Balance
by NAO-chan33
Summary: "Killua, who am I?" I looked at him hesitantly. "You are my twilight." He simply answered with absolute certainty. "Then...who are you to me?" I asked. With a grin so bright as the stars above me, he replied. "I am your sky, no matter what happens in the future... And I want you to know...Kinra...that you shook my entire being to the core." Killua x SI OC (Read: WARNING inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! It's been a long time since I last wrote a story or fanfiction, so there might be a few mistakes here and there. So please tell me if I do make a silly mistake. I will fix it as soon as possible if someone tells me. :D**

**WARNING: I realize that there is a lot of Naruto references and mentions, but it is mostly there for only two to three chapters (mostly for understanding the use of Nen in great detail and her first style of fighting). Afterwards, Kinra loses her interest in Naruto and does not mention it at all, unless it relates to her first style of fighting. In the first place, she was into Naruto before she ended up in the HxH world, so it would seem natural for her to try to relate everything to Naruto or other shows to keep herself from panicking and/or feeling out of place. However, don't worry. As the story moves on and the plot becomes darker and more serious, she will rarely start making references or anything like that.**

**After rewatching HunterxHunter 1999 and watching HunterxHunter 2011, I was motivated to write again. I probably won't update my other fanfictions that I wrote a long time ago. I might not even finish this story if I lose my motivation, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyways. This is my first HxH fanfiction ever. I might update once in a while after the first 10 chapters. Anyways, the romance might and probably will be slow. Also the first two chapters will show the MC's integration in the HxH world. After that, it will follow the main plot of HxH. Well then. Enjoy reading! :)**

**If my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way, TELL ME IMMEDIATELY!**

'' **- thoughts**

"" **- speech**

_italics_ **- memory**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HunterxHunter. I wish I did though. :((  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

I stretched my arms while yawning out loud in my white room. It was exactly 11:59pm. Turning off the lights, I jumped onto my bed and closed my eyes. Sounds of crickets and the clock echoed throughout the room.

One... Two... Three... Four... I counted each ticking sound heard from the clock. The sound only grew stronger with my eyes closed. Finding the sound irritatingly nauseating, I opened my eyes to face the white ceiling.

Suddenly, from downstairs, I heard the cuckoo clock ring with music. The cuckoo bird cried out several times. Finally, there was only silence. Nothing but silence.

I closed my eyes to listen to the sound of the clock or cockroaches, but there was nothing. I sat up from my bed and jumped off.

At first, I thought it was only just my ears that was not working but when I spoke, nothing came out. Panicking, I raced to the door of my room but as I ran, it only moved further away from me.

'It's just a dream. This is only a dream.' I repeated that to myself as I tried to calm down. The white walls turned black, which caused my surroundings to feel and seem like absolute darkness. I stopped moving as my eyes adjusted to the darkness.

'After this, I'll watch the rest of Naruto Shippuden... I don't care if mom yells at me but I will do it if I make it out of this dream or whatever this is. I need to know what happens to Neji and Hinata... Dammit, Naruto... Why is he so annoying sometimes at the most important times? The only characters I really like are the Hyuugas...' I thought to myself randomly.

I stared at where my hands were supposed to be and smiled with satisfaction as my eyes finally adjusted. Running towards the door again, I tripped on something. It felt warm and kind of sticky. I twitched in disgust.

"I just got these pajamas washed! Darn it." My mouth moved as I tried to speak. I rubbed my fingers against the warm substance.

'What is this?' I lifted my finger towards my nose as I sniffed at it. I cringed as I smelled a horrible metallic smell. When I got up quickly, my foot hit something.

Paralyzed with sudden premonition, I turned my head slowly. I screeched as I fell backwards, while staring at the arm. Squinting my eyes to see if it was attached to someone, I backed up as I realized it was not. I breathed heavily from fear.

Suddenly, I heard something. It sounded like a groan. My joints felt glued in place as I swallowed. Something was making munching noises. Slurping and munching. Something hard was cracking into several pieces as it meshed into several other sounds. It stopped.

I could hear creaking noises of the floor.

'Creaking noises? That's not possible!' I lowered my hands to feel the ground. Surely enough, the floor was covered with carpet.

'What is this sound? What is it?!' I shivered as I felt a cold wind pass by. Something dark was moving towards me. The lone arm suddenly was covered by a mass of darkness. I cringed as I heard the bone crack into pieces.

'So the cracking noises was from the bones breaking... It's eating it... IT'S EATING!' I realized that I would be next. I stood up with my head and heart pounding with energy. I dashed forward with the door just in my reach.

'I'll live! I'll live to watch the rest of Naruto!' Those were my last thoughts.

My feet was absorbed by the dark mass as I fell forward. Tears streamed down my face as I determined from this situation that I was going to die.

'No... NO! MOM! SISTER! ANYONE?! SAVE ME!' I desperately tried to scream as I felt my body pulled towards the mass. The last thing I saw was my door, glowing ever so slightly, before heading into the darkness.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

I screamed until my mouth felt dry. The sound of my voice would have been comforting in this situation but my ears were deaf for some reason. I could hear nothing but bones breaking.

My body was torn into pieces but I was still alive.

My bones broke into several pieces, yet I was alive.

I could feel the pain that was probably as bad as being cut into several pieces while awake. And yet, I was still alive.

My soul or my consciousness or whatever was making me believe that I was still alive felt the warm slimy walls of darkness.

I was alive. I WAS ALIVE!

I cried as I believed this.

Perhaps I have gone insane.

Perhaps this is only a dream.

Perhaps... Perhaps, what...?

My eyes or whatever was left of it saw the light seeping through the darkness. I attempted to reach out for it with my hands if it was still there.

As if I was spit out, my body or soul flung out into a white area. There was nothing but white. My body laid on the white floor as I gazed at nothingness.

Suddenly, a huge extravagant door appeared. A loud deep voice echoed as I attempted to determine what they were saying.

"Do you wish to live, human?"

'Yes. I want to live... I want to live...' I thought to myself with no energy to actually say it.

"Are you willing to give up something equivalent to this?"

'What was this... Full Metal Alchemist...? XXXHolic...? Yes. I want to live, so yes.' Annoyed about the equivalent exchange idea, I thought to myself this without thinking it through. But then again, it would have probably heard everything and determined its reply anyways.

"You will live in another world. Your price is...that you will never be able to go back to your previous world and life. Never be able to head back home and see your family and friends. I will, however, let you keep your memories so as to not go insane. The human mind is so weak and fragile." It echoed without much concern.

'No...! No! I don't want to go to another world! I don't want to not be able to head back home or not see my family and friends! I don't want that! Let me just die! Let me just disappear then!' I tried screaming in protest as my body twitched from previous pain.

As if ignoring me, the voice continued, "Onwards, human, to another world." My eyes widened with horror as the huge gate door opened with a bright white light.

'NO!' I closed my eyes shut to protect it from the light.

When I opened my eyes again, I was surrounded by several people. They looked huge, compared to me. I knew that I was short but I never knew I was that short, unless these people were just darn huge. They were whispering in a language I have never heard before.

'What the hell are they saying behind my back?' I glared at them as they finally stopped. One of them reached out to touch my forehead as I flinched back. My skin felt really sensitive.

"Welcome, child." I blinked as I recalled what this person said.

'What's this...? I can understand this person...'

"Nod if you understood me." I nodded as they seemed pleased. They held something to my face.

"Nod if you can read this." I squinted as I read the note. It said, "Book of Hunters." I nodded. They smiled.

"Speak to me, child." I opened my mouth and out came gibberish. They seemed frustrated.

"Once more, speak." Their voice turned stern.

"Ah-ah... Wh-where am I...?" I managed to speak as I coughed from the lack use of my throat.

"Child, this world is not of your world. There are six continents and an ocean. We are on the Azian Continent. This is a hidden clan's area, so no one dares to trespass." I nodded in understanding.

'So that bastard of a voice really did bring me to another freakin world without my consent. Damn him.' I cursed in my head as I maintained a poker face. 'Azian Continent... Sounds familiar... Where have I heard that before...?'

"Which side of the continent are we on? Can I see a map?" I whispered as they nodded. My vision began to clear up.

The person laid down a map as I examined it. There truly was six continents and an ocean. It looked similar to my world. Azian Continent looked similar to Europe, except it changed directions. We were located at the edge and tip of the continent with the tip pointing towards the continent that looked like Australia. I reached out to touch the map as I noticed something disturbing.

'I know that my hand is small... But why does it look extremely small... Almost like a little kid's...' I almost laughed at that thought. My smile turned upside down as I brought it to my face.

"Oh my god. No way... Mirror... I need a mirror!" I panicked as an old man handed me one.

I stared and stared. Pudgy cheeks with a round face and possibly somewhat bigger eyes than I had before. Light brown eyes. Well, at least that was normal. Short dark brown hair. Well the short part was not what I had before but at least the color was right. A small nose? Check. Somewhat thin eyebrows? Check. Stupid little kid goofy smile? NO! I HAVE A STUPID GOOFY LOOKING SMILE!

My eye twitched from horror. What have I become? Next to me was a huge mirror as I stared at my possibly five year old body.

"I'm a kid... I'M A KID!" I groaned with exasperation. "I don't want to be a kid again!" I gave a somewhat loud tantrum. Might have been a side effect from being changed into a little kid again or maybe I was insane. Either way, it was the side effect of something. Or maybe I was hyperventilating. I really couldn't tell anymore.

"Silence, child!" The old man commanded as I glared at him.

"What is it...? What do you want from me?" I challenged him as his eyes hardened.

"Our village has summoned you from a far away dimension. You are our greatest weapon and will be treated as one. Do you understand? You will be given knowledge and skills of our world. Once you have learned the proper etiquette and common knowledge and once you have gained the physical ability, we will teach you about Nen."

"Umm... Sure? But how am I a 'great' weapon? I'm just a little girl. And what's Nen? Sounds familiar." I murmured as the old man sighed.

"You are quite troublesome..." He muttered under his breath.

"Heh. You sound like Shikamaru." I giggled as he raised an eyebrow.

"Shika...maru...?" He attempted to pronounce the name.

"Nevermind that... So answer my questions!" I stared at him for an answer.

"Alice. Come in. I'm too old to entertain this girl." The old man called out as a young female entered the room.

"Yes, grandfather. What is your name, little girl?" The female named Alice asked.

"My name is... Uh... I can't remember for some reason. So... I decided! You should name me!" My memory of my name was gone. Ignoring that, I looked at her with anticipation.

"Um... Kinra. Your name is Kinra. I believe it means the silk of the Rose of Sharon." She decided as I nodded with satisfaction.

"So Alice-nee. Why am I a 'great' weapon? And what's Nen?"

"You are a 'great' weapon because the power of time is within you. Our hidden clan is known for our so called magic or alchemy as others deem it. Even if we have magic, we cannot control time or nature. If you were to put us in a category of which type of aura we use, we would be placed in the specialist category. To keep it simple, we use these Nen circles and orbs to attack, defend, and immobilize our opponents. Of course, we can do other various things with these circles but I will only give you the basic information."

"Hmm... So basically, it's like Nanoha with her starlight breaker or divine shooter along with her other various magic defense and attack stuff. Oh and perhaps that one Yu-Gi-Oh magic card... What was it called again? Oh yeah, spell binding circle!" I nodded with satisfaction of my understanding of their power. Alice only stared at me with confusion.

"Um... Yes... If that helps you understand..."

"What's Nen?" She cleared her throat as she spoke.

"Nen is a technique that allows a living being to use and manipulate their own life energy, which is called aura. Aura is the life energy that is produced by all living bodies, which are vital for survival. Every human has pores or points on the body from which aura flows out from. Those are called Aura Nodes or Shoukou. Do you understand?"

"Sure. So it's basically like chakra. Cool." I once again nodded with satisfaction on how I simplified everything from the various animes that I watched. Suddenly, I remembered.

"This place is... THIS PLACE IS!" I jumped up from my epiphany.

'HUNTERxHUNTER?! OH MY GOD IN THE WORLD OF HOLY FREAKIN CRAP?!' Alice was startled at my suddenness.

"Are you... alright?" She asked concerned as I sat back down.

"Yes. I apologize for startling you."

"It is fine."

"So when do I start training? Let me train now. I need to train now! Give me the books! I need to review! Oh oh oh! I can't wait! This is suddenly very exciting!" I jumped up and down with excitement as I forgot about my dilemma of never being able to go back home.

Alice just looked worried for my sanity. She led me to a different room. There were several piles of books. I stared at the math book. I then stared at the science book. I looked back at the math and then at the science.

"NOOOOO! THEY HAUNT ME AGAIN!" I fell to the ground with horror. I grabbed my least favorite books of math and science and began to read.

"We will bring you food. Please change into these clothes." Alice handed me a shirt and pants. I reached out to grab them but they fell to the ground.

"Why are they heavy?" I asked her cautiously.

"It's to train your muscles. Please wear these gloves and socks as well. Here are your shoes and you must walk back and forth as you read. That will be a rule." She smiled a not so innocent smile.

"Are you a sadist?" I asked her concerned.

"Excuse me?" Her smile still lingered.

"Nevermind." I mumbled as I put on everything with great difficulty.

"I'll have you know that my neck muscles are weak and they just healed!" I spouted out as she waved goodbye.

"Darn her." I cursed as I slammed the door shut. Well attempted to shut the door.

"Why is this door heavy too?" I used all of my strength to push the door. My body felt like a lump of meat. Well it is a lump of meat but at least I was able to move easily before. I struggled towards the books and grabbed one. I tried to walk and read at the same time but it was proving to be difficult. After a few hours, Alice came back with a tray of food.

"This will be your dinner for today. Tomorrow morning, you will be running around the village with me as part of your training. You will then eat breakfast. After that, you will study until night. We will continue this until you are able to do everything without difficulty. Once that is over, we will teach you Nen. I hope you are of the specialty type." Alice explained as she left. I sighed with relief.

"Finally, I get to eat." I grabbed the spoon but groaned as I realized that it was heavy.

"Don't tell me..." I stared at my tray of dinner. It was just as I thought. Everything was heavy.

"I hate my life." I said out loud as I continued to eat.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. I will update the next one soon~ So in the meantime, let me know what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! This is the last chapter in regards to Kinra's transition to the HxH world. The next one will show Gon and the others. **

**Enjoy reading!**

**And once again, if my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way, TELL ME IMMEDIATELY!**

'' **- thoughts**

"" **- speech**

_italics_ **- memory**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HunterxHunter. I wish I did though.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

It has been a few months since my arrival at the HunterxHunter world. I recently had a strange thought, or more like a realization. Previously, in my world, I had a hard time memorizing but once I arrived in this world, memorizing was really simple. Either my brain capacity changed when my body transformed into a child or something else happened.

I read and read and read many books. Although I hated the physical aspect of the training, I loved the books. They were very interesting even for a mystery genre bookworm like me. I absorbed all the information due to me reading them twice, minus the math and science books. Although there was one science book that I continued to read more than once, it was the anatomy book. I learned all the pressure points and its use by heart. It was the most interesting out of all the books I read.

Even though I say that I hate the physical aspect of training, everything now seemed normal...as in not heavy. My clothes was of normal weight along with everything else. And that meant only one thing. I'm becoming stronger. I suppose that was a good thing, considering I am in the HunterxHunter world. I don't want to die anytime soon...again...

While I was on weights, I was taught how to fight properly. One thing I learned from this was that I hated long distance fighting and fighting with my fists. Kicks were fine and short-distance were okay. I just really disliked punching because of how much my fists would hurt afterwards. Nonetheless, I learned a decent amount of knowledge of fighting and what was the best for me.

During my time here, I got along with Alice and her grandfather. It was only because they were the only ones willing to talk to me. Although when Alice went to take her Hunter Exam, I was a bit lonely with her grandfather, since he was too lazy to talk much. However, it was still fun to be with him.

The other clan members just threw me dirty looks and scorned me. Their children threw rocks at me or threw pranks at me while laughing. I supposed this was the so called bullying or they were just scared of me for some stupid reason. I was okay. It was okay. After all, Naruto handled worse than me. I know, I know... He's only an anime character. Not only that, he's the MAIN character. Of course, he can handle anything. Well, it's not easy handling all this while being emotionally stable. I now hold great respect for Naruto. Too bad I will never find out the ending of that series. I shook my thoughts away as I maintained focus.

"Today, you will learn about Nen. Do you remember what I told you before?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah. It's like Chakra. Now onwards. Next." I replied with a monotone voice. She stared at me with annoyance before continuing.

"We will be using a method called Initiation or Baptism. Grandfather will gently open your Shoukou. This will force you to learn to control your aura flow. However, there are risks. Severe exhaustion or even death. We will make sure to stop before you die but do try your best. I'd rather have you do this only once." I nodded with a grim expression.

"Gramps. Don't kill me yet. I want to live." I told him seriously. I sat down in a comfortable position. I don't care if this isn't the best position. To me, who spent days reading in one position to relax, it was the best position. I can visualize easily too in this position. Alice's grandfather placed his hands on my back. Suddenly, I felt an energy of some sort flowing into my body. After that, some kind of steam was flowing out of me. It was bit weird.

"That is your aura, child. Now contain it! Close your eyes and in your mind, transform that steam into liquid that surrounds your body. The aura will soon stop flowing out of your body. Instead, it will cover you, like as you say, Naruto's Kyuubi chakra. From now on, you will picture this in your mind every day. This is 'Ten'! It is the process of keeping the nodes open but having the aura flow through and around the body."

I imagined all of this without much difficulty. Relaxing and imagining were the two things I was good at doing at the same time. However, when he mentioned Naruto, my otaku heart swelled with pride. After a few days of this, maintaining 'Ten' became easier. I wondered if the reason why it was easier for me was because I was from a different world. That thought faded away when they wanted me to move on to the next step. As Shikamaru would say, how troublesome.

I was taught 'Zetsu,' which was the stopping of the flow of the aura from the body. It closes all of the aura nodes and is typically used to relieve fatigue. I HATED 'Zetsu.' End of story.

After that, I learned 'Ren,' which is the direct application of 'Ten' and focuses on outputting a high amount of aura and keeping it on the body, while expanding the size and intensity of it. 'Ren' is usually used for offense unlike 'Ten.' The reason is because it increases the user's physical strength and durability. It can also provide a large amount of aura for any advanced techniques or skills.

It was during this time when I learned how to use 'Gyo' and 'Ken,' which are advanced applications of 'Ren.' 'Gyo' increases the strength of one body part, which is usually the eyes, and leaves the rest of the body vulnerable, while 'Ken' covers the entire body evenly with 'Ren,' which helps the user to defend against attacks from any direction.

I also learned 'Ryu,' which is the adjustment of aura concentration in various body parts. However, I did not perfect that yet.

Anyways, enough of the boring stuff, it was time to learn 'Hatsu' after two years since my arrival, which meant that I was around seven years old. 'Hatsu' is the release or transmission of the aura. It can be used to carry out a certain function and is a personal expression of Nen that creates a special ability or just called Nen ability.

"We will begin the water divination. Place your hands around the glass and perform 'Ren.' We will then determine your aura type." Alice's grandfather spoke as I did as he instructed. The green leaf shook as it began to shrivel up into a fragile light brown leaf. It then withered away into a small seed. The water specifically glowed sky blue like paint in the middle as the seed began to circle around the water.

"Well you're definitely a specialist." Alice commented as I gazed at it with amazement.

"The leaf must have been affected by the power of time." Her grandfather mused as he placed the seed on his hand.

"Usually if the water color changes, your aura would have been emission. Emission is where the user is capable of controlling the deployment of their aura while separating it from their body. Objects created by Emitters are created only from aura, so they are invisible to normal people. They usually require Manipulation skills so that you can control it.

Since the seed was moving around the water, I will assume that it is similar to a Manipulation aura. A Manipulator can control living or non-living things and basically as the name suggests, 'manipulates' the enemies. Hopefully this will give you a good idea on what kind of aura you have.

Unfortunately, it is different from our clan members' results, so I cannot help you. If there is anything I can help you out with, I will try my best." Alice explained with intricate details, while making sure I remembered it correctly. I nodded as I decided to head into my room.

"Please do not enter my room. If it is time to eat, then just knock on my door and leave it at the door. I need to think and stuff. Okay, gramps? Alice-nee?" I did not wait for their reply as I closed the door and sat down.

Grabbing a piece of paper, I wrote down 'Specialist' in the middle. I then branched it out to 'Short-distance fighting style.' I also wrote 'Gyo' and 'eyes.' After staring at the words, I parenthesized the words, 'NO PUNCHING,' next to 'Short-distance fighting style.' Thinking about the books I read, I rummaged through them till I found my favorite one. Placing it next to the paper, I wrote in big words, 'PRESSURE POINTS AND TENKETSU AKA SHOUKOU.' I grinned with excitement.

"There's only one thing I can think of... Time to recreate the Hyuuga Clan's Jyuuken!" I cheered as I sat back down. "But one problem... How do I recreate Byakugan...?" I rubbed the back of my head and sighed.

Someone knocked on my door as I heard the tray touch the floor. I crawled towards the door and grabbed my dinner tray. I ate the bread and clam chowder slowly as I pondered what to do. I drank the water and placed the tray outside of the room again. That was when I remembered something. In the middle of the water, it glowed sky blue. Maybe that means something.

I closed my eyes and concentrated the majority of my aura to my eyes. As I felt the energy in my eyes, I continued to focus them into only the pupil area. When I opened my eyes, everything looked strange. I shakily stood up and walked out of the room. Shutting off 'Gyo,' I ran off to find Alice.

"Alice-nee! I need your help. I need you to sit down with me as I try something." She motioned me to sit with her. The lights were bright as I sat down. I closed my eyes and used the focused 'Gyo' again in my eyes.

When I opened my eyes, Alice was replaced by a light blue figure. I could slightly see how she looked like but mostly it was dominated by the figure. As I looked closely at the blue figure, there were two colored types of dots and single-colored streams. The black dots did not have any streams that were connected to it. I reached out and poked one as the blue figure twitched.

"Please do not do that, Kinra. That was extremely uncomfortable. I know that you love pressure points, but do not test it out on me."

"Sorry." I quickly apologized.

'So the black dots are pressure points.' I stared at the white dots and streams. 'Maybe... Just maybe... Those are the tenketsu or shoukou for Nen? If so, then JACKPOT! I now know my Specialist ability. Jeez... How convenient... Maybe that voice guy knew that I love the Hyuuga's and decided I can have their ability so that I won't complain about how horrible he was for not acknowledging my final decision.' Before I deactivated my special ability, I looked at her eyes. One of them was black and the other was white. Alice shook my arm, so I quickly deactivated my ability.

"Thanks, Alice."

"No problem... You know... Your eyes turned into a sky blue color like the water did... It was almost strange... I felt like you could see everything... You're not becoming like that one character you told me about, right? What was their name again? Oh yeah, Kogorou from Detective Conan!"

"Are you insinuating that I'm becoming a pervert like Kogorou or what?" I twitched at her comment as I pondered over the eye color change. Maybe that was why Alice looked blue. I stopped thinking about it immediately after that. I should have thought about it a bit more but I did not think about the purpose that the blue color served anymore. Perhaps that was my first biggest mistake.

"No, no! Heavens no! I just meant that you're changing into a smart person..."

"I was stupid before...? And it's not like Kogorou changed into a smart person. It's Conan or Shinichi, who solves the cases and then uses him to inform the police about the criminal and tricks of the case."

"Yeah, yeah... Whatever you say. Anyways, was that your Specialist ability?"

"I guess so."

"I'm glad you figured it out so quickly." Alice commented as she covered her mouth to yawn.

"I'm going to sleep now. You should go to sleep too."

"Good night, Alice-nee." I bowed before walking away.

"Good night, Kinra."

* * *

During the first few months of my third year, I perfected 'Ryu,' 'In,' (advanced form of 'Zetsu' which can be used to completely conceal the presence of the aura and make the 'Hatsu' ability look invisible to other Nen-users) and 'En,' which will be explained later.

During the day, I tried to complete a style of close combat that had a similar idea of Jyuuken but customized to my convenience. The stance was nearly the same because it was easier to fight like that.

To fight, I used 'Ryu' to maintain a strong amount of Nen on my hands and a moderate amount of Nen around my body to protect it. After getting used to activating 'Ryu' in mere seconds, I moved on to covering my 'Ryu' with my 'In.'

Once I was able to do that, I controlled my Nen to go through the skin of a person without damaging it and attack the pressure points to harm the major internal organs by detaching the Nen from myself and controlling it in seconds with my Manipulation skills. That way, my opponent will only feel uncomfortable and not feel the internal damage until later. This means that even the slightest touch can be extremely damaging to my opponents.

Thankfully, they had a doll that was used for experimental purposes. Although I have no idea how they even had such an item, I guess it's the benefit of this world's god loving me? It was as if I was in a fanfiction. That's why things like this can work out for me. I nodded with great satisfaction.

In order to manipulate other people's Nen, the condition that I set was that I needed to touch their pressure point area at least once to make it vulnerable to my Nen attack. This would be helpful if the opponent was using 'Ken' to protect themselves.

At night, I practiced the speed of changing my eyes to 'Gyo' form and then to my 'Hatsu' ability to see the pressure points and Shoukou. I then use my index and middle finger to control my Nen to forcibly open or seal the tenketsu of the doll for practice. That would mean I can increase the Nen flow of the doll or stop it completely.

I was not able to recreate the Hakke Rokujyuuyon Shou, but I was able to hit both pressure points and Shoukou at a good amount of speed in a series of violent blows with my Nen-covered fingers. I call this technique, Immobilizing.

I know. It's not creative but I don't have that much time to think of a name. I'll do that later. I noticed that the effects of either increasing the flow or stopping it completely only lasts for about six hours before reverting back to normal flow. However, that might change depending on the person.

I decided to think about that later when I actually can fight using this technique. Not to mention, I might have to use 'En' before using the Immobilizing technique on an opponent in order to capture their movements perfectly.

With Alice, I tried to destroy her Nen orb attacks by slicing through them with my hand covered Nen, which was shaped into a dagger form. Imagine Megaman with his sword chip, except the dagger is invisible to the normal eye. To the normal person, it will only look like I am negating the orb attack with my hand, but to a Nen-user, I am just slicing through the attack and destroying the Nen orb.

With Alice's grandfather, I would transform my 'Ryu' to 'Ken' with 'Ren' and 'En.' By using 'En,' I can feel the movement of anything entering my circle of twenty meter radius. By using 'Ken' and a bit modified version of 'Ren,' I can spin and deflect any attacks to defend myself. With 'Ken,' my Nen would cover my entire body but with 'Ren' added to my 'Ken,' I can create this major defense even bigger.

It, however, is tiring to maintain, so the time limit is only the duration of my spin. The spin of my body will cause my Nen to spin with me, which will make my opponent's attack or themselves to fly off of my defense and deflect it.

Alice's grandfather helped me by throwing weapons or Nen orb attacks at me. Needless to say, that was the most painful training yet. I call this, Kaiten Modified. I'll change the name eventually but for now, I'll call it that.

My ego seriously grew too big in my opinion, but I couldn't help it. Not to mention, I kept ignoring the fact that using Jyuuken and its related techniques took a serious toll to my energy and Nen. I seriously wanted to use only Jyuuken because it was cool to have a power like the Hyuuga's.

This took around a year before I managed to somewhat 'perfect' all of this. One thing I can say is that I am a genius in this world. Although that's probably because I'm actually older in the soul area than my body is, but there is no need to mention that. After all, I do have the loud tantrums that little kids have when they were younger.

Alice once told me that I must have been very deprived in my childhood in terms of tantrums in my world. When I asked her why she thought that, she only gave me an 'Are you serious?' look. I stopped asking her after that.

During the year, I noticed the strange behavior of the clan members. At first, they gave me the usual dirty looks and scorns but later, they looked out of it. It was as if they never noticed me or their surroundings. I was a bit disturbed but I never questioned it since they were always weird in my eyes. Next were the children. The pranks lessened and the rock throwing soon disappeared. Just like the adults, they also looked out of it. At that point, I was a bit scared about what was going on. This fear soon disappeared when I met Alice's friend, Yuu. He was extremely kind to me and almost felt like a dependable older brother. If I were to place Yuu on my important people list, he would be second. After all, Alice and her grandfather were first.

When I asked Alice and Yuu if they were really hunters (after all, Alice could have failed the exam that one time she took it when she was eleven years old), Alice told me that she was one of the best information gathering hunters (she considers herself a genius...but I wasn't too sure about that, since she had no proof of it), while Yuu was a black-list hunter. I never questioned about it after that. After all, their Clan's information archive was humongous. I have no doubt that most of their Clan members were either Information Gathering Hunters or Black-List Hunters. It would make sense in a way.

* * *

It was night when this happened.

Alice shook me awake aggressively.

"Wake up! There is no time. Wear this backpack and clothes now!" I hurriedly responded to her urgent request. I groggily was going to ask her what was going on but she pulled me quickly. We went through halls and halls until a single room was seen.

"Kinra. This is a mission. I have explained in great detail about why I'm making you do this and what is going on in a letter in the backpack. For now, listen to me." I turned to face her and waited for her to speak once more.

"You will be taking care of the new heir of our Clan. Her name is Rose. I want you to bring her up as a benevolent and compassionate person and whatever you deem is a good quality in a person. Take her around the world and be sure to never get caught by our Clan. If you do, it will be death. Be sure to take the Hunter Exam with her and train her to become strong. I believe in you. After all, I trained you myself. Do you understand me?" Alice sweated from fear and nervousness. I nodded. She then looked relieved as she covered me with a Nen-covered cloak.

"This will protect you from our Clan's detecting ability. Thankfully, Rose was not touched by the detection yet, so she does not have to be covered by this cloak. Only wear this cloak when you are outside. When you are in a building, the detection does not work. Take care of yourself." Her eyes shimmered with sadness as I entered the single room.

"What about you, Alice? Are you going to be okay? You will live, right?" I asked for the first time.

"I'll be okay. After all, I am one of the best information gathering hunters. Don't worry about me. I'll survive with grandfather no matter what." She promised as I nodded in understanding. "Yuu is waiting for you at the secret entrance. Meet him there immediately." Her voice began to fade as she walked away.

I closed the door behind me and examined the room. It was filled with toys and pink walls. When I picked up a toy, it was extremely heavy. For once, something was heavy again. I thought teddy bears were supposed to be light. I dropped it on the floor and headed for the bed.

There was a young girl sleeping peacefully.

"Wake up. Erm... WAKE UP, ROSE!" I yelled in her ear as she jumped up startled.

"What? Who are you?"

"I'm Kinra. I have to take care of you apparently. We have to get out of here though. How old are you?" I asked her curiously.

"I'm... I'm seven years old. I'm going to be eight soon. What about you?"

"I'm eight. Gonna be nine in June." I examined her room again. It felt so isolated and lacked personality. Her room did not give me a good feeling.

"Hey. Do you want freedom? Do you want to see the outside world?" I turned my attention towards her. She stiffened up.

"I'm not allowed to go out..." She hesitantly replied with a disappointed frown.

"Well now you are allowed to. We're leaving whether you like it or not." Rose seemed to brighten up at my words.

"Let me get dressed!" She put on a long sleeved black shirt and blue jacket with an orange layered mini skirt and black leggings. After that, she eagerly put on her cream colored boots. While she was doing this, I grabbed a light blue ribbon and braided her long locks of red hair into one long braid with the light blue ribbon bow at the end. Rose has a hime cut straight cardinal red hair and sparkling emerald green eyes with a fair skin complexion. I then gave her a backpack and a long orange coat. She grabbed two black intricate designed gloves before grabbing the items in my hands.

"Let's go already!" Rose excitedly pulled my hand as I quickly dashed forward with her hot on my heels. Just as Alice told me, Yuu was waiting for us at the secret entrance.

"Yuu! We're here!"

"Thank goodness... Kinra..." Yuu pulled me into a comforting hug before whispering to me.

"Be safe for Alice and I. Take care... And... Don't forget me." He placed something cold in my hand before letting us through. We jumped through the portal and landed on a green open field. I opened my close palm to find a golden pocket watch.

"Yuu..." I then smiled as I stretched my arms out. Rose copied what I did.

"Rose!"

"Yes!" She nervously answered.

"Can I call you something else? I don't really like the name, Rose. Sounds weak. How about it?" I teased her as she frowned in agreement.

"I don't like the name, Rose, either. It gives me bad memories..."

"Alright then. Hmm..." I stared at her before deciding on a name.

"I'll call you Suou. It means, 'to become King.' You kind of remind me of that girl in Darker than Black Season 2. Anyways, since you're the heir of a Clan, I shall call you Suou." I decided with a smile.

"Okay. I like that name... Suou..." Suou smiled at me happily as I relaxed in her presence.

"Let's go find a place to sleep so that I can read the letter and determine our next action." I grinned as I gave her my hand. She hesitantly reached out to grab my hand. I pulled her up when I initiated to grab her hand. Suou seemed a bit shy from my touch but soon relaxed and tightened her grip slightly.

"To become king, you should look confident, Suou." I commented with a sly smile as she pouted ever so slightly.

"A girl can't be king. They can only become Queen." Suou retorted as I laughed out loud.

'It'll be okay. Everything will be okay. I'm not alone. Suou is here with me after all. She's depending on me... I have to protect her like an older sister...' I thought to myself with a determined expression.

"Kinra...?" Suou asked me as we stride across the field.

"Yeah?"

"Can I call you Onee-chan?" I stopped walking. Her hand stiffened.

"Mhmm... I don't mind... Nee, Suou?" At my response, she relaxed once more.

"Yes, Onee-chan?"

"From now on, we're family. So relax. I won't hurt you unless it's training session. Family depend and protect each other. Do you understand?" I faced her as she nodded with a smile.

"Well then... Now that we got that established, let's go. We have a long journey ahead of us... Don't want to waste anymore energy, right?" I pulled her hand in mine as she walked side by side with me.

"Mhmm." Suou nodded.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. I will update the next one soon~ So in the meantime, R&R please! :) Do you guys like Kinra so far? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Here is chapter 3. We finally get to see Killua and Gon! :) A bit sad that we had to part with Alice and Gramps, but we'll know more about them way later.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**And once again, if my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way, TELL ME IMMEDIATELY!**

'' **- thoughts**

"" **- speech**

_italics_ **- memory**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HunterxHunter. I wish I did though.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

It has been four years since Suou and I left the Clan village. I was now twelve years old and Suou was eleven years old.

I can finally say that I slightly improved my Nen abilities. However, the most improvement I had was my stamina. Perhaps it was because I had to teach Suou and train by myself along with doing other errands. Either way, I improved my stamina greatly.

During these four years, I taught her everything that Alice and her grandfather taught me before. I made sure to teach her the basics before she went on to 'Hatsu.' Suou then taught herself the ways of the Clan fighting through books that Alice had put in my backpack before, so she was now proficient at using Nen. Needless to say, I was extremely proud of her.

We were now ready to take the Hunter Exam. Since I already knew the exam details from watching HunterxHunter, I utilized the basic idea of it by training Suou to improve her stamina, her observation skills, her mentality, her cooperation abilities, and of course, fighting skills. I would try to improve her intuition but there really is no way to improve that in my opinion. It's either you have what it takes to predict or not.

As we stood waiting for the exam to start, Suou suddenly pulled my arm.

"What's wrong, Suou?" I asked with a muffled voice mask. Shifting my light blue shaded glasses, I followed Suou as she waved toward a group of people.

"Hi! I'm Suou! What are your names?" She asked excitedly as I blanked out tiredly.

"I'm Gon! These are my friends, Kurapika and Leorio! Oh and this person is Tompa!" I stiffened when I heard the names. Quickly, I turned my head to confirm what I just heard. Just like in the anime, Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio stood in all their glory. I almost had a jaw drop.

"This is my sibling, Yuu." Suou introduced me as I nodded firmly towards them with a slight smile. They returned the nod and smile. Tompa walked up to me.

"Would you like some juice?" He asked with a wide smile. The wide smile means two things. They are either really really happy or they are hiding something. Judging from the anime, I can probably guess it's the latter.

"No thank you. Suou, don't drink it. It's probably filled with something disgusting... or laxatives... Either way, just don't drink it, Suou... Do you understand?" I asked her firmly as she dropped the juice can and let the contents pour out when I said this.

"Eww... Laxatives..." She mumbled as everyone else also dropped the contents to the ground when I told Suou. I grinned when she did that.

"Why are you wearing a cloak? Isn't it hot to wear one?" Gon asked curiously.

"I have a special condition. Nothing to worry about. It is quite hot but I can deal with it. Thanks for asking though." I smiled softly as Suou wrapped her arms around my arm habitually.

"A special condition? Is it life-threatening? If it's a disease, you should go visit the doctor." Leorio asked concerned. Kurapika also narrowed his eyes with concern. I lightly laughed.

"It is life-threatening but it's not a disease. Thank you for your concern." I answered him while watching Gon and Suou chat animatedly.

"Suou-" I was about to call out to her when I was interrupted by a presence.

"I am the examiner for the first stage. Now that the reception is over, the exam will begin. Just as a verification, I will inform you that it is an extremely difficult exam. Therefore, you may miss an opportunity and may end up injuring yourself or just simply die. Or there can be moments where we get accidents with companions like a short while ago. Those are the things that cannot be avoided. Now then... Please follow me." The man with no mouth and purple hair informed us as he began to walk.

"Ah. One more thing... My name is Satotsu... I am responsible for the first round. I will now lead you to the area for the second round." As he walked, his speed increased slowly. While running, I decided to strike a conversation with Gon. After all, it was a once in a lifetime opportunity. While Gon, Suou, and I talked about hobbies, Leorio yelled out, "HEY KID! THAT'S NOT FAIR! THAT'S CHEATING!"

I turned my head excitedly. I knew that I would see Killua if Gon existed but wow, my otaku life can crumble into pieces. I can die happy. I just saw one of my favorite characters in HunterxHunter. Forget about Naruto! I love this world now!

Just like in the anime, Killua was on his skateboard, staring at us. Well, it was more like looking at the "kids" of the group. His eyes scanned all of us quickly. First, it was Gon. Then it was Suou. Then it was me. I met his eyes through my colored glasses as it only lasted a second.

"Why?" Killua asked Leorio while he screamed in frustration. "WHY?! IT'S A FREAKIN ENDURANCE TEST!"

Suou and I sighed at the same time as we both had the same thought. So loud and troublesome, but necessary for the storyline to move on.

"That's not true! He just wanted us to follow him!" Gon retorted as Leorio looked at him with irritation.

"Gon! Which side are you on...?" Gon just laughed guiltily.

As we ran, Kurapika explained to us about how we should conserve our energy and how there are no principles in the Hunter Exam.

"So how old are you guys?" Killua asked us.

"I'm almost twelve! But I don't know how old they are..." Gon turned his head towards us.

"I'm almost twelve too!" Suou smiled brightly at them.

"I'm twelve. Almost thirteen." I commented while grinning. 'I'm older than them by a year. Muhahahahahaha...'

"Heh... So you two are like me..." Killua responded as he faced Gon and Suou. When he turned his head towards me, he commented, "And you're older than me by a year. Well, I guess I'll run now."

When he flipped his skateboard into his arm, Gon stared at it with a mixture of curiosity and intrigue as he whispered, "Amazing!"

"I'm Killua."

"I'm Gon!"

"Nice to meet you, Killua-san. I'm Suou."

"Ki-Killua-san... I'm Yuu. Nice to meet you." I almost slipped up and almost said my real name but covered it nicely.

"And you, uncle?" Killua faced Leorio while asking.

"UNCLE?! OI! I'm from the same generation as you!" Leorio yelled out in frustration.

"ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT?!" Gon yelled out with the same vigor as Leorio.

"ARGH! GON! I'M NEVER GOING TO TALK TO YOU EVER AGAIN!" Leorio dramatically screamed out as I laughed lightly with Suou.

"Killua! Suou! Yuu! Let's talk! Come over here!" Gon yelled out to us as we ran right over. We all began to chat animatedly about random topics. It was quite entertaining... Entertaining, huh... It's been awhile since I was entertained... I smiled as I realized how well we got along.

* * *

After a few hours, Leorio determined to run faster. He screamed about how he would do anything to become hunter and ran like an insane maniac. And I thought I was the maniac here out of everyone. Gon quickly used his fishing rod and retrieved Leorio's suitcase without much effort. It was quite cool as Suou put it.

"That's so cool!" Suou commented as she looked at Gon with great respect. He only rubbed the back of his head with his hand, embarrassed.

"Yeah, that is a cool trick! Do you think I can try it out later?" Killua agreed as he asked Gon.

"Sure, if you let me try out your skateboard!" Gon wagered.

"Gon, can I try out your fishing rod too?" Suou wondered out loud as Gon agreed.

Afterwards, I asked him as I looked at his rod. "If it's okay, can I try after them?"

"Mm! Of course!" He grinned as I smiled back.

"Gon! Why do they get to try it without trading?" Killua pouted while whining. Gon only laughed.

"I want to see that silver staff Suou has tied around her back! I also want to try on those colored glasses Yuu has on!" Gon wagered to us. We both agreed wholeheartedly. As we ran, we finally met up with the stairs.

'Did they have stairs in the anime or manga? Doesn't matter either way, I suppose...' I thought to myself as I ran up.

"So why do you want to be a hunter, Killua?" Gon asked us as our speed stayed the same.

"I don't really want to be a hunter... I did hear that it was an extremely hard exam... So I thought it might be interesting... But it's quite disappointing... What about you, Gon?" Killua responded as Suou and I followed them closely.

'Did I mention that I'm afraid of heights? Not good... Not good at all...' I panicked silently to myself as I picked up the pace.

"My father is a hunter, so my goal is to be one like him!"

"Heh... So what kind of hunter is he?"

"I have no idea!" If we could anime fall, now would have been the perfect time.

"Suou, what about you? Why do you want to be a hunter?" Gon wondered as Suou snapped out of her thoughts.

"Um... I'm... Well... It's because of family rules... They are mostly information gathering hunters and black-list hunters... So it was expected that I have to become a hunter as well... Although when it comes to personal reasons, I'm here because of Yuu! I also kind of want to test my abilities too..." She blabbered with some certainty.

"Heh... Information gathering and black-list? That's cool! They must be all really strong!" Gon commented as she smiled weakly.

"I suppose so..." Suou looked at me for an answer. I was too focused on not freaking out about heights that I did not notice.

"Yuu! What about you? Why do you want to be a hunter?" Gon asked animatedly as I faced him. Suou and Killua looked at me curiously.

'Great... What should I say?' I thought to myself.

"I want to be a hunter because... Because..." After thinking about what to say, I continued.

"Because I want a chance to be free... I want to be free and independent like the birds in the sky... The ones that are not caged..." Why did I just say that... Huh... Whatever. Just as they were about to ask more about it, the exit appeared.

"THE EXIT! FINALLY!" Suou cheered as she sped up with me. We stood for awhile before Satotsu introduced the area as Numelle's Marsh or Crook's Nest.

"The animals eat humans for food... So follow me and pay close attention. If you lose your way, that will result in death." I awaited the fake examiner while beginning to feel a bit sleepy.

I yawned and stared at the sky. 'Now that I think about it... When I told them the reason why I want to become a hunter... It sounded like what Neji would say... Hehehehe... That's funny... Ah... I'm going to become like Shikamaru at this rate... The sky is quite blue today... I guess it won't rain...' Suddenly, I felt Suou pulling my arm.

"Wha-"

"Let's go, Yuu-nii! If we don't start running, the examiner will leave us behind, you know!" Suou reprimanded me as I apologized.

"Did I miss anything?" I asked her.

"Hisoka killed off a fake examiner guy... You should have been paying attention!"

"Gomen." We finally caught up with Killua and Gon.

"What were you doing, Yuu?" Gon asked curiously.

"Ah... I was looking at the sky and clouds... Unfortunately, there were no clouds today... It makes cloud gazing impossible..." I frowned at my words. Suddenly, Killua laughed out loud.

"Wow! You were cloud gazing while a guy was killed! AHAHAHAHA!"

I rubbed the back of my head with my hand. "Cloud gazing is serious work." I commented with a monotone voice and a straight face. He laughed even harder. I then grinned and laughed with him.

When the fog appeared, Killua held a serious expression. "Let's go on ahead..."

"What's wrong, Killua-san?" Suou asked concerned.

"Good idea! We have to keep an eye on Satotsu-san!" Gon replied.

"It's not much of that... It's just that we should get away from Hisoka. He wants to kill someone and I can feel his impatience... The fog would be useful for him to hide his acts."

Suou narrowed her eyes and looked ahead.

"Then we definitely need to go on ahead..." I commented. Gon just looked utterly confused and Killua just laughed at him.

"He and I are of the same type... That's why I know... and that's why I can feel it..." Killua answered sternly.

"Same type? I don't see it at all..." Gon murmured to himself.

"Don't depend on appearances, okay?" Killua responded as Gon took in a deep breath. I blocked my ears with Nen.

"LEORIO! KURAPIKA! KILLUA SAYS IT'S BETTER IF WE GO TO THE FRONT!" Gon screamed out to them.

From afar, I could hear Leorio's voice. "You idiot! If we could, then we would go!"

"YOU CAN MANAGE ON THAT SIDE, RIGHT?" Gon once again screamed out.

"ARE YOU SERious...?" Leorio's voice faded away as the fog grew thicker. After a few minutes, I heard screams when I unplugged my Nen earplugs. When I realized it, Suou and Gon ran back for Leorio when they heard him scream. I flinched, wondering whether or not to go after them.

"Suou.." I whispered with horror.

"Oi, Yuu! Let's go! We can't worry about them right now!" Killua pulled at my arm as I began to run again. Killua was on his skateboard again. I could only pray that Suou doesn't die. I know that Leorio, Kurapika, and Gon survive, but I don't know about Suou's survival.

'Please be safe, Suou...' I prayed in my head over and over again until we arrived at the front of the building. I stood against the tree with Killua with my arms crossed. I just had my eyes glued to the clock while Killua looked at the forest.

I saw from afar that Hisoka was with Leorio. Now we just needed to wait for Gon, Kurapika, and Suou. When I saw Gon and Kurapika burst from the forest with Suou, I calmed down immediately. Killua also looked relieved as we confirmed our relief together. All three examined the swollen faced Leorio. It kind of reminded me of the time when I got my wisdom teeth taken out... Now that was quite a painful ordeal.

"We can't go in yet." Killua announced our presence when Gon spotted the warehouse building.

"Killua! Yuu!" Gon's expression brightened. Suou's face also lit up but soon fell when she saw my face expression.

"Suou." I firmly reprimanded her by saying her name. She flinched.

"I'm sorry." Suou lowered her head in guilt.

"It's fine. You're safe. Gon's safe. Kurapika's safe. Leorio's safe. That's all that matters. Just remember to never do that again. If you're going to do that, then at least have a plan ready." I commented as she looked relieved.

"So did you use a special technique or something? I thought I'd never see you again!" Killua asked as Gon explained to us about how they arrived here.

"I followed the scent of his aftershave..." He finished with a happy expression.

"After... AFTERSHAVE?!" Killua gaped at his story.

"Un." Gon smiled.

"You're not normal..." Killua commented.

"Really?" Gon wondered.

Suou and I agreed wholeheartedly by nodding.

"Ehhhh?! Not you too, Suou-chan! Yuu!" We just laughed.

"So why can't we go in?" Gon asked us.

"Next trial round will begin at noon today, apparently... Right, Killua?" I answered.

"Ahh... We saw the sign on the door." Killua commented.

"I guess the only thing we can do is wait..." Suou said with a sigh.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. R&R please! :) Tell me about your opinions towards Kinra and Suou. Gonna update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**He****llo everyone****! Here is ****the newest chapter****. ****I'll be updating frequently, but once school starts in August, I'll be updating slowly. However, that's in the future, so I guess it doesn't really matter to say that now. Ahaha, well happy reading everyone! :D**

**And once again, if my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way, TELL ME IMMEDIATELY!**

'' **- thoughts**

"" **- speech**

_italics_ **- memory**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HunterxHunter. I****f I did, I would keep Alluka and Killua to myself. :PP**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

It was finally noon. The doors to the warehouse opened. Everyone stared at the two people. One was a pink haired woman, sitting on a couch, with a huge fat guy, standing behind her. It was Menchi and Buhara.

Buhara's stomach growled out loud. "Hungry, Buhara?" Menchi asked him.

"Un! I'm hungry!" Buhara answered while patting his stomach.

"Alright then. THE THEME OF THE SECOND ROUND WILL BE COOKING! We are gourmet cooks! So it is your mission to satisfy us with cooked meals!" She announced arrogantly with a hint of satisfaction at her words.

"COOKING?!" Everyone screamed in horror.

"You'll start by cooking for me. You'll cook the dishes that I ask you-" As Buhara began to talk, Menchi interrupted him. "Those who pass would have to then satisfy me! You will then qualify for the third exam if you hear me say that it's good. The test will be over when we are full." There was a tense atmosphere around the contestants.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! I NEVER COOKED IN MY LIFE!" Leorio panicked as Kurapika paled slightly. I ignored all the talking as I gazed at the sky again.

My cloud watching was once again interrupted by Buhara's loud voice. "LET THE SECOND ROUND BEGIN!" Immediately, everyone began to enter the forest. I focused some of my Nen to my feet and made a round ball of Nen below my feet. I then proceeded to jump up and down as tall as the trees, using the balls as a bouncer and squinted my eyes to spot any pigs.

"Let the hunt begin~" I continued through the forest at great speed. 'Heh.. This reminds me of MapleStory...'

"Found you, piggy~" I grinned as I quickly made a Nen hand blade. After landing on its head, I stabbed its sensitive point behind its horn. Once it fell over, I swiftly gutted it with disgust.

I then dragged it to a fire and roasted it. Afterwards, I put it on a huge stick and handed it to a drooling Buhara.

He quickly finished it in seconds and announced, "Yummy! ISH GOOD!" For some reason, I felt great relief from that. I waited for everyone else to finish.

"Over here!" Menchi waved for everyone's attention. The warehouse doors opened as we all saw a full kitchen. Well.. More like kitchen sets. But you know what I mean.

"It's time for my round. And just saying, I'm very picky about the taste. I'm not as easy as Buhara! Therefore, the dish that I want is... sushi!" She sat down on a couch with chopsticks and soy sauce.

"What the hell is that?!" Everyone murmured to each other.

"The hint is that it's a small island's traditional meal. And you'll be cooking here! Everything is all set up and there's also RICE, which is essential in making sushi! One last thing, I'll only accept handmade sushi." Menchi stared at them as they stared at the rice. Suou and I walked out of the warehouse. "ALRIGHT! IT'S UP TO YOU NOW! YOU CAN MAKE AS MANY AS YOU'D LIKE, BUT DON'T FORGET THAT WHEN I'M FULL, THE TRIAL IS OVER!"

"Kinra-nee. What kind of sushi are we going to make?" Suou whispered to me.

"Don't call me that."

"Gomennasai." Suou apologized as I messed with her hair.

"Think about it yourself and then make it yourself. Unfortunately, I can't make it for you today." I whispered to her as she nodded in understanding. "Oh yeah...and if anyone asks you, just say rice with fish on top."

"Okay, Yuu-nii. But isn't that basically sushi?" She looked confused.

"It's okay... Just say that." I smiled before walking away. I head towards a lake, while everyone was screaming for fish.

"I want to eat eel today..." I murmured with my masked muffed voice. I set up a Nen trap and quickly captured one. "Ah... Freshwater eel... Not only is it really big, it looks really delicious..."

I quickly gutted it and head towards the warehouse. As I cleaned it thoroughly and chopped it into pieces, I prepared the rice. In the cabinets, there were several seasonings. Pulling out a soy sauce bottle, mirin (sweet rice wine) bottle, and a box of sugar, I mixed it all together in a bowl before pouring into a small pan. Once the sugar fully dissolved, I put it in another bowl. Afterwards, I began to cook the eel.

"The unagi sauce is done~ and now I just need to finish this eel... And then I can eat it... Hehe..." I grinned to myself as the eel smelled oh so delicious. I looked at the long line of people, who were all rejected. When it was Suou's turn, I observed carefully.

Suou made a nice shape but it tasted horrible. I guess it was a good thing that I never taught her the ways of making Japanese food or any Asian food. After all, I was the one who always cooked or baked and she always cleaned the dishes. It was an efficient process. Not to mention, the only dishes she can cook are European food. The reason why I only taught her that was because her Clan is within an area that was similar to Europe.

"The rice is done!" I grabbed several empty bowls and placed six bowls of rice on the table. Afterwards, I placed the nicely cooked (boneless) eel on each one and poured a decent amount of sauce over it. Then I sprinkled some sesame seeds and placed some nicely slit seaweed and chopped chives on top as garnish. Everything should be balanced now. I nodded with satisfaction.

"Yuu? What's that?" Gon walked over with Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio. Suou dashed right over.

"Unagidon!" Suou hurriedly grabbed one bowl and pulled out a spoon from the cabinet.

"Itadakimasu~" After chewing the eel, she almost melted on the spot. "So good!"

"I made one for all of you guys. Eat. I'm sure you're starving, right? At least, even if we fail or pass, we'll be full." I commented as they each grabbed a bowl and began to eat. I also took my bowl and hurriedly finished it.

"Did you *_munch munch*_ give up_ *munch munch*_ already?" Leorio asked as he ate the food.

"Yeah, pretty much. Even if I were to make it correctly, there are some ingredients that would be missing... so there really is no point in trying right now, especially since she seems keen on failing everyone." I placed the empty bowl next to the sink. Once everyone finished, I asked them if they failed to satisfy Menchi's appetite.

"Yeah... She's tough... I never had an opponent as strong as her..." Leorio commented.

"I'm at Leorio's level..." Killua, Gon, and Kurapika depressingly stated as they remembered their results.

"Thanks for the food, Ki-...Yuu-nii!" Suou almost slipped her tongue as she thanked me.

"It was really delicious." Kurapika complimented as I thanked him.

"I never had anything like it... I wouldn't mind eating it again..." Killua pondered as Gon agreed.

Finally, Menchi took a sip of her green tea before sighing.

"Ahaha... Sorry... I'm not hungry anymore!" She rubbed the back of her head as she grinned at us sheepishly. Suddenly, a guy with the number, 255, and a ponytail stepped up and broke one of the kitchen sets.

"I CAME HERE NOT TO BECOME A GOURMET, BUT A HUNTER! A HUNTER FROM THE BLACK, I MAY ADD!" He yelled out angrily.

I suddenly became confused. 'Wasn't he supposed to do that outside? Or was that only in the anime...' When Menchi told him off, he ran towards her with his fist. However, Buhara hit him with the palm of his hand and caused him to fly away. He was knocked unconscious, out of the building. As Menchi explained how gourmet hunters work the same way as other hunters, a voice interrupted her.

"THAT'S ONE EXPLANATION! BUT DOES IT JUSTIFY SUCH SEVERITY?" We all walked out of the building to see an airship flying above us.

'It's Netero-san!' I excitedly grabbed Suou for a closer look. Netero-san jumped off the airship and landed perfectly on his feet. It was awesome! I watched Netero-san scold Menchi as everyone looked at him with respect and awe.

"A boiled egg!" I snapped out of my thoughts as Menchi declared the next trial. It was then when I realized something.

'HEIGHTS?! NOOO! I SHOULD HAVE TRIED TO PASS INSTEAD!' I panicked as we all went on the airship.

"Yuu-nii... Are you okay? I know that you don't like heights, but I thought you were fine with airships?" Suou poked me as I prepared my mind for the greatest challenge in my life so far.

"I'm fine... I'm fine... I'm fine..." I whispered to myself like a mantra.

"Suou-chan... Is Yuu okay?" Gon asked her as she shook her head. Killua just poked my arm.

When we arrived at the area, I watched Menchi jump off and grab an egg.

I made sure to follow Gon and the others and jumped off. Once I grabbed the line, I hurriedly pulled an egg up to where I was with my Nen. After that, I focused the Nen to my feet and jumped up from the line and onto the ground with the help of the strong wind.

"Success... Never doing that again..." I whispered to myself as I watched Suou use her Nen to float down and grab her egg. "She's so lucky..."

After we boiled both the normal and Tarantula Eagle's egg, I peeled the normal egg and ate it. It was perfectly boiled. Just the way I like it... Half cooked yoke...

I then peeled the other egg and braced myself. The moment my teeth touched the egg, I smelled a gorgeous luxurious smell of the egg. When I chewed on the white part, it was almost melting like butter. The yoke was even better. Since it was a half cooked yoke, the chewy part rolled with the butter like taste of the white and exploded with light salty flavor and regular yoke taste. As I continued to chew, the flavor continued to grow bigger. When I swallowed the rest of it, the aftertaste was absolutely heavenly. It lingered as a reminder of what I risked my life for.

Delicious.

When we finished eating, we headed into the airship, where Netero-san introduced himself. The pink blob of a human (I think) announced that we would arrive at the next destination tomorrow at around 8, so we were free to do whatever we want until the arrival. While Kurapika and Leorio decided to go to sleep, Gon and Killua walked up to us.

"Suou-chan! Yuu! Do you guys want to go on a tour of the vessel?" Gon asked excitedly as Killua grinned at us.

"Sure... Might as well..." I answered while Suou nodded animatedly.

Once we finished touring, we sat at a few benches that faced the window of the airship.

"SO PRETTY! It looks like a diamond!" Gon stared down at the city lights with Suou as I rest my head against the window sill.

"Killua...?" Gon finally asked.

"Yeah?" Killua answered with a bored expression.

"Do you have any parents?"

"Huh? Yeah... Of course..." Killua seemed to tense slightly.

"What do they do?"

"Assassins."

"Heh... Both of them?" Gon asked seriously. Suou looked at Killua curiously as if wondering the same thing. He just stared at us. His shoulders relaxed again.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! You really got me going! That's the first time someone's listened to me seriously and asked me that afterwards!" Killua laughed as I just observed them with a smile. My eyes drooped as I heard Gon say, "Why? It's true, isn't it?" Suou also said something but I did not hear what it was. I was off to dream world.

* * *

"Yuu-nii? Did you go to sleep?" Suou nudged my arm as Killua stopped laughing and also looked me.

"Hah! That guy seriously went to sleep after hearing that I was part of a family that works as assassins. Seriously, you guys are the best!" Killua chuckled to himself.

"That's just like Yuu-nii..." Suou smiled softly as she made sure my hood was on properly.

"Anyways, what makes you say that, Gon?"

"Nothing really..."

"You're really strange... You can never tell if I'm being serious or if I'm just joking. That's supposed to be my charm I guess."

"Oh?"

"At my place, the main activity is assassination for everyone. And I'm not telling you how much pressure my family puts on me...but I don't like the idea of others deciding what I'll do with my life... When I told them, 'I'll decide my own future by myself!' They all got mad... My mother started crying, telling me I had a gift for this job... To make a long story short, I beat up my mom and brother and ran away! They probably haven't healed up yet!"

"Heh! That's good! I wish I could do that..." Suou pondered as she imagined it. Killua only laughed at her response.

"Ah... You weirdos... Anyways, if I become a hunter, the first thing I'll do is arrest all of my family! I'm certain to get a good reward!" Killua explained with a blissful smile.

Suddenly, I felt a strong intent. I stood up, ready to fight.

Killua, Gon, and Suou also turned their heads around when they felt the intent. Nothing was there.

"What was that...?" I asked disoriented. It wasn't a normal occurrence where I wake up because of an intent.

"What's happening?" Netero-san's voice called out to us as I turned around, feeling a bit dizzy.

"Netero-san, didn't you have the sensation somebody was closing in from there?" Gon pointed at the direction where the intent was at.

"No..."

"You're really fast for your age...!" Killua cautiously observed Netero-san.

He responded with, "You think? I was just walking, without haste..." Killua glared at him with annoyance.

"Want to play a game with me? If you win, I'll give you the title of Hunter!" Suou looked at Gon, who looked at Killua, who then looked at me. We smirked and nodded.

We entered a room filled with cushions to protect us. Netero-san brought out a ball.

"If you can take this ball, you win. You're free to attack me anyway you'd like! I won't hit back!"

"I might play later. Wake me up when you guys are done." I sat down and fell asleep as Killua decided to go first.

* * *

I woke up when I heard a loud crack in the wall. Suou, Killua, and Gon were sweating like maniacs.

"I'm gonna rest a little." Killua began to walk out.

"Suou-chan? Are you going to continue with me?"

"I need some rest too... For the rest of the trip, I'm going to go take a nap. You can find me with Leorio and Kurapika. See you later, Gon!" Suou walked out of the room in the opposite direction of Killua.

"I might try after I get a drink, or maybe not..." I walked up and out of the room towards the vending machine. I almost tripped over something wet and sticky.

"Great. Dead bodies... Not to mention, it almost touched my cloak..." I mumbled with annoyance. When I got my drink, I spotted Killua.

"Killua!" I waved to him as he snapped his head towards me. He seemed reluctant to talk to me.

I sat down next to him as he observed me. "Next time... When you kill someone, could you put the bodies at a different area? Getting my drink was a pain... After all, I can't get my only cloak dirty. It is pretty old too..." I grinned at him as he blinked a few times.

"What the... I knew you guys were weird... Worried about your cloak getting dirty instead of me killing someone..." He sighed and then smiled slightly. I put him in a headlock and said, "That's why you love us! Cuz we're weird!" I laughed as he tried to get out of my headlock.

"Oi! That's not fair!" I smiled when I realized he did not deny it. "Ah..." He escaped from my grasp and pulled me into a headlock instead.

"Hah! I got you now!" Killua laughed out loud as I continued to laugh.

"Yes you did... Yes you did..." I smiled warmly and silently watched the precious skies from my seat.

We began to chat about random topics again. It was about nothing important, but the comforting mood it brought was significant to me and hopefully to him. After a few minutes, we fell into another soothing silence. Both of us did nothing to break it.

For the first time in four years, I felt at peace again. Truly comfortable with someone other than Suou. Even though I was comfortable with Gon and the others as well, it was not as powerful as this comfort. Perhaps it was because it was so reassuring, I fell asleep. I never remembered when exactly I fell asleep, but all I remembered was the warm encouraging breathtaking sunrise in my dream.

* * *

**R&R if you enjoyed reading this chapter! Tell me what you think so far! :D The next one will have some more Killua x Kinra moments~~ Ahahah **

**Now to thank my precious reviewer!**

**TsukinoX: Thank you very much for reviewing! It means a lot to me! I'm glad that you enjoy reading my story. I'll continue to update for your satisfaction. :3 **

**(****and of course, I'll update for the other people who favorited/followed or just read when they're bored as well~~ :D)**

****I realized that I made a lot of references to many animes/mangas in this fanfiction, so if you ever want a list of the animes/mangas that I refer to, just PM me/review the story and I shall. :) Be sure to tell me which chapter or what part of the story that I refer to something. If you ever want to see a reference to something you like, tell me and I might sneakily add it in (after I watch/read it if I never saw it before). :3 **

*****I also need some new characters in the way future, so if you want to give me any suggestions as to name, personality, or nen abilities, then pm me~~ :D I will definitely consider using any of the suggestions. Thank you~~~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I decided to update today. Since it's really hot today, I feel like eating something cold and sweet. Any suggestions? Ahaha I can't eat ice cream though. Had a traumatic experience with it that caused me to avoid ice cream, especially vanilla flavor. *shudders* Anyways, I wasn't sure if I made Killua a bit OOC or not. Hopefully I kept him in character.. If not, then sorry! Well, happy reading! :D**

**And once again, if my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way, TELL ME IMMEDIATELY!**

'' **- thoughts**

"" **- speech**

_italics_ **- memory**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HunterxHunter. I****f I did, I would keep Alluka and Killua to myself. :PP**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

During the silence, I fell asleep on Killua's shoulder. At first, my head rocked back and forth, but just as I was falling backwards, Killua caught me. It was at that moment, I suppose, when my hood fell back and released the somewhat long dark brown hair I was trying to hide. Surprised, he pulled back, which caused me to fall forward. My glasses fell to the floor and my loosely tied mask slipped off. Catching me again, my head ended up on his shoulder.

He only stared at me before whispering, "Yuu...is a girl...right? But then again, it can be a guy... But that can't be! I'm straight! I'm only attracted to girls!" Killua breathed in and out over and over again to try to calm his heart.

"Why do I find her... I mean him... attractive?! Calm down. I swear I'm straight!" Killua panicked as he continued to stare at me. The sun began to rise as my hair glistened with the sunlight.

"Ah! I have to cover her hair.. I mean his hair... And his glasses and mask!" Killua quickly pulled the hood over while fixing my hair. Afterwards, he carefully placed the glasses on my face along with the mask. He sighed with relief.

* * *

I opened my eyes when the light hit me.

'So warm... Whoever this is... So warm... Their shoulder... Best shoulder ever! Even my older sister from my previous life can't compare with this shoulder... Even Suou's shoulder isn't as great as this shoulder when it comes to pillows...' I sighed as I rubbed my eyes. I turned my head to face Killua.

"Ah... You know, your shoulder is the best pillow out of all the shoulders I tried using as a pillow? You should be proud of it." I pat his shoulder before standing up to stretch.

"Let's go! I'm sure Gon and the others are waiting for us!" I walked side by side with Killua as he seemed to have a hard time looking at me in the eye.

"Is something the matter, Killua?" I asked concerned. When he faced me, his cheeks turned scarlet red before turning away.

"I'm fine. It's nothing to be worried about."

"Um... Are you sure? You're a bit red..." I trialed off as I saw his ears darken in color too.

"Well, I'll just believe you then. Come on! Let's go!" I pulled his arm as we ran off to meet the others.

* * *

We were now on top of trick tower.

"We'll meet you at the bottom, Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio!" I called out to them as I dragged Suou away.

"Onee-chan! Why can't we go with them?!" Suou pouted as I gave her the look. She flinched.

"It's a test for a reason. I don't care if you go hang out with them later, but for this round, it will test our skills. Do you understand?" I told her as she nodded unhappily. I knocked at the floor and found two empty ones.

"Meet you at the bottom, Suou. Don't fail or die." I commanded as she also told me the same. We both fell into the hidden doors.

I was by myself. It has been awhile since I had to do something by myself. There was a paper on the wall.

"Find the exit of the Maze by following the unknown! There are two paths. Follow only one. The unknown is faster. If you can't see it, go only right to be right. If you can see it, go only left to be right. Smiley face? What the hell does that mean?" I glared at the paper as a door opened.

"Well I guess I'll find out." I entered the area cautiously. It was truly a maze. I couldn't even see which direction is right or not. It was as if I was taking the first exam again. Then I reached a dead end. However, it couldn't have been a dead end because there were two doors side by side at the end. The various torches flickered ominously. I slowly turned the knob for the left door. When I opened it completely, it was already blocked off by a wall. Immediately, I felt danger.

"Kaiten modified!" I yelled out as the several knives that fell down from the top were deflected by my Nen defense spin. Thankfully, that seemed to be the only trap at the moment.

"Well then... Left is definitely a no... Wait a second.. If you can't see it, then go only right to be correct... Are they talking about Nen marks or something? If so..." I activated my Specialty ability, Mirai Yochi no Me (All-Seeing Eye) or for abbreviation purposes, Yochigan (Foreseeing Eye). As I expected, there were two hidden doors that were covered with Nen.

"What did it say again...? If you can't see it, go only right. Go only left when you can see it... Maybe it was talking about how you have to do it back and forth? But it said that I should only follow one way... For now, I should just take the left Nen covered doors..." I quickly opened the door and continued to take only the left Nen-covered doors at a good pace. Finally I arrived at an area, where there were no Nen-covered doors.

"Now what... Am I going to be stuck here?" I continued to walk cautiously until I was face to face with two doors. I looked at it with my Mirai Yochi no Me but found nothing.

"Find the exit of the Maze by following the unknown! There are two paths. Follow only one. The unknown is faster. If you can't see it, go only right to be right. If you can see it, go only left to be right. I can't see anything at all... If I die because of this, then so be it. But know this, you people, I'll live and survive somehow." My hand reached out and turned the door knob. When I entered the broad room, a loud voice boomed. "THIRD ROUND! SECOND AND THIRD ARRIVED! HANZO AND KINRA. TIME USED: 7 HOURS AND 15 MINUTES!"

I sat down where the door was at, while waiting for Suou to arrive. Hanzo glared at me when he realized he wasn't first nor was he second by himself. After Illumi arrived, the loud voice boomed once more.

"THIRD ROUND! FIFTH ARRIVED! SUOU ROSE! TIME USED: 8 HOURS EXACTLY!" She jumped down elegantly as she spotted me.

"Yuu-nii!" She hugged me before sitting down next to me.

"That was fast. Proud of you." I pat her on the head before letting her lean against my arm. She slept, while we waited for time to move on. After a long while, Gon and the others appeared. Suou jumped up and ran over to them excitedly. I followed her quickly as I greeted them.

"Hey Gon! Killua! How did it go?" I asked as Killua managed to lower his gaze away from me.

'Did I do something to offend him? What's wrong with him?! I don't understand...' Gon animatedly explained to both Suou and I about what happened with gestures while Killua made side comments. Whenever Killua met my eyes, he would quickly change where he was looking at to either towards Gon or Suou.

"Killu-" Before I could call out to him, the loud voice interrupted me. However, Killua turned around to face me as if he heard me calling out his name.

"END OF THE ROUND TIME! THIRD ROUND! NUMBER OF PARTICIPANTS WHO REACHED THE GOAL: 31 INCLUDING ONE DEAD!" As we exited, I kept quiet as Killua continued to look at me.

'Do I say something to him...? Why did I even call out his name...' I was deep in my thoughts as the examiner talked about the rounds. He then brought out a box.

"A lottery? What for?"

"To determine the hunters and the prey." He grinned as we shivered. "Inside the box, there are 30 numbered cards. These numbers are just the ones that were given to you in the beginning of the competition. You will all pick a card. We will pick a card in the order you arrived at the tower's bottom." The examiner stated as Hisoka grabbed one first. I began to walk forward when Hanzo stood in front of me.

"Let me go first."

"No. Why don't we just go at the same time? Would that be alright, examiner?" He just nodded as Hanzu just huffed in exasperation. We both took out a card at the same time and walked away. Then it was Illumi and then Suou.

"Wow... You guys got to the bottom pretty quickly." Gon stated as Suou looked embarrassed.

"My path wasn't too bad, compared to what I heard from you guys..." I nodded in agreement with Suou's statement. As we listened to the examiner's explanation about the hunter and prey game, I blanked out. 'So I just need to keep my own plate and my target's for a total of 6 points and then I pass... Great...' I followed everyone to the boat.

Suou disappeared from where I stood as I wandered around to find her. From afar, I saw her sitting with Gon. When I walked up to them, they smiled. I sat down next to Suou as Killua walked up to us.

"Yo!" After he sat down next to Gon, he asked, "Which number did you pick?"

"What about you?" Gon wondered.

"Secret!" Killua answered.

We then laughed. "Don't worry! My target isn't number 405, 32, or 33." Killua responded quickly.

"Mine isn't number 99, 32, or 33." Gon replied.

"My target isn't any of yours." I confidently said.

"Me too." Suou answered.

"We count up to three and then we show our sheets?" Killua suggested.

"One... Two... Three!" All four of us showed our papers. Killua had number 199, while Gon had the number 44. I had the number 197, while Suou had number 198.

"Yuu-nii... Killua-san... We sure are close in number targets..." She stated as we stared at our numbers. We then stared at Gon's number.

"Seriously? You're not very lucky at lottery..." Killua commented while Gon agreed with a nervous expression. However, his face expression then changed to excitement.

"You're happy? Or you're afraid?" Killua wondered.

"Maybe both..." Gon admitted as he held his hands together. "If it was a classical confrontation, I could never envision winning but...since it's about stealing a sheet, there should be a way."

He continued, "Even I have a little luck... But thinking of it doesn't really reassure me... I have a revenge to take."

"Ah... Well, we won't let the others worry us! Try to stay alive, Gon! Suou! Yuu!" Killua stood up as he waved goodbye. Suou and I also went our separate ways when we left Gon.

"You'll stay exactly one week on the island. That's the time you have to get the six points...and to come back here." The woman announced.

"Departure of the first candidate!" Hisoka strode along the forest before entering.

"Departure of the second candidates!" Hanzo and I entered with great speed. Hiding within the trees, I waited for the three brothers. One of them is my target.

After watching the brother separate, I followed the one with the white plain shirt. When the brothers got together, the white shirt brother tried kicking Killua but it did no harm. They got into position but Killua quickly ran up the tree where I was hiding.

"Ah..." He spoke.

"Ah..." I repeated.

"Yo!" He said before jumping down behind the black shirt brother and knocking him down on his knees. He placed his hand near the throat before saying, "Don't move. My fingernails are sharper than the blade of a knife. Let me confess something: in such a situation, I have absolutely no intuition."

Killua looked at the bulkiest brother and asked, "You're number 199, aren't you?"

That brother grunted before replying, "I am..."

"Would you give me your tag then?" Killua grinned as the brother reluctantly threw him his tag.

"Thank you." He caught the tag with ease. "Hmm... You're number 197." He casually commented at the brother who could die at any moment. As he looked at the number 197 tag, he glanced up at me. "Since I don't need this one..."

Killua threw the tag up at the tree where I was. I caught it easily.

"Thanks." I jumped down, revealing myself.

"Ah... No problem. Do you want the other one too?" He grabbed number 198 tag from the brother and threw it at me. I caught it and grinned.

"Thanks again, Killua." I concentrated a part of my Nen into the tag before throwing it randomly. 'The tag should head over to Suou as long as the Nen doesn't run out... I put a decent amount into it.. It should be enough... Reminds me of Harry Potter's Accio magic... Quite useful... somewhat...' I thought to myself.

The brothers groaned with frustration. One of them began to dash towards my direction after Killua released the black shirt brother from captivity. I readied myself and threw a punch at the brother's face. He flew right into a tree and almost broke it.

"Don't mess with me. You guys are too weak." I commented mercilessly as they examined their brother's injury. "He should be fine... I didn't break any of his bones, so he should only get a huge bruise on his cheek. Not to mention, that should heal at around five days. Isn't that convenient?" I grinned.

"Let's go, Yuu!" Killua motioned for me to follow him. We soon disappeared from the brothers' view.

As we sat at the tip of the tree (with me secretly panicking about the height and holding onto the tree with my dear life), Killua began a conversation. "Why did you call out my name after the third exam?"

"Um... I..." I attempted to remember why.

And then it came to me. 'Ah... I remember... It's because he could never face me properly like he can with Suou and Gon. That kind of hurt me...'

"Killua, look at me in the eye." I looked at him seriously.

"Wha-... Why would I do that?" He stared down at the ground again. My heart tore a bit when he said that. Was I that horrible to him or something? Does he hate me that much?

"The reason why I called out to you was because you keep looking away. I don't understand why you keep looking away from me when you can face Suou and Gon perfectly well. I don't remember doing anything to offend you... However, if it's because I used your shoulder as a pillow on the airship, then I will apologize." I awaited his response nervously. Why do I care so much about whether he hates me or not...?

"Yuu... You didn't do anything wrong. It's just that... Answer this question... Answer it truthfully!" Killua looked at me in the eye with a serious facial expression.

"I promise I'll answer it truthfully. What is it?" I really wanted to know what was bothering him so much to the point he couldn't even look at me properly.

"Yuu... Are you a female or male?" When I heard his question, I almost fell over with relief and amusement.

"Wha-? What kind of question is that?" I asked him with almost a slight laughter.

"I... I need to know!" He looked almost desperate in my eyes.

"Fine. I'll tell you since I promised... After all, I never make promises that I can't keep, so I must keep this one." I sighed and looked him in the eye through my colored glasses. "I'm a female."

For some odd reason, Killua looked super relieved. "Thank goodness... I'm not gay after all... I knew I was straight..."

"Did you say something, Killua?" I thought I heard him whisper something to himself but I guess not.

"Huh? Nothing! Nothing at all! Ahahahaha!" He seemed happy about me being a female. Was I that bad at acting like a male? I thought I was pretty good too.

After a nice calming silence, Killua called out my name. "Yuu."

"Hmm?" I sleepily answered as I gazed at the sunset from afar.

"Is your name really Yuu?"

"No. I just borrowed that name."

"Then can I know your real name?" I snapped awake at the mention of the words, real name.

'Now that I think about it... I still don't remember my old name... The name that my birth parents gave me... Kind of sad...' I sadly thought to myself with slight shame and guilt.

Killua must have noticed my solemn eyes because he quickly said this, "It's okay if you don't want to tell me! I don't mind! After all... It's not like I'm the type of person someone would want to tell me anything like that..."

"What are you saying, Killua?" I wondered if he was hurt by my expression. He must have misunderstood me.

Although he couldn't see my complete face expression due to the mask, I still smiled at him gently with my lips and eyes. "You're a wonderful person. One of the best people I have met so far. So don't you dare degrade yourself in front of me... Also, I barely compliment people, so think of it as a big deal. Anyways, I was just thinking. About the past... Nothing to do with you. So don't worry."

"The past...?" He echoed. "Nothing...to do with me..."

He knew that I was trying to make him feel better, but for some reason, when he heard that statement, nothing to do with him, he felt slightly hurt for no reason at all.

"My real name is Kinra. It means the silk of the Rose of Sharon." I gazed at the serene sky that was accompanied by the bright moon.

"Hmm... Kinra... Kinra..." My name rolled off his tongue smoothly as he smiled to himself.

I yawned slightly and shifted the colored glasses to rub my eyes. Killua then ruffled my hair, which almost made my hood fall off. I glared at him as I fixed my hood and hair.

"You seem to love saying my name, Killua... Since you keep repeating it..." I teased him as he slightly flushed with embarrassment.

"I'm just trying to remember your name... It is your real name, after all..." Killua looked away before retaining his look of amusement. He leaned against his hand that was on one of the branches.

"I guess... I do like it when you say my name though. It sounds...nice." I rested my head against the branch in front of me. I faced him with a bright smile. He looked a bit startled before recovering.

I finally yawned again. Rubbing my eyes to stay awake, I sleepily gazed at the moon and then to Killua.

"Are you tired, Kinra?" He asked quietly. I nodded at his question. "Then let's go down the tree and hide in the tree trunk. We can rest there."

I followed him silently as we entered the comfortable sized tree trunk area and sat down against the bark. The grass was somewhat soft and not the usual itchy that I was used to. "Use my shoulder as a pillow. Didn't you say that it was the best shoulder pillow in the world?" Killua teased me as I sleepily grinned.

"Heh. You're in over your head about the best shoulder pillow but I guess for now, you are." I commented as my head gently leaned against his shoulder and neck. Sleep quickly took over me.

* * *

**Please R&R! I'll be happy to see more reviews, favorites, or story alerts. Whatever floats your boat~~ Not much Killua in the next chapter, but more will be revealed on Kinra's major flaws, her past in our world, and her thoughts on Alice, Yuu, and Grandpa. **

**Thank you for the review again, TsukinoX! :))**

**I'll update soon, so until then I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I suppose this chapter will show more of Kinra's flaws and her thoughts on a lot of people. There isn't a lot of Killua in this one, but the next one will. Promise! :) Anyways, happy reading as always! :D**

**And once again, if my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way, TELL ME IMMEDIATELY!**

'' **- thoughts**

"" **- speech**

_italics_ **- memory**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HunterxHunter. I****f I did, I would keep Alluka and Killua to myself. :PP**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Killua and I were near the ship as we hid in the bushes.

"IN A WHILE, THE FOURTH ROUND OF THE TRIALS WILL END. ALL THE PARTICIPANTS ARE INVITED TO COME BACK TO THE STARTING POINTS OF THE TEST. THE PARTICIPANTS MUST MAKE THEMSELVES KNOWN IN THE TIME OF ONE HOUR. AFTER THIS DELAY, THE ONES WHO HAVEN'T SHOWN THEMSELVES WILL BE DISQUALIFIED. PLEASE PAY CLOSE ATTENTION TO THIS INFORMATION. TAGS STOLEN FROM NOW ON WILL BE NOT BE COUNTED. VERIFICATIONS WILL BE MADE, AND PEOPLE WHO BREAK THIS RULE WILL BE DISQUALIFIED." A loud voice boomed across the land. I grabbed Killua's arm sleeve gently to get his attention.

"What's wrong, Kinra?" He looked at me questioningly.

"Killua, don't call me Kinra from now on. Call me Yuu." He smirked slightly before crossing his arms and raising his face to nod to himself in a teasing way.

"Hn. I would never make a small mistake like that." I laughed as we both walked towards the clearing with our numbered papers. Suou ran over to me with a grateful look.

"Yuu-nii! Thanks for sending me the number plate..."

"No problem, Suou. You should also thank Killua since he was the one who got them." I pointed towards him.

"Ah. Thank you, Killua-san!" She smiled brightly towards him.

"Call me Killua. Killua-san sounds kind of stuffy." When he corrected her, he smiled widely.

"Okay! Then... Thank you, Killua!" Suou grinned. I quickly looked around and found eleven participants in total including us. We all entered the airship and relaxed for a bit.

"IN A WHILE, THE PRESIDENT WILL RECEIVE YOU FOR A CONVERSATION. WHEN YOU'RE CALLED, PLEASE COME TO THE FIRST RECEPTION ROOM OF THE FIRST FLOOR. CANDIDATE NUMBER FORTY FOUR. WE ASK THAT YOU PLEASE COME TO THE RECEPTION ROOM." I glared at the speaker before continuing resuming my rest. When I was called in, I sat down properly with my hood off, since it would be rude not to.

"Why do you want to become a hunter?" Netero-san asked. I thought carefully about what to say before speaking.

"There are a lot of benefits when becoming a hunter... Not to mention, I can find my freedom."

"Freedom? Can you elaborate on it?" Netero-san curiously looked at me. My eyes hardened a bit.

"I'm tied to hidden clan village secrets. I apologize but I cannot inform you."

"That's fine. Among the ten other candidates, which one retains the most of your attention?" He seemed to be writing on his notepad furiously. I quietly answered him.

"...Number 32... However, numbers 405, 99, 403, and 404 also retain the most of my attention..."

"Among the ten other participants, who do you want to fight against the least?" Netero-san continued to write on his notepad.

"Choosing only one person would be difficult... I suppose it would have to be number 32 but I also wouldn't want to fight against numbers 405, 99, 403, and 404..." I answered confidently.

When I exited the room, I head towards the room with the other candidates.

"NOTE FOR THE CANDIDATES! THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENCE! WE'LL ARRIVE IN A WHILE AT THE PLACE WHERE THE LAST ROUND STANDS!" The speaker shook as the voice spoke.

Once we entered the hotel room, Netero-san announced the last trial. "The last trial will be in the form of duels of one versus one." He walked over to the covered board and pulled the cloth off.

"The groups are the following..." Everyone stared at the board.

"Good... And now the rules in this last round. It's very simple One victory and you pass the exam. In other words, in this tournament, winners quit the game one by one. If you kill your adversary, you'll be disqualified! So, if that ever happens, the only disqualified candidate will be designated and the exam will end. On that, let's begin the final round! First match..."

'So sleepy... Obviously, it's Hanzo and Gon... Never got to see the board though... I wonder where I'm placed in the pyramid.'

"Kinra-nee? You're up."

"Eh?" Suou sighed as she pointed at the board. I was up against a character who was never in the manga. The one who loses will fight against Suou. 'Well that changes things.. Netero-san sure made it all weird. At least everything else is the same.' I walked near the judge, across from my opponent.

"Oi! Yuu! Why is your name Kinra if you're a guy?" Leorio called out to me. I sighed before revealing myself. I lowered my hood and took off my mask and colored glasses.

"It's because I'm actually a girl, Leorio-san." I threw my mask and glasses towards Suou, who caught them with ease. "Now I can fight without holding back...sort of..."

I slowly circled around my opponent and watched him carefully. The young man quickly threw needles in my direction. I jumped to the side to dodge. 'That was a close one. He's very good... I'm going to have to protect my pressure points.'

He threw several more towards me but I blocked them all with my small dagger that I carried around. However, when I looked closely, another set was already almost touching me. 'KAGE SENBON?!' I quickly jumped back and used my arm to block it. I cringed at the pain the needles caused. After all, it's not every day where you can get stabbed by several long senbon needles. I pulled them all out.

'That was seriously dangerous...' I frowned as I continued to examine him. I placed my dagger back in pocket. I directed my Nen to my feet and dashed forward. Startled, he froze for a few seconds, which gave me the chance to direct my Nen to my fingers to press slightly against his own pressure point. Before I was able to make a complete Jyuuken attack, he kicked me away.

"Dammit." I cursed under my breath as I rubbed my stomach. I was pretty sure that I was going to get a bruise there.

"As if I would let you touch a single one of my pressure points." The young man sneered and walked towards me casually as if he was waiting for something. I narrowed my eyes before trying to walk towards him. Suddenly, I fell to my knees.

"Wha-" I tried to stand up but I fell to my right side instead. 'My sense of balance is off!?' I muttered more colorful words when I realized what had happened. He put something in his stupid needles that was making me lose my sense of balance. Not to mention, I had to fall for it by letting my right arm get injured. Great.

"It seems like you realized what happened. I have indeed drenched my needles with my special concoction that has the ability to disrupt someone else's sense of balance. However, you need not to worry too much about it as they are not permanent. However, it will be indeed unpleasant for you for awhile. You might as well give up instead of forcing yourself to suffer more!" He chuckled to himself as if congratulating himself for winning. I snorted before using my last strength to wobbly dash towards him.

"As if I would do something shitty as that!" I managed to tackle him down to the floor. Directing my Nen-covered hand towards the pressure point, I released a weak Jyuuken attack. His eyes widened with shock and surprise as he froze for another second before kicking me to the wall.

"Whatever you're trying to do will never work. I advise you to give up, little girl." He rubbed the pressure point that I attacked with his hand.

I began to use the wall behind me as support when I tried to stand back up. I rubbed my hand against my forehead. 'I feel sick... So dizzy and I want to puke. Why won't he go down already... such a pain.'

The man continued to walk towards me as he praised my efforts and tried to persuade me to give up. I ignored him. Listening to him made my head hurt. Suddenly, his voice stopped echoing throughout the room. I looked up to find him on the ground. He spit out some blood.

"Wha-" He groaned as blood streamed down from his mouth.

"Hm. That took awhile." I commented nonchalantly.

"What... What did you do to me...?" He yelled out before coughing again.

"Um... Well... I just caused some internal bleeding. Nothing too bad... Maybe... You should probably get that checked out after this match... So if you don't want to worsen those injuries, I suggest you to give up. OR...I could always go over there and break some bones for you too if that'll help you pick your choice." I tiredly smiled at him as he cringed at my suggestions.

I groaned from a major migraine. 'Seriously, choose already dammit! I hate feeling like this...' I slowly walked towards him.

"Choose in ten seconds. If you don't give up, I will break your fingers one by one." I growled at him before coughing.

"I... I give up this fight. I have lost." He quickly announced before coughing up more blood again.

'Finally... It's over...' I slipped down to the ground when the dizziness and migraine worsened. 'But seriously, I never knew how much Nen Jyuuken took out of me until now... It's horribly painful and tiring. I should have paid more attention to this severe Nen loss problem before... Ugh.'

"Winner: Kinra!" The jury announced as I began to vomit from the pain. I wasn't sure if I actually did vomit or if I just wanted to vomit, because afterwards, I apparently fainted after the young man was taken to the hospital.

'I guess that means Suou wins by default since that guy's unable to fight.' Those were my last thoughts before I felt someone place me on a stretcher.

As I fell unconscious, I heard the haunting voice of the grinning clown in the row of people as he whispered, "You should fix your style of fighting if you don't want to die early... After all, the fruit must grow to its fullest potential."

* * *

I opened my eyes to find my stomach feeling like utter crap. A doctor entered the room.

"How are you feeling?"

"My stomach hurts. I need water. Throat feels dry. My arms and legs feel wobbly." I answered.

"Hmm... That's normal. Here's your water." He handed me a cup as I drank it greedily.

"You're going to have a bruise on your stomach. Your arms and legs will feel normal after a few days. Apparently, it is just a minor side effect of the concoction. For now, you should relax. Your sister will be arriving soon to help you move around. Oh and you might puke for a few hours, so be prepared for that." The doctor set his papers in the box and left. On the other side of the room, I heard Satotsu talking to Gon about the rest of the final rounds. I was just in time to hear about the fights except I realized that everything was the same as the manga and anime.

'No point in listening then...' I closed my eyes to rest for a bit. Once Satotsu finished talking, the door flung open.

"Onee-chan! I'm here! Ahh! Gon! Satotsu-san!" Although I couldn't see them due to the curtains, I could imagine Suou looking embarrassed for being loud in a patient's room.

"I thought this was where Onee-chan was at... I guess I got the wrong room..." She sheepishly said.

"I'm here." I managed to croak out. 'Gosh, I need water. I sound like I'm a dying cat.'

"Oh... So I'm not wrong! Ahaha... Oops... Almost left Onee-chan again..." Suou grabbed a wheelchair as Satotsu helped me by setting me on the chair. "Thank you very much, Satotsu-san."

"It is no problem. You three should hurry to the Orientation." Satotsu commented as Gon, Suou, and I walked out of the room. Well, it was more like Gon and Suou were walking and I was being pushed by the wheelchair.

Suou looked worried when she called out, "Gon... Did you hear about...?"

"Un... I'll bring him back... Don't worry. More importantly..." Gon's eyes narrowed tremendously. They flickered with anger and determination. When we entered the giant room, everyone was silent. While Suou and I stayed at the back of the room, Gon walked up to Illumi.

"Apologize to Killua!" Illumi's face was still blank.

"Apologize? For what?"

"You don't even understand this?" Gon looked extremely frustrated at his lack of response or emotion.

My throat felt sensitive as I swallowed in order to not vomit. The urges grew stronger as I winced. Covering my mouth, I tugged at Suou's arm aggressively as if to tell her to get me out of here NOW.

"Excuse me. Onee-chan doesn't feel too well. We'll hear the rest from Gon and the others. Most of it is in the booklet, am I correct?" She asked as Netero-san nodded.

"We'll take our leave now. Hold it in, Onee-chan." Suou pushed my wheelchair into the bathroom, where I released all the contents in my stomach.

"Gwah... Ugh... I hate puking. It makes me tired." I grabbed the tissue from Suou's hand and wiped my mouth. "Water... Please..."

Suou placed the opened water bottle in my hand as I drank it. 'Well, that gets rid of the horrible taste in my mouth...'

"Let's go back to the patient's room for a bit. We can read the booklet together."

"I already read it before... Although it was an old copy, it's probably still the same but with a better looking booklet." I commented as she looked at me curiously.

"Then I'll go back to the room where everyone else is. Do you think you can head back by yourself?"

"I'm fine. I can go by myself. Stay with Gon and the others." I began to wheel myself away. As I got closer to my room, I looked outside the open window.

"What a nice day..." I pulled myself close to the window sill and laid my head on it to see the view. The wind gently blew against my hair. 'Heh. I bet the reason why none of my hair is going in my eyes or mouth is because this place is an anime... How funny.' I closed my eyes as I basked in the warm sun.

'Although using Jyuuken was the first time I used it in actual battle, I'm surprised at how difficult it is to use...especially since it took a lot of Nen out of me.' I sadly thought about it. 'It's unfortunately not practical for me to use in battle... I should think of something else.' I sighed.

_"You should fix your style of fighting if you don't want to die early... After all, the fruit must grow to its fullest potential"_

Hisoka's words echoed in my mind. 'That damn clown. Why does he have to always be right...'

'Speaking of Hisoka, I remember in the battle between him and Kastro that Kastro used the categories that were not of his strengths, which is why he died... Maybe Jyuuken and Yochigan are not how I am supposed to use my Nen... Pressure points too... They seem to limit me on how long I can fight and how much Nen I can actually use in actual battle. I should rethink of my abilities. Maybe I should focus on what Yochigan sees in depth... Just because it sees Nen doesn't mean that it is for Nen. After all, Yochigan is basically a super advanced version of 'Gyo' but has additional features...' I groaned from the excessive amount of thinking.

'Never knew how difficult Nen use can be when you're a specialist...' I sighed with utter disappointment. 'In fanfiction, whatever power the main characters wants gets it. I guess it's not the same with me. It's not like I'm in a fanfiction anyways. This sucks. If only Alice-nee was able to help me more.. I haven't been able to do a lot of Nen practice anyways, so I guess I failed on discovering what my own Hatsu is supposed to be. The basics are fine for me, along with the specialized general techniques...but I ended up failing my Hatsu. Wow. I'm such a failure.' I wanted to hit my head against the wall.

I opened my eyes and stared at the sky. It reminded me a lot of Killua. The clear light blue sky that spread freely around this world reminded me of Killua's bright blue eyes that wanted to break free from the suffocating chains. The puffy fluffy white clouds that roamed around were like his soft looking silver white hair.

"Killua..." I whispered to myself.

Our first "meeting" was through my computer. I was watching HunterxHunter for the first time. I wasn't sure what to expect but once I saw him, I knew that watching this series would be somewhat worthwhile.

Truthfully, watching HunterxHunter was one of the last options that I decided to take. The summary did not give the series justice. Perhaps that's why. I thought it would be a silly mistake and a waste of time to watch but what a great mistake it was. HunterxHunter was one of the best series I watched in awhile. All of the characters grew on me in some way or form, especially Killua.

Killua. The heir to the Zoldyck family's assassination business. The one who will end up being Gon's best friend. The boy who wants to change. The boy... The boy who became important to me during the exams.

I know that we'll save him successfully, but the fact that he was gone right now was a bit heartbreaking for some reason.

I placed my hands on the window edge as I used my useless arms to stand.

"Move... MOVE!" I frustratingly said, while I managed to stand. That only lasted for a second. My legs lost all strength. "Ugh. The consequences of not knowing how to use my own Nen correctly... I'm a failure! I need to properly learn how to use Nen again."

I fell to the floor with something sliding out of my pocket and onto the floor. A familiar tune occupied the hall as the open golden pocket watch shined from the light.

"The watch..." I crawled with my chin as I attempted to reach out to grab it. It was the second reason why I'm out here and still alive in this world, the first being Suou.

'Yuu's pocket watch... I have to keep it safe. I have to... Yuu... Alice... Gramps...' I remembered briefly Yuu's kind smile and Alice's teasing along with Gramps' serious expression.

I closed my eyes as my fingers touched the cold watch. I remembered how Yuu's layered black hair that glowed a burgundy color in the light was always different from the rest of the Clan members. Their hair color usually were of a lighter color than his, similar to Suou's but possibly of a darker shade. But his eyes... They always radiated of a glimmering forest green shade. However, it was his smile that placed him in my important people list before. When I first met him, his smile was the sweetest I had seen in my entire two lives. It was filled with love and joy. I was a bit envious that he could smile like that. After all, it's hard to smile in such a beautiful way when you died before and lived again to never ever meet your family as the price.

Alice... Gramps... They were the ones who taught me about this world and gave me the skills to survive. I don't know how I would have handled anything if I never met them. They were my teachers and...if they would allow me to say it...I would also call them my new family. Alice had long straight ruby red hair with spring green colored eyes. She rarely smiled but when she did, she would cover it with one hand. It was mostly her eyes that expressed her emotions anyways. I supposed that's what I liked about her. Gramps. If I were to describe him, he looked similar to Netero-san, except he always carried a serious face expression. His eyebrows would be tight but when it loosened, that would mean that he was relaxed or happy. With his lazy attitude that contrasted with his appearance, it was hard to hate him. I wondered if they were all safe... Safe from him...

"Onee-chan! What are you doing on the floor?! Leorio-san! Help me out!" I opened my eyes as I continued to reach out for the watch. Leorio and Suou picked me up and placed me on the wheelchair. Gon picked up the pocket watch and handed it to me with a smile. "Here."

"Thanks, Gon." I closed it as I glanced at it one more time before placing it back in my pocket.

"So what's going on?"

"We booked tickets to go to Republica of Padokia by airship! It leaves today so let's go!" Suou excitedly explained to me as I nodded. Kurapika pushed my wheelchair this time as they ran.

When we finally entered the airship, Leorio, Kurapika, and Suou went to go buy some food. Gon and I sat in silence as we were deep in our thoughts. Of course that was interrupted when Leorio and Suou stuffed the food in our mouths to get our attention. And what do you know! McDonald's existed in this world too! That fast food place is going to become famous dimension-wide one day. I just know it. Although I think Leorio called it Monald's or something... But I was 100% convinced that it was based off of McDonald's.

After the airship ride, we bought first-class train tickets to Kukuru Mountain. The soft and squishy seats were much better than the stiff wheelchair seat. I sank into it comfortably. However, that unfortunately only lasted for a few hours as Kukuru Mountain came to view. Leorio quickly pointed it out to us.

As we entered the town and asked a middle aged lady about Kukuru Mountain, she pointed out to us about the regular tour bus. Once we got on, I informed the group to wake me up when we got there.

* * *

When I woke up, I was on the wheelchair again. Not to mention, it was dark. I thought I told them to wake me up when we get here, not leave me in front of the "Door of Verification."

'Damn them all...' I flinched when I heard Gon yelling at the telephone. 'Oh? So they're at that scene...which means Gon is going to try to climb the door now. I suppose I'll pretend to sleep, since it's too troublesome to deal with this. I'll just wake up after we see Mike... I'm kind of curious as to how he looks like...' I closed my eyes shut as I felt my wheelchair move.

"Gon... Do you understand?" It was a new voice. It must be the guard person. That means Mike must be in front of us. I opened my eyes to find myself staring into the empty eyes of the dog. It was not completely empty but it was filled with greed for prey. Prey, which meant humans. I felt my throat go dry as I swallowed nothing. My gaze was pulled away when Suou or someone pushed my wheelchair forward.

"My house is close to here. You can rest here for tonight." The guard informed us as he led us to the door. Another man walked up to us. "Oh? Guests? That's not frequent. If Zebulo likes you, you surely aren't ordinary people... Make yourself at home. This house isn't a palace, but..." He then walked away. I forgot that man's name. Oh well. At least I now know the guard's name. Zebulo. Interesting name.

"Try to open this door. It's a door you have to push to enter." Zebulo motioned for us to try. Gon went up first as he realized how heavy it was.

"It's..." Gon pointed at the door as Zebulo replied. "Yes. Each side of the door is 200 kg. Because you have to be in shape...try to enter."

Leorio stepped up and used all of his strength to open it. Gon and Kurapika hurriedly entered as Leorio ended up letting go before Suou and I had the chance to go in.

"Onee-chan! Can you wheel yourself somewhat?" Suou asked.

"Yeah. No problem." I answered. She stepped up with determination. Expecting it to be heavy, she pushed with a lot of strength. In the end, she almost broke the door. I wheeled myself in as Leorio complained to Suou about how she should have just opened the door in the first place. The slippers were apparently heavy too. I believe Zebulo said that each one is 20 kg. As we drank the tea from the 20 kg cup, Zebulo offered to train us for around a month to help us open the door together.

"We accept!" All of us answered with newly found vigor. He then handed us weight vests.

"Wear this all the time, except while sleeping. We'll begin with 50 kg. As you get used to it, I'll increase the weight." Zebulo then pat Leorio's arm as he said, "You, you're well built... In less than a month, you'll be opening the door alone."

After just two weeks, Leorio successfully opened the first door by himself and within that time, Gon had recovered in just ten days from his broken arm. I had also recovered quickly from the concoction. I then made sure to get rid of the wheelchair completely. That thing was just a horror story.

"I want to test my strength too." Kurapika walked up with Gon as they both successfully opened the first door together.

"My turn!" Suou skipped towards the door.

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" Leorio asked as she shook her head.

"I'm pretty sure I can get at least two to three doors. You could say that I was on weights since birth." Suou breathed in and out before using all of her strength to push against the doors. I nodded with satisfaction as she managed to push three doors, even though she barely pushed the fourth one. I also walked up and pushed the doors by myself. Satisfactorily, I almost pushed the fourth door. That was good enough I supposed.

"You both could have opened the doors for us!" Leorio accused us as we smiled sheepishly at them.

"At least you guys are stronger now... Good training?" I laughed as he just glared at me.

After almost another week, Leorio was able to push the second door open, while Kurapika and Gon pushed the first door open individually. Suou and I were able to open the fourth door successfully. I pulled down my hood as I gazed at the house that we lived in for weeks.

We finally left for the Zoldyck mansion.

* * *

**Please R&R! I'll be happy to see more reviews, favorites, or story alerts. Whatever floats your boat~~ :3**

**Thank you for all those that reviewed, favorited, or followed 'Balance'! It makes me really happy and motivated to keep writing. :))**

**To the Guest who reviewed chapter 2 of 'Balance': Thank you for informing me about how there was too much Naruto in it. I made sure to put up a warning in the first chapter's author note about it, so that those who do not like Naruto or do not care about it will be warned beforehand and can skim through the chapters that have a lot of Naruto references, which is mostly just the beginning of the story (chapters 1-3), and just continue to read the other chapters instead. :) **

**Anyways, besides that, I'll update soon, so until then I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! This chapter shows Killua again and Kinra's fear, along with some Killua x Kinra (Gonna call them KiKi couple now. Easier to write. Ahaha) moments. Anyways, happy reading as always! :D**

**And once again, if my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way, TELL ME IMMEDIATELY!**

'' **- thoughts**

"" **- speech**

_italics_ **- memory**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HunterxHunter. I****f I did, I would keep Alluka and Killua to myself. :PP**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

As we walked through the path, we saw from afar a young girl. She wore her hair in several braids and wore her suit in perfect form. However, she wore a firm frown on her face.

"Leave." Her voice echoed as she continued, "You are on private property. It cannot be changed. You are not allowed to be here."

We answered, "We called. We even passed through the door of verification!"

"That doesn't mean they allowed you to enter onto the domain." She replied coldly.

Gon looked momentarily frustrated before yelling out, "In that case, how can we get an authorization? We said we were friends, but despite this, we weren't given the okay!"

"So what? That's simply because there have never been any previous authorizations."

"So all we could do was enter without permission..." Gon pouted.

"Yes that's true. Whatever. I will tolerate you as far as here." The young female pointed down at the line with her staff. "But if you take another step, I'll use all my strength to kill you." Gon walked over slowly until his foot touched the line. She quickly hit him across the road with her staff.

"GON!" Kurapika, Leorio, and Suou yelled out with worry. Suou was about to release her staff when I stopped her.

"Don't." I whispered.

Leorio took out a switchblade and Kurapika took out his twin wooden swords.

"LEORIO! KURAPIKA! Don't interfere! Let me fight!" Gon yelled out as he wiped the blood from his nose. "Pff.. We don't have any intention of fighting against you. We just want to see Killua."

She stared at him before replying, "Whatever the reason, I only obey the masters."

Gon continuously tried to pass the line but every single time, he always got hit by the girl's staff.

Soon, his face was a bloody mess and was really bruised.

"Well... Stop it..." She stared at him with disbelief before continuing, "Don't approach anymore!" She pounded him with her staff again.

"BE REASONABLE! YOU KNOW THIS WILL LEAD TO NOTHING! AND YOU?! STOP HIM! HE'S YOUR FRIEND!" She, who I just remembered was called Kanaria, panicked as she yelled at us.

"Why... We only came to see our friend... We only came to see Killua... So why?! WHY DO WE HAVE TO DO ALL THIS?!" Gon screamed out as he moved in for a punch with his fist.

Suddenly, he stopped.

"Hmm?" Gon quickly noticed.

"Huh?" Kanaria flinched as she watched Gon.

"My foot crossed the line... You don't hit me?" Gon asked as she lifted her staff once more to hit him.

"You're not like Mike. You can do whatever you want to hide your feelings...You still have a heart. When I pronounced the name of Killua...For a fraction of a second, your eyes gave an impression of gentleness."

"Wow." I commented as I raised an eyebrow. "For getting beaten up like that and still be able to notice that... Wow..."

Kanaria finally answered with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Please... Save Killua-san!"

In seconds, something hit the side of her head as she fell down with blood trickling down from her new wound. I blanked out as I stared at her. Everyone else was looking at Killua's creepy looking mother and the girly emotionless son. I already knew what she was going to say, so what was the point? Perhaps I was being too relaxed since I knew about the anime, but for some odd reason, I couldn't help feeling like this.

* * *

Killua was chained while hanging as he slept. There were several wounds everywhere on his body. Milluki approached him with anger.

"WAKE UP!" He slashed him with his whip. Killua nodded sleepily before opening his eyes and staring at his older brother. "Huh...?"

"Ah! Milluki! Hello. What time is it?" He wondered while waiting for his older brother to reply. Milluki answered by putting his burning cigar onto Killua's skin. "Don't make fun of me, Killua."

"Oh! It's hot! It's hot! You know, I damned thought about it! I'm sorry!" Killua said with a blank face.

"LIES!" Milluki slashed him once more with his whip. Spitting out some blood, Killua stared at Milluki with emptiness. "It's that visible?"

Suddenly, Milluki's phone rang. "Yes? Ah, Mama... Hmm... Yes... Okay!" Once he hung up, he turned towards Killua. "Killua... It seems your friends got as far as the attendants' room." Killua only glanced at him.

"Hehehehe...! So, what are we going to do? If I ask Mama, she'll give an order to the attendants, and... All five... Especially the two females... I heard one of them was quite pretty and is around your age! Along with the other boy... What was his name? Ah yes... Gon! Shall we start with those two? Or maybe I should just go for the girl first!" Milluki's grin widened as he licked his lips.

Suddenly, Killua snapped one of the chains as Milluki screamed out with surprise. Killua's eyes widened with the intent to kill as if he dared his brother to make even a single move. "Milluki... If you touch one of them...ESPECIALLY Kinra, Suou, and Gon... I'll kill you."

He began to sweat from momentary fear.

* * *

As Killua's mother introduced her son, Kalluto, to us, we just walked over to Kanaria to make sure she was okay. Once she woke up and Killua's mother and Kalluto left, Kanaria motioned us to follow her. We ended up at the attendant's house. Five butler looking people stood in the front as they bowed. "Good evening."

We entered the living room and one of the butlers fixed up Gon's face and Kanaria's head injury as we drank some tea. "Please forgive us for the incident a short while ago. Madam contacted us...and asked us to welcome you as official guests. Make yourself at home."

I awaited the moment when we were going to play the guessing game. Goto took out a coin.

"Let us play a game as we wait for Killua-sama's arrival." After we guessed which hand has the coin, he increased the speed gradually.

"Before Killua-san comes, we'll finish it. I'm going to judge my own way." The butlers held out long knives towards us. "If you're mistaken once, she's killed. If you are eliminated one by one before Killua-san comes..." One of the butlers had the knife to Kanaria's neck. "We'll just tell Killua-san that you left. And you will NEVER see him again." One by one, Kurapika, Leorio, Suou, and I were eliminated with only Gon remaining. It was the final round.

"The person behind me has the coin!" Gon announced as they all began to clap.

"Magnificent! The bad joke lasted too long. Please forgive me...But... Didn't we manage to have a great time?" Goto smiled kindly.

"What?! Already? You don't say! What a heart pounding game..." Leorio announced as he checked his watch.

"Gon!" Killua's voice yelled out as Gon answered back with, "Killua!" Finally, the door opened, revealing a beaten up Killua.

"Gon! Kinra! Suou! Plus Rioleo! Kurapika!" Killua yelled out with a bright smile.

"Plus?" Kurapika asked while Leorio corrected him on his name.

"Long time no see! You managed to get here, but you should see your face!" Killua laughed at Gon's bandaged face as he retorted, "Yours isn't so great either!"

"Suou! You're as small as ever!" Killua pat her head as she pouted with annoyance.

"Killua-san! I mean Killua! I'm not small! I'm still growing so I can be as tall as Gon and you!" She glared at him as he laughed at her. He turned towards me.

I smiled before putting him in a headlock. "Hehe! It's been awhile, Killua!" He quickly pushed me down to keep me in a headlock instead. "Hey!" I yelled out.

"Heh! The best shoulder pillow in the world is back! Were you watching the clouds again, Kinra? Or were you sleeping on the way over here?" He mischievously grinned as he sat on my back with his arm still around my neck. I felt like a flapping Magikarp from Pokemon.

"Arrogant little... You might be the current best for shoulder pillow but that can change!" I announced with laughter before stopping. "I did blank out a few times because of my previous condition but I was also worried about you. I was actually thinking about you instead of going cloud gazing... And you should know... Cloud gazing is serious work." I smirked at the past reference about cloud gazing. He only stared at me before grinning.

"Yeah it is... It's SERIOUS work." Killua replied as he continued to stare at me. He turned his head before smiling softly to himself.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he shook his head.

"So we should leave, okay? Wherever! But let's just hurry up and go! Because here, my mother can't release me!" Killua yelled out to us.

"Killua..." I whispered out tiredly.

"Yeah?"

"You're heavy... and your arm..." Everyone snickered as he realized that he was still sitting on my back and had his arm wrapped around my neck. His cheeks were tainted slightly red.

"My bad!" He jumped up as he pulled me up from my aching position. I quickly stretched to release my aching back and arms.

"Thanks!" I yawned as I hugged Suou from behind to use her as a bed/pillow.

"Onwards! To another world!" I yelled out. I smirked when I realized I said the same thing as the voice that really did send me to another world. I looked down to find Suou glaring at me. "What?"

"Why am I your pillow?"

"Because... You are?" I sheepishly answered as her eyes narrowed tremendously. I shivered.

"I think...I'll just use someone else as a pillow..." I wondered if she was already starting her period because she sure as hell seemed like she was PMSing. I quickly backed off before looking for my next victim. White... Head... Soft...

I pounced on Killua's back. Startled, he quickly looked behind to find me, grinning down at him.

"Wha-" He continued to stare at me.

"Mind if I use you as a pillow? After all, you are the best pillow in the world, right?" I used his previous statement as I waited for his response. He grumbled with a "Fine..." I pulled my hood over my head as we exited the Zoldyck property with Gon following behind. Wrapping my arms carefully around Killua, I rested my head against his shoulder and white hair. He stiffened at first but soon relaxed at my embrace.

"Uncomfortable?" I asked worriedly. After all, he does have injuries. He shook his head as I stared at him. I noticed how pink his cheeks and ears were becoming. It must be an after effect of leaving his home again, if he even thinks of it as a home. I closed my eyes as I half slept.

I woke up when I heard Gon's revelation. "GIVE THIS TAG BACK TO HISOKA AND PUT MY FIST IN HIS FACE WITH IT! I'VE DECIDED NOT TO USE MY HUNTER CARD UNTIL I'VE DONE THIS!" He huffed from his determination.

"Ah, okay...And you know where Hisoka is?" Killua asked. There was a complete silence.

"I know, Gon..." Kurapika sighed.

"Really?" Gon's face brightened up. Kurapika and Leorio walked in front as they had a short conversation about the Genei Ryodan and how Hisoka has information about them.

"I'll wait for you on September 1st in York Shin City. That's what Hisoka told me." Kurapika answered.

"York Shin City...? That's over 6 months!" Gon yelled out. We then talked about the biggest auction that was being held there.

"If I find Hisoka, I'll call you." Kurapika informed Gon as he smiled. "Thanks!"

"Well, I'm going to leave you here... We were able to see Killua again and my break is over. I have to save money to join the auction sale. From now on, I'm going to look seriously for some work...as a Hunter." Kurapika announced.

"Okay... We'll see you again in York Shin, Kurapika!" Gon said with a slightly sad smile.

"As for me, I'll return home.." Leorio slightly smiled.

"You too?!" Gon pouted as the two people he was with from the beginning were leaving him.

"I haven't become a doctor yet. If I pass the entrance exam of a private university, I won't have to pay high expenses! I must hurry up and start studying!" Leorio announced with passion.

With equal strength, Gon answered, "Un! Be strong!"

"We'll see each other later!"

"Yes! Next time..."

"IN YORK SHIN, ON SEPTEMBER 1ST!" We all yelled out at the same time with a determined smile.

* * *

We waved at Kurapika and Leorio at the airport as they left.

"Here we are! Only four of us left! So what are we going to do?" Gon announced with

happiness.

"'What are we going to do?'...? It's obvious!" Killua stared at Gon as if he grew another head.

"What? We're not going to have fun?" Gon blinked.

"YOU! You really think you can manage to hit him even once in the condition you're in now?! Six months or even ten years wouldn't be enough!" Killua poked him continuously as he growled.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Suou, take care of them." I announced as I detached myself from Killua and walked away without waiting for an answer. The sudden warmth that I felt before disappeared and suddenly, I was really cold. Shivering, I wondered to myself if Killua was a heater.

'He is definitely a heater... Why is it... so cold...?' I held the cloak tighter around me as I entered the bathroom. After doing my business, I washed my hands. Staring at the mirror, I felt a bit woozy. My head pounded slightly as I closed my eyes to ignore the pain.

"Wha-" My legs gave in as I fell to the floor, gasping for air. When I opened my eyes, the bathroom was no longer to be seen. There was only darkness. The bathroom door was glowing ever so slightly.

"I have to get out of here..." I whispered to myself. I only felt a horrible sense of dejavu. Like before, like the beginning of everything, there was absolute silence. I stood up shakily as I stopped when I heard a familiar noise. The cracking noises of bones and chewing of the flesh. I strengthened my resolve and quickly turned around to face the black demon of darkness.

There was nothing...

Horrified, I ran towards the door. Thankfully, it never moved away from me like my bedroom door from my previous life. Flinging it open, I ran out of the bathroom as my eyes squinted to adjust to the normal surroundings of people and color. Noise suddenly occupied my ears as I flinched.

Without turning back or stopping, I hurriedly walked over to Gon, Killua, and Suou.

"Onee-chan! We decided where to go!" Suou ran up to me with a smile. "We're going to the tower of the Celestial Tournament!" I nodded as I returned back to my thoughts.

'What was that...? What on earth was that? My head still hurts... It's throbbing so much... What's going on...? What is happening? So cold... It's so cold...' I knew I was panicking but I couldn't help it. I don't want to die again by getting eaten by some dark mass. It was so scary. I was probably traumatized by that experience.

"Onee-chan? Are you okay? You look really pale and distracted..." I only followed her with silence. Too deep in my thoughts, I never heard Suou.

"She's thinking too much again... She was never like this, except for that one time..." Suou worriedly glanced at me before pulling me towards the airship that we were supposed to ride to get to the tower.

"Is she okay?" Killua asked as he looked at me.

"It's no use... When Onee-chan is like this, she can't hear anyone... Don't worry, once she's done thinking, she'll be back to normal..." Suou smiled as the two looked relieved.

"That's good!" Gon answered.

As I gazed out the window, my thoughts echoed throughout my head. The throbbing of my head continued as I maintained my poker face.

'Am I... Going to get eaten again? No... That's not possible... But... Why is this happening to me? Why do I never get answers? WHY!?' I tightened my grip on my cloak as I pulled it closer around me. I even pulled up my mask higher and wore my colored glasses again.

"It's so cold..." The golden pocket watch's chain jingled as I used my other hand to rub against the watch. It was usually a way to calm myself down.

Unfortunately, it was not working...at...all...

* * *

**Please R&R! I'll be happy to see more reviews, favorites, or story alerts. Whatever floats your boat~~ :3 The next chapter will be a bit darker and will have the appearance of Zushi! :)**

**Time to thank my reviewers!**

**To TsukinoX: Your review makes me motivated as always. :D Thanks for the review!**

**To AnimeLover3232: Ahaha your compliment is making me super embarrassed and happy! ^/^ I'm glad that you love my story. I actually wrote 6-7 chapters after this one already and edited them. I just need to stop being lazy and update those chapters throughout my break. I even have the entire plot and arcs along with the end figured out, so you can be rest assured that I most likely will finish writing this story. :)) Anyways, besides that, thank you very much for your awesome review!**

**All of my readers, I'll update soon, so until then I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**He****y**** everyone! ****It's time for the Heaven's Arena! Whatever is happening to Kinra will be revealed in time. :) Look forward to it! Today's chapter will show a new person and more about the past. ****Anyways, happy reading as always! :D**

**And once again, if my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way, TELL ME IMMEDIATELY!**

'' **- thoughts**

"" **- speech**

_italics_ **- memory**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HunterxHunter. I****f I did, I would keep Alluka and Killua to myself. :PP**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Once we got past the huge line, the lady gave us a form to fill out. As I was filling out the form, I came upon a line.

"Nickname?" I worded out as I smirked from underneath my cloak. I wrote down, 'Masked Fighter,' and grinned at the reference of Genkai during the Dark Tournament from Yu Yu Hakusho. I quickly finished filling out the form as we entered the first floor stadium. Gon was immediately called out for battle.

"Good luck." I whispered out with a crooked smile as I finally snapped out of my thoughts. He grinned as he waved at us nervously. After Gon, Killua, and Suou finished their battles, I was called out. After finding a nice scarf, I used that to cover most of my masked face and pulled the hood down lower.

"#2053 and #1999 in Ring C!" I jumped down to the ring at the sound of the voice. A tall man grinned as he laughed at me.

"Ready... BEGIN!" The referee announced as I walked over without interest towards the man.

"You're going to regret not running!" He dashed towards me as I dodged his punch and stabbed his pressure point with my two fingers in a swift and delicately dangerous motion. He was knocked out.

"I permit you to go as far as the fiftieth floor." The referee announced as I took the receipt looking paper.

"Onee-chan! Hurry up!" I smiled as I ran over to them.

"Fiftieth floor, everyone?" Killua asked as everyone nodded. We hurriedly went in the elevator. Once we got off onto the right floor, the lady explained to us about the floor rules. However, we weren't really listening and got into our own conversation about the floors. Finally the elevator door opened once more, revealing Zushi. We stared at him as he stared at us.

"OSU!" He used the typical martial arts stance as he bowed down to us. "I'm Zushi! You are?"

"I'm Killua."

"And I'm Gon."

"I'm Suou! Nice to meet you!"

"Kinra."

"I had the honor to see all of your matches. You're great!" We walked together as Zushi began to talk.

"What are you talking about? You only needed one fight to come here too." Killua answered.

"That's true! You're like us!" Gon happily replied.

"Oh no...! Not yet! Tell me, from which dojo do you come from? Personally, I come from the Kung-Fu Shingen Dojo!" Zushi announced with confidence. We just stared at him again.

"Hmmm... We don't really have one...right?" Killua looked at us as we nodded in agreement.

"WHAT?!" Zushi looked shocked. "To be able to reach such a level without being guided...That's a real shock for me. I still have to work a lot..."

Suddenly, we heard clapping and a deep smooth voice. "Zushi! That's good!" I turned my head to find a young man with glasses. He looked like he was in his twenties.

"Master!" Zushi called out to him.

"You followed my teaching well." Zushi's master praised him.

"That's an honor! ...Master... Your shirt is..." Zushi pointed out the part of his shirt that was not tucked in.

"Ah! Sorry!" He quickly tucked it in as he straightened up again.

"And at your sides?" He turned his attention to us.

"Ah, they are Killua-san, Gon-san, Suou-san, and Kinra-san!" Zushi introduced us to him as Killua and Gon used the stance that Zushi used before when he was introducing himself. Suou and I just bowed slightly in respect.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Wing." Wing-sensei continued, "I never thought I would see other kids like Zushi. Why are you here?"

"Well...to become stronger, but...We're out of money and we wanted to earn some." Killua answered.

Gon pointed at Killua and said, "Killua has already participated."

"Ah...If you came this far, then you must be strong. Then you should take care of yourself and also of your adversaries." Wing-sensei responded as we all headed to the waiting room. After exchanging the tickets with earnings for previous fight, we counted the money.

"One hundred and fifty two Jenis..." Gon said out loud.

"That's the price of a drink..." Zushi replied.

"On the first floor, if you win or lose, you still receive the prize of a drink. But from now on, if we lose, we earn nothing! On the fiftieth floor, the victory gives you fifty thousand Jenis." Killua informed as we absorbed the information.

"Fifty thousand?" Gon looked excited with Suou and Zushi.

"And at the hundredth floor, about one million." Killua added in as he drank his juice. "If we pass the hundred fiftieth floor level, the reward is over ten million."

"Ten..." Gon and Zushi's eyes widened.

"Killua has already gone to the two hundredth floor..." Gon remembered as Zushi was shocked.

"THE TWO HUNDREDTH?!"

"It was about four years ago and I don't have money anymore... It helped me buy cake for four years." Killua threw the empty can into the trashcan.

"And how much can you earn at the two hundredth floor?" Suou wondered out loud.

"Hmm... To tell you the truth, I quit just before the two hundredth floor, so I don't really know...but at the hundred ninetieth floor, I received about two hundred million Jenis..." Killua responded.

"200,000,000... Four years of cake... What kind of cakes were they...?" We wondered to ourselves as we stared at Killua's back.

"How about we hurry up a bit? Since we weren't injured in the first match...They'll plan another match for us today for sure..." Killua sped up into the waiting room. Once we entered the room, Zushi and Killua were called up for a match. Just like in the anime, Killua won even with some difficulty along with Gon. Suou and I also won our matches. Killua then talked about how he found out Zushi was using something called 'Ren' and wanted to know what it was. As soon as that was over, we continued to win until we reached the hundredth floor.

"Finally a room of our own, Onee-chan! Too bad we can't be in the same room as Gon and Killua!" I sighed at her innocent thoughts.

"Suou, females are supposed to be separated from males. Remember that." I scolded her as she nodded.

"Nee... Onee-chan! Why can't we tell Gon and Killua about Nen? They seemed to want to know what it is!"

"Suou. You are not old enough to teach someone about Nen. Only someone who is experienced like Gramps should teach Nen to someone else. We do not have the right to tell anyone about Nen. They must discover it themselves and get a teacher for themselves. Do you understand? Plus, you are not properly trained as I was and even so, I still need more practice from a teacher again because I barely remember, except through the notebook that I used to teach you with." I locked eyes with her to see if she was listening.

"I understand. I can't wait till they learn about Nen! We can do meditation together and everything!" She blabbered as I began to sleep on the comfortable bed. However, my sleep was cut short when my head began to throb tremendously again.

'It hurts...'

* * *

The next time we saw Killua and Gon, they looked disturbed.

"What's wrong, you two?" Suou asked them.

"Huh? Nothing... Nothing's wrong." Killua answered quickly.

"Oh... Okay then..." Suou walked over to me.

"Why aren't we telling them about Nen, Killua?" Gon whispered to Killua.

"Let's tell them when we actually get the truth about it instead of the lie." Killua whispered back as Gon nodded in agreement. I smiled as I realized that they must have met with Wing-sensei and Zushi about Nen. The smile faded once the pain in my head appeared again.

'Why...?'

* * *

"We finally reached the two hundredth floor!" Suou cheered as I smiled. Killua and Gon looked nervous for some reason.

"What's wrong?" I asked them.

"Well, I don't know what to expect since I've never been to this floor." Killua answered honestly.

"It's okay! We can do this!" Suou jumped up and down as she pulled my hand out of the elevator. It was then when I felt several different intents to kill. Shivering, I pulled the scarf up to my face and pulled down my hood to cover myself better. 'It's cold...'

"Suou." I pulled her back as Gon and Killua moved forward. They suddenly stopped moving as they felt the murdering energy directed towards us. The lady at the reception desk appeared and explained that they must register for matches on the two hundredth floor by midnight tonight or else their registration will be refused. Hisoka finally appeared but I ignored him as I turned towards a shocked Suou.

"Onee-chan... This is..."

"That's right. Do you remember how to block it?"

"Um. Maybe... I'm not too sure..."

"Okay, then back away from his Nen. I'll go forward, while you, Gon, and Killua finally learn about Nen... Isn't that right, Wing-san?" At the mention of his name, Gon and Killua turned around to see him standing next to me. He nodded towards me before looking back at them.

"Don't insist. In front of his Nen, you have almost no defense. You're like someone in the ice flow who asks himself why he is so cold. If you make your body and spirit endure any more than this, you'll inevitably die. I'm going to explain the real 'Nen' to you. But let's start by leaving this place." Wing-sensei smiled at them as they walked over to him.

"You coming, Suou? Kinra?" Killua turned around to face us.

"Suou... Go take this chance to properly learn more about Nen." I encouraged her as she smiled brightly.

"Un! I'll be back with them then! Jyaa ne, Onee-chan!" Suou ran over to them.

"What about Kinra?" Killua worriedly glanced over to me as Suou dragged him away with Gon and Wing-sensei.

"She'll be fine! After all, Onee-chan was already taught how to use Nen!" Suou announced to them as Killua looked at me with disbelief.

"You know what Nen is?"

"Erm... Yes, but I'm not skilled enough to teach anyone about Nen. Sorry about not telling you guys before...not to mention, you guys never really asked me...so I was waiting for someone to appear to teach you guys... Well... Good luck!" I waved at them sheepishly as Killua frowned.

Once they disappeared, I walked towards Hisoka with 'Ken' and headed for the reception desk.

"Please fill out this form." The lady handed me a paper as I began to fill it out. Before I finished, I felt the intent to kill from someone other than Hisoka, who was currently throwing cards at the wall. Jumping back, I barely dodged a knife that hit the wall.

'It's been too long since I've been a fight like this... Not that I'm actually in a fight but yeah... Need to be more careful...' I thought to myself as I whipped my head towards the source.

"Masked Fighter. I challenge you to a fight. Accept it.. OR die here..." A young man with a fox mask appeared. His cloak hid his appearance but I could tell that he was tall and strong.

"And why should I accept a challenge from you? You can't kill me easily. And who the hell are you, you bastard?" I muttered with anger.

"Tsk tsk... Words... I am Kitsune. If you do not accept this challenge, I will proceed to take Ojou-sama to her rightful place and execute the people around her." My eyes darkened at his words. From behind me, Hisoka also glared at the man.

"Ojou-sama...? I see... You're one of them. Alright. I'll take this challenge. However, I will pick the date. If I win, you will leave us alone and never inform that person about our location. If you win, you can kill me and take Rose to that person. However, mark my words, you imbecile clan member, if you break these conditions, I will kill you myself." I muttered darkly as I grabbed his hand. "We will make the Traditional Oath. You do know what that is?"

"Yes. I know perfectly well what it is." Our Nen intertwined as we both made our oath.

"The battle will be held on March 1. Be ready to have your ass kicked." I glared at him as we both turned in our forms. Once Kitsune left, I walked over to Hisoka.

"I'll make sure to keep Gon and Killua safe even if I lose. So please keep that intent to kill to yourself at the moment." I informed him as the murderous energy faded away. He threw another card at the wall.

"I'm glad...you understand... They are not ripe yet, so it would be a shame if they die because of a foolish mistake." He smiled deviously as my eyes narrowed. Before I turned my heel to walk away, he spoke once more. "Have you found your true fighting style, young fruit? Dying early for you as well would be such a shame... Hm..?"

I paused before walking away to enter my room. From my pack, I took out the old letter and golden pocket watch.

"Alice... Gramps... Yuu..." I listened to the tune of the pocket watch as I read the letter for the millionth time.

'_Dear Kinra,_

_I apologize for not explaining to you properly about what is going on with the Clan and why we even summoned you in the first place. Read this carefully until you have memorized it word to word._

_As you know from before, the Clan is changing. Someone was betraying the Clan rules and it was only recently that we knew about this information. It was too much of a shock and so Grandfather decided to look into the legends. There were stories about a being capable of controlling time and an energy capable of destroying the dimensions. Within these stories, there were alchemy, magic, and tricks that might be able to bring a being like that. _

_Grandfather tried them all out. When none of them worked, there was only one left. It took eight days to complete. As if responding to our great efforts, you were summoned. We were appalled that a little child was summoned, especially a female. However, we decided to take our chance__s__ with you. _

_After I passed the hunter exam, I looked into the legends that my grandfather wanted me to find. Within these legends, there was a shocking truth. And that truth is..._' I stopped reading the letter when I heard the voices of Gon, Killua, and Suou outside my room. Folding the letter carefully and placing it in my bag, I opened the door.

"Hey you guys! Glad you made it on time!" I smiled at them as Gon and Suou ran up to me with an equally bright smile. Killua frowned at me again.

"Are you mad at me, Killua?" I stared at him sadly as he dropped his frown and shook his head vigorously.

"No... I mean I was a bit frustrated that you never told us... But no, I'm not angry anymore..." Killua responded as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm sorry... I do have my reasons for not telling. At least you now have a great teacher to teach you guys about Nen!" I smiled as they nodded with a grin.

"Gon has a fight tomorrow, Onee-chan!" Suou informed me as I looked at Gon surprised.

"Already? That's pretty fast..."

"Un. But I really want to test out these new powers... Nen..." He excitedly stared at his hands.

I laughed. "I see... Well be careful out there tomorrow. I have my first match on March 1. It's about a week from now... I won't be able to see you fight tomorrow, Gon, because I need to train by myself for a bit. But good luck! Oh... And I won't be able to see you guys for awhile because of personal reasons. I hope you'll understand. So could I depend on you guys to take care of Suou?"

Killua's ears perked up at the sudden news and asked. "Is something happening?"

"No... I just need to fully concentrate on training." I answered seriously. 'This fight, after all, determines if I'll live or not.'

"Alright. We'll take care of Suou-chan for you, Kinra!" Gon assured me as I smiled in response.

"Thanks..." They probably did not know how much relief I got from their response.

"I can take care of myself! Geez... I'm not a child anymore!" Suou glared at me with her arms crossed.

"Of course. But you know... just as a precaution." I pat her head as she flailed her arms for me to stop.

"I'm going to sleep now. Good night, you guys! Good luck." I shut my door and laid down on my bed. I took out from my pocket the golden pocket watch. After turning it completely, I listened to the calming tune. 'Maybe this will help me sleep...for once...' I groggily closed my eyes as my consciousness faded away. It was a peaceful and beautiful moment.

I suddenly jerked up as I felt the familiar sensation of being chewed on by something huge. Something huge like the dark mass. Gasping for air, I fell to the floor as I held onto my body for dear life.

"So cold... It hurts... It hurts so much... Someone... Yuu... Alice... Gramps..." I begged the Gods, the Entity, and everything for the agony to go away. However, it only increased my suffering as my head ached with pain. Hot tears finally flowed out and rolled down my cheeks as I bit the bottom lip with all my strength. Blood quickly trickled down.

I could not focus at all.

The golden pocket watch continued to play its tune as if it was trying to desperately comfort me. Perhaps it was Yuu, who was controlling it, in order to give me some light within the darkness.

Perhaps, it was really him.

* * *

**Please R&R! I'll be happy to see more reviews, favorites, or story alerts. Whatever floats your boat~~ :3 ****Those notifications give me the strength to keep writing! Anyways, t****he next chapter will ****be darker with shocking news and discoveries. It will also have a little KiKi interactions! Look forward to it! Tomorrow, I will double update. Chapter 9 and 10 will be released in the morning and at night.**** :)**

**Now... T****o thank my ****awesome ****reviewers!**

**To TsukinoX: ****Ahaha I'm glad that you enjoy reading my story! :)) Thank you for the reviews as always! :D I always gain a lot of energy and motivation whenever I see your review! Hope you continue to enjoy reading my story~~~**

**To AnimeLover3232: ****I wasn't sure if I was making Killua in character or if people even liked KiKi, but now I feel more assured about the current development of their relationship. You shall find out what happens in the bathroom later in the future. :) Everything is tied together in some way or form, so keep an eye out for other small details. Thanks for the review again! **

**To Jonica77 (Guest): Thank you for the review! I'm glad that you really like my story! Muhahaha you shall find out what is happening to Kinra...one day. Look forward to the future chapters that will reveal everything slowly piece by piece! :)) **

**All of my readers, ****I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**He****y**** everyone! ****Here is chapter 9 as promised! This chapter reveals Kitsune's identity and will have more KiKi interactions. ****Anyways, happy reading as always! :D**

**And once again, if my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way, TELL ME IMMEDIATELY!**

'' **- thoughts**

"" **- speech**

_italics_ **- memory**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HunterxHunter. I****f I did, I would keep Alluka and Killua to myself. :PP**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Three days passed by since that incident. I hardly slept and ate, due to the pain attacks I've been getting. Breathing was sometimes hard; my headaches sometimes worsened. My muscles felt like I went on a huge running marathon for days without rest. So instead of actual training, I did image training and brainstormed on what kind of 'Hatsu' would fit me the most. Truthfully, I made extremely good progress on it and was able to develop it. I just needed to test it out in battle. I tiredly walked towards the elevator.

'I wonder how Gon is doing... He lost so bad against that weird guy... Well, I shouldn't worry since he heals really fast... I wonder if Suou is eating her vegetables... I wonder if Killua is having fun with the training...' Random thoughts occupied me as I entered.

"Which floor?"

"First." I whispered with my hoarse voice. The lady nodded as she pressed the first button. She looked at me worriedly before asking.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm alright." That was the end of our conversation. I probably looked like shit. My hair must be slightly oily due to me, being too tired to wash it with shampoo well. I probably had huge bags under my eyes and looked all slumped. The blood on my bottom lip dried and cracked. Yup, I definitely looked like shit. It's no wonder that lady would ask me if I was okay. I stared at my reflection from the shiny walls of the elevator. I exited the tower as I walked along the streets. Out of habit, I pulled the cloak closer around me, while leaving my hood down, which exposed my face to the world. Despite the sunny rays, I felt cold as usual.

From the distance, Killua and Suou were walking together through the grocery stalls.

"We should get Gon some anchovies! Calcium is good for the bones!" Killua picked out a bag of anchovies.

Suou grabbed a bottle of milk. "Then we should also get him some milk! Milk has a lot of Calcium too!"

"Good idea!" After they bought the two items, there was silence.

"What do you think your sister is doing right now?" He wondered out loud.

"I don't know... She says she's training, but I don't think so..." Suou trailed off.

At her words, Killua turned towards her. "What do you mean?"

"Lately, she would wake up screaming in the middle of the night, all frightened... Once that happens, she never goes back to sleep. She hasn't been eating lately too. I had to actually make her eat for once... She always whispers to herself how cold she is, even if the sun is beating down on her. I wonder if she really is okay... I want to go visit her but I don't like breaking promises..." Suou stated crestfallen.

"Hmm... Hey, isn't that Kinra?" Killua pointed me out from the huge crowd of people.

"Ah! It is! She looks... Really bad..." Suou suddenly pulled Killua towards my direction.

I entered an open field of grass and a few trees. 'What a nice park...on a sunny day... So

sleepy...' I gazed at the tree and soft grass. 'Maybe, I'll take a nap here... It looks comfortable...' Everything felt dream-like. What was real and what was fake?

I slowly headed for the tree, only to find it occupied. I stared for awhile before speaking.

"Kitsune..." I found myself saying. Even if I knew that my hood was off, which exposed my identity, I did not have the strength to move my arm to hide who I was. The clan member suddenly stood up in front of me.

"Masked Fighter." He acknowledged my presence. I turned around to leave, but he grabbed my arm, which made me quickly activate Yochigan.

"What do you want...?" I asked him exhausted. I carefully examined him. He was a very dark blue figure, instead of the usual blue. His Shoukou and Nen streams were white as usual. However, what disturbed me the most was his eyes. For a normal person, one eye was supposed to be white and the other was supposed to be black. However, one eye was completely black and the other was almost black except for the white small center. He was about to be consumed by the black. I was not sure what to expect, but even if he was wearing a mask, I could see it all.

I snapped out of my observation when he spoke. "You were close to Alice and her grandfather." He stated the fact.

"And...?" I looked at him for an answer. The pain in my head continued to throb at a moderate amount. I squinted my eyes towards him when I discovered something startling. For some reason, I could not see any of his pressure points, the black dots. Instead, over his shoulders and head, I found small grinning imps with tiny scythes crawling around. They giggled as they pulled at his clothes and hair. Our eyes met and I froze in place.

I deactivated Yochigan out of fear and noticed that he was speaking to me again. "You should be informed of this."

"Of what?" I felt irritated at his words and glared at him. 'What on earth was that?' I asked myself.

"Because of your kidnapping of Ojou-sama, Alice and her grandfather were executed." My blood felt instantly cold. My previous disturbing discoveries and related thoughts vanished.

"What...?" I shook as I took a step back from him. "What did you just say?" I felt my voice crack and my throat dry.

"They were killed for your foolish actions. They were beheaded in front of the clan and were placed on stakes. Their bodies were burned in hopes of purifying their foolishness. Do you now understand the result of your actions? We do not need to fight. All you need to do is return Ojou-sama to our Clan and we will let you have your freedom." I gasped for air as my mind went blank.

Anger finally blinded me as I screamed at him. At first I could not find my words as I just screamed from horror. And then the words just flew out of my mouth.

"LIAR! LIES! ALL OF IT! SHE WOULD NEVER GO DOWN THAT EASILY! NOR WOULD GRAMPS! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU BASTARD! DO YOU REALLY BELIEVE THAT I WOULD EASILY JUST GIVE YOU ROSE FOR YOUR SELFISH AMBITIONS?! YOU, WHO KNOWS NOTHING OF THE TRUTH!" I huffed as I glared at him. Angry tears rolled down my cheeks.

I was surprised at my own reaction. It has been a long time since I felt such an outburst of emotion. Lately and perhaps from the beginning, I was starting to lose myself. A small piece of me. Every emotion that is strong like anger and fear. Perhaps I wasn't losing myself. This strong reaction gave me hope that maybe it was just my imagination. Maybe it was just my imagination that I was losing myself.

"You may see the memory for yourself." I flinched when he moved towards me. His hand touched my forehead as I felt light. In seconds, I saw a memory of a Clan member beheading Alice and Gramps. In seconds, I saw them burn their bodies and hang their heads on a stake. In seconds, I screamed once more.

"How could you...? How could you!" I punched Kitsune multiple times out of frustration but my eyes felt dry as if tears could not form. I was so tired of everything. Why couldn't everything just end...?

"You should understand that the memories of a person cannot be altered. That was the truth. I have shown you the truth. Now, accept it and return Ojou-sama to us." His voice was emotionless and empty. How heartless.

My mind and my heart were disappearing at a fast rate. I was falling deeper into the darkness.

"Who the hell are you...?" Gathering my strength, I grabbed the fox mask off of his face and dropped it to the floor. I stared at him with disbelief.

"No...No way..." I fell to the floor on my knees.

"You are... You are..." Horrified, I stared into his empty dull eyes. "Not you too... Not you..."

"Why...?"

* * *

Killua and Suou followed me discreetly as they watched me from a good distance.

"We're close enough to see well, yet far enough so that they can't see us..." Suou whispered excitedly. They saw me approach a masked male.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Irritated, Killua glared at the male. They saw us exchange words but could not hear us clearly.

"LIAR! LIES! ALL OF IT! SHE WOULD NEVER GO DOWN THAT EASILY! NOR WOULD GRAMPS! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU BASTARD! DO YOU REALLY BELIEVE THAT I WOULD EASILY JUST GIVE YOU ROSE FOR YOUR SELFISH AMBITIONS?! YOU, WHO KNOWS NOTHING OF THE TRUTH!" Suou flinched at my words as she watched me break down.

"Onee-chan..." She was about to move forward, but Killua stopped her.

"Not now..." Killua glared at the male, who was staring down at Kinra. He wanted to make the bastard, who was making her visibly stressed and miserable, disappear.

I fell to my knees after knocking the mask off of his face. Suou gasped in recognition.

"I know him!"

"What? Who is he?" He stopped glaring and waited for Suou to answer.

"Well I don't know if you saw her golden pocket watch before..." Killua twitched at the mention of a watch, since he never knew about it. Suou continued, "But before we left the Clan's village, there was an Onii-chan that hugged her and told her to be safe and never forget him. He was the one who gave her the watch... Whenever she talked about him, she was always happy. He might have been her first love..." Suou pondered to herself as she stared at the male.

"What's that bastard's name...?" Killua muttered darkly as he frowned at her last words.

"Erm.. I think his name was Yuu."

* * *

"Yuu... Yuu... Don't you remember me...? Don't you recognize me? Am I just the target with Rose? Am I?" My heart or whatever was left of it felt torn as I watched him gaze at me without a single emotion.

"You are Kinra, the Masked Fighter. The one who kidnapped Rose and must be eliminated." Yuu emotionlessly stated.

I then laughed. I laughed so hard and out of insanity. I couldn't stop at all. The laughing, the pain, the horror, and the sorrow. Nothing could stop it. All these emotions were overflowing with no way of stopping. I felt like I was dying from the intensity of these emotions. After days and possibly years of no intensity, I felt as if anymore would actually kill me.

"What is so funny?" He glowered down at me as I abruptly stopped.

"I always knew I was insane. I always knew I would break. Who knew... Who knew it would be so soon?" I managed to mutter.

"It seems like you have fallen. Shall I tell you of your future?" As he spoke, I stayed silent. Quietly, I looked up at him and activated Yochigan again. If what Alice told me was true, then the 'Hatsu' I am choosing will be the ultimate correct choice. If not, then I guess I might as well should die from my choice. That's right. His figure is too dark of a blue and his eyes are too black. The balance between light and darkness was off. I stood up as I wiped the forgotten tears off and stared at the imps that imposed on his body.

If I am correct, then the Yochigan might show the Nen within a body. However, it is mostly showing the state of the balance between light and darkness. Every person has a somewhat good balance between the two opposite energies. No one should have an imbalance of only having almost all darkness or light. It does not make sense.

The blue color of the body shows me the state of the balance. Since his is too dark, he is leaning towards the darkness. That is further proved by the state of his eyes that are almost all black.

A normal person would have a soothing blue color as their state of balance is normal, no matter if they are evil or good in societal terms.

The reason why the streams and dots for Nen are white is because they are unrelated to the condition that I am looking at. It just so happens that they exist in this world. Not to mention, this 'Yochigan' is technically a super advanced version of 'Gyo.'

Usually the black dots or pressure points would also appear on the figure, but for some reason, in his case, they disappeared. Instead, there are small imps all over him. If this was InuYasha, then those imps suggest death. So either this Yuu is dead or is almost in a state of death. Perhaps the imps also suggest that his fate is tied to early death. Since he is walking around, I would assume that he is not a zombie and that he is still alive.

Therefore, him being in a state of near death or having a fate of early death seems like the most plausible answers. Either way, his existence is associated with death at the moment. So if I can somehow get rid of those imps like Tenseiga's power of slaying the dead and bringing the dead back alive, then would it make the same ability occur? However, that would be improbable because bringing the dead back alive is not allowed in any dimension. Unless I can set some kind of condition or vow, that can make this power work...

My thoughts were interrupted as he continued to speak.

"You will lose the match and Ojou-sama will return to her rightful place." He finally picked up his mask and slowly walked away.

I began to remember how Yuu's layered black hair glowed a burgundy color in the light. I remembered how his eyes radiated with a glimmering forest green shade. I remembered how sweet, joyful, and loving his smile was. But now... Now his hair was a dark burgundy even in the light. Now his eyes dulled with an empty and dead green. Now his smile was gone. It was probably gone forever. Never to return if I cannot complete this...

Suddenly, I was overwhelmed by the realization that I lost my most important people all at once. With no tears to spare as they had all dried out a long long time ago, I cried out for the losses I was just informed about. I screamed in frustration about my weakness. I screamed out for the future and past. And most importantly, I cried out for my insanity.

I then felt a presence near me.

* * *

"That bastard..." Killua muttered angrily as he stood up from his position and locked eyes with the man called Yuu with murderous eyes. The man just ignored him and walked away.

"Suou, I know you don't want to break any promises with your sister, so I'll take care of her in your place. Go take the anchovies and milk to Gon." He handed the bag and bottle to her as she nodded. Suou left in a hurry with worried eyes.

Cautiously, he walked towards me. I continued to cry out without caring who it was next to me while slamming my hands onto the ground. Hesitantly, he placed his hand on my shoulder as if he wasn't sure how to comfort me. I stiffened at his touch. Finally, my throat felt dry, so I no longer screamed. I was silent.

It was a strange sensation. Whoever was touching me made me calm. For some reason, I felt safe and protected...but...that wouldn't make sense though. After all, it was only a touch.

The coldness I felt before disappeared as only warmth spread, starting from my shoulder. The burden in my head faded away as if it was never there to begin with. The pain in my body and the aftereffects of the nightmares of being eaten soon felt as if it was someone else who experienced it.

Was it mercy? Was it a release? Was it heaven? Was I forgiven? Was I free? My mind was numb as I turned to face the person, who was trying to comfort me. My dull tired eyes widened as they quickly flickered with life.

I smiled tiredly when I realized who it was.

"Killua." I managed to croak out as he only looked at me worriedly.

I didn't care at the moment if I was making a fool out of myself. I just wanted his touch. His heavenly warm touch. I leaned forward and pulled him into a loose embrace.

"So warm... So warm..." I whispered as I indulged myself in his warmth. At first, his embrace was nonexistent, but he later pulled me towards him and tightened the embrace.

"Sleep." That was the only thing he said and I obeyed.

Leaning my head in the crane of his neck, I smelled the soft warm chocolate scent.

Strangely, instead of fading into black, I faded into white.

For once, nothing disturbed my sleep.

For once, my dream was simple and happy, filled with sweet chocolate scents.

I finally let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

* * *

Killua examined my condition.

I was pale and thinner than before. My hair was tangled and lost the shine it once had. Due to lack of sleep, there were dark bags under my eyes. Not to mention, my light brown eyes were dull and lifeless until they saw him. He spotted the dried blood and cracks on my dry lips. Picking me up bridal style, he noted that I was too light.

"I'm going to feed her whether she wants to eat or not." He decided out loud. After entering the tower and elevator, he walked over to my room. Checking my pockets, he found the golden pocket watch and key. After opening the door to my room and closing it, he placed the watch on the desk and set me down gently on my bed. Just as he was about to leave, I woke up.

"Killua...?" I instantly felt cold again.

Just one night.

Just one night, I wanted to sleep like a normal person.

Just one night, I wanted Killua to stay with me, so that I could savor his warmth.

Just one night, I wanted to feel alive.

Shivering, I stared at him. He instantly appeared by my side.

"What's wrong? Do you need water? Do you need food?" Killua asked several questions.

"Killua..." I managed to croak out as I was reminded of a past memory. It was when I was sick as a child from my previous life. My older sister would take care of me with washing and eating. She was an angel and gave me the attention I craved when I was sick with the flu. The one thing I loved and missed was when she put me to sleep.

"Killua... Can I..." Hesitating, I watched his expression. It was a genuinely warm expression that showed his sincerity and patience.

"Hmm?"

"Can I hold your hand...? Please...?" I knew this request was embarrassing. I knew it but I wanted his touch again. Perhaps, it was going to become an addiction, but I couldn't help it. I just wanted to feel alive. I just wanted to sleep normally. I just wanted myself to come back.

Just as I suspected, Killua's cheeks turned into a deep red color with his ears a soft pink.

He was quiet for a few moments before replying. "F-fine... Only until you fall asleep again." Surprised that he even agreed to such a ridiculous request as this one, I just nodded. I then moved over slightly so that he could sit properly on the bed.

"Thank you..." I gently grabbed his hand and moved it to touch my cheek. It was warm and comforting. The cold once again disappeared.

I was once again reminded of my older sister. When she put me to sleep, she would always lend me her hand. It was a good heater, especially when it was winter. Her hand was soft against my cheek and warm to my face. I wondered what happened. After all the good days with my sister, what happened that made everything fall apart? When did we lose our way...? Tears almost developed at my thoughts, but I held it in.

The feelings inside of me were too intense for me to handle. I decided to keep talking. "You know... My older sister used to give me her hand whenever I was sick. It was very warm and filled with kindness. I wish... I wish I could have thanked her for taking care of me..." I whispered hoarsely to Killua. That was when I seriously felt like if I kept speaking, Killua would eventually be able to actually feel the intensity of all my emotions as if it was water. I then briefly wondered if he would be able to handle the vulnerable side that I was revealing to him right now.

"Is my hand like your sister's? Can't you just thank her when you see her again?" Killua asked me softly. His voice gave me the impression that he believed that if he spoke any louder, he was afraid that I might get hurt by something. It was as if he thought that I was fragile and delicate and that I was someone that he must protect right now.

"Your hand is bigger. It's warmer too. Although I think it's equally as soft as my sister's... So comforting... The best hand in the world... I... I can't see my sister anymore. She's gone. Away from me... Never to be seen again... Never to be seen... Again..." I whispered this to myself as if I was still trying to convince myself. Killua just stayed silent. He instead caressed my cheek with his free hand.

My past life was actually a topic that I tried to avoid. I knew that I still had a hard time accepting that I cannot ever go back, but for some reason, it just felt appropriate to talk about it right now.

Killua finally said. "I'm sorry for asking..."

"It's okay. It's not like you knew." I quickly replied when I realized again that I was being emotionally weak.

'What's wrong with me...? I should stop acting so weak. I should get over it. I should... I should become stronger. I have to control myself better...' I reprimanded myself heavily and frowned. Killua noticed the expression on my face and poked my forehead. Startled, I looked at him questioningly.

"Kinra, I'll lend you the best shoulder pillow in the world and now also the best hand in the world as a bonus." Killua announced as he moved closer to me. Placing my head against his shoulder and chest, he wrapped his right arm around my back protectively. I moved my free right arm and embraced him loosely with it as he used his left hand to rest it on my cheek. It was very comfortable. I soon forgot about my frustration and stress.

"So go to sleep now. I'll be here until you sleep. When you wake up, I'm going to make you eat, whether you want to or not." He firmly informed me as I sleepily nodded.

'Let this be the last time...when I act selfish and act weak. I want to become stronger, so please... So please help me stay sane for a little longer...' That was my last thought before falling asleep.**  
**

* * *

**Please R&R! I'll be happy to see more reviews, favorites, or story alerts. Whatever floats your boat~~ :3 ****Those notifications give me the strength to keep writing! Anyways, t****he next chapter will ****be filled with a whole bunch of interactions between KiKi and won't be as dramatic or dark as this one. Look forward to it! Chapter 10 will be released tonight.**** :)**

**To thank my reviewers:**

**To TsukinoX: Thank you for the support! The "HIM" that you're referring to is most likely the part at the end for Chapter 8, right? It's just Kinra believing that it was Yuu who was trying to comfort her through the pocket watch. That's her thought anyways. It's not like it's true though, since it is just a pocket watch, but people like to believe when they are in pain, right? I hoped that cleared things up. :)**

**To AnimeLover3232: Ahaha you'll have to wait after chapter 10 for her fight with Kitsune, along with the description of her true fighting style. It's quite complicated, so it'll probably be explained subtly throughout the chapters and then thoroughly explained way later. So yeah... Keep reading to find out! :D Thank you for the review!**

**To Jonica77: Ahahah I see I see. :3 Well, I'm happy that you like the KiKi moments! Enjoy reading! And thank you as always for the review~~~ :D**

**All of my readers, ****I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**He****y**** everyone! ****Here is chapter 10 as promised! This chapter shows more Gon, Zushi, and Suou. We can never have enough of their appearances in the story. :) There are also KiKi interactions! This chapter is going to be lighthearted. ****Anyways, happy reading as always! :D**

**Today, I drew a lot of scenes from 'Balance'... I changed the cover image to one of my drawings. It was all in pen, so there might be a few mistakes. Probably will put the images up on my deviantart. If you want to see them, then just go to my author page and I'll have the link up for you guys. :)**

**And once again, if my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way, TELL ME IMMEDIATELY!**

'' **- thoughts**

"" **- speech**

_italics_ **- memory**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HunterxHunter. I****f I did, I would keep Alluka and Killua to myself. :PP**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"Gon! I'm back!" Suou called out as she opened the door to Gon's room. Zushi also entered the room.

"Osu! Are you feeling better, Gon-san?" They gave him the anchovies and milk as Gon began to devour them.

"Suou-chan! Zushi! Un... Somewhat... Where's Killua?" Gon wondered as Suou's smile faded.

"Killua is...taking care of my sister..." She stared at the floor sadly.

"What happened? And who is your sister?" Zushi asked.

"You met her before. It's Kinra!"

"Oh! So she's your sister... She wore a scarf and cloak before, so it was hard to remember how she looked like." He apologized for not recognizing.

"Yeah... So what happened was that..." Suou explained to them about what happened.

"That's horrible! We should do something to cheer her up! Let us go check up on her right now! We don't need to talk to her directly! But we can always do something, right?" Zushi suggested as Suou brightened at the idea.

"Good idea, Zushi!" Suou hugged Zushi affectionately before pulling away.

"I was going to suggest the same thing..." Gon muttered to himself bitterly. "Why couldn't she hug me instead..."

"Is something wrong, Gon?"

He rubbed the back of his head with a bright smile. "Huh? Nothing! Nothing at all! Ahahaha!"

"Oh okay... Will you help too, Gon?" She eagerly awaited his reply.

"Un! If there is anything I can help out with, I'll do it!" Gon answered as Suou smiled brightly before hugging him as well. Gon felt his cheeks burn slightly. "Thanks, Gon... It really means a lot to me."

"N-no problem..." He managed to whisper out.

"Well, let's go check on my sister's status! Before we head out, we should check out Onee-chan's room for clues!" Suou suggested as Gon jumped out of bed.

"Let's go!" Gon raised his free arm in the air.

"Yeah!" Zushi cheered as he opened the door for everyone.

* * *

"So this is Onee-chan's room..." They swallowed before turning the doorknob. Expecting it to be locked, she flung the door open without making a noise.

"Huh? It's open?" Suou whispered with surprise. Zushi and Gon carefully walked into the room with Suou following behind. They stopped moving all of a sudden.

"What...? What's wrong?" Suou pulled onto Gon's shirt.

"D-don't panic, Suou-chan." He pulled her hand gently to his side as Suou nodded. She stared. And stared. And stared some more.

"N-no way..." She stared with her mouth open. She continued to stare.

"Suou-chan. Your mouth." Gon pointed out.

"Huh?" She looked at Gon. He was pointing at his own mouth.

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me to kiss you in such a situation as this?!" Suou backed away with a furious expression.

"Eh? Kiss? Eh? NO! I meant you had your mouth open for too long that... I mean. What. Eh?" Steam was coming out of Gon's ears as he desperately tried to explain himself.

"I'm just joking. Let's leave. Onee-chan is probably tired." Suou just grabbed Gon and Zushi's hand and dragged them out of the room. She closed the door gently and walked in between the two as they headed back for Gon's.

"Kiss... Eh? I meant mouth... Wait... Eh? EH?" Gon was still panicking.

"Gon... Did you not hear me when I said that I was joking?" She waved her hand in front of Gon as he continued.

Zushi grabbed Suou's arm sleeve before saying, "I don't think Gon-san can hear you right now."

"I guess so." She sighed and waited for Gon to calm down as they entered his room.

Meanwhile in my room, Killua was sleeping peacefully with his arms firmly around me protectively. I was also sleeping peacefully with no signs of waking up. I only snuggled some more as I continued to wrap my arms around him. Our legs were tangled with each other. A small smile graced my lips when he pulled me closer to him.

* * *

Three more days left until I have to fight against Yuu.

Killua opened his eyes as the morning sunlight gently entered the room from the window. He felt something warm and soft move against him. As his eyes adjusted to his surroundings, he realized that he was staring at my face.

"Ah... That's rare. I must have actually fallen asleep..." Killua whispered to himself as he gazed at my relaxed state. He was relieved that I looked tremendously better than before.

"I knew it! A good night's sleep is definitely the best for us kids!" He stayed silent for a bit and gently removed the hair that covered my face. "...This is going to be awkward if she finds me here with her in bed right now... I should probably go..."

He was going to jump out of bed when he realized that I was waking up. Killua froze in place and stared at me.

I opened my eyes slightly as I saw the light touch his face. His soft white hair glowed with the white sheets as his beautiful blue eyes sparkled with warmth and comfort. 'He really does remind me of the sky that freely reigns with the clouds as its companion. It was Killua... He really stayed with me...'

A small smile graced my lips as I only felt appreciation for his existence. His arms were still gently wrapped around me, so I felt very secure and safe to the point it almost made me fall asleep again.

"Ah... Morning Kinra. I must have accidentally fallen asleep while waiting for you to sleep. Sorry." He sheepishly grinned as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "So how are you feeling, Kinra? Better than yesterday?"

"Un." I yawned before rubbing my eyes and nodding sleepily. "Thank you, Killua. I don't think I ever slept this well since... Um.." I tried to think of a word, but my mind was super slow at processing. "Since..." I closed my eyes as I poked my forehead repeatedly.

He stopped me by grabbing the hand that kept poking my forehead. "Don't do that. You'll hurt yourself."

"Ah!" I opened my eyes and grinned.

"?" Killua waited for me to speak.

"Since forever! I haven't slept that well since forever! That's why... Thanks a lot, Killua! I'm really thankful! I know that this kind of thing is a bit embarrassing, so I wish I can do something for you too..." I continued to smile and let my forehead touch his as if to show my appreciation. At first, he was startled at the sudden touch, but he gradually relaxed and grinned back.

"I'll buy you some ChocoRobo-kun. Probably five." I told him as his facial expression brightened at the words, ChocoRobo-kun.

"Alright! I get chocolate!" Closing his eyes, he tightened his arms around me, which caused the tip of our nose to touch too.

'TOO CLOSE TOO CLOSE TOO CLOSE TOO CLOSE!' were my thoughts as my ears blushed a deep red color. My cheeks felt hot as I tried to calm myself down. I bit my bottom lip as we were closer than before.

When Killua opened his eyes, he realized the close proximity between us. Frozen, he stared into my widened eyes. We did not dare to move. I blinked and he blinked. Killua's cheeks burned red as his ears turned a light pink.

My heart probably never ran this much in its life in this world. Maybe. In my head, I was breathing in and out in order to calm myself down.

"Um. I know that you like the Yuu guy from earlier. I won't tell him that we were together like this. So. Don't stress about it too much." Killua lowered his head, so that I could not see his eyes. I blinked.

"What?"

"I said that... Ugh. Do I have to say it again? That Yuu guy is your first love or whatever, right?" He sat up and ruffled his hair in frustration.

"Um. No." I blinked and sat up as well. He lifted his head quickly in surprise when I responded negatively.

"He's not? But Suou told me that he was!" His eyes showed panic. It was quite hilarious.

"Well I never said that he was. That's just what Suou believes in her own little world. He was just an older brother to me. Nothing more than that. I don't think I could ever like him in that way. That's a little creepy for me." I laughed a little before smiling.

"Ah... I see..." Silence took over. Killua ruffled his hair again but with embarrassment. I ruffled his hair in response with a grin. After a moment, we began laughing together.

"Massage my head!" Killua suddenly said as he laid down with his head on my lap.

"Eh?" I felt his head drop to my lap with his face away from me. I wondered if he was embarrassed and that's why he was asking me to do something like this. "Um. Okay." At first, I was hesitant with touching his hair and scalp. After all, this was a bit intimate for me. However, I began to gently rub my fingers against his scalp. His hair was seriously super soft. He could be a soft cat! But... He's human and that's that. But his hair... I was so jealous of how soft his hair was compared to mine.

"Hmm... Feels good." He murmured out loud before facing in my direction. Startled, I watched him for a few seconds. He opened his bright blue eyes before grinning. "Massage the front of my head?"

I laughed before agreeing. He nuzzled his nose near my stomach. He really looked like a cat when he did that.

"Don't you want your ChocoRobo-kun?" I giggled as his hair tickled my skin.

Killua opened his eyes. "Of course I want the ChocoRobo-kun!...am I not getting five from you?" He looked heartbroken.

"Hmm... Five ChocoRobo-kun or a nice head massage?" I grinned mischievously.

"Hey! You can't do that! I can't choose between those two!" He suddenly sat up and locked eyes with me intensely.

"Eh? Really? I thought you would have chosen chocolate over a massage!" Surprised, I stared back at him with the same intensity.

He pulled his eyes away and sheepishly smiled. "I like your massage...but I like chocolate too... Can't I have both...?"

I sighed before shaking my head. Of course, it was going to be like that.

"Hmm... I gave you your massage just now, so I guess since I did promise before, I'll get you those five ChocoRobo-kun." I relented. He cheered.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower, so unless you want to see me with no clothes on, I suggest you to go." I said. He froze. I blinked and waited.

"Eh? Um." I wondered if he had a hard time processing what I just told him. After all, it was morning.

"Well?" I waited for him.

He said, "Okay." For some reason, he was blushing really hard. His face was burning with a deep red color. Maybe he was constipated. Wait. Do people even blush when they have constipation?...Somehow...I really didn't want to know the answer to that.

"Okay..." I waited for him to leave. For some reason, he just wasn't budging.

I finally called out to him again. "Killua...?"

"Yeah?" He wasn't facing me now. He was looking at the bed with pink colored ears.

"Why aren't you leaving...?" I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him.

"Huh? I-I was... I'm leaving now. Um. After you're done, come to my room and we'll go eat together before we head over to Gon's." Killua was definitely acting strange. I shrugged my shoulders and went into the bathroom to take a shower after he scrambled out of my room.

* * *

"You idiot! Why on earth did you misunderstand what she was saying?! AUGH! I seriously embarrassed myself in front of her. I bet she thinks I'm a...well... I-I guess I can't really deny that... BUT I'M BETTER THAN LEORIO!" Killua scolded himself as he entered his own room glumly. He took a quick shower and changed his clothes before laying down on his bed and waiting for me to arrive.

* * *

I examined how I looked in the mirror.

"Isn't this a bit..." I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing an illusion. "Isn't this a bit too much of a change...?"

My hair regained its previous shine and my skin was a bit healthier than before. My lips were no longer cracked, dry, or bleeding. It was moist and the same as before.

"Okay. This is kind of creepy." I never knew how much sleep could do to someone. "Or maybe it's amazing... The power of sleep. More like the power of anime or manga."

I looked at my reflection closely. "Oh my god. I no longer have any pimples or bags under my eyes. This is amazing. But then again.. I never really looked at my appearance ever since I got to this world... Never really had the time for that..."

I still had my round face shape and small nose. Even my light brown eyes were small like a cat... My dark brown hair was long as usual. I still had my somewhat thin eyebrows too. I guess not much changed since I got here. I yawned and stretched before putting on some clothes.

White long-sleeved shirt? Check. Blue jean shorts? Check. Comfortable dark blue shoes with white socks? Check. I'm ready to go! I pulled the cloak over me from habit and locked the door behind me.

* * *

I knocked on Killua's door.

"Coming." I heard his voice call out. He opened the door swiftly and locked it before walking with me.

"Let's go buy some chocolate before we go eat." I said to him. He nodded. He was strangely quieter than before.

"Did something happen, Killua? You're awfully quieter than usual..." I whispered to him.

"Huh? Nothing. It's nothing!" He looked relieved before smiling. I felt like it might have been tied to what happened before he left my room, but I ignored it and let it go. Once we arrived at the chocolate shop, I quickly grabbed five ChocoRobo-kun and bought them. I handed the bag of chocolates to Killua.

"There. I kept my promise." I laughed as I watched him devour the entire thing in seconds.

"Ah... That hit the spot. Let's go eat breakfast now!" He grabbed my hand and we walked towards a cafe. We sat at the window seats and looked over the menu. Everything sounded wonderfully delicious. I was starving. The waitress walked over to us. She smiled sweetly at Killua and asked him what he would like to order.

"Hmmmm... I'll have.." He chose a chicken dish and I chose a spicy pasta dish.

"Two glasses of chocolate milks!" Killua announced before I had time to say warm water. "No arguing with me on this. You need calcium and energy." He grinned as I sighed.

"Fine." The waitress walked away with our orders.

"So..." Killua started. I waited. "Only three more days until you're fighting with that Yuu guy... Any strategies in mind?"

"Hmm... I do have something in mind...but... I haven't tested it out yet. At first I thought that I was using the right style of fighting, but after the Hunter exam, I realized that I was wrong. After awhile, I've been image training and testing it out slowly. Probably for the first two days, I will be testing my Nen ability and then I'll rest the day before the fight. I'm hoping this will be enough to save him." I fell deep into thought.

Killua's smile broke. He said in an irritated tone, "Save him? That Yuu guy? Why do you need to save him?"

I snapped out of my thoughts before replying, "Well... It's a hard thing to talk about...but...at the moment, he is not truly himself... I have to save him. It's my mission."

"Mission?" This time, Killua's ears perked up. This was something that was important. Extremely important.

I continued to murmur, "Yes. I was given two missions. One is to take care of Suou. The other is to save everyone. I can't exactly go into great detail about it since it's the Clan's secret..." I looked up at him pleadingly. I really did not want to tell him at the moment.

Killua sighed before smiling again. "That's okay. You told me a lot already." He really wanted to know though.

"Thank you." I smiled warmly.

Startled, he asked, "For what?"

"For not pushing me to tell you."

He ruffled his hair with his hand bashfully with a tint of pink on his cheeks. "Heh. That's nothing. And you know... Since we're friends, I don't see why you have to thank me. It's a given...to help each other."

I laughed before saying, "I just like to thank people. It's better than apologizing. I can't help it. After all, I'm making it a habit now."

"Then I guess it's hopeless in your case to stop thanking people." He grinned. Finally the waitress arrived with our drinks.

I drank the chocolate milk hungrily. I never realized how thirsty I was until now. Another waiter arrived with our food.

I stared at my pasta dish. It looked tasty. I stared at Killua's chicken dish. I looked up at him and then looked at his dish again. There were red peppers. He was pushing them off to the side.

"Killua..." I said.

"Hmm?" He looked up at me.

"If you don't want your red peppers, you can give them to me. But...can you eat these raw white onions? They haven't been touched by the sauce, so you won't have to worry about it being spicy... I just hate the texture of raw onions...in pasta..." I had all my raw onions to the side.

"Deal!" He took all of my raw onions and I took all of his red peppers. Thankfully, the peppers were not sweet. I hated sweet stuff, except for chocolate and some fruits. Chocolate was always an exception, minus white chocolate because that stuff was always too sweet. I gobbled up the peppers before eating my pasta.

"See? Isn't eating good food great?" He encouraged me to eat more as he ordered desserts for himself. I then ordered some chocolate desserts and rose tea.

"Rose tea? That sounds good. I'll have a cup of rose tea too." Killua grinned.

"Do you like drinking tea, Killua?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah. It smells nice and it's soothing." Once we got our desserts and tea, he devoured the desserts in seconds and took his time with the tea.

"This smells really good..." He commented as he caught a whiff of the sweet rose smell.

"That's why I like drinking rose tea... It's slightly sweet and smells amazing." I smiled to myself as I took a sip. It was light and floral as always.

"I agree." That's all he said as he enjoyed the tea. It was as if we were surrounded by a rose garden with the delicate scents. That was all he thought when he smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Suou was teaching Zushi about what she thinks guys act like when they have feelings for a girl. "So Zushi. Usually, guys don't like to admit that they like a girl unless they feel threatened by another guy. Their pride usually gets in the way of them admitting that they like the girl." Suou explained to him enthusiastically.

"Osu! I see. So that's how they act." Zushi just rubbed the back of his head. He did not really understand what she was talking about. After all, if they like someone, would it not be easier to just admit it and tell them? Women are just too complicating to understand were his thoughts.

"Then do girls prefer guys who admit that they like her or guys who are too prideful to admit it?" He asked curiously. Gon unconsciously leaned forward to listen.

"Well... Personally, I like guys who would admit that they like me, but there are some girls who like guys who are too prideful to admit it... But I think that's really rare. I think girls usually prefer guys who are confident about themselves and would take good care of the girl they like and would show that they like them, so that the girl doesn't get confused about his intentions towards her. But it's not like I have experience in this area... I just know all of this because of books and comics that my sister makes me read when I'm bored... How on earth did we get to this topic in the first place! And how long is Killua and Onee-chan going to take...?" Suou blabbered on and on with an embarrassed smile as she touched her cheeks with her hands in order to avoid letting them see her blushing. Gon just simply smiled at her.

* * *

**Please R&R! I'll be happy to see more reviews, favorites, or story alerts. Whatever floats your boat~~ :3 ****Those notifications give me the strength to keep writing! Hope you liked the moments between Killua and Kinra, along with the interactions between Suou, Zushi, and Gon! **

**Anyways, t****he next chapter ****will show Kinra's fight against Kitsune! It'll be a bit short though. HOWEVER, I will release chapter 12 the day after I release chapter 11.**

**To thank my beloved reviewers:**

**To TsukinoX: Ahaha yup, that was Yuu. I shall update soon and thank you for the review!**

**To razhel (Guest): Thank you very much for the wonderful review! I'm really happy that you like my story! I shall update soon! :)**

**All of my readers, ****I ****will update soon so until then, I ****hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**He****y**** everyone! ****Here is chapter 11! As I told you in the previous chapter, I will most likely update chapter 12 tomorrow. This chapter will show Kinra's fight against Kitsune! ****Anyways, happy reading as always! :D**

**And once again, if my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way, TELL ME IMMEDIATELY!**

'' **- thoughts**

"" **- speech**

_italics_ **- memory**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HunterxHunter. I****f I did, I would keep Alluka and Killua to myself. :PP**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

It was the day of my fight.

Tightening the bandages around my arms and hands and letting the scarf hide most of my face, I sat down while waiting for the announcer to call out my name.

"I trained for this battle... I can do this!" I confidently encouraged myself as I pulled down my hood over my head.

"NOW THE FIGHT BETWEEN THE MASKED FIGHTER AND THE FOX WILL BEGIN SOON! HERE ARE THE COMPETITORS!" I walked out into the battle grounds as I saw Yuu from afar.

"LOOK AT THE FIGHTS FROM THE PAST FOR BOTH!" I looked at the screen blankly.

"FIRST IS THE MASKED FIGHTER! HE HITS A PRESSURE POINT WITH PRECISE ACCURACY AND SCARY FORCE! WILL HE BE ABLE TO DO THE SAME WITH THE FOX?" I watched myself on the screen look cool as I hit an opponent's pressure point.

'I never thought I would say this...but... MAN I LOOK COOL!' I inwardly grinned.

"HERE IS THE FOX! EVERYONE'S FAVORITE! COULD IT BE ALCHEMY? COULD IT BE MAGIC? EITHER WAY, HIS BEAUTIFUL ATTACKS ATTRACT THOSE FROM AROUND THE WORLD! WILL HE WIN THIS FIGHT?" Everyone cheered with energy at this announcement. I watched his technique as he shot a ball of light at his opponent. It was, in my opinion, such a beautiful technique. That technique was a hundred times more beautiful and refined than Suou's. Although in terms of power range, Suou was at the advantage. I took a deep breath.

'I can do this. I will win.' I thought to myself as I walked to the center. Kitsune did the same.

"Remember the deal." Kitsune coldly stated. I nodded.

"Ready... START!" The judge yelled out as he jumped out of the ring. I jumped back at a considerably safe good distance. However, Kitsune dashed forward.

"Tch!" I ran around the ring as he followed with good speed.

"You will not run away from me. For I shall execute you before anyone else." I tried to block out his words to focus on the fight. "For you are the one, who killed my best friend and her grandfather."

I tried to maintain my cool with him. 'I have to save him...fast... Man... He's so annoying when he keeps talking.' I gritted my teeth.

Kitsune was whispering something to himself. It was strangely familiar and gave me a foreboding feeling.

"Let it roar. Streams of Darkness!" I twitched at his words. 'SHIT! THAT'S A FORBIDDEN-' I couldn't even continue my thought as I jumped up as high as I could go with my Nen at my feet to avoid this horrible attack. The stone ground cracked into dust as it gathered into the shadowy areas. The floor exploded as the audience screamed.

"AUGH!" I covered my face as I felt my body fly with the force of the explosion. Instead of the battle grounds, there were only black ashes that showed the remnants of it.

"W-wow... Never saw that technique before... The grounds exploded and now there is no battle grounds! HOWEVER, SINCE WE CAN STILL SEE WHERE THE GROUNDS USED TO BE THE BLACK ASHES SHALL BE THE BOUNDARY! THE FIGHT WILL CONTINUE!" My eyes blurred slightly from the irritating ashes as I tried to cry in order to get it out. I was just about to fall when I noticed a dark figure above me. 'Crap.'

I blocked Kitsune's kick by focusing the Nen to my arms and landed on the ground on my back. Thankfully, I managed to put a layer of Nen on my back after the attack. Nonetheless, I still spat out blood.

"Augh..." I stood up shakily as I couldn't see. 'Kuso... Why isn't the judge yelling out hits or anything? No time to think about that. If I can't see, then I won't be able to focus on where to hit... He is, officially, my worst opponent..'

* * *

"_GET UP! You don't have time to rest!" Alice yelled out to me. I growled with frustration as I stood up. "Why do I have to learn how to defend against your attacks...?"_

"_It'll be helpful one day. Now be quiet and let's start!" She scolded me as I groaned inwardly. I focused on my hand, until I could see my Nen transform into the shape of a dagger. It wasn't visible to the normal person but it was visible to the Nen-user. _

"_MEGAMAN'S SWORD CHIP! I CALL IT DAGGER FORM!" I yelled out with enthusiasm as Alice questioned my sanity._

* * *

'I guess I could use that...for now... Although I haven't done that in a long time...' I focused my hand as he summoned several Nen orbs. 'Hurry...' My Nen was slowly transforming as I blocked out sounds from the audience. Sweat rolled down my cheek as I concentrated.

"Die." Kitsune muttered as he motioned his hand for the energy orb attacks to land on me.

'YES!' I dashed forward and sliced through the orbs as it exploded a second after I was away from it. After inserting a certain amount of my Nen into the orbs, his attack can be cancelled. The dagger only made it easier for me to do this. 'Thank god, Alice taught me this...'

"You are good..." Kitsune reluctantly stated as I felt his glare. "But not good enough for me."

Without waiting, I already began to dash towards him. Although his form was blurry, I could sort of see him. I quickly activated Yochigan and took a good look at him as I kicked and punched him. He indeed was a very dark blue figure. However, it was darker than when I first took a look at him. His eyes were very black. I could barely see the small white center, compared to previously. If I don't save him now, he will forever be gone. I needed to do something quickly. However, my vision was not perfect and I cannot maintain Yochigan for extended amounts of time. As I thought, he did not have any pressure points or those black dots on his body. He just has the small grinning imps hanging onto his body.

I was about to throw some more kicks and punches to continue my observation, but I could not move. 'Don't tell me...'

"Finally it took effect... I call this my special paralysis technique." Kitsune inwardly smirked as he walked towards me. 'More like Yu-Gi-Oh's Spell Binding Circle!' I glared at him.

I still couldn't see him except for his blurry very dark blue figure. 'Dammit... Dammit!' I cussed to myself as I heard my heart pound. 'Am I going to fail...? Am I going to die...again?' That was my only thought.

"YOU CAN DO IT!" Someone screamed from the audience. I twitched from recognition. It was Suou, Zushi, and Killua. I felt my resolve strengthen.

"Hm... So your resolve hasn't crumbled yet? What a shame... You're going to die here anyways..." Kitsune grabbed my neck and pulled me up as I couldn't even move my arms to struggle. I felt his grip tighten tremendously. My air source disappeared as I tried to breathe. This feeling... It feels so familiar... My throat being crushed. My senses were out of control and yet sharpened. Dizzy... So dizzy...

Yet...

I WANT TO LIVE! I felt my Nen quiver out of control as I heard screams from around me. Suddenly, I was dropped to the floor. I gasped for air as I touched my throat. My vision was blurry. It was as if I needed severely strong glasses if I wanted to see. I stood up as the screams grew louder around me. I felt so... I felt so in control of everything...as if nothing could stop me. What was this feeling...? I saw a blue figure attempting to stand but falling to the ground. What was happening... What was happening to me?

* * *

"This is going to be the first time I'm going to watch Onee-chan fight seriously..." Suou worriedly said as she tightened her fists.

"It'll be fine! She's strong! She can win this!" Killua encouraged Suou as she nodded weakly.

"Oh! It's starting!" Zushi pointed at us walking towards each other.

"START!" At first, I was running around the grounds when I suddenly jumped into the air.

"Why did she jump?" Zushi asked but in seconds, his question was answered. Black streams of dangerous Nen crumbled the floor as it exploded like a violent dragon. Kitsune seemed calm as he jumped lightly. When the dust cloud disappeared, nothing was left.

"If Onee-chan was hit by that... she would have died!" Suou angrily glared at Kitsune.

"W-wow... Never saw that technique before... The grounds exploded and now there is no battle grounds! HOWEVER, SINCE WE CAN STILL SEE WHERE THE GROUNDS USED TO BE, THE BLACK ASHES SHALL BE THE BOUNDARY! THE FIGHT WILL CONTINUE!" The announcer screamed into her microphone.

"Hey! There's something wrong with Kinra!" Killua pointed at the screen as I squinted my eyes to try to see while I was in the air.

"Ah! She can't see!" Zushi yelled out.

"WATCH OUT!" Suou screamed when Kitsune jumped above me and did a round kick. I seemed to have blocked it but still fell to the floor with a sound not very pleasant. The ground cracked. Blood trickled down my mouth as I wiped it. I laid down on the floor for a few seconds before standing up. Sweat rolled down my cheek as I concentrated on my hand.

Kitsune summoned Nen orbs before motioning his hand for the orb attacks to land on me.

"That attack... I know it..." Suou whispered to herself with slight fear.

Suddenly, I dashed forward and began slicing through the orbs with a single hand as it exploded a second after I was away from it.

"How is she doing that?" Zushi tugged on Suou's sleeve. They then activated 'Gyo.'

"Her hand is covered with immense Nen, which is in the shape of a dagger. The Nen dagger is slicing through the Nen orbs." Suou confirmed.

I continued to run towards him without stopping. From the screen, although the hood was slightly covering my eyes, they could see my blue colored eyes when I activated Yochigan.

"Well folks! The Masked Fighter continues to attack the Fox mercilessly! His eyes even changed into a blue color! But what's this? The Fox is dodging each of his attacks! Will the Masked Fighter be able to even touch the Fox?" The announcer leaned forward as she screamed in her microphone. Just as she announced this, I touched him as he kicked me away.

"THE MASKED FIGHTER FINALLY TOUCHED THE FOX! HE LOOKS LIKE HE'S GOING TO START HIS COUNTER ATTACK!" She yelled out with enthusiasm. I was about to dash forward to throw more attacks when I realized I was paralyzed.

"What's this?! The Masked Fighter isn't moving? Is he no longer going to attack the Fox?"

"Why aren't you moving, Onee-chan!?" Suou gripped the bar in front of her tightly as she gritted her teeth. Kitsune began to walk towards me.

"The Masked Fighter is in danger! What is he going to do?"

"MOVE! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!" Suou finally screamed out to me, while Zushi and Killua covered their ears.

"Well... That was quite an energized fan... Continue the fight!" The announcer said.

Kitsune swiftly grabbed my neck and pulled me up as I couldn't even move my arms to struggle.

"He isn't struggling!? It seems like the Masked Fighter might lose this fight!" On the screen, his grip tightened around my neck. As he pulled me up higher, my hood finally fell, revealing my face and hair.

"It can't be?! The Masked Fighter is actually a female! A small girl!" She announced with shock.

"Kuso! That guy is trying to kill Kinra!" Killua angrily yelled out as Suou tightened her fists.

"She's turning blue..." Zushi worriedly stared at the screen. I opened my eyes with difficulty. Suddenly, the Nen around me began lashing out everywhere violently. Hurriedly, Suou stood in front of Zushi and Killua and summoned a circle to protect them from the attack. Everyone screamed in panic. My light blue eyes glowed a dark sea blue color.

"What is going on?! Suddenly, there are violent cold winds in the battle grounds that are slowly affecting the audience! It's really cold in here! Turn down the air conditioner, someone! It's too cold in here!" The announcer tried to analyze the current situation. There was only panic and horror. There was a thin layer of ice on the seats and building.

"I can't move.." Suou managed to say.

"So it's not just me?" Killua replied.

"Something is making all the audience stay in their seats..and it's not because they want to..." Zushi shivered as he stayed close with Killua. Suou shook as she held her barrier.

"It's too cold... So cold...and humid.." She whispered out as they began to see their own breaths. Fog surrounded the area.

Suddenly, the fog disappeared and the temperature dropped back to its normal state. When they saw the screen, they saw Kitsune drop me to the floor, shaking tremendously with blood pouring out of his wounds that he received from my Nen outburst. I was breathing heavily as I shivered. When I stood up, my stormy dark blue eyes darkened. I looked sort of out of it. Kitsune took one step back as he fell to the floor. His mask broke in half as he lifted his head.

"What's this?! Kitsune is a handsome young male! Girls, time to fangirl about a new bishie!" The announcer squealed. He stood up again but ended up falling to the ground. Finally, he was able to sit up properly. However, I was already in front of him with ominous eyes.

* * *

**Please R&R! I'll be happy to see more reviews, favorites, or story alerts. Whatever floats your boat~~ :3 ****After all, those notifications give me the strength to keep writing! **

**Now... T****o thank my ****awesome ****reviewer!**

**To TsukinoX: ****Thank you for the reviews as always! :)**

**All of my readers, ****I ****will update soon so until then, I ****hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**He****y**** everyone! ****Here is chapter 12 as promised! This chapter will show the continuation and end of Kinra's fight against Kitsune! ****Anyways, happy reading as always! :D**

**And once again, if my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way, TELL ME IMMEDIATELY!**

'' **- thoughts**

"" **- speech**

_italics_ **- memory**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HunterxHunter. I****f I did, I would keep Alluka and Killua to myself. :PP**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

I felt so in control of everything...as if nothing could stop me. What was this feeling...? I saw a blue figure attempting to stand but falling to the ground. What was happening... What was happening to me? I walked up to him with curiosity. I don't know what happened but it was the perfect time to test out my new 'Hatsu.'

My Nen surrounded me as I felt my clothes change into a new outfit that was light. I couldn't tell how it looked like but all I could see was scarlet red. I imagined a scythe. I will become death myself. Once I felt the weapon in my hand, I tested it out. First, I hit the ground with it. It worked like a normal weapon. I then tried to cut his arm off. It just went through. He wasn't even bleeding. That means my weapons are definitely following what I want. I smiled satisfactorily.

"Soul Stealer." I commented. Yuu just stared at me. "That's the name of my scythe."

I stepped towards him. "I will now take all of your darkness and give you light." I raised my scythe and sliced through his neck. I heard screams from the audience as if they were frightened of what was happening. I felt the darkness within him enter my mind as I tried to take all when I was slicing through his neck. '10%... 40%... 70%... 95%... 100%!'

I jumped back as I looked down at my outfit. It was almost entirely black. My mind pounded with intensity. I took all of his darkness. His eyes that had black was grey with some white.

"Heaven's Light!" I summoned a bow and arrow. I aimed for his Shoukou. "Go!" I shot and when it reached his Shoukou, I saw one of his eyes turn completely white. 'Perfect!' I then released my bow and summoned my dual swords. 'Time to end this with Hell's Fire!'

I was going to stab him with my swords when I heard a voice echo through my head. 'Dirty. A dirty being touched me. For touching me with your dirty energy, I will control you myself!' The voice echoed painfully through my head. "AUGH!" I grabbed my head. 'What was going on?!' I felt vibrations in my head. My outfit was turning entirely black. 'I have to hurry up and give Yuu his darkness!' Withstanding the pain, I continued to walk closer towards Yuu.

Suddenly, I felt so much energy in me. So much energy to the point I felt like I was going to explode and die. I needed to release it. The darkness was trying too much to take over me. I finally kicked Yuu up into the air. Jumping up and continuing to kick him up into the air, I faced the stadium floor and inserted 30% of the dark energy into my dual swords. I then threw them to the ground and let it explode into an energy burst attack. It made us fly higher into the air as it threw debris around the stadium. The pain and voice in my head disappeared, but my outfit was still completely black.

'Augh!' I finally summoned another set of dual swords and inserted 50% of the darkness into them. "This will end it all!" I screamed with fighting spirit as I stabbed his Shoukou and watched his other eye turn from grey to black.

'Finally his balance is back to normal...' My outfit turned scarlet red again. I lost all energy to completely land safely. Directing the last of my Nen to my back, I somewhat fell to the ground safely. My consciousness was slowly disappearing. I had no energy to speak or even move. I felt completely paralyzed. I spat out a good amount of blood though.

I could somehow see better than when I was fighting. Yuu was sitting on the floor, staring at me with those glimmering forest green colored eyes. When did they clear up that much? I wanted to laugh but I could not.

I could see in between us the golden pocket watch that he gave me. It was open, so it should be playing the tune, but I could not hear anything. It was stained by my blood, while playing the tune that used to comfort me. Although, I felt like the tune now haunted me instead. Reminding me of my duty. Reminding me of the pain. Reminding me of everything that I did not want to remember or think about.

I looked up at Yuu again. His layered black hair now glowed a hauntingly beautiful color of burgundy.

_It was his smile that placed him in my important people list before. When I first met him, his smile was the sweetest I had seen in my entire two lives. It was filled with love and joy. I was envious of such beauty._

'Smile, Yuu. You're free now.' But for some reason, I could still see the grinning imps imposed on his body. 'How strange...' I felt my mind slowly fade away. I was so tired. 'Why isn't Yuu smiling...?'

He was frowning with absolute horror in his eyes. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he watched my eyes slowly turn duller. I felt my consciousness finally fade out as I saw Yuu yelling out.

Someone was holding me. Someone warm and secure. I smiled.

* * *

Suou sat down once the cold disappeared. She breathed heavily as she released the barrier. "Is everyone okay?" She asked. Killua and Zushi nodded.

"Kinra-san is in front of Kitsune!" Zushi then yelled out as they watched my Nen surround me furiously. The screen was previously covered by a thin layer of ice, so the screen was a bit blurry from the melted water. However, they could tell that Kitsune was panicking even if he could not move.

My clothes and everything changed into a simple gothic-style scarlet red outfit. Red medium length skirt, long-sleeved red jacket that had dark grey ribbons tying it all together in the middle, and dark grey shoes. No intricate designs or anything. It was just simple and light.

"Her Nen changed her clothes?" Suou wondered out loud. "I wonder if it's some kind of armor."

"And the Masked Fighter's outfit suddenly changed! What on earth is happening?!" The announcer continued to yell in her microphone. I summoned my dark grey scythe and hit the floor. "What is the Masked Fighter doing?! Will she take this chance to end everything with the hottie Kitsune?!"

People winced when I tried to cut his arm off with my weapon. "WHAT'S THIS?! HER WEAPON DID NOTHING TO KITSUNE?! IT DIDN'T EVEN MAKE HIM BLEED! IT'S AS IF IT JUST WENT THROUGH HIM! IS THIS AN ILLUSIONAL WEAPON OF SOME SORT?!" She screamed in her microphone. I simply smiled. "The Masked Fighter is smiling! She must have a plan in mind!"

"Kinra..." Killua tightened his grip on his seat. "Hurry up and win this."

I raised my scythe and sliced through his neck slowly so that I would not miss a speck of the darkness within him. Some people from the audience screamed as if this was a horror movie. It looked like I was going to slice his neck cleanly and decapitate him. During this process, Killua noticed how my outfit was turning black.

After I finished, I jumped back. From the screen, Yuu looked more out of it than usual. The audience looked relieved when they saw that I did not decapitate him. They watched me make my scythe disappear and summon a bow and arrow. After I shot him with a white arrow, the arrow flashed a bright light before disappearing. It looked as if the light went into Yuu's body. Finally, I released the bow and summoned two black dual swords. I ran towards Yuu when I suddenly stopped moving and grabbed my head.

"What could be happening? The Masked Fighter used a scythe and shot an arrow at Kitsune, but for some reason, Kitsune is not bleeding or anything! Now that she has two swords, what could the Masked Fighter be planning?!" She announced with curiosity.

My outfit turned completely black as I walked towards Yuu. My Nen became a dark color as it began to surround me furiously once more. They watched me kick Yuu into the air and continue to kick him higher and higher. Finally, I threw the dual swords to the ground as it gave a medium-sized yet dangerous explosion.

Suou stood up and took this chance to create a huge barrier for the entire audience. Killua saw me and Yuu fly near the ceiling due to the effects of the explosion. I threw another set of black dual swords into Yuu as I screamed with my final spurt of energy. My outfit finally turned back into its scarlet red color. They then watched me fall painfully to the ground.

"What an explosion! Kitsune landed safely on his feet but the Masked Fighter is down on the ground! Can she go on?!" The announcer waited for the judge to say something.

Killua saw from the screen how much I was bleeding and how Yuu was shedding tears. Everyone was silent as the golden pocket watch played its tune. The soft tune echoed throughout the stadium as everyone held their breath. The sound grew louder until even the farthest person could hear it.

The atmosphere was tense. Not even the announcer spoke. Silence overcame the stadium at a suffocating rate.

"KINRA!" Killua broke the silence when he jumped up from his seat and screamed out my name. Suddenly, there was panic.

"Someone get the paramedics! I give up! I admit defeat! Just hurry up and get someone!" Yuu screamed out with anxiety. Killua jumped down to the arena and held me in his arms. I smiled gently as I blacked out.

"Don't close your eyes yet, Kinra. Wake up. Please!" Killua shook me as he desperately wanted me to open my eyes.

"Onee-chan!" Suou cried out with fear.

"WINNER: THE MASKED FIGHTER!" The judge yelled out with uncertainty. "GET THE PARAMEDICS NOW!" He ordered as he pushed Killua away to perform first-aid on me. Yuu only sat down on the floor, staring at me with disbelief.

Killua, Suou, Zushi, Yuu, and the audience silently watched the paramedics take me away. None of them moved and none of them spoke. It was as if time had stopped again.

* * *

**Please R&R! I'll be happy to see more reviews, favorites, or story alerts. Whatever floats your boat~~ :3 ****After all, those notifications give me the strength to keep writing!**

**To thank my reviewer:**

**To TsukinoX: Ahaha I'm not very skilled at writing out battles, but I hope it was exciting enough? :D Thank you for the review as always!**

**Sorry for how short this one is...BUT the next chapter will be longer than this one. :) More revealings of Kinra's power and KiKi moments in the next chapter!**

**All of my readers, ****I ****will update soon so until then, I ****hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**He****y**** everyone! ****Here is chapter 13! This chapter will show what happens after Kinra's match against Yuu! ****Anyways, happy reading as always! :D**

**And once again, if my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way, TELL ME IMMEDIATELY!**

'' **- thoughts**

"" **- speech**

_italics_ **- memory**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HunterxHunter. I****f I did, I would keep Alluka and Killua to myself. :PP**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

I opened my eyes as I felt a presence next to me. It definitely wasn't the presence that I was currently yearning for. I turned my head to find Yuu sleeping.

'Where is everyone...? What day is it...? Now that I think about the match, why didn't the judge count any of the hits? If he did, the match would have ended faster and might not have ended up with me, almost dying or anything...' I struggled to sit up and shakily walked from my bed to towards the fighting stadium.

For some reason, people gave me strange looks and let me through without me asking. They even let me through without paying for any tickets. However, I was too tired to think about it. All I wanted was to see Suou, Gon, Zushi, Wing-san, or Killua. When I entered the stadium, I saw Killua on the newly renovated battlegrounds with no opponent.

"It seems like the opponent has run away! Killua wins the battle by default!" He threw his hat in the air as if to bask in the glory. My eyes narrowed when I noticed that people began to throw looks at me. They whispered and pointed at me. Beginning to feel annoyed, I glared at all of them.

"What? Have you guys never seen a little girl before?" My voice sounded scratchy but it sent the message to them successfully. They stayed silent but continued to look at me. I thought I wasn't loud but apparently, the announcer noticed me.

"WHAT'S THIS?! THE GIRL WHO WAS RUMORED TO HAVE DIED IS HERE IN THE STADIUM! THE MASKED FIGHTER IS ALIVE, EVERYONE!" I felt like cussing but stopped myself. This was not a time for cussing. Why is it such a big deal anyways? I twitched as I covered my ears with my hands. The light was too bright, so I closed my eyes tightly. Killua stared at me as if I was a ghost before recovering. He picked up his hat and jumped up from the battlegrounds to the stairs. Walking over to me, he placed the hat on my head gently and blocked the light. I tiredly opened my eyes and found myself looking into Killua's warm blue eyes.

"Ki-Killua..." I croaked out as he smiled with joy.

"Welcome back, Kinra." He pat my head as I returned the smile.

"I'm back...Killua..." His touch was truly heaven to me. I leaned forward for more of his touch. He rubbed his hand against the hat as I closed my eyes momentarily to indulge in this satisfaction.

"Let's go... People are watching." I opened my eyes and grabbed the back of his shirt. As he led me to an empty hallway, Killua suddenly stopped. I bumped into him.

'What's wrong?' I thought to myself as he turned around to face me.

"Are you okay? Do you need water? Do you need food?" He looked worried for me.

* * *

_Just as he was about to leave, I woke up.__  
_

_"Killua...?" I instantly felt cold again. _

_Shivering, I stared at him. He instantly appeared by my side._

_"What's wrong? Do you need water? Do you need food?" Killua asked several questions._

* * *

I smiled when I remembered the last time he asked me that. I silently giggled to myself in amusement.

"Oi... It's not funny, you know... You were in a coma! You were sleeping for so many days... And you would never...respond... I thought I was going to...!" Killua stopped his sentence as he gazed down at the floor. I felt guilty for laughing.

"Ah... I'm sorry... It's just that you asked the same questions last time when I was sick..." I apologized as he then sheepishly grinned. He leaned his head against my shoulder gently as he squeezed his grip on my arm.

"I'm glad...that you're alive.." Killua whispered out to me. I rubbed my fingers against his white hair and scalp affectionately as if to show that I was there. He leaned forward and sighed with delight.

"That seriously feels good..." He mentioned to me. I gave him a small smile before noticing Gon, Zushi, and Suou running towards me.

"Onee-chan!" Suou hugged me tightly as tears streamed down her face.

"Kinra! I'm glad you're okay!" Gon said as Zushi nodded in agreement.

"You still have your battles, right? Go on ahead... I'll be in my room... Need to eat some food... And question. Did anyone record my battle? I want to review it..." I stopped massaging Killua's head as he still had a grip on my arm and faced Gon and the others.

"I'll help you! I actually had your battle recorded so we can watch it together if you want. Gon and Killua have their last battle now, so you should get some more rest." Suou energetically latched onto my free arm. "Killua, you can let go of my sister now."

"Huh?" He realized that he was pulling me closer to him. His cheeks were tainted with pink before he let go. "Sorry... I didn't realize..." I just smiled at him.

"I have to go back to my shishou... I'll see you all later then!" Zushi bowed and ran off.

Just as Suou and I waved back to Gon and Killua to wish them luck for their last battle, I breathed in and out before walking to my room. Suou began to update me on what was going on while I was sleeping.

* * *

"I see so that's what happened..." In the end, everything remained the same as the anime. The only difference was that the judge for my match was not a real judge. Before they could catch him, he disappeared in a flash. That's why the judge never counted any hits. I was sent to the hospital with my cloak on and had surgery. Apparently, I was supposed to be in a coma and probably had no chances of waking up, because I showed no apparent signs. I wasn't really surprised when I heard this though.

"Killua was really angry at Yuu. You should have seen him. I thought no one would be able to stop Killua but thankfully he managed to calm himself down." Suou recalled everything.

* * *

_The atmosphere was tense. Not even the announcer spoke. Silence overcame the stadium at a suffocating rate._

"_KINRA!" Killua broke the silence when he jumped up from his seat and screamed out my name. Suddenly, there was panic._

_"Someone get the paramedics! I give up! I admit defeat! Just hurry up and get someone!" Yuu screamed out with anxiety. Killua jumped down to the arena and held me in his arms. I smiled gently as I blacked out._

_"Don't close your eyes yet, Kinra. Wake up. Please!" Killua shook me as he desperately wanted me to open my eyes. _

_"Onee-chan!" Suou desperately cried out._

"_WINNER: THE MASKED FIGHTER!" The judge yelled out with uncertainty. "GET THE PARAMEDICS NOW!" He ordered as he pushed Killua away to perform first-aid on me. Yuu only sat down on the floor, staring at me with disbelief and fear._

_Killua, Suou, Zushi, Yuu, and the audience silently watched the paramedics take me away. None of them moved and none of them spoke. It was as if time had stopped again._

_Finally, Killua snapped. "YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KILL HER?!" He grabbed the collar of Yuu's shirt. "I don't care if it was some kind of duty or mission that she has to complete! But! She trusted you... She believed in you! And yet, all you repay her with are misery and pain?! If it wasn't for the fact that she cares about you, then I would have gotten rid of you right now!"_

"_I'm sorry. I have no excuse." He threw Yuu to the side as Zushi tried to calm him down._

_"If she doesn't ever wake up... I'm going to make you miserable to the point you will regret that you're the one living and awake right now. And if she dies... I hope you're prepared for the consequences..." Killua darkly muttered before walking away._

_"You're not an official judge! Who are you?" An official walked over with a stern expression towards the judge, who grinned and faded away into nothing. "What the-? He disappeared..."_

* * *

"I... I see... So such a thing occurred... I did think it was strange how the judge did nothing... I have a feeling I know who it was." I whispered to myself.

"What...?" Suou looked at me.

"Nothing. I'm going to talk with Yuu. Afterwards, I'll head over to Wing-san's. So go on ahead. I'll be fine. I promise." I smiled.

"Okay! See you later then, Onee-chan!" Suou ran off in the direction of Wing-san's house.

I finally entered the hospital in which I found Yuu pacing back and forth impatiently. "Yuu." I called out his name as he quickly walked over to me.

"Where were you? If you woke up, then you should have woken me up! I need to check your injuries! Are you feeling better?" His glimmering eyes were the same as the past. I smiled.

"Stop." I motioned my hand as he shut up. "I'm fine. I need to talk to you...alone." I entered the room with Yuu following.

"What happened, Yuu? What's the condition of the Clan?" I turned towards him and sat down on the bed while waiting for him to speak.

"After Alice and her grandfather were captured and executed... They began to pressure me to go after you and Rose... I was reluctant and decided to give them false information about your whereabouts. However, they soon realized that I was lying. They put me in the isolation chambers... They also started attacking me mentally...to make me weaker... I'm quite ashamed to say this, but it worked. They made me weak to the point that I wanted to die. Afterwards, they had the same person who manipulated everyone else to manipulate me. And you know the rest..." His eyes darkened grimly.

"I see... So it wasn't a lie when you said that Alice and her grandfather were executed... I hoped that maybe it wasn't the truth... I'm sorry, Yuu... I made you suffer..." I placed my hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

He shook his head furiously. "Don't say that. We are the ones who are making you suffer more... We took everything from you... Not to mention, you're not allowed to hate us or stop yourself from completing the mission because of how we summoned you."

"Well, that might be true, but... I don't hate you guys... You guys might have taken everything from me but I still have Rose... and now I have Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio as well. I'm not alone anymore. And now I have you again. If completing the mission is all it takes to save everyone, then I'll do it. I'll pretend it's my own will. So Yuu... Don't blame yourself." I sadly smiled at him as he was holding back his tears.

"So we're keeping the oath?" He asked.

I answered. "That is up to the winner. Since I passed out before they announced, you're probably the winner."

He shook his head. "No. I gave up. I forfeited the match. So it's your win."

"Then I will keep the conditions the same. From this day forward, Yuu will leave Suou and I alone and will not inform that person about our location. I will tweak it a little though. If Yuu is under the control of that person, then he will leave us alone. However, if Yuu is not under the control of that person, then he can stay with us." I smiled. "Is that to your satisfaction, Yuu?"

He smiled with joy before frowning again. "Yes. I should go though. I'm still being traced."

"Alright. Bye, Yuu... Stay safe... Please." I gave him a big hug and returned his golden pocket watch. "You can give that back to me when I finish the mission." He laughed brightly before leaving the hospital.

'I feel like I'm forgetting something important...' I took out the DVD that had the recording of my battle. 'OH YEAH!'

I quickly dashed out of the hospital to catch up to Yuu. "WAIT YUU!" I called out with all of my strength. He stopped and turned around.

"What is it, Kinra? Did something happen?" He was obviously startled and a bit frightened.

"I forgot something. Don't move." I activated Yochigan and saw the stupid imps. Suddenly, the area around us became extremely cold. A small fog surrounded us as my Nen gently wrapped around me. My light blue eyes glowed a dark sea blue color. The imps on Yuu seem to be panicking. A gentle cold wind blew around us as a thin layer of ice froze the ground.

"Do you trust me, Yuu?"

"Yes." He answered with no hesitation.

"Good." I held out my hand as the cool wind quickly gathered to form a beautiful simple white katana. The other side of the blade was black, depending on the light. "I will kill death for you and change your fate." Strangely as I was doing this, I felt someone's guidance and words speak through me. I quickly slashed the imps as they disappeared and appeared on Yuu's body as pressure points or as the black dots. Once that was over, the katana disappeared and everything reverted back to the normal temperature. I blinked before realizing what I just did.

"I just killed death... Those imps were death... Wait... I'm confused... Does that mean if someone has the imps that their fate is soon death? Then if I kill them, it changes their fate to normal living or something like that?" I muttered to myself confused.

"Is it over?" Yuu asked me.

"Huh? Yeah, it's all over. No worries! I'm going to head back now. Killua and the others are probably worried about me." I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly.

Suddenly, Yuu's facial expression turned serious. "Kinra."

"Yeah?" I became tense.

"That friend of yours... the one with white hair."

"You mean Killua? What about him?"

"What do you...think of him?" Yuu asked curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just... He seems really attached to you... I'm worried... Especially since your mission isn't exactly...safe... I don't know if you should get any closer to him..." He seemed hesitant with his words and looked genuinely worried. I wasn't sure what to say to Yuu.

To me... To me, Killua was my support and I was his. During this journey, I realized the importance of his existence in my life. Perhaps this might be a stretch but I felt that if one of us were to disappear, we would feel as if something was missing in our lives... Maybe for Killua, he would be okay because of Gon, but I wasn't sure if it would be the same case for Suou and I. After all, to me, Suou was family but her importance differed from Killua's. However, there was one thing I was sure about. If one of us were to die, I hoped that it would always be me and not him. Although... Ironically, I don't want to die. Death was scary. Dying was scary. But I realized that being forgotten was scarier than death itself, so dying wouldn't be too bad if they continue to remember me after my death.

I finally answered Yuu. "I... To me... Killua is special... Ever since I met him... He was different... I felt a connection... For once in this life, I was comfortable enough with someone to the point where I wouldn't mind if I had to die to save him..."

"I see..." Yuu softly smiled at me. "Then that's fine. That's good enough. I'll leave now. Stay safe, Kinra." He turned his heel and walked away.

"That's...good...enough." I murmured to myself. I wasn't allowed to get any closer to them anymore. At least from Yuu's point of view, this closeness was forbidden. I slowly walked in the direction of the hospital to gather the rest of my items. I also decided to watch and examine my battle with Yuu before heading to Wing-san's house.

* * *

After packing up and examining my match, I entered Wing-san's house.

"OSU!" I heard this from Gon, Killua, and Suou. Wing-san congratulated them for completing their basic training in Nen.

"Ah, it's nice of you to join us, Kinra-san. Are you feeling better?" I bowed with respect.

"Good afternoon, Wing-san. I am feeling better. It's only been a few hours but I feel like I can move around like a normal person." I smiled confidently.

"Don't force yourself too much though. After all, you've been sleeping for almost two months." He suggested to me as I nodded in agreement.

"I'll try my best. Always..."

* * *

**Please R&R! I'll be happy to see more reviews, favorites, or story alerts. Whatever floats your boat~~ :3 ****After all, those notifications give me the strength to keep writing! **

**The next chapter will be the start of Kinra's Arc, so many things will be revealed. It will show Kinra's self-conflict and will reveal the appearance of someone surprising. It's probably going to be twice as long as this chapter. :)**

**To thank my reviewer:**

**To TsukinoX: Thank you for the review as always! :D **

**All of my readers, ****I ****will update soon so until then, I ****hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**He****y**** everyone! ****Here is chapter 14! This chapter will show the past, parts of the truth, and the appearance of a new character.**

**I apologize that the previous chapter was very short, so hopefully this chapter will make up for it. :) Truthfully, I'm going to be really busy these next few weeks with acupuncture for my back and finally relaxing with my parents and friends, but I will make sure to always update every weekend for you guys. I have also been really busy recently with doctor appointments and making sure everything is ready when I go back to school, so there hasn't been much time for me to edit my chapters a lot. So...There might be a few mistakes here and there... If you guys would kindly point out the mistakes to me, I will gladly fix those mistakes for you guys. I would also like to see more reviews coming in, but other than that, I'm really happy that a lot of you guys love reading my story. I sincerely hope I don't let you guys down anytime soon! :) I really love writing this story and reading feedbacks from my readers, so please review at least once for those of you that haven't before? ^^;;**

**Anyways, minus the long author's note, happy reading as always! :D**

**And once again, if my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way, TELL ME IMMEDIATELY!**

'' **- thoughts**

"" **- speech**

_italics_ **- memory**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HunterxHunter. I****f I did, I would keep Alluka and Killua to myself. :PP**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

"Is something wrong, Onee-chan? You look a bit out of it." Suou asked.

"Huh? It's nothing..." I replied quietly.

"If you say so... Did you get to meet up with Yuu and see the battle?" She continued to ask. Killua also seemed interested in what I was going to say.

"Um... Yeah..." I nodded.

"Okay... What did you guys talk about?" Suou began to corner me.

"Nothing much..." Killua noticed that I was trying to avoid answering in detail.

"I'm sure that they got their problems sorted out. No need to keep prying, Suou." Killua quickly said out loud. Suou narrowed her eyes at me.

"Fine." She crossed her arms and pouted. I knew that she was going to try to get answers from me as soon as Killua and Gon were not with us. Not that I was going to tell her anything though...

"So... Where are we going to go now?" I put on my backpack and cloak as I faced the three of them.

"Well... Is it okay if we go to my house...?" Gon nervously asked us as he awaited our response. "It's not as big as Killua's...but...it's pretty comfortable!"

"Sure! You did give back Hisoka his plate and we finished the Nen training, so we don't have anything to do here. Also, I want to meet your Mito-san!" Killua excitedly answered.

"I want to see Whale Island too! It sounds amazing from what I've heard from your stories!" Suou agreed as I looked at her questioningly.

'I never knew Suou and Gon shared stories...or is it just Gon doing the talking...' I noticed that the three of them were staring at me.

"Um. Sure! I'll love to go if you'll let me... I still need to heal apparently so I won't be able to do any strenuous exercises but I would love to see how Whale Island looks like!" I smiled weakly as Gon beamed with happiness.

"Of course you can go! Let's hurry and get there!" We all ran to find a ship.

* * *

It's been three days since we arrived at Gon's house. Mito-san was nice and caring towards all of us. I helped out with the cooking, since I felt that it was the duty as the oldest to help out. Suou, Killua, and Gon would go out into the forest and brought back interesting objects and stories for my entertainment. Once again, they left for the day. I sat on the huge rock as I stared out at the island.

"..." I spoke few words nowadays. Perhaps, it was like when I was in middle school. I only listened to others and gave a response when necessary. The only thing I would do to pass time was think. Think about my life, myself, and what I was doing. People thought of this as doing nothing, but I thought it was the most important. Introspection. It was thinking about who I was as a person. In order to develop and understand one's self, they take the time to do nothing but think. After doing it so many times, they will know what to think about. It was a journey of its own. That was what I believed. However, despite this experience in my past life, I knew that deep inside there was actually a different reason why I spoke so little in present time. In a sense, I guess I just wanted to delude myself into thinking that I was doing introspection. That way, I would sound wiser and would sound a little bit more of my past age.

"That's fine. That's good enough." I whispered to myself. Yes. I was sure of it. The true reason why I was slowly distancing myself from them and the true reason why I spoke so little was because I needed to stop myself from getting too close. It was forbidden. That's why Yuu said such words to me. I was a fool to believe that I was allowed to get close to them. That's right. This is all for the mission. I knew that I was mostly being controlled and influenced by the factors from the summoning ritual, but it was also my instinct that...there will be hell to pay. There will be torture and pain to experience if I get any closer than this.

After all, there was a line that I must not cross no matter what. Right now, I was in the midst of nearing that line. And right now, I must stop myself at all costs.

I changed my thoughts.

'I died and lived again. I almost died but I still lived. Who am I now? I used to be someone but now I'm Kinra. I used to be someone who loved anime, manga, and dramas, but now I'm someone who takes care of another person and fights to live. I used to empathize with people and used to be braver, but now I am scared of facing people, scared of dying, and became emotionally weak. Was I always like this? What happened to me that made me this way...?' I narrowed my eyes towards the sunset. 'It's almost time for Gon and the others to come back... I should go back in before they start to worry.'

I stood up and jumped off the rock. Turning around, I found myself, staring into the light gray blue eyes of an older female. Her short dark olive brown hair glistened in the sunlight. Somehow, her presence felt familiar and nostalgic.

"Who are you...?" I finally asked. The female frowned as she approached me threateningly.

Warily, I stood in position.

"I am...no one..." She whispered out bitterly. Quickly, she dashed forward and threw a punch as I tiredly blocked it with a hand.

"Why are you attacking me...?" I whispered out with annoyance.

"..." She relentlessly continued her attacks as my stamina began to lower tremendously.

'Dammit... My stamina is lower than usual... I'm not done recovering...' I cursed as I tried to protect myself as much as possible. Noticing this, she relentlessly kept attacking me. I felt blood trickle down from my previous small wounds. I attempted to tackle her down but for some reason, my body would not move as I wanted it to. I jumped down from the hill and into the forest with her following.

* * *

"Ahahaha! I can't wait to tell Onee-chan about Killua's fear! I can't believe you can't look into the eyes of a fish!" Suou giggled as they ran towards the house.

"Oi! You better not tell Kinra! Don't embarrass me in front of her! Tch!" Killua growled with annoyance.

"Ehehe... It's fine, isn't it? After all, Kinra was never able to leave the house that much because of her injuries." Gon grinned, while Killua scowled. "We're back!" Gon yelled out as Mito-san appeared at the doorway.

"Welcome back, all of you... By the way, have you seen Kin-chan on the way here? Last time I saw her, she was sitting on the rock at the cliff...but it's been such a long time now...so I'm worried... Will you check for me?" Mito-san stared out the window in the direction where I was.

"Okay, Mito-san! We'll be right back!" Gon yelled out as they ran off to where I was.

"So this is the huge rock that Mito-san was talking about...?" Suou touched the smooth surface of it. "What..." She squinted her eyes towards her fingers.

"Blood..." She could not complete her sentence as anxiety and fear stroke her relentlessly.

"Onee-chan? Are you here...? ONEE-CHAN?!" She yelled out with a shaky voice as Gon and Killua caught up with her.

"What's wrong, Suou?" Killua quickly asked.

"She's not here... There's blood on the rock... What if she injured herself? What do I do?" Suou panicked when she walked around the rock as she scanned the area.

"Calm down, Suou. She's not weak! She would give us a signal." Killua reasoned.

"But what if she's in a condition where she is not able to do that?" Suou shot back.

Killua and Gon stayed silent, unable to retort back.

* * *

"Ugh..." I rubbed my arms and neck when I slammed against a tree. She was brutal with her physical attacks. Defending with my arms and with my body in general was taking a huge toll on my stamina and energy. I probably did not have enough energy to attack back.

"Get up. I dislike weaklings. If I were to knock you out too easily, 'they' will instead torture you harshly. However, if you were severely injured, they won't do anything else to you. So get up if you want to live." The older female coldly stated. I shakily stood up. I did not understand her intentions. From her words, I knew that she was probably from the Clan but I thought she wanted me to die from how brutal her attacks were...But how come her words indicated the opposite. I continued to watch her.

"ONEE-CHAN!" My ears perked at the voice. Her voice kept coming closer and closer. I began to panic. Suou should not come anywhere near here.

"Hmph... People you know?" She asked as I quickly stood in position.

"Don't touch them..." I whispered. I directed my Nen to my arms. Running towards her, I threw several punches at her. I hoped that this would end quickly. It was actually about time that I returned back to the Clan anyways. Leaving Suou with Gon and Killua would be a good idea. This was my one-way ticket back. It was time.

"Then die for me." She whispered back as she kicked me down.

* * *

"Kinra..." Killua whispered to himself worriedly. He did not know why the bloodstain and Suou's words kept bothering him. After all, he knew that Kinra was not weak. However, when Gon heard strange noises in the forest and when he remembered about the condition her health was in right now, he could not help but worry tremendously. All he knew at the moment was that they needed to find Kinra. Fast.

They hurriedly entered the forest towards the direction of the unnatural noises that Gon heard.

I was bleeding profusely at this time and was finally on my knees. Shakily, I lifted my head to face her.

"You can take me but not them... Please..." I finally begged as my vision blurred.

She stayed silent before answering. "I shall promise with you that I will not take anyone else but only you. Any last words before I take you away?"

"Don't go after me... Go to where Kurapika and Leorio are... Take Suou with you..." I managed to whisper out. Before I could see the three, I blacked out.

* * *

"Kinra!" Killua yelled out. When he saw me fall down to the ground with blood all around, he was reminded of the time when I fought against Yuu. He froze.

Killua realized at that moment that he definitely did not want to see Kinra dead... Cold and lifeless... With no way of smiling... He did not want that at all. He would rather see her hate him or get angry at him than never hear her voice call out his name.

He eventually ran faster towards me but the older female suddenly kicked him away.

"She said to tell you to not go after her and to go to where Kurapika and Leorio are. She also said to take Suou with you." She monotonously spoke.

"Get out of my way!" Killua growled as Gon and Suou caught up.

"Respect her last wishes!" The female equally growled.

"Who are you?" Suou demanded.

"Midori." She stated with an emotionless expression.

"Midori-san... Why...? Why are you taking her away from us...?" Suou looked distressed as Midori's eyes hardened.

"She is a criminal and her punishment was decided to be execution."

"What was her crime?" Gon wondered.

"She kidnapped our precious heir and influenced strange ideas into Alice and her grandfather's mind. Because of her, they both were executed." Midori commented as if it was none of her business.

"Kidnap...? Alice..." Suou's eyes flickered with recognition.

"Why would she kidnap a heir? She was probably only a child during that time! As if a child can influence an adult!" Killua yelled out in retaliation.

"A child...? She is a demon. A time mistress. A traveler. An unknown. She is the twilight that is capable of turning into either the sun or the moon. Her mind is twisted beyond repair. A genius is how one might call her...but she is only the Devil's reincarnate." Midori whispered ominously. "We will take our leave now."

She grabbed me by the arm and began whispering in another language.

We were soon surrounded by a gust of wind and then disappeared.

"They're gone..." Gon commented. Killua and Suou stayed silent as they continued to watch the place where we were before.

* * *

_"Do you wish to live, human?" I turned my head to find myself staring at bright blue eyes._

_'Yes. I want to live... I want to live...' I thought to myself with no energy to actually say it._

_"Are you willing to give up something equivalent to this?" The dark figure walked closer towards me._

_'What was this... Full Metal Alchemist...? XXXHolic...? Yes. I want to live, so yes.' Annoyed about the equivalent exchange idea, I thought to myself this without thinking it through. But then again, he would have probably heard everything and determined his reply anyways._

_"You will live in another world. Your price is...that you will never be able to go back to your previous world and life. Never be able to head back home and see your family and friends. I will, however, let you keep your memories so as to not go insane. The human mind is so weak and fragile." He echoed without much concern. His eyes were so blue. It was so blue and ethereal._

_"Who are you...to tell me what to do...?" I asked. My words seemed out of place and yet it seemed appropriate. _

_"?!" He seemed startled at my words._

_"Who are you... Who are you to send me somewhere else...?" I once again asked._

_"That is strange... I never expected a human to ask me such a thing... Interesting... I am not obliged to tell you...but since you are the first to ever ask me, I shall tell you. What happened to you was _. There is no way to avoid it... This is why I, _ the _, am giving you this chance__ to ___." I could not hear his words clearly. Some of it sounded fuzzy and confusing. What was he talking about?_

_"!" Somehow my heart was unsettled and horrified._

_"Is that why that person was there?! WHY?! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE CHOSEN?! WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN SOMEONE ELSE?! Am I forever destined to be in this path...?" I cried out with tears but I could not remember why I was screaming. Did this even happen before?_

_"..." He pitifully looked at me with those beautiful sapphire eyes. "I will try to _... Just remember me and what happens here...and I promise to do whatever I can to help you..."_

_"I'm already fading... My memories... My name... My identity!" I screamed with horror. _

_"When this is over, I will _..." The dark figure touched my shoulder and stared at me as I tearfully looked at him back._

_'No...! No! I don't want to go to another world! I don't want to not be able to head back home or not see my family and friends! I don't want that! Let me just die! Let me just disappear then!' I tried screaming in protest as my body twitched from previous pain. He picked me up carefully and walked towards a huge gate._

_"Onwards, human _ by the name of _, to another world." My eyes widened with horror as the huge gate door opened with a bright white light. His grip tightened as I gazed into those beautiful blue eyes one last time._

* * *

I gasped as I opened my eyes. I felt like that dream had more to it than what I have seen and remember. Nonetheless, I could not remember all of it. It was a dream that was choppy at best. I began to look at my surroundings. The room was bare and empty. And there were bars and chains that held me in place.

"I..." Tears gently rolled down my cheeks. "I'm so confused..."

'Those beautiful blue eyes... They remind me of someone...' I suddenly remembered Killua's hypnotizing blue eyes. 'As if it can be Killua... I would have remembered if it was him...'

"You're awake." Midori bluntly replied as she watched my every move.

"Is it morning...? Afternoon...? Evening...?" I managed to ask.

"You have no need to know." I closed my eyes again after those words.

My last thought before I slept again was '_Ah... I miss everyone... I miss Gon... I miss Suou... and I... I miss Killua...'_ Those beautiful and ethereal blue eyes haunted me.

* * *

Soon after I was taken away, on top of the boulder, a gust of wind collected and faded away, revealing a familiar face.

"You are...!" Suou gaped at the person as she rubbed her eyes to make sure she was not dreaming.

"Tch. I was too late... How badly hurt was Kinra? She's not dead...right?"

"Alice! I thought you died! That's what Yuu told Kinra!" Suou stared at the older Alice.

"You grew... I wonder if Kinra took good care of you...just as I asked her to..."

"Eh...?"

"Nevermind that... Do you want to save her?"

"Who the hell are you?!" Killua glared at Alice with irritation.

"... I am not obliged to answer you... However, my name is Alice... I am in the same clan as Rose over there...and... I am technically Kinra's sister...even though we are not blood related.." She calmly responded as she analyzed Killua and Gon. Her eyes soon brightened at her good results.

"If you want to get together with Kinra or Rose, then you better treat me nice!" Alice raised her pinky finger to indicate a silent message. Killua and Gon immediately blushed.

"Wait... Who is Rose?" Gon wondered out loud.

"Huh? Rose is Rose! What on earth are you talking about...?" Alice genuinely looked confused.

"Oh... I changed my name, Alice... Onee-chan named me Suou as in 'to become king.' I... Alice... Onee-chan was kidnapped because of me... What is going on?" Suou awaited an answer. Alice's eyes darkened.

"Suou... I cannot tell you anything if Kinra never told you..."

"Who is Midori?" Suou asked.

"Midori?! Where did you hear such a name?!" Alice's eyes narrowed at the mention of the name.

"The woman who kidnapped and hurt Onee-chan was Midori! Is she part of my clan?!" Suou yelled out with great anger.

"I... Yes... She's technically part of the clan but she has tainted blood..."

"What do you mean?" Gon asked.

"She is born from a clan member and a non-clan member... That is never allowed... The only person who is allowed for such a thing is the heir of the clan... That is... You, Rose Suou..."

"Why is that?"

"It is because we want the heir to be the strongest and to bear the strongest. That is the only way for our clan to be stable. With the heir as the strongest person, no one can go against her."

"How come you said Kinra was not related to you and yet is your sister? You even implied in your words that she can marry outside of the clan." Suou suspiciously eyed Alice.

"I... I do not think it would be appropriate for me to tell you with my own mouth."

She sighed with annoyance. "Just tell me..."

"I cannot tell you in front of non-clan members... Her story is one that should not be mentioned. She is not officially part of the clan and yet she is... That is all I can say."

"I count Killua and Gon as my friends, comrades, allies, and family. You will tell us in FRONT of all of us." Suou commanded as Alice flinched at her words.

"Fine.. However, you are not allowed to repeat what I tell you to anyone in this world, especially to Kinra... I'd rather...see her tell you guys herself..." Her eyes went downcast.

"Our clan was in turmoil during the time when I first met her. There were rumors that the clan leader was dead and that someone was controlling the clan for their own satisfaction. However, no one could prove this. The clan leader, for some reason, liked to stay in the deepest areas of the inner world... We live in the outskirts of the entrance to the inner world. It is our sole duty to protect it... This is why we cannot head inside to check. In the past, the other side branch families from our main branch family used to visit us daily, but during that time, few and few families visited and soon everyone ceased to send us any messages or connections. My grandfather wanted someone powerful on our side to enter the inner world and find out what was going on. If there is someone who is pulling the strings to the madness that was occurring, then they should be eliminated. So far, from the news, the enemy is only one person. Anyways, no one in the main branch family wanted someone from outside of the clan. It was unheard of and would be embarrassing of our pride. That is why my grandfather had the idea of creating the weapon. While I took care of creating a strong clan leader, my grandfather focused on creating the weapon. When he finally discovered a way to create one, he appealed the idea to the counsel. They decided to allow it. He summoned a person. Possibly from a world different from our own. This person is our weapon. The one who will save our clan from the turmoil and the one who will take care of all of our problems... That person is... Kinra."

"Wait.. So you're telling me that...you're depending on a child to save your clan... You're depending on Kinra, a young child, to take care of your stupid problems?!" Killua glared furiously at Alice.

"Kinra is technically not a child. According to my grandfather, she shrunk into a child form. Before the summoning, she was an adult. However, she was pure in terms of never been tainted. In order to get used to the physical laws of this world, she had to be changed into a child. However, one of the side effects was losing parts of her memories and changing her mind into somewhat of a child's... She forgot her name so I named her Kinra and she acted like a bratty kid... Anyways, after she was summoned, that was when I first met her... She acted like a know-it-all and hated not understanding something... Perhaps that was her nature before...but she also threw random tantrums..." Alice slightly smiled at the memories.

"A know-it-all..." Killua smiled as he imagined me throwing a tantrum.

"Our clan members hated her. They would bully and hurt her in any way they can. She did not seem to care about it. It was as if she never noticed it. They would throw her dirty looks even when they never met her personally. I always felt an attachment towards her... There was nothing I could hate about her, except for those horrible tantrums... She was eager, despite how much she complained. However, soon after, the other clan members stopped. It wasn't because they began to like her. It was because of something else. Something serious... The council members began to act dazed and never responded to anything as if they were zombies. The clan members began to follow after this behavior... I sensed something was amidst. I knew it had something to do with the clan leader and the rumors... Before I get affected by whatever was going on and before I get taken down, I prepared several measures. I trained Kinra until she was sufficient to survive on her own. I prepared Suou's items in a backpack and gave it to Kinra. And then I ordered her to take care of Suou and to run far away from the clan..."

"So it was your fault that Kinra has to be executed by your clan?!" Killua narrowed his eyes towards Alice.

She ignored Killua's words. "I managed to fake my death and my grandfather's death... I hoped she would be strong enough to fend off the clan members... I just never imagined that they would send Midori after her... Midori was trained, since birth, to counter any possible danger that would hurt the clan."

"So they trained her to kill Kinra." Killua bluntly replied. "Kinra is a weapon, right? And that would mean... Just in case if Kinra does not follow your or whomever's orders, then you would order Midori to finish her before she does anything else."

"That's..." She shamefully looked away with guilt.

"Why is Kinra considered a weapon? She almost died after fighting with that bastard of a friend, Yuu!" He remembered bitterly about Yuu.

Shocked, she stared at them. "Yuu?! What?! I never expected him to give into the darkness..."

"What do you mean by giving into the darkness? And you never answered my question about why Kinra is a weapon!" Killua became irritated by Alice.

"Kinra is a great weapon because she can control the power of time. That is all I heard from Grandfather... The person who is pulling the strings from behind the scene controls the clan members by getting a hold of the clan members' darkness... He is probably the sole person behind everything. But Yuu... Why...? I told him that I will probably die and to not be surprised or angry towards my death... He did act weird after meeting Kinra, but that doesn't mean he gained any specific deep darkness..." She was deep in her thoughts.

"Yeah? How is controlling the power of time powerful?" He asked.

"No one is capable of controlling time. With the power of time, they can change history and the world. It is a dangerous force." She warned.

"And what do you mean by specific deep darkness?" Suou wondered.

Alice paused before continuing. "Do you know of the seven deadly sins?"

"Seven deadly sins?" Gon asked.

"They are greed - wanting too much of something, gluttony - action of taking too much of something, lust - the need to fulfill unspiritual desires, envy - wanting to have what someone has, sloth - being too slow or lazy at doing something, wrath - vindictive anger or angry revenge, and pride - being too self-satisfied." She listed.

"What does that have to do with specific deep darkness?" Suou continued her question.

"I'm getting to that... Everyone has a little bit of all of those sins... However when someone has too much of one, the person controlling identifies it and then has the ability to control them, according to their sin. Well that's all I got from what I've seen so far..." Alice quietly explained.

"Oh... Then I guess Yuu has wrath..." Killua casually mentioned.

Alice looked up at Killua. "What...? What do you mean?"

"Well he seemed to attack Kinra as if it was all her fault. Not to mention, during the battle... Actually no... The entire time, he always seemed to be against her and tried to kill her with no hesitance." He recalled with anger.

She was shocked once more. "I can't believe this... He was like an angel... He only cared about her happiness before thinking about his own..."

"Well apparently not. I guess he was all bitter about how he was the only one suffering while Kinra was free or some idiotic sentiment like that." Killua grunted at this new information. "I made sure to warn him...if something bad happens to Kinra... I'll..." His eyes narrowed.

Alice suddenly smirked. "Well, well... I guess you are Kinra's knight in shining armor. I never knew that adorable brat would find someone romantic like that."

"Wha-! Kni-knight in shining armor?!" He was caught off guard at her words. "We-well... I took care of her when she was sick...and we did eat together and sleep together... and she gave me presents and massages...but there are reasons for all of those... and she depends on Gon and I for Suou's protection..."

"HOLD UP! DID YOU JUST SAY THAT KINRA SLEPT WITH YOU?!" Alice's eyes widened.

"Yeah... WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN IT IN THAT SENSE!" Killua began to panic.

She blinked before laughing. "Well, I didn't think of it in that way until you just said that."

"Oh." Embarrassed, he looked away.

"Anyways, Kinra does not just let anyone sleep with her. EVER! Actually, she never lets anyone sleep with her... She hates sleeping with people because they are uncomfortable or some horrible reason like that! Not to mention, did you just say massage?! Okay. That's fine. Eating and massaging is okay. BUT SHE LET YOU TAKE CARE OF HER?! That's not normal. She is the type that DISLIKES depending on people and getting too close to someone. AND! SHE GAVE YOU A PRESENT?! What is this madness... What have you done to her!" Alice began shaking Killua furiously.

She stopped. "Does she let you pat her head or even touch her head? Does she let you touch her hand?" She was suddenly very interested in knowing this piece of information.

"Um why do you want to know-" He was getting tired of all of this. All he wanted was to get Kinra back safely from wherever she was.

"JUST ANSWER ALREADY!" Gon just laughed at Killua's predicament as Alice cornered him.

He answered. "Yes, she lets me touch her head... Is that such a big deal?"

"WHAT ABOUT HAND?!" This time, Suou joined in.

"Um. When she was sick, she asked me if she could hold my hand...so I let her..." Killua felt very self-conscious as Gon and Suou soaked in the details with Alice.

"WHAT?!" Suou and Alice were thoroughly pissed off.

"WHAT IS THE BIG DEAL?! IT'S JUST A HAND!" Killua's cheeks by this time were blazing red.

"Onee-chan never asks to hold my hand.. I always have to grab it.." She bitterly stated.

"Me too.. So we've been placed behind this brat!" Alice glared at Killua with Suou.

"If she lets you do all of that... I guess that means that you're VERY special to her. Maybe she likes you... I'll have you know that I don't look kindly upon new love interests because she's important to me... I don't want her to ever die or suffer, despite her mission. If I don't approve of her interest in you and in you in general, then I will not allow you to meet her... Understand?" Alice pointed out to him.

"Fine, but even if you stop me from meeting her, she can always meet me." Killua shot back.

He paused for a moment as he processed everything that Alice just implied. "Kinra...likes me...? No, I won't believe that, until I hear it from her own mouth." Shaking his head, he muttered to himself under his breath.

"You're not bad...at all... Maybe, she finally chose someone worthwhile." Alice smiled. Gon and Suou looked at the two with amused yet understanding eyes.

* * *

**Please R&R! I'll be happy to see more reviews, favorites, or story alerts. Whatever floats your boat~~ :3 ****After all, those notifications give me the strength to keep writing! So, were you guys surprised that Alice was still alive or was it not surprising at all? Ahahah :) **

**I wonder how many of you guys ended up reading that long author's note. Ahahaha! Well, the next few chapters will probably be as long as this one or maybe shorter but not too short. Chapter 15 will reveal the entire contents of the letter that Alice wrote to Kinra a long time ago. That chapter could also be called Kinra's last gamble. **

**To thank my reviewers:**

**To TsukinoX: Thank you for the review as always! :D Hope you enjoyed this one!**

**To Jonica77: I'm glad that you liked chapter 13. It was pretty short, but hopefully, this chapter will make up for it. :) Thank you for the review!**

**All of my readers, ****I ****will update soon so until then, I ****hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**He****y**** everyone! ****Here is chapter 15! This chapter will show the conflicts between several characters along with the full contents of the letter.**

**So I have some bad and good news. First, the bad news. I actually wrote up to chapter 17 and am currently writing chapter 18. However, I am having trouble writing the York Shin Arc for some reason. It might be because I want to write that arc in two chapters (chapter 18 and 19). Because of this, I will update every weekend until it is time for me to update chapter 18. Basically, after I update chapter 17, it might take me every 2 weeks to update a chapter for that arc. T^T I seriously know what to write after York Shin, so after this struggle, it should move along smoothly, which will hopefully allow me to update weekly during the school year. And as I said in the previous chapter, lack of time has restricted my time for editing. Therefore, please kindly point out any mistakes for me if any. I will be sure to fix them quickly. Thank you~~ :D Oh. Another thing, when I finish writing this story in the future, I will most likely rewrite/edit my story again to smoothen out any rough surfaces. **

**Now, the good news. As I said before, I did write up to chapter 17. So you will see updates that have been somewhat edited from me weekly for now. Another note. I managed to plan out most of the story (up to chapter 35) on what I'm going to write after the York Shin Arc, so after chapters 18 and 19, it should be smooth sailing, unless unexpected issues come up. For those of you who are curious about the total number of chapters I will be writing for this story, the story will end at around chapter 45-50. Anyways, I was also really happy to see the reviews coming in! :) It makes my day wonderful, especially when I wake up to find the review notifications coming into my email inbox. It's as if I ate chocolate chip cookies with the ever so fragrant rose tea and can smell the light scents of flowers around me. Anyways, I am just really happy when I read feedbacks, positive or negative, from my readers. So! Please review at least once if you haven't before! **

**Anyways, minus the long author's note again, happy reading as always! :D**

**And once again, if my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way, TELL ME IMMEDIATELY!**

'' **- thoughts**

"" **- speech**

_italics_ **- memory**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HunterxHunter. I****f I did, I would keep Alluka and Killua to myself. :PP**

* * *

**Chapter 1****5**

* * *

I opened my eyes once more when I smelled food. Midori walked up to me with a tray of stale bread and water. I sat up before flinching from the pain.

"Eat. It will be one of your last meals." She set it down and walked away. I stared at it sorrowfully.

'I'm really... I'm really going to die... After finally living again... I'm going to die again...' I bitterly ate the bread and drank the water. I examined the old and new wounds on my body. It was looking bad. I barely had any stamina and strength because of my fight back at Heaven's Arena. My wounds were bleeding... Again... I sighed before remembering the dark figure with the beautiful and ethereal blue eyes.

'I wonder...who that was...' I rest my head against my knees in a cradle position. From a far away table, I spotted my backpack in a locked cage.

'I wonder how many days...I have left to live.'

* * *

"So... This pink thing... will take us immediately to where the Clan lives?" Killua's eye twitched as he stared at the bright glowing pink circle in front of him. The middle of the magic circle was a solid color of just pink. It was so pink and bright to the point Killua wanted to get some blue tinted sun glasses.

"I'm back! I told Mito-san about the situation and that we'll be back soon, so she should wait for us!" Gon grinned as he ran towards us.

"Gon... You did tell her that it won't take a day...right?" Suou asked worriedly.

"Un! Don't worry! Let's go and save her now!" Gon fiddled with his fishing rod that was in his yellow backpack.

"The portal is complete. Just jump into it and you should be there." Alice smiled maliciously for some odd reason.

"Are you sure we can even trust you?" Killua, noticing her scary smile, asked her warily.

"Of course you can trust me! Now get going!" She pushed all three into the portal before jumping in herself.

"AUGHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH! MY HEAD!" All three screamed as they swirled into circles in the weird dimension that was forcing them swiftly to a new area. Alice just sighed at their screaming. When the exit was seen, Alice smiled with excitement. Gon, Killua, and Suou landed in a pile, while Alice landed on her feet.

"Get off... Ugh..." Killua grumbled as Gon and Suou scrambled off of him. Suddenly, all three puked on the ground.

"Ugh... Major headache and I feel sick..." Suou managed to mumble.

"I never want to experience that again..." Gon muttered.

"Now I know why Alice was smiling like that..." Killua tried to glare at Alice but the feeling of wanting to vomit caused him to look towards the ground.

"AHAHAHAHA! Don't worry! Once you go through the portal multiple times, you'll get used to it! Although...perhaps I SHOULD have warned you guys... Well, I guess it doesn't matter anymore." Alice's smile widened as she began to drag the three towards a small hut.

She slammed the door open. "Grandfather, I'm home! I brought a few people with me! Do you know what day Kinra is having her execution?"

"In about a week... Who are they?" Alice's grandfather was sitting down on a chair while drinking some tea.

"Be surprised. It's Rose and her friends, Gon and Killua." She opened the door a little bit more to reveal everyone.

"Rose?! Is she safe?" Alice's smile turned into a frown when her grandfather expressed concern over Rose, but not over Kinra.

"Shouldn't you be worried about Kinra too? Why do you always...!?" She glared at the ground as she grunted with a bit anger and frustration.

"Please do not call me Rose. I do not like that name. My name is Suou! And that is the name that my only family gave me! I will not allow any other name!" Suou glared at the clan members.

"Suou...? That is a ridiculous name. Who on earth is that person?" Alice's grandfather frowned with displeasure.

"It's not a ridiculous name. Onee-chan is a precious person to me and I will not allow you to insult her!" Suou retaliated; her Nen momentarily spiked threateningly.

"Onee-chan? You do not have an older sister!" The grandfather placed the cup down on the table.

"Onee-chan might not be blood-related to me, but she is a whole lot of a family to me than you guys were! I never considered you guys as true family... Onee-chan, Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio are my family now!" She yelled out with anger.

"Who is this Onee-chan that you speak of?" His eyes narrowed at her words.

"It's Kinra! If you hurt her too, I will make sure your life will end in misery!" Suou threatened after feeling irritated by the attacks the grandfather made towards her precious sister.

"Kinra." He sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have raised her and entrusted her and Rose in your hands, Alice. If I knew this was going to happen, I would have raised her myself and trained Rose to become the proper leader of this clan." Suddenly, Alice snapped. She slammed her hands down on the table, which caused the cup to crash onto the floor. Killua, Gon, and Suou flinched from the sound of the broken cup.

"Grandfather... I dare you to say one more word that insults Kinra and I. I dare you to keep attacking Suou and her values. I dare you to keep defending that pathetic excuse of a clan and their traditions. If you do any of those, I WILL end you. The only reason why I keep you alive is because I know that you are starting to feel the effects of the mind control, which is why you are acting out of character, and not to mention, if I kill you, Kinra would be saddened. However, do know this. Just because I keep you alive does not mean you are out of danger... I can rip out that voice box and make your life a living hell." Alice's eyes glinted with rage. Her grandfather stayed silent.

"Alice... You don't need to be that harsh." Suou somehow felt bad for this current situation.

"No. He never worried about Kinra ever in his life. I need to put it through his head that Kinra is human too. She has feelings too. She cares about everyone too! And yet, this bastard of a grandfather doesn't give a shit about anyone but the tradition and the clan. I HATE this narrow-minded person! Ever since the situation with the clan occurred, he became obsessed and that needs to stop... NOW!" Alice screamed. There was silence after that. Killua and Gon looked at each other with uneasy eyes as Suou shuffled her feet uncomfortably.

"Are you finished, my grandchild?" Alice's grandfather's eyes expressed subtle realization.

"Ah... I'm so sorry, grandfather... I should have never said that..." Alice closed her eyes as she shakily began to clean up the mess on the ground.

"It is fine... I also apologize to everyone. It seems while Alice was gone, my mind was beginning to feel the effects of the mind control... Being alone at this age makes me very vulnerable.. Not to mention, Alice is being affected slowly as well. She was always a calm and composed child... The effects are making her emotional and sensitive." He smiled warmly and sadly as he sighed deeply to himself.

"I apologize, grandfather. I guess I have to admit it... I am ashamed to admit it but I really am beginning to feel the effects of it as I stay here..." Alice stared at the ground with shame.

"That small child all grown up now...Kinra... I actually saw her being taken away in...such a..." He frowned with a hurtful expression. "I wanted to pretend she was okay... I wanted to pretend nothing bad was happening... That sloth side of me... Being too slow at accepting the truth that is in front of me..."

"How badly hurt is she..?" Killua calmly asked.

"I don't know about her current state now that she is in the isolation chamber... But before, she was bleeding profusely and was unconscious... She was bruised in several places and they didn't treat her nicely... While she was unconscious, they dragged her by her hair and threw her in.. They probably only fed her bread and water and tied her down with chains..."

"Why would they do something that cruel to someone in that kind of condition?!" Suou yelled out.

"How are they going to execute her?" Gon asked softly.

"Since she is a special case... They will probably 'freeze' her and after a few days, they will 'unfreeze' her and then purify her by completing a ritual where at the end, they will decapitate her and burn her." Alice muttered with disgust.

"What do you mean by freeze?" Gon wondered out loud.

Alice calmly informed them. "Basically, a special Nen will encase her and put her in a crystal like object. During that time in the encasement, she will begin to lose her sanity and basically, she will lose herself. She will become an empty case. Apparently, once you are in that crystal, you have no way of surviving because not one person has been able to escape from that crystal and was labeled as sane. Also, apparently, no one can be heard from the outside when you are in that crystal. Once that is over, they will break the Nen and kill her... That Nen basically means..."

"Game over." Killua darkly muttered. There was a heavy silence.

* * *

_I opened my eyes in the darkness. There was a single paper on the floor that was glowing. _

_"What could it be...? Is this...a dream..?" I walked slowly and grabbed the paper. I recognized the contents immediately. It was the letter that Alice wrote to me._

'_Dear Kinra,_

_I apologize for not explaining to you properly about what is going on with the Clan and why we even summoned you in the first place. Read this carefully until you have memorized it word to word._

_As you know from before, the Clan is changing. Someone was betraying the Clan rules and it was only recently that we knew about this information. It was too much of a shock and so Grandfather decided to look into the __Clan __legends. There were stories about a being capable of controlling time and an energy capable of destroying the dimensions. Within these stories, there were alchemy, magic, and tricks that might be able to bring a being like that. _

_Grandfather tried them all out. When none of them worked, there was only one left. It took eight days to complete. As if responding to our great efforts, you were summoned. We were appalled that a little child was summoned, especially a female. However, we decided to take our chance with you. _

_After I passed the hunter exam, I looked into the __hidden Clan __legends that my grandfather wanted me to find. Within these legends, there was a shocking truth. And that truth is__ the reason why the Clan is divided into several branches. _

_The Main Branch Family, my Clan, was put outside of the barrier and was never allowed to enter the Inner World because in the past, they tried to destroy the Main Family and was forced into submission to protect the other Branch Families and the Main from the Outside World. We were basically sent into Exile without any ways of returning to the Inner World. _

_I realized that the only way to enter the Inner World is through the blood of the Clan Leader or the heir. After all, throughout our history, I noticed that after the heir is of age, they enter the Inner World by themselves. She is the key to entering the world. Basically, that is Rose's existence. I'm not sure when exactly our Clan was chosen to take care of the heir until they are old enough to lead the Clan, but I am pretty confident to say that it was probably to protect our own Clan and to make sure we do not get exterminated for any reasons. Therefore, I recommend that you keep a few droplets of Rose's blood before you try to enter the Inner World. It will most likely allow you access into and out of the Inner World. _

_I want to warn you though that the other Branch Families are very knowledgeable about the Main Branch Family's dark history with the Main Family. They will most likely act hostile towards you, who is an outsider. They might believe that you are an assassin for another possible coup d'état. Anyways because the other Branch Families hold other bloods, excluding just ours, they cannot leave the Inner World without permission from the Clan Leader, who has access to the entrances and exits of the Inner World. The Clan Leaders are basically Gods in a sense in the Inner World. That is why I want you to figure out what exactly is going on with the Clan Leader. The current Clan Leader was someone who was kind and ruled with great knowledge. It is suspicious on how she would suddenly rule by controlling others now. That is the reason why we believe that someone is controlling her. _

_Your Mission. FIRST! Save everyone from the manipulation. Do whatever it takes. When you find the way, then go to the Clan directly without having Rose with you. Afterwards, Grandfather will explain to you on how to time travel. Apparently, he discovered the method, but will not tell me or you until you finish the first mission. Anyways, when you do go back into the past of when you first arrived by using the power of time, you will figure out what has occurred and make sure to eliminate the source of the problem no matter what. I know that this will be a hard mission as you are also entrusted to protect and raise Rose into a great Leader. BUT AVOID ALL MEMBERS OF THE CLAN IF POSSIBLE! And if that's not possible, fight and escape. Stay safe, Kinra. I hope to see you again if I am still alive. _

_From Alice__.' I stared at the paper before crumpling it in my hand. _

_What was the point if I'm stuck in some prison. I have to somehow escape...but...how? That strong woman is standing guard, so I can't do anything... If I could just leave...then I can try to save everyone and...what was the point though... Grandfather is dead. I don't know how to time travel...but I have to do something! Once I get out of here, I can save everyone and then enter the Inner World and still destroy the source of the manipulation. I have Suou's blood in my bag. I was ready for this moment for a long time. Why am I hesitating? I know that Alice and her Grandfather died, but it is still my mission no matter what happens. I left Suou with Killua and Gon. They will be alright. Everything will stay the same as the show. The only difference is that I am not there and Suou is there. _

_I__t doesn't matter. __I have to do this._

_I MUST DO THIS._

* * *

I opened my eyes. It was just a dream.

"You're awake." Midori stated. She sat next to my bag. My eyes narrowed as I examined her.

"What is your name?" I asked her again. She merely frowned.

"I have no need to tell you my name."

"My name is Kinra. What is your name?" I once again tried to ask her.

"Like I said, I have no nee-"

"What is your name?" I persisted.

"Midori. Like I said, I have no-"

"Thank you. It wasn't too hard to give me your name now, was it?" I smiled and laid back down on my back. She stayed silent and looked away. Midori... I looked at her again. She attacked me viciously back at Whale Island, but it was enough to keep me alive. It helped me keep my pride when I came back to this cursed place. I knew that if I was not injured that severely before I arrived, they would have possibly performed worse acts upon me that would have erased any sense of pride I owned. This Midori was someone who knew of this fact and decided to injure me because of this fact. Her words were harsh and her face does not betray any emotion that she might feel in the inside, but her actions reveal her intentions the most. Perhaps, I could make her my friend now before I die. Perhaps if we met earlier, we would have become good friends. Perhaps, if I die now, I'll have someone to entrust the truth with. She is not someone who was tainted by the manipulation yet. I could tell. She was still free. I decided to take this chance.

"Midori-san. Could I call you that?" I asked her. She did not respond. I continued. "If you open my bag, there is a letter. Can you read it to me? I didn't get the chance to read it before...and if I'm going to die, I would rather die knowing what the letter was about." I waited. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at me before relenting. Midori quickly pulled out the folded letter and examined it. Her face twitched for a mere second as she looked confused. Her eyes showed a mix of conflicting emotions before returning back to its emotional expression. She was silent for a bit.

"Um... Is something wrong?" I asked her carefully. Midori looked up at me before turning her attention back to the letter.

"No. It's nothing." She whispered as she folded the letter back and put it in the bag again.

"Wait. I thought you were going to read the letter for me! What the heck..." I pouted as I rolled around the floor in frustration.

"There is no need to. There is nothing important in that letter that you need to know." For a mere second, her voice strained. She was lying to me.

"You know...the way you say that...it makes me even more curious. If it was nothing that important, then you can just tell me. But seeing how you're not telling me...it shows that there is something important in that letter that I should know about." I commented. I watched her carefully, memorizing every detail. Midori flinched. She was thinking. I knew she was thinking. For someone who held the Clan in high regard and kept the Clan as their first priority, I knew the information in the letter would create a rift in her mind. A giant rift that would make her hesitate and doubt the Clan she currently serves. If proof kept appearing in front of her, it would be hard to negate the current doubts I put into her mind. I just needed to make sure that she would see those evidences and then I just need to quickly make her into my ally. I just need more time. I wonder...how many more days left do I have to live?

* * *

"So basically, we're busting her out of that isolation chamber and then hide her presence in this cabin until she is all healed?" Killua asked. Alice nodded.

"What are we doing afterwards?" Suou stared at her for answers.

"Well... I'm going to need to talk to Kinra alone..." She whispered hesitantly.

"Okay and then?" She continued.

"And then she will decide what to do next." Alice answered vaguely. They knew that Alice and her grandfather were hiding more from them but they also knew that they will not tell them anything else.

Suddenly, her grandfather rushed into the room.

"Alice! Bad news." They all turned towards him startled. "The date of the start of her execution was pushed forward to tomorrow!"

"WHAT?! THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE! Could the manipulation be making them lose their sense of tradition? THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" Alice slammed her hands against the table as she racked her brain for answers.

"TONIGHT! We will go save her no matter what. BEFORE she gets encased by that Nen!"

* * *

"WHAT? What do you mean by pushing her execution date to tomorrow evening?" Midori cried out. This was unheard of. No matter how severe the crime was, the least they would get is a week of rest before losing themselves. What was going on? She shook her head in frustration and glared at the man in front of her. She then remembered the content of the letter. What if... She stopped her thought before it finished. That would be dangerous to think about and it would be treason against the Clan.

"Don't tell that witch. She doesn't deserve to know. Watching her face with tears and squirming with fear would be more entertaining." The man smirked as he laughed out loud.

"That goes against the rules. All criminals are allowed to know when they will die or at least die with the general knowledge no matter how much they are hated by the Clan."

"Too bad. The rules are rules! The rules have changed! LEARN FASTER!" He continued to laugh as he walked away. Midori's eyes narrowed. The contents of the letter were continuing to haunt her. The Clan's actions seemed to reinforce the new knowledge she gained from the letter. Perhaps what this Alice discovered was correct. Someone was manipulating the entire Clan. The Clan never acted this animalistic and sadistic. The way they killed Alice and her grandfather was also ridiculous. If she dared to even label the Clan as this, she would label them as evil. Pure evil with no sense of justice or light in them.

Midori entered the room. She noticed that someone was in the isolation chambers as well. Another Clan member? This was definitely strange and suspicious.

"Please leave the room. You are not allowed in this chamber." She stated emotionlessly as the Clan member walked away and closed the door. She noticed that the member was standing near the door. Dangerous. Those were her thoughts.

"Wake up."

I groggily yawned and stretched as I faced Midori. "Is something wrong? I thought I had a few days to live and relax before I die."

"Listen carefully..." She stared at me intensely. My attention perked up. I nodded while watching her intensely. She showed me one finger and then three fingers and then five of her fingers. I was a bit confused but I continued to watch her.

"**Execution **isn't **tomorrow**, so** evening** naps should be fine.** Clan** is** suspicious** about** trust **between you and Alice. **Now** tell me how you manipulated her.** Nen **can **cover** up** self**. **Before** the** encasement **happens, **follow **my directions. **Voice** can't help you now.** Survive** if you want. It will never happen." I managed to follow some of her words. So basically what she was telling me is that my execution is tomorrow evening and that the Clan is suspicious. When she said trust, she pointed to herself, so I will assume she meant to trust her now. I should follow her directions to cover myself up with my Nen before the encasement phase happens. In order to survive, I should follow the voice. I'm not too sure about that last part. What voice. I frowned in confusion. I knew why she was putting her words in such codes because of the man standing guard outside the door. He was listening into our conversation. I showed her one finger. It was my turn.

"**I** don't know. **Understand** that I was just a child back then.** What** would a mere child do to gain trust?** Voice** in my head**? Trust **Alice... **You** should know better than to ask me that.** Trust** is a strong word.** Me?** ** Bad** decision to use that word in regards to myself.** To** manipulate is a misunderstanding.** Good **amount of energy is used to sleep and live. **Clan** can just keep assuming that I manipulate.** Save** their energy, will you?** Clan **can be so rigid at times..." I yawned and laid back down to the floor. I think she understood. My code wasn't as complicated to follow compared to hers. She nodded. She pointed to herself and then to me.

"Temporary." She then said. I understood. She trusted me temporarily. Since right now was a time limited situation, she gave me her trust at the moment at the price of knowing that she could betray me if necessary and if that letter was wrong. I believe she also understood from my words that I purposely made her see that letter, which I already read before, and that I was letting her currently handle my life. Even though she was not a hundred percent trustworthy comrade, she was better than anyone at the moment. I was going to gamble for the first time and maybe last time in my life.

Midori then pointed to her head. I merely stared at her in confusion. She pointed to her throat and then her head.

"Voice...?" I whispered. She nodded.

Midori suddenly threw a punch at me. I dodged on instinct. What was the point of that?! I stared at her. She pointed at me. What did I just do...?

I had dodged her attack. I had dodged it instinctively... Instinct... She then pointed at her throat again and then at me. She wanted me to follow my instincts and those instincts will probably be in the form of a voice when I am encased. From what she is suggesting, that instinct will help me survive and possibly live sanely.

I finally nodded in understanding. I did not actually understand what this voice or instinct is going to be like but I guess I had no choice at this point. It was either live by trying or die by trying. Might as well go for it. I had nothing to lose...right?

I sighed to myself.

In my opinion, this was possibly the worst gamble ever.

* * *

**Please R&R! I'll be happy to see more reviews, favorites, or story alerts. Whatever floats your boat~~ :3 Preferably, I want to see more reviews though. It might give me more motivation and energy to write chapter 18 and 19. That way, you guys won't have to wait every 2 weeks after the release of chapter 17 if I manage to finish writing chapters 18 and 19 before. **

**To thank my reviewers:**

**To TsukinoX: Thank you for the review! Hope you liked this chapter! :D**

**To Jonica77: Thank you for the review! The chapters will be fairly long from now on (hopefully ^^;), so hope you enjoy reading them! Anddddd it'll take awhile before Kinra and Killua get together officially... Ahahahaha! :)**

**To lizzys-chan: Thank you for the review! :D **

**All of my readers, ****I ****will update soon so until then, I ****hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**He****y**** everyone! ****Here is chapter 16! This chapter will reveal the mysterious person in Kinra's dream and will explain her Nen ability in detail.**

**I HAVE GREAT NEWS! I managed to finish writing chapter 18, but I still need to edit it because it is just a rough draft. However, if I manage to write chapter 19, which I still need to get started on, then there really might not be a bi-weekly update after the release of chapter 17. However, if I do not finish editing chapter 18 and do not finish writing chapter 19, then I will update every two weeks as I said before. **

**I am really happy, however, to see the reviews coming in! :) It, as I said in the previous chapter, makes my day bright and amazing when I wake up to find the review notifications in my email. Regardless, I am super energized when I read any kinds of feedback from my readers. So! Please review at least once if you haven't before! **

**Anyways, minus the long author's note again, happy reading as always! :D**

**And once again, if my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way, TELL ME IMMEDIATELY!**

'' **- thoughts**

"" **- speech**

_italics_ **- memory**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HunterxHunter. I****f I did, I would keep Alluka and Killua for myself. :PP**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

* * *

It was night. I heard several people talking. Opening my eyes, I was face to face with Killua.

"What a weird dream. I see Killua." I murmured as this Killua blinked before narrowing his eyes at me.

"It's not a dream, Kinra." He replied nonchalantly.

"Oh okay." I sat up and slapped myself. He was still there. "Okay, so this isn't a dream. That means that this is reality and..."

'Shit.' Those were my thoughts.

"What are you doing here? Actually, how did you get here? I mean, what is going on here!" I continued to stare at him. He shrugged at me.

'WHAT?! THAT'S ALL HE DOES!' I felt like smacking him in the face.

"I'm going to bust you out of here and then we're going into hiding. Got it?" He summarized.

"No. Leave me here." I replied. Shocked, he stared at me with horror.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE IF YOU STAY HERE, YOU IDIOT! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT?!" Killua yelled at me with frustration.

"You should keep your voice down, Killua. There are still members nearby." This time I replied nonchalantly.

"Don't worry. Gon and the others knocked them out, so they won't be up for awhile." He smirked.

"Gon...and...the others...?" I narrowed my eyes. "Killua, who else is with you guys...?" I was on guard now. He noticed this.

"It's no one bad. Don't worry. It's Gon, Suou, and Alice." Killua brought his hands up to my now swollen cheeks and caressed it gently.

I quickly replied. "Alice is dead. Don't joke around with me. I saw their deaths. Why did you bring Suou with you? I intended to leave her in Gon and your hands."

"Don't change the subject. You're leaving here and I'm going to make sure of that." He grabbed my hand and tightened his grip as if proving how serious he was over the statement he just made.

My eyes darkened. "No. I'm staying here. I have things to do here and I will not leave until it is over. You cannot change my mind, Killua. Leave. I want you and the others to be safe. This place is too dangerous for everyone." I looked away.

"And it's not dangerous for you?!" I hesitantly faced him with instant regret. He was in pain at my words. I saw it through his eyes. I finally lowered my gaze. He continued. "I...I just don't want..." His voice was almost nonexistent when he whispered to himself.

There was a moment of silence. "Do you have a plan to survive...?" He finally asked.

"I think so..." I whispered.

"You think so?! This is a matter of life and death and the only thing you say is I think so? How am I supposed to leave you here if you yourself aren't sure if your plan will work or not?!" Killua argued with me. I sighed. This was going to be one long argument.

"Don't sigh! You're injured! Your energy is depleted! You're surrounded by enemies! Do you really expect me to leave you here when your execution is tomorrow?!" His voice strained near the end of his words.

"I know that my execution is tomorrow." I whispered.

"What...?" He did not expect this.

"Killua, do you know...Midori?" I finally asked.

"Yeah. She took you away and for some reason, she is cooperating with us right now, especially after seeing Alice. We're not sure if we should trust her but Gon seems keen on trusting her." He murmured.

"Okay. Listen to Midori. She's the one who told me when my execution is and she is also the one who made sure nothing worse than this happens to me." I informed him.

"What do you mean by something worse..." This time, his hands gently touched my arms.

"It's nothing. It's not like it would happen now. I'll be fine, Killua. Don't worry. I won't die, okay?" I tried to touch his cheeks with my hands. I realized that I really had no energy. Nonetheless, I smiled encouragingly. "It'll be okay..."

Unconvinced, he continued to watch me under his steady gaze. His blue eyes glimmered with the touch of the moonlight. I wondered how someone's eyes could be so blue and so pretty like his. I then remembered the blue and ethereal eyes in my dream.

"What's wrong?" Killua noticed the change in my face expression from dazed to focused.

"Huh? Nothing. I just remembered something. Hurry up and get out of here. I'll be alright. Tell Alice to cooperate with Midori and tell her that I'm glad that she's alive." I told him sternly.

"Okay..." He paused as he continued to watch me closely. I also watched him with the same intensity.

"I trust you, Killua. Stay safe." I managed to say quietly. He nodded and waited for something.

"Do you li-..." He stopped himself before completing his question and blushed.

"Is something wrong, Killua?" I asked him concerned.

"Huh? No no... Nothing's wrong." Killua looked away momentarily before facing me.

"..." He finally pulled me into an embrace. Surprised, I froze before relaxing. I realized how safe and warm his touch always felt. It was...nice. I closed my eyes for a moment.

When he pulled away, I began to open my eyes again. He was close to me. His nose barely touched mine. His big blue eyes captured my brown eyes instantly. I held my breath instinctively.

"Breathe." Killua whispered. I slowly let out the breath. When he pulled his gaze away, Killua caressed my cheek with one hand and used his other arm to pull me closer to him. I blinked a few times before looking at him questioningly.

"I trust you...so live." He whispered to me again and placed his lips gently against my forehead. Before I had the chance to completely understand what had occurred, he disappeared.

"What just happened..." I slapped myself again to make sure I really wasn't having some weird crazy dream about Killua. "Holy...Did that actually happen?" I was in a daze. "No way..."

The next thing I knew, I saw Midori standing in front of me and then knocking me out with her sudden attack.

* * *

'What just happened...? Oh yeah, I was knocked out by Midori... Probably to claim that it was thieves who tried to attack us or something... Hopefully... Either way, this sucks. Am I dreaming?' I walked around in the darkness.

"Stop walking around like a fool." A deep voice commented. I stopped.

"Who is it?"

"Do you not remember me? It is I, Chronos, the God of Time. I can't believe I had to remind you to make you remember." The voice scorned me. I glared.

"At least show yourself if you're going to be so rude, you ass!" I mumbled.

"Well, I'm glad that you like my ass so much." He appeared in front me with a cocky smirk. The long white tunic complimented his grown slim body as his ivory white skin glowed in the darkness. Most of all, I stared at his eyes. His sapphire blue eyes that were mesmerizing.

"Those eyes..." They seemed so familiar. Could he have been the one in my dream?

"My eyes are beautiful, aren't they? Everyone tells me so." He ruffled the short smooth soft black locks of his own hair as he laughed out loud.

"What are you...a narcissist?" I muttered as he watched my every move. Walking towards me with his traditional looking sandals, the male looked at me up close.

"Anyways... So, you're supposed to be...the old geezer in the mythology? Didn't expect that." I managed to change the topic. This was insane. I couldn't and wouldn't admit out loud, but I thought he was kind of hot for a God. He smirked again with those healthy pink lips and touched my skin with his long slender fingers.

"Well, I suppose I should thank you for the compliment. I didn't know you wanted to be my Ananke THAT much." He spoke in my ear. I shivered.

"...Ananke...wife of... WHAT?! NO WAY IN HELL!" I screamed out in protest. "If you know Ananke, then you do have a mate named Ananke?" I asked him.

"No. That's only what you pathetic humans imagined for yourself. I have no lover yet." He huffed in exasperation.

"Lover...?" I echoed.

"Yes, Lover... We do not need mates to produce another God or Goddess. They just appear when necessary. We can have a lover though for entertainment and...pleasure." He smiled gently at his own words, especially the word, pleasure.

"So not only are you a narcissist, but you're also a pervert too...?" I asked suspiciously.

He pulled me closer to him with his arm, but I tried to pull away from his grip. With a serious expression, he defended himself. "It's not shameful to admit that you enjoy pleasure. After all, I am a man, despite my title as a God. There are many types of beauties in this world. Why am I not allowed to enjoy myself in this timeless dimension? Not to mention, I can thoroughly enjoy the beauty of many women. They all come to me for a reason. So...Kinra...Are you trying to...test me?" He gently kissed the ends of my hair that he held in his hand as he watched me. "After all, with your older body, you are not that ugly and not to mention, you have a charisma that draws me towards you. So I wouldn't mind personally showing you the pleasures of-"

"What are you talking about? Are you high on something? Or did you eat too much sugar. You don't need to explain yourself to me. I don't know what exactly you want from me, but I don't really care." I pushed him away as I told him. "Just tell me what I should do to get out of the encasement alive. Assuming that you're the voice that Midori was talking about. The instinct. And since you're a God, I'm pretty you're my best bet to stay alive. BUT! If I die, I'm taking you down with me."

"Boring, boring, boring, boring... Why are you so boring?" He sighed. "I thought I was HOT to you. What a shame. I even thought that I could make your heart race, just like what that Killua boy does to you. I'm way older than him too. Am I not your style? Wouldn't I be more attractive than him or did the shrinking of your body shrink your brain too?"

"I'm not even going to answer that question. Now can you answer my question already?!" I asked frustrated.

"Don't worry about it. It is true that I am the voice and the guidance to help you survive from your current situation! So just keep talking to me and it'll be all over. You'll be fine! Afterwards, I'll tell you what happened." He pushed me down onto the floor, making me sit.

"Do you mind...?" I glared at him. He merely sat down next to me and placed his head on my shoulder.

"I think this is comfortable, don't you think?" Chronos commented with a teasing smile.

"No. I think this is uncomfortable. Can you please take your head off of my shoulder?" I glared at him again.

"Maybe you're uncomfortable because you're in the body of a child. After all, how could you dislike my super soft silky black hair and my smooth milky white skin?! That would be just impossible!" He gasped.

"You are...stupid. Even if you turn me back into an adult, I doubt I would like you in that kind of way. Just saying. Your personality is utter crap. Maybe if you were less arrogant, I might actually like you." I commented nonchalantly.

"How could you say that with no fear?! Especially to a God like me? Well, I wonder if you would say the same thing if you remembered what had happened when we first met. It was love at first sight, don't you think? Ah... but then again...you don't remember, so I guess I can't ask you about it. But you know... I could always just change your body back into that of an adult's in this dimension that you're in right now temporarily. That way, we can test to see if you really would not like me in that way." His forehead was near mine. "Hm? What do you think?"

"No thank you." I answered. 'This guy has some loose screws.'

"That's impolite to think of someone." He stared.

"It's impolite to hear my thoughts without permission." I retorted back.

"And that's why I like you." Chronos replied back.

"What are you talking about...?" I sighed.

"That's why I gave you a present before you entered the world." He murmured to himself with a warm satisfied smile as if remembering a beautiful memory that he cherished.

"What present?" This definitely perked my interest.

"I gave you the ability to kill 'Death' and change someone's fate on when they will die."

"Really now..." I faced him. "Explain it to me more specifically."

"I activated my present for you when you left that Killua boy's place. That's why you experienced your death again repeatedly. It was to prepare you to use the death ability. When you fought against Yuu and when you almost died, it fully activated, which made everyone during that time experience slightly what your experience of death was like. Your condition was death. Since you died once, that is enough of a condition. Let me warn you though. You can only use this ability once on each person. Also, if they died, then you only have ten seconds to bring them back alive. If they are still alive but are soon to meet Death, you can change their fate to meeting Death later as originally planned. However if those people are dead and you already changed their fate once, then they cannot be brought back alive. You can call this ability, Death Erasure." He waited for my response.

"Death Erasure... Can you explain my Nen ability more in detail then? I kind of understand it but I want to have a clearer explanation of it." I asked him seriously.

He narrowed his eyes before answering. "Hmm... Only if you think I'm still hot."

"..." I stared at him with annoyance.

Chronos sighed. "I guess-"

I quickly interrupted him. "Yes, you're absolutely and amazingly so hot that it's making me drool and when you look at me and touch my hair, it makes me wish I was your Ananke. Better? Now tell me."

"I'm amazed that you just said all that." He blinked.

I proceeded to blink as well. "I'm amazed that I even said that as well. Now can we move on?" Frowning slightly, Chronos was a bit disappointed for some reason.

"Why do you look so disappointed?" I finally asked.

"Well... I thought you would start acting like the infamous 'Tsundere,' but instead, you said all of that so easily..." He muttered.

"...I am not a Tsundere...at least I don't think I am... So of course, I wouldn't act like one. Now can we seriously move on?" I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly.

"Yes." Chronos faced me. "This will take a long time to explain, so listen carefully. I'm not explaining again."

"Okay." I nodded.

He began. "You are a balancer. You can see the balance between light and darkness in a person. Your job? To essentially balance the two by taking away or inserting your own or another person's light or darkness. It is all to create the perfect balance."

"I can see that balance through Yochigan." I commented.

"Yes. Mirai Yochi no Me." He continued. "You'll have a hard time killing people though. Your power isn't exactly for killing if you noticed."

I sheepishly grinned and ruffled my hair "Yeah, I kind of realized that during my battle against Yuu...but..."

"But indeed... If you fulfill certain conditions, then you can injure and perhaps kill people. However, it is a double-edged sword and I do not recommend you to go for it, unless necessary." His voice didn't sound light or amused like before. It was serious.

I sat up straight and stopped smiling. "Tell me more about that, so that I can avoid it if possible." His beautiful blue eyes briefly sparkled with excitement.

"When you fought against Yuu, his light was only 20% available, while his darkness was at 80%. However, you were 50-50 for light and darkness. Correct?"

"I suppose that is a good way to look at it. Yes." I confirmed.

"Well when you gave him 30% of your light, you took it away from your 50% light energy and made him reach 50% for light. Following so far?" He paused.

"Yes." I nodded once more.

Chronos continued his explanation. "So now, you had only 20% of your light left and still 50% of your darkness. However, instead of making the darkness fill up the empty space in the light area, that empty space instead becomes 'Grey.' That 'Grey' state is confusion, lost, neutrality. It is a clean slate basically. Anyways, when you took away all of 80% of his darkness, you fused it with your own and made it your own darkness."

"But wouldn't it not fit into the darkness area or storage?" I was slightly confused.

"That's when your 'Extreme Mode' appears." He grinned with his blue eyes sparkling once more.

"What do you mean." I inquired.

"When you reach 100% or more for light or darkness, you will enter into your 'Extreme Mode.'"

"Okay, got it. Wait. Question. So when I took all of Yuu's darkness, he became half 'Grey,' right?" I waited.

"That is correct." He continued. "Anyways, back to the topic. So in order to maintain 'Extreme Mode,' you must be at exactly 100% or else you'll literally explode and die after an hour. In order to avoid that, you have to either insert the darkness or light into someone or use it in an 'Energy Burst' attack. That is why you inserted the 30% of the darkness into your dual swords and created an explosion. That explosion is essentially 'Energy Burst.' After that, you did your usual inserting 50% darkness into him, which maintained the balance within him. You also reverted back to 50% of darkness. However, you only had 20% light left in you."

I perked up at this information. "Could it be that was the reason why I fell unconscious for around two months?"

He shook his head negatively. "No. That is because of a different reason."

"Oh okay. Continue on."

"In your 'Extreme Mode,' you can use the weapons as normal weapons. You can hurt someone or whatnot, but it cannot be Nen-enhanced. Do you understand? They are just normal weapons when you are fighting." He reminded me.

I nodded. "Got it."

He then smiled before talking. "By the way, if you don't release the energy building up in you when you're in your 'Extreme Mode' within an hour, you will explode yourself for sure. That's why I would recommend you insert the extra energy within someone to make them explode from wrecked balance or if you really need to, you can release the energy in the 'Energy Burst' attack. That will probably be the only way you can injure or kill someone during that stage, besides your weapons that will have the capability of a regular weapon."

"Thanks for the warning. This Nen ability is starting to sound too complicated and too annoying." I stared at him with indifference.

He pat my head. "It's okay. You have all your lifetime to learn more about it."

"Great." I roughly pushed his hand away from my head.

"I know. Isn't it great? Anyways, in your normal state, your weapons cannot harm anything that you consider as living, so you can defend yourself against other weapons. In your 'Extreme Mode,' you can harm anything living. Good balance, right?" Chronos soon had his arm around my waist. I quickly threw his arm to his side.

"I now hate balance." I darkly muttered to myself.

"I guess you hate yourself then." I made no comment. I knew that he was totally going to twist my words immensely for his own entertainment.

He suddenly spoke with a serious tone. "You can only use the 'Energy Burst' attack skill when you are in your 'Extreme Mode."

"Okay." I responded just as seriously.

"That is your vow."

"My...vow..." I soaked all the information in.

He continued. "This vow will power up your attack. Your Limitations are the following: You will fall into a coma-like condition after the 'Energy Burst' for a certain amount of time, depending on the percentage amount of energy used. You will become a complete 'Grey' if you wake up before the amount of time is over and you will stay in that 'Grey' state until the rest of the required amount of time is over. For that second limitation, you cannot change your state no matter what. Your third limitation. If you try to activate the 'Energy Burst' attack without being in your 'Extreme Mode,' you will immediately and automatically fall into the coma-like condition for one year."

"I see. Can you...give me examples for the limitations? It'll help me understand better." I paused while waiting for him to speak.

Chronos frowned before continuing. "Alright. For the first limitation. If you used 100% of the darkness or light for the 'Energy Burst,' you will sleep for one year. For the second limitation. You used 100% of the darkness or light for the 'Energy Burst,' so you must sleep for one year. However, you wake up after one month and thus enter into the 'Grey' state for the rest of the 11 months before reverting back to your normal state. For the third limitation. Well that should be obvious, so I won't give an example because it's straightforward."

"Thank you." All the knots in my head were starting to release. I felt so much better.

However, Chronos still wasn't smiling. "I'll give you another warning, my Ananke."

"I thought I was Kinra, not Ananke." I replied in a deadpan manner.

"But you wished to be my Ananke, remember?" He smiled gently with a hopeful expression.

I did not smile. "No, I don't want to or remember wanting to be your Ananke."

He sighed as if he lost all hope for whatever he was wishing for. "Okay then. Kinra, you need to maintain your own balance or else you might lose your sanity."

"I think I'm already insane so that doesn't really matter." I was completely convinced that I was.

He broke his smile and his eyes shimmered dangerously. "I'm serious. Do not imbalance the light and darkness within you. You will be in a very vulnerable state and it takes a long time before you can completely regain the balance you had before. In a way, by not balancing, you can feel the effects of 'Grey' tremendously. It might lead you to commit suicide or make horrible decisions that might cause you to suffer or possibly die. Thankfully, during the coma-like state, you usually regain all of your light and darkness completely. However, when you are fighting and you are not afflicted with the limitation, it can be very dangerous for you, since balancing yourself is difficult when awake. I would suggest you to go into meditation or surround yourself with trustworthy friends during this time. It takes around a year for you to fully recover no matter how much was taken from you. If you can't balance yourself at all during the battle, then I suggest you to just try going into 'Extreme Mode' and activate 'Energy Burst.' That way, at least, you will be sure that you'll recover completely during this coma condition."

I tried to summarize what he just told me in a few words so that I could remember easily. "Okay. So basically, try to balance myself when fighting, so that I won't become a 'Grey.' If I'm not balanced and I'm not in a coma because I did not use the 'Energy Burst,' then I must go meditate or surround myself with friends. And that 'Grey' effect will only last for a year. As a last option, go into 'Extreme Mode' and activate 'Energy Burst' if there is no other way to maintain my balance and win the battle."

"Correct. I'm amazed you're even understanding all of this." He gasped as he stared at me with amazement. What a jerk. I wanted to punch him in the face after all this.

"Like I said, I had a good idea of everything but I just wasn't too sure on the details." I tried to contain my frustration as I paused before asking. "Wait a second! You just said before in the example that if I used 100% in my 'Energy Burst,' then I would sleep for a year, right?"

"Yes. What of it?" His cocky smirk was back.

"Then if I used 30% of my energy for the attack, then I would technically sleep around 3.6 months, right?" I continued.

"That is correct." He confirmed.

"Then how come I only slept for around 1.8 month? That wouldn't make sense. I'm in 'Grey' condition either...or at least I don't think I am..." No matter how hard I thought about it, it just would not make sense.

"That is correct. You're not in the 'Grey' condition. There are special reasons why you only slept around half of how much you were supposed to sleep for... However, today, I will not tell you the true reason why. For now, you can just think of it as me meddling around for fun. I am a bored God after all. Not to mention, I'm just experimenting a little and testing a few things. No need to worry about it. It won't affect your body in any way." Chronos touched my head as I slapped his hand away again. I think he was amused by this because he kept doing it over and over again.

"If you say so. This is so much information to process..." I rubbed the temples of my head.

"Can't be helped. I can't see you all the time like this, which is WHY I said that we can always have fun instead." He suggested to me again. In response, I glared at him.

"No thank you. I'd rather have my head explode with information than have 'fun' with you in my child form."

His ears perked at this new information. "Oh? Then it would be different if you had your adult body back again? I'm more than willing to bring it back just for now." He smirked playfully as he pulled me in a sudden back embrace.

I looked up at him and glared. Why was he taller than me... It wasn't fair. "No. Let me rephrase that. I'd rather have my head explode with information than do 'fun stuff' with you."

"How sad. You know that I'm more than capable of giving you the most pleasurable experience that no man in that world can give you." Chronos whispered in my ear as he placed his lips on the side of my head. I shivered. He continued. "Not even that child, Killua, would stand a chance against me...even if he does grow up..."

"Stop it! I don't care about such things right now. Can we just go back to talking about my Nen ability, instead of doing this to me?" I lashed out at him with anger.

"If you wish." He sighed with boredom. Even if I tried to move, Chronos still did not let me go. "If you absorb someone's light and darkness completely, that person will become a complete 'Grey.' 'Grey' is essentially a lost and confused state in which they wander around the world like the walking dead. They can 'restart' or 'relive' their life like a small child would and would regain their balance slowly during this process. Unlike you, they can take days to years recovering. However, during this lost state, they might kill themselves in order to avoid such a situation. After all, they still have their memories, but the memories they retain are usually seen by that person with no emotional connections. I guess in a sense, your Nen ability can be considered to be a curse, especially when you force someone into this condition."

"I hope I don't have to do that anytime soon." I admitted.

"You should already know the rest of your abilities." He laid his cheek on my shoulder. I tried to poke him away but he would not budge, so I just let him be. It was pointless going against a God at the moment.

"Soul Stealer, my scythe, absorbs the darkness or light only if I slice through the neck of the person. Heaven's Light, my bow and arrow, inserts light into the person if I aim for their Shoukou. Heaven's Light's arrow just needs to touch the Shoukou in order to activate its ability to insert light. If I cannot fulfill this condition within ten minutes, my arms will be temporarily paralyzed for ten minutes and the light that I tried to insert returns to me instead automatically. Hell's Fire, my dual swords, inserts darkness into the person if I touch or hit the opponent's Shoukou in order to activate its ability to insert darkness. If I cannot fulfill this condition within ten minutes, the same effect as Heaven's Light will occur, except instead of light, the darkness that I tried to insert returns to me instead automatically. Those weapons have the same properties as a regular weapon, but they just cannot harm anything living. Is that all correct?" I asked for confirmation.

"Yes." He whispered.

I suddenly remembered everything with Yuu and the small imps that appeared on him. "Is Death Erasure my katana? And that was you guiding me when I killed the imps on Yuu, right?"

"Yes to both questions." His response was simple and clear.

"So those imps were Death." I whispered.

"That is correct." He continued to rub his cheek against my shoulder. What was his problem...? I did not say anything, however. There was no need to... After all, he was probably reading my mind anyways.

So I continued with my questions. "My armor, if I could call it that, was red. Is there a reason for that?"

"Red shows balance. If your armor turns white, then that means your 'Extreme Mode' is in the light. If black, then your 'Extreme Mode' is in the darkness. The time limit to maintain that form is usually one hour." He tightened his embrace as I tried to struggle.

"That's why you told me to release the extra energy before the hour ends. If not, I'll explode, right?" I asked.

"Yes." Chronos stared at me. I tried to stare back at him but I couldn't in this situation.

"But if I just maintain 100% for my extreme mode, would I still explode after an hour?"

He shook his head. "No. If you maintain 100%, then you will not explode. You will only explode if you go beyond 100% and you are in that form for an hour without making it 100%. If you are at 100% and you do not use 'Energy Burst,' then you will just be paralyzed for an hour after you stop using 'Extreme Mode' instead of falling into a coma. The coma condition is only the limitations for your 'Energy Burst' anyways."

"Okay. You suggested to me earlier that if someone has abnormal amounts of light or darkness that exceeds their limitations of 100%, they will die, right?"

"Yes, they will die from their own Nen. However, you are the only one that can make that happen."

"My Yochigan or Mirai Yochi no Me shows the state of the balance of a person. The blue color is normal. If it's leaning towards the color white, that means they have more light in them than darkness. If leaning towards black, then they have more darkness than light. The single colored streams are Nen streams and the white dots are Shoukou. The black dots are pressure points, but when death is near or is upon them, the black dots transform into small imps that are on the person. The eyes of the person confirms the state of balance as well." I waited for confirmation.

"That is basically correct." He nodded after pausing for a bit.

"Although balancing is my specialization categorical skill, manipulating the darkness or light is most likely part of the manipulation category and summoning the weapons is most likely part of the conjuration category. After all, I'm 100% specialist, but 80% manipulation and 80% conjuration." I murmured to myself.

"You are also 60% Emission, 60% Transmutation, and 40% Enhancement." Chronos finally released his embrace around me and stood up. Stretching, he continued with a smile. "By the way, I stopped reading your mind, once you said it was impolite to read people's thoughts without their permission. You know... I only did it because of you. Only you."

"Oh. Thank you." I stood up and bowed to him in thanks. He abruptly stopped smiling.

"Don't bow. Not to me." He whispered. I barely heard him. I finally looked up at him questioningly.

"Why did you keep... trying to come onto me? Actually let me rephrase that... Why did you keep trying to touch me even as I tried to stop you?" I wondered out loud. His eyes widened by a fraction as if surprised by my question.

"You really are..." He paused. He then weakly smiled at me with a sad expression. Those beautiful blue eyes. They glimmered even in this sudden lonely darkness.

Chronos finally answered. "You are warm. You are the colors of this long life. You are not special, yet you are special. Your soul sparks a light in this darkness. Time dares not to move on without you. It stops when you are in my presence. You are essentially the very definition of life." He twirled the locks of my long brown hair as he gazed into my eyes.

"I will ask you once more. Not as Kinra or any other identity you held before. Just you, the soul of life. Will you become my Ananke? I am willing to use all of my power to save you from your fate if you would just become mine." He took the locks of my hair and kissed it once more as he proposed with a serious and pleading expression. I knew right then and there that he was not joking around this time.

I desperately tried to explain my complicated feelings to him. "I... I will try to go against my fate...whatever it is... I don't remember entirely what happened between us before I entered that world, but... I want to give it a try. I want to try to live again. I want to..." Trying to hide his disappointment, he smiled gently as he let my hair slide from his hand.

He placed his finger on my lips to hush me. "I understand. Well then, we have done enough talking for a century. I suppose we should get to the problem at hand, right?" I merely stared at him.

Chronos walked in front of me and said, "It is time."

* * *

**Please R&R! I'll be happy to see more reviews, favorites, or story alerts. Whatever floats your boat~~ :3 Preferably, I want to see more reviews though. It might give me more motivation and energy to start and complete chapter 19. That way, you guys won't have to wait every 2 weeks after the release of chapter 17 if I manage to finish writing and editing chapters 18 and 19 before. **

**To thank my reviewers:**

**To jonica77: Here is the new update! I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the review! :)**

**To Rio Sawada (Guest): Thank you very much for your review! I'm honored to have a reader that loves my story a lot! I'm also glad that you love the moments between Killua and Kinra as well! Everything I wrote in my story from the words to the scenes have some kind of purpose. I try my very best not to write recklessly if I should put it that way. You just need to notice the hidden hints that I have purposely placed throughout the story. Hopefully, by the end of the story, everything will eventually fall into place. So it makes me super happy that someone pointed out that my story was well-planned. Anyways, disregarding my rambling, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! :))**

**To TsukinoX: Thanks for the review! :D Hope you liked this chapter!**

**All of my readers, ****I ****will update soon so until then, I ****hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**He****y**** everyone! ****Here is chapter 17! It is the last portion for Kinra's arc and it will start the York Shin Arc.**

**I have yet to edit chapter 18 and editing chapter 17 took me awhile. Frankly, I'm not 100% satisfied with my editing for chapter 17, but I'm always like this for every chapter that I wrote for this story, so I guess it doesn't matter. Anyways, I also need to start writing chapter 19. Because of this, I will be updating every two weeks from now on. That might change when I have school break, but for now, it will be every two weeks. I was a little disappointed at how little reviews were coming in for this week. Hopefully, that will change in the next two weeks. Everyone, I am super energized when I read any kinds of feedback from my readers. So! Please review at least once if you haven't before! **

**Anyways, minus the long author's note again, happy reading as always! :D**

**And once again, if my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way, TELL ME IMMEDIATELY!**

'' **- thoughts**

"" **- speech**

_italics_ **- memory**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HunterxHunter. I****f I did, I would keep Alluka and Killua for myself. :PP**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Chronos disappeared from where he stood. Startled, I quickly looked around me. There was only an empty darkness.

"CHRONOS?! WHERE ARE YOU?" I called out in fearful desperation. There was a low rumbling sound that echoed around me continuously.

The voices around me began to clear up slowly. At first, it was fuzzy, but the several voices merged into one loud low sound. "Do not worry, Kinra. I will protect you. Relax and stop panicking like a fool." Yup, that was definitely Chronos. I immediately calmed down at the sound of his voice.

"Now close your eyes and imagine your Nen surrounding you." I followed his orders. Nen was like some kind of steam surrounding my body. I just needed to remember how it looked and felt like. That wasn't too hard. I confidently used all of my focus to completely surround myself with my Nen.

"The next time you open your eyes, you will be in an encasement of Nen." I breathed in deeply and slowly let it out. His voice echoed again. "Unleash your Nen and let it run amok as it will break the encasement."

"How does my Nen have the ability to do that? I mean from what I can remember from our conversation is that all my Nen ability can do is just balance out the light and darkness..." I murmured without breaking my concentration.

There was a thoughtful pause before he explained. "In a way, your Nen ability has some of the properties of nullification. To explain it simply, you know how every Nen is essentially the life force that comes from humans, am I correct?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, you also know that humans have a balance of light and darkness."

"Yes, I do know that..." I thought for a moment before realizing. "Oh. So you're saying that because Nen comes from humans, who have the balance, then that Nen should also contain the same balance as the human that it came from. Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

"Yes. Every Nen has a balance of light and darkness because they are essentially the life force that comes from humans."

"So how do I nullify it as you put it?" I asked.

"Well you can basically break the Nen attack or ability by nullifying or cursing it to the 'Grey' state. One example to show that your Nen has properties of nullification is when you sliced through and destroyed Yuu's Nen orb attacks. Is that good enough for you?"

"I guess so. Thanks."

"We have done enough talking. Let's get this started." I stiffened. "Kinra, open your eyes."

After a long while, I hesitantly opened my eyes. At first, everything was a white blur. I saw a few grey figures moving around below me. One, in particular, stood right below me. Soon, I squinted my eyes to get used to the refraction of the light that kept hitting my face. I widened my eyes when I realized that I really was stuck in some kind of crystal. Unable to move from where I was, I began to examine the situation below. I saw Midori fighting someone near the crystal. Gon and Suou were fighting with another on the other side of the crystal. Alice... Alice was creating some kind of barrier. She really was alive. I remembered that I saw a figure right below me when I first opened my eyes. Curious, I finally looked down. I immediately caught the intense sapphire blue eyes.

'Chronos?! What is he doing here?' Reeling over with shock, I blinked several times before recognizing who it really was. The sapphire blue eyes was quickly replaced by a set of clear sky blue eyes.

It was not Chronos. It was Killua. I suddenly had a strong urge to call out to him and hug him tight. I wanted to smile and laugh as if nothing bad was going on. Unfortunately, it was not a time for such actions. From the corner of my eye, Midori was clearly struggling against who she was fighting against. The fact that she was fighting against a Clan Member told me that she was obviously on our side now. Relief entered my mind as I began to watch Gon and Suou overtake their opponent. Alice's barrier slowly surrounded the crystal encasement that I was in. I felt a warm sensation holding me close.

'Perhaps it is time for me to end this. I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me...' I regained my focus by closing my eyes again and slowly let my Nen go loose. At first, it calmly flowed out of me, but soon, my Nen began to lash out. I did not have a single hold or control over my own Nen. It was as if my Nen had a mind of its own. I finally wondered if it was the properties of nullification that was doing its work by nullifying whatever surrounded me or endangered my life. It seriously reminded me of the time when Yuu tried to kill me by squeezing the life out of me when he held me by the throat.

"...ra." I heard someone call out my name. My Nen tightened around me as if to protect me against something.

"Kin..." Who was calling out my name? I tried to open my eyes again, but my Nen forbid me to do so.

"...nra!" It was becoming so much clearer. This fuzzy voice that was calling out to me.

Irritated at the slow process of my Nen breaking the bindings from the crystal Nen, I finally used all of my strength to push out with my arms and hands against the bindings.

"KINRA!" I opened my eyes as the crystal Nen broke.

"Killua!" I yelled out in response as I began to fall.

I now had complete control over my Nen. It was strange how hard it was to even try to control over my Nen when I allowed it to lash out like crazy before. I was so focused in recovering my Nen control and understanding what was currently going on around me that I did not have the awareness that I was about to hit the ground head first.

"Kinra!" Killua jumped up and caught me before I almost killed myself from the height that I was at before. "You idiot! Are you trying to kill yourself? At least have the decency to land safely!"

"Oh..." I finally realized what had occurred. Rubbing the back of my head, I shrugged. "Sorry. I guess I was too focused on trying to control my Nen first..."

"It's fine... As long as you're safe..." His arms tightened around me as he momentarily rest his head against my shoulder. He quickly looked up at me and asked, "So...Are you okay now? Do you want me to get something for you? How do you feel?"

Surprised at how he was asking this in the middle of a battlefield, I blinked several times before remembering a certain incident that had occurred at Heavens Arena.

* * *

_As he led me to an empty hallway, Killua suddenly stopped. I bumped into him._

_"Are you okay? Do you need water? Do you need food?" He finally asked me._

_I smiled and silently giggled to myself in amusement._

"_Oi... It's not funny, you know... You were in a coma! You were sleeping for so many days... And you would never...respond... I thought I was going to...!" Killua stopped his sentence as he gazed down at the floor. _

_"Ah... I'm sorry... It's just that you asked the same questions last time when I was sick..." I apologized as he then sheepishly grinned. He leaned his head against my shoulder gently as he squeezed his grip on my arm. _

"_I'm glad...that you're alive.." Killua whispered out to me. I rubbed my fingers against his white hair and scalp affectionately as if to show that I was there. He leaned forward and sighed with delight._

_"That seriously feels good..." He mentioned to me. I gave him a small smile._

* * *

I laughed out loud before pulling on his cheeks.

"HEY! WHAT'S THAT FOR?!" He rubbed his now swollen cheeks. I giggled some more before pulling him into a sudden embrace.

"O-oi..." I saw his ears turn into a bright red color.

"Thank you for catching me and coming to save me." I rubbed my fingers against his soft fluffy white hair gently. He hummed in a low rumble tone with satisfaction.

"You're welcome... Next time, if something like this happens, we're following my plan and not yours." He murmured.

"Fine." I sighed. He was so stubborn sometimes.

"And..."

"And...?" I repeated.

"And I will never leave you alone again just because you tell me that it's dangerous... Got it?" By the rigid tone of his voice, I knew that Killua was obviously very intent on following what he just said.

"Hmm... Well if I am strong enough to defeat my opponent, then I think it should be fine if you leave me alone for my battle. Don't you think? After all, I wouldn't interfere with your battle if you wanted to fight by yourself." I grinned as he sighed.

"You're so stubborn sometimes, Kinra." He commented.

"Don't worry. We're both so stubborn sometimes, Killua." I pat his head as he rubbed the temples of his head with his hands.

I finally heard Chronos' voice again in my mind. 'Stop flirting with him. It is time.'

'I'm not flirting with him, Chronos! So stop saying that already! Anyways, I'm on it!' A surge of energy suddenly swelled up within me as I immediately sensed the presence of every Clan member that was affected by the manipulation.

"Sorry, Killua. We're going to have to continue this conversation after my mission." Standing up, I summoned my Soul Stealer.

"Mission... O-oi! Kinra! Wait!" Even after Killua tried to call out to me, I ignored him and began an efficient process. First, I would catch a member off guard by appearing suddenly in front of them and then I would swiftly switch back and forth with my Soul Stealer and Hell's Fire like a madman to get rid of the manipulation. While completing this process, I made sure to not destroy my own balance.

'Maintaining my own balance is such a pain. If only I had some way to balance it out automatically like drinking a special potion in a MMORPG game.' I grunted to myself. Unfortunately, there was nothing that handy in this world for me. It was quite annoying and troublesome.

After getting rid of the Clan members that were against Midori, Gon, and Suou first, I then continued relentlessly to complete my mission to save everyone in the Clan. Soon, every darkness that was being manipulated began to cease. I abruptly accelerated my speed as I smoothly continued the procedure to absorb, reject, and inject.

'What an adrenaline rush this was!' My head pounded with intensity. As Chronos guided me, I realized that this mission was actually quite simple to complete. I never gave anyone a chance to react. Once I 'purified' the last Clan member, I finally released my weapons and paused to catch my breath.

"Finally..." It was over. I had finished my mission. I had returned everyone back to normal.

Turning around to briefly examine everyone's condition, I fell to the ground on my knees due to lack of strength. Sadly, all of my energy had ended up depleting. However, that did not matter much to me. After all, I had essentially saved the day. It was such a relief. Such a...relief...

I then noticed Suou, Gon, Killua, and Alice running towards me. In seconds, Suou cried out loud as she hugged me. Although...It felt like she was strangling me instead. Gon had to pull her off of me eventually so that I wouldn't choke and die from lack of air.

Strangely enough, Gon was grinning as if he found this to be hilarious when he saved me from Suou's hug of death. So when I ended up seeing Killua making a similar amused expression, I wondered if I somehow created a particularly strange face when Suou glomped me because there was no way dying from suffocation was considered to be hilarious. ESPECIALLY if you're being hugged to death.

I grunted as Alice wiped tears from her eyes and began to laugh at my apparent struggle.

'Seriously...? Was this really the time for hilarity?' I grumbled to myself, but eventually I ended up letting it go because I found myself too tired to even care.

From afar, I watched Midori walking towards me. Her eyes reflected her apparent relief of my safety. When she finally arrived, she nodded as if ensuring herself that I really was alive and well. "I'm glad that you're alive. I thought something went wrong. You wouldn't wake up and I couldn't do anything when you were being encased. But when your body surrounded itself with your Nen, I thought that maybe you were actually pretending to sleep."

'So that's what happened...' I thought to myself. I didn't want to ask what else happened while I was 'asleep' because I was just so tired. After all, since I finished my mission already, whatever happened during the encasement really didn't matter too much to me at this point.

"Let's put her to bed. She looks exhausted." Midori commented as she picked me up from the ground. I just stared at her. "You can trust me now. You saved the Clan. And... I understand what your true purpose is supposed to be in this Clan from Alice and from that letter. So Kinra. Thank you for what you did."

I blinked before nodding. All is well that ends well, right? Or did I get that quote wrong. I guess it didn't matter anymore. Now that I knew for sure that Midori was definitely on our side, I closed my eyes with sudden relief and loss of tension, while allowing sleep to take over me.

* * *

The next time I woke up, Midori began to take care of me. It was a strange yet nice change in her. I never really understood what exactly happened that caused this change, but since everyone else trusted her, I decided to trust her too. Not to mention, I could just ask her later in the future about the events of when I was in the encasement. Anyways, whatever occurred in that time frame might explain everything. But for now... I just wanted to relax and heal up.

Midori always helped me clean up my injuries and fed me when I was too tired. Basically, she pampered me. Possibly, more than Alice at this point. Now, Alice just made me eat even if I was too tired to move and watched me take care of my own wounds. I guess she did her life's worth of pampering me when I was a child.

I smiled when I watched the two bicker about nothing. Midori liked taking care of me apparently, but Alice did not want me to become spoiled. When the two fought, Killua would end up taking care of me instead with Suou and Gon.

Today was the same as the previous few days. Midori started off my day with breakfast and would take care of my injuries.

"Midori-san." I called out to her.

"Call me Midori." She corrected me.

"Okay. Midori, I can eat by myself today, so you don't have to feed me." She nodded as I clumsily picked up the spoon and ate the porridge.

She eventually finished rewrapping my injuries. "Tomorrow is the last day you will need to wear these bandages. How do you feel?"

"I actually feel pretty good. You know...I kind of want to a walk today...So...Um. Can you walk with me?" Midori smiled in response. It was strange. When I was with her before, she tried hard to never show a single emotion, but now she was smiling freely with no concerns. That probably made me happier. Midori quickly helped me up as we began to walk across the Clan Village slowly.

I finally stopped in front of the entrance to the Inner World. It was some kind of a clear and warped area. I abruptly reached out to touch it but instead felt a barrier that was like a hard wall made out of water.

"Kinra." I heard a voice call out to me. It was Gramps.

"What is it, Gramps?" I answered back.

"I need to see you. Please come to my room." He then turned around and walked back. Somehow, I felt like it was connected to the 'Fate' that Chronos talked about. As I walked back, the door to his room soon looked menacingly ominous.

"Midori..." I whispered out.

She responded. "Yes...?"

"Will... Will you keep watch and make sure no one comes near this room until I am done?" I looked down at the floor as I grabbed onto the sleeve of her shirt.

"Yes." She gave a curt nod. I then released my grip as I heard her response with great relief.

"Thank you." I whispered to her as I opened and closed the door behind me. I swiftly sat down in front of Gramps.

"It has been awhile. How have you been doing, Gramps?" I asked politely.

"Better than you, I suppose. How are your injuries...?"

"Good. I'll be able to take off my bandages after today." We stayed silent for a bit.

"You know why I called you out today."

"Yes. It is about the time traveling." He continued to keep quiet.

"Here is something for you." He took out of his drawer a sheathed dagger.

"This is...?" I asked.

"It is a ritual knife. It is the Main Branch Family's heirloom. It is now yours to keep."

"But... I'm not... Unless..."

"Yes. It is part of the time traveling." He sighed deeply before continuing. "This is going to be hard to explain to you."

"Continue... please."

"In order to time travel, you must die. More specifically, you must kill yourself with that knife and use the incantations in this scroll." He handed me the old scroll.

"I... have to die...?" I repeatedly whispered to myself. All of my energy depleted in that moment. My eyes gradually widened as I finally absorbed the information that I just heard. It was my fate...to die.

Gramps continued. "After you kill yourself, you will time travel. So I guess in a way, you could say that you won't die forever, since you'll be alive after you time travel." Somehow I felt slightly relieved at his words.

"However." My heart froze. What else was there? "After you kill yourself, everyone who knew you from the moment you were summoned into this world till the moment you kill yourself will be erased of their memories of your 'existence.' Not a single one will remain."

"I...see.." That was all I could say. This was... That was worse than hearing that I had to kill myself. So...No one...will remember me...? "How will I know when to kill myself...?"

"According to the scriptures...When the time arrives, a voice will call out to you. It will tell you how many days you have left and frankly, you're supposed to know yourself. They call it intuition. Anyways, when it's time, you will be immediately teleported to the front of the entrance to the Inner World. I also decided to get a new batch of Suou's blood, so you can use it when it's time. From what I saw in your bag, I see that you did not take any of Suou's blood previously... Anyways, I believe I put the new batch in your bag... You can check it after this meeting. I also took the opportunity to burn Alice's letter to you before anyone else saw. Be sure to keep all of your belongings with you before you try to kill yourself. After all...When you time travel, you can only take the things that are with you and are on you. Nothing else."

"I...understand..." Where was the batch of Suou's blood that I had before? I quickly put away those thoughts as I listened to him again.

"In Alice's letter to you, she said that one of your missions were to go back into the past and find out what happened. Afterwards, eliminate the source of the problem no matter what. Correct?"

"Yes sir." I emotionlessly replied.

"I will tell you your true mission, so listen carefully." I gave a brisk nod.

"You must kill the person manipulating everyone. If the Clan Leader is truly the one behind this, kill her immediately. If it is not, then kill whoever is behind the scenes. There is most likely two or three enemies. If the Clan Leader is the enemy, then it is most likely her, her advisor, and her husband. If it is not, then it could be either her husband or her advisor. Kill whoever is in the way of our peace. This is a command that you cannot go against." I felt something tighten in my chest. Was it the Nen ability that summoned me that disabled me from going against them? I was not sure, but I was horrified nonetheless. After all, he was basically asking me to go assassinate someone. In any case, I did not know if I even had the capability to complete such a mission because I did not have any experience in that field. He continued to speak.

"You will most likely end up killing Suou's parents, so after this mission finishes, get out of our sight forever. Disappear and never appear in front of Suou, her friends, or our Clan for the matter. Even if you see them, you will pretend that they are strangers. If they try to befriend you, avoid them. If you can, I want you to die with honor. You know what I am implying, right, Kinra? I forbid you to say anything about this and the mission to Alice, since she would just be a nuisance to your mission and our cause." This was... Unbelievable. I felt my throat go dry. I could not believe what I was hearing.

Was Gramps actually saying that to me? I did not know how to react. I just gave him a curt nod. His expression told me that he really wanted me to die after my mission. That he did not actually care if I lived or not. Fulfilling the mission was all I was. A weapon. Of course. But...because of the summoning ritual, I could not hate him anyways. I was instead extremely frustrated and desperately wanted to escape from them, but unfortunately, I could not. The chains that he placed around me forbid such actions. I had no way of setting myself free to hate him and to blame him for my suffering. This was...seriously the worst. I wanted to just cry and release all of my emotions again, but I held it in at the moment because I was too shocked more than anything.

"You may leave now, Kinra." Gramps...No... Alice's grandfather spoke.

I stood up and bowed before closing the door. Afterwards, I just stood there without moving. Midori finally walked up to me.

"Would you like to go on a walk with me, Kinra?" Midori whispered to me. I emptily nodded before holding onto her arm for support.

'If I am not allowed to see Suou, Killua, Gon, Leorio, Kurapika, Alice, Midori, and everyone...what is...WHAT IS THE POINT IN LIVING AFTER?!' My mind was in great disruption. I abruptly stopped in front of the barrier. My knees felt weak, so I let myself fall to the ground harshly.

"Kinra?" Midori crouched down at eye level with me. "What's wrong?"

"You know...what's wrong...you heard everything, didn't you...?" I managed to croak out. I felt my cheeks burn. Not from embarrassment or happiness. It was me, trying to hold it in. Hold in my tears and all of my hidden fears. My vision of Midori blurred as hot big tears flowed out. "What... What am I supposed to do, Midori...?" I held onto her arms with desperation as I cried out.

"I have to..." I managed to say.

'Kill myself.' It hurt too much to actually say it out loud.

"Everyone will..." My voice slowly quieted down.

'Forget me...' My worst fear was coming true. That was my fate. To forever disappear from everyone's lives...? How cruel, Chronos... Is that why you wanted me to be your Ananke to make me happy instead of having me suffer? But what could I do...? I was too late. I found out too late... And now, I was going to face the consequences.

* * *

Killua walked into my room.

"Kinra?" He looked around to find me and then decided to walk around the village.

Meanwhile, Gon and Suou were going after some flowers that were rare around here. He was not too interested in their activity, so he decided to go look for Kinra.

From afar, he spotted Midori and I in front of Alice's grandfather's room. He was about to call out my name but stopped himself when he saw how visibly stressed I was from my face expression.

"What happened...?" He followed us silently. I stopped in front of the barrier and fell to my knees. Startled, he was about to reveal himself but quickly stopped himself again.

He saw me burst into tears as I grabbed onto Midori. Sobbing softly to myself, I tightened my grip on Midori's arms as if I wanted more answers.

"Kinra...?" Killua watched me break down once more.

* * *

"You know... Even if he said all of that, the ritual is only in effect when it comes to the mission. After you finish the mission, you are free from what he wants from you. You'll be forever free from the Clan... That's why...You don't need to listen to him." Midori comforted me quietly. She softly touched my hair and embraced me. "And even if he says all of that, I will always remember you... Even if the memories disappear, I have my notebook. I will have my words that will leave traces of your existence."

"Will that remain...?" I asked silently.

"Yes. I looked up on the topic before that grandfather took it away. Even if the memories disappear, whatever the person did will always remain... Basically, whoever and whatever you affected will remain affected and that will not change. So I guess you can say that even if the mind forgets, the body will always remember." She smiled gently. "And... I will not allow you to be alone on your mission. I promise."

"Eh...? How?"

"I actually have the blood from your bag. I kept it hidden in my room somewhere. When it is time, I will go and meet you in the Inner World. And...When I see you again...would you..." Midori looked away with embarrassment.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Would you ask me to become your friend...?" My eyes widened.

"Of course I will!" I wiped away my tears. "You're my friend already! I already consider you as a friend! But... when the time comes, I will ask you again...with confidence and happiness!" I smiled brightly.

"Thank you..." Midori hugged me tighter. It strengthened my resolve to end this mission at all costs. After all, I had someone who would try to remember me and would try to remain at my side during this path. I was okay. It was okay. I was going to live. I might die as Kinra, but it does not mean that I will die as ME. I can revive anew and live as a new person when this ends. That way, I can meet with Midori, Alice, and Suou again. That way, I can befriend Killua and Gon once more. That way, I could ally with Kurapika and Leorio again. It was okay. It was going to be okay.

After all, I don't need to actually die.

Midori probably did not know how relieved I was to know this particular piece of information.

* * *

The only thing Killua saw was Midori comforting me. She whispered words to me that he could not hear, but he saw how happy I looked afterwards. It calmed his heart when he saw me smile. What on earth could it be...? He wondered as he watched us interact. Killua quickly hid within the trees as we began to walk by.

"Don't tell Alice or anyone else anything, Midori... Please..." I pleaded with her as she reluctantly nodded.

"Are you sure about this...?"

"Yes... I would rather see them smile at the end than not smiling..." I murmured to her. She nodded in understanding.

'What...?' Killua's eyes narrowed in suspicion at my words. 'See who smile at the end...?' For some reason, my words sent a discord in his heart. It was ominous and foreboding. He did not like it at all, especially when he saw how much it affected me. He jumped down from the tree and walked up to us as we entered my room.

"Yo!" He called out to me. I jumped and turned around.

I smiled brightly towards him. "Killua!"

Caught off guard, he blushed before recovering. "A-Ah... I'm here.." He rubbed the back of his head. Pausing, he quickly shook his head as if trying get a hold of himself.

"Is something the matter?" I asked him.

"No... Nothing's wrong!" Killua walked up close to me. I stiffened. "Were you crying...?" He pointed out my puffy red eyes.

"N-no!" I yelled out.

"I'm going to leave now, Kinra. Have fun with Killua." Midori stood up and left the room.

"Wa-wait! What do you mean by have fun?!" I knew she left me because she did not want to deal with Killua being suspicious of me crying.

"And why are you panicking about this all of a sudden?" He pointed out to me.

"I-I am not!" I shook my head with my cheeks burning red.

"Yes you are... You know... We were alone plenty of times before... I don't think it should make you this nervous by now..." He commented nonchalantly.

"B-but... Augh.." Why was I being so nervous around him?! Was I afraid that he might find out about what will happen in the future? Was I afraid that I might somehow let out the piece of information that he will forget me? Or was it because I remembered how he kissed me on the forehead? I did not understand myself anymore.

"So why were you crying...? Last time, it was because of Yuu. What did this stupid Clan do to you now? Actually, what are they making you do now?" He wondered out loud. Killua placed his hands behind the back of his head as he watched and waited for me to answer.

"That is..." I was now officially worried. Killua had somehow guessed correctly that the Clan was making me do something that I did not want to do at all.

"That is...?" He encouraged me to continue.

"That is...none of your business, Killua." I whispered out harshly. Why was I so stressed about this. This was absolutely pathetic of me. Why was I acting so pathetic today. Why did I have to say it like that...? Was I that scared of him knowing...? I hurriedly apologized to him. "I'm sorry... I just... It has nothing to do with you... So I'd rather not tell you.." Why was I apologizing? There was no reason for me to apologize, was there?

I finally looked up at him and was startled to find hurt in his eyes. "Nothing to do with me...huh... I thought...I thought I was your..." Pausing and hesitating for a moment, Killua turned his back on me and began to walk away. I seriously was not acting like myself anymore. What was happening to me...? Where was... Where was the person I used to be and hopefully still am?

"Wa-wait! Killu...KILLUA!" I cried out as I attempted to run towards him. He did not turn around at my call.

"Killua... Killua... Please..." I pleaded. I realized that my energy was not fully recovered, so I continued to struggle to go after him. Was he going to disappear like this in the future?

I then wondered if he knew that I was a weapon. That I was someone from a different world. That I was someone who was technically older than him. That my mission overrode any other desires that I had. That I had no choice in the matter.

He stopped walking. I paused before walking towards him again. I reached out to touch his hand. But... I hesitated. What if he decides to walk away. What if he decides to shake away my touch. What if he...

I finally reached out and touched his hand. I firmly grabbed three of his fingers as if I was afraid that he would fade away. I then closed my eyes tightly. I was so scared. I was so scared of dying again. I was so scared of disappearing and fading away from everyone's memories. I knew that after I die, even if I befriend everyone again, it would not be the same as before. After all, I would be the only one who would remember everything in this world.

I then felt Killua forcefully release my grip on his hand. Flinching, I let my hand fall to my side.

'Maybe it was better this way. If I let go of them now, they won't care about me anymore... Maybe that will make me feel better. Maybe if...' I began to open my eyes. Killua probably walked away from me by now. He was probably gone...

I instead saw Killua standing in front of me, facing me. I looked up to find his sky blue eyes staring down at me. The sun was ever so bright behind him. It made him much more captivating, much more dazzling, and much more radiant than ever. All of my fears were momentarily released when tear after tear dripped down from my eyes. 'Why was he so beautiful...?'

Chronos once asked me indirectly why I was attracted to Killua, even when I used to be an adult. He even suggested that my mind reverted back to a child's when my body shrunk, that jerk. But... I felt like I now knew why I was so attached and attracted to Killua. It wasn't because his blue eyes were sparkling like the skies above. It wasn't because of his soft fluffy white hair that were like the clouds. It wasn't always because of his physical being.

It was actually because of his soul. His balanced soul. It wasn't darker or lighter like normal people. It was perfectly balanced. So balanced that it outshined everyone else. He was essentially Yin and Yang itself. The reason is because his intentions and actions were so pure. So pure in darkness or so pure in light. He was the completed soul. He was the child and the adult in a child's body that was growing to become an adult. He was the heir to his family's trade. He was the soul that held a place in this world. He was part of the rules and nature of this world. He was the known. He was the native in this world. He was the great blue sky that reigned over this world. His entire mind and all of his flaws took a hand in creating this completed soul. He was... He was the acquaintance and the friend.

If he was the balanced, I was the wrecked. I was the broken soul. I was just the adult who was confused of my own age and identity in a child's body. I was the developed weapon of this Clan. I was the soul that was stranded into this world with no choice. I was the anomaly of this world. That's right... I was the time mistress. I was the unknown. I was the traveler. I was the twilight that would become either the sun or the moon. My entire mind became twisted beyond repair from all of my flaws and those flaws ended up aggravating my entire being. I was... I was the stranger.

"I... I'll tell you everything..." I murmured as I looked down at the ground. I began to walk away. Killua said nothing as he followed me from behind. We finally sat down at a secluded area.

It was unbearably quiet. Very unbearable.

"When..." Killua abruptly broke the silence. "When you say that it has nothing to do with me.. It hurts. It hurts right here!" He grabbed the area of his chest where his heart was. His big blue eyes stared directly at me as if he was pleading to me. He finally looked down. "So... Don't say that anymore..."

My eyes widened. I wondered how many times I hurt him by saying that. "Okay, I won't say that anymore..." I whispered.

Killua looked up at me again. I waited. "I... I want you to depend on me more... Kinra... Let me protect you! I hate it when you try to be by yourself. I hate it when you get hurt. So... So when you were in a coma, it was painful for me! When you were suffering or crying, I felt so unsettled! I just... I just want to protect you from everything. I just want to see you smile more. I just want to see you laugh more. I just want you to be... I just want to be your..."

"You want me to be...? Your...?" I encouraged him.

"I want you to be by my side...to support me...to guide me. And I will in turn...support you and guide you..." He struggled to get the words out.

"..." I wondered if he knew the meaning behind those words. If he had the capability to back up those words. I waited for him to finish.

He paused before continuing. "I want to be the skies and clouds that you watch! I want to be your sky, Kinra!" I was shocked. Was this Killua really saying that to me...? I did not know what to say. I was utterly speechless.

Killua then weakly smiled. "After all...isn't cloud gazing serious work...?"

"I..." I knew that it was time for me to tell him about me. The truth about me. If he could not accept the true me, then I was going to push him away now. No matter what. "Killua... I want to tell you about who I am... If... If you cannot accept me as who I am... then please stay away from me."

He confidently said, "Tell me."

I nodded before continuing. "I am a weapon for this Clan. I am someone who is not originally from this world. I was summoned into this world to complete a suicidal mission for this Clan. Because of the way I was summoned, I am not allowed to go against their words and escape from my duties no matter how much I want to. My desires and feelings are of THIRD priority because of their words and my mission. Therefore, I am not allowed to hate the Clan either. Also before I was summoned, I was an adult. I was not a child. However, when I got here, my body shrunk into a child. Actually, because of that, I was confused as to whether it would be more appropriate for me to act like a child or for me to act like an adult. Frankly, that did not matter much because my feelings, as I have said before, are of THIRD priority. Even knowing this, are you still willing to back up those words that you just said...?"

"Yes." He did not hesitate. I was speechless once more.

"Do you... Do you understand the meaning behind the words you just said...? The seriousness of those words...?" I weakly asked.

His voice was strong with newly found energy as if he already knew about who I was and as if he already made his choice a long time ago. "Yes. I feel like I do. Actually, I am not sure what these feelings are exactly...but I do know that they are strong enough for me to want to follow through with it. So... I want you to let me protect you, so depend on me... I'll support you...so support me too..."

"I... I wonder if I even have the capability to support you..." I murmured to myself.

He grinned with his boyish radiant smile. "You do. If I am your sky, then you're my twilight that guides me to the sun or the moon." I was his... I was his twilight... How nice and sweet of him to say that. I then smiled with him.

"No matter what happens...?" I finally asked.

"No matter what happens, I will keep my promise with you." He grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Okay. We promised." I placed my forehead on our intertwined hands. 'No matter what happens, he will be my sky...and I will be his...his twilight.' I placed our hands on my lap. Looking up at him, I smiled again before becoming serious.

"Killua, you were right. I was crying earlier." I admitted. "It was because of the mission. I can't tell you exact details, but I will tell you the general idea of what I was crying about... Are you okay with that...?"

He kept quiet before saying, "Yeah."

I tried to explain as much as I could with much hesitance. "I'm not sure how to start this off but... Someone important to me must perform a ritual for this mission in order for it to be successful. This ritual is also basically a requirement for time traveling. The reason why I am considered to be a great weapon to the Clan is because I have the ability to time travel. Anyways, so this important someone has to basically become a sacrifice for it to work."

Killua listened carefully to my words. "So this person who is important to you has to die...?"

I nodded. "Yes. I really don't want this person to die, but they have to for the sake of the mission. Also, this person already knows that they will die for this mission, but..."

"But..?" He asked with a tense tone.

"After they die, they will be brought back alive."

His face let out a relieved expression. "Then isn't it fine? After all, they get to live in the end."

Frustrated, I continued. "That isn't the problem. The problem is that from the time they were born to the time they sacrifice themselves for the ritual...everyone who met that person and interacted with that person...their memories of that person will disappear forever..."

"So what you're saying is that...even if they are brought back alive, no one will remember them but that person will remember everything... That's...going to be quite painful...for that person." His eyes narrowed at this information. Hearing this, I felt somewhat depressed. If Killua thought it would be quite painful for that person, then that means it was going to be very painful for me in the future. What shitty wakeup news this was for me.

"Yes. They cannot even go against this order because this mission is top priority for all. So...That's basically the general idea of what is going to happen later in the future. I am actually not allowed to tell anyone, so I would appreciate it if you kept all this information to yourself." I slowly allowed myself to show a little bit of my worries in my face expression.

Quickly, Killua used his free hand to caress my cheek and soothe me of my stress "I will keep it to myself, so don't worry too much about it."

I closed my eyes as I savored his warm touch. "Thank you. I... I wish I could tell you the exact details and everything, but as I said before, the ritual summoning forces me to never go against the words of the Clan...and unfortunately, the Clan forbids me to tell anyone about the exact details, which is why I am just telling you the general idea..." I then grabbed his hand on my cheek with my free hand.

"I see... Well, if you can't go against the powers of the summoning, then you can't do much about it. It's not your fault." He comforted me. I weakly smiled in response.

Killua finally asked. "So when are you going to time travel...?"

"I'm not too sure. But when I do, I will be teleported immediately and automatically to this village for the ritual... Apparently, I will be sent back to the time when I first arrived to this world. My body will stay the same as when I started to time travel in some kind of time frozen state. So...When I reach the point in time in which I began to time travel, that's when my body will continue to grow at a normal rate again. Well...That's actually what I read in the scrolls anyways."

"Then I guess after the mission, you can reunite with us. For me, it will be a short amount of time for waiting, but for you, it will be long, huh..." He grinned.

I inwardly winced. "Yeah. I guess so. I guess after the mission, I'll have to hunt you guys down... Maybe that will end up being my first goal as a hunter later." I laughed hoarsely.

"Then... maybe by that time, I'll know what I want to do with my life... and when I do... Can you..." He whispered.

"Can I...?" I waited.

"Can you stay by my side again...?" He mumbled.

I rubbed my thumb in small circles on the back of his hand. "If I don't know what to do with my life or if I do know what to do with my life and it follows nicely with your plans, then I'll stay by your side again." I smiled weakly. This was becoming more painful than I thought. "We should go. Everyone must be waiting for us." I stood up with Killua's hand still intertwined with mine.

"Ah..." He walked side by side with me.

This was definitely going to be a very painful journey for me.

* * *

_We arrived at Gon's house again through Alice's bright pink portal. Needless to say, I desperately needed strong motion sickness medicine. _

_Before we left the village, I hugged Midori tightly as she encouraged me to enjoy the remaining time I had with everyone and that she will definitely meet up with me later in the Inner World. After hearing her comforting words, I bowed to Alice's grandfather quite stiffly. Taking my backpack and leaving my cloak behind, I left the village. I never ended up seeing Yuu during my stay. It was okay though. He would be against me staying with everyone anyways. He would tell me that it would be less painful if I just cut off all of my ties with everyone. I did not want that, so I was glad that I never saw him._

_"Kinra..." Alice called out to me before she left._

_"Yes?" I stiffly answered._

_"Did... Did Grandfather do something to you?" She obviously noticed how stiff I was with her grandfather. Not to mention, I did not call him Gramps anymore._

_"He did absolutely nothing. No need to worry, Alice." She flinched at how I called her Alice, instead of Alice-nee. _

_"You don't need to act so polite with me... You could just call me Alice-nee like you used to..." She murmured._

_"I apologize. I don't see the need to call you that anymore." I answered quite coldly before turning around and walking away from her. At least, if she hated me, I would not have mixed feelings towards her grandfather. Not that I could hate him, because of the stupid ritual summoning effects. "Have a nice trip back." I spoke to her before closing the door to Gon's house._

_I watched from the window as she stared at the door with apparent sadness. Soon, she entered her own portal and disappeared. It was better this way. At least, for her..._

* * *

That was my last bittersweet memory of Alice.

I finally turned my attention towards Gon and Killua. They were holding the small box that Ging had left behind. I walked away and saw Mito-san and Suou at the table. They were drinking tea together. I ended up stopping at the doorway and began to watch them interact.

"I'll send you lots of letters and pictures! And and..." Suou excitedly talked to Mito-san. I could tell that Mito-san really enjoyed Suou's presence. It was relieving to know that Suou now had friends and people who cared about her.

"Onee-chan!" She called out to me. I walked over and sat down.

"I'm glad that you're alright now, Kin-chan." Mito-san smiled as she sipped on her tea.

"Thank you very much. I'm sorry for making you worry."

"It's alright. After all, it wasn't your fault." Suou kept quiet as she stared at me. By this time, Killua and Gon were probably discovering Greed Island and were listening to the tape that Ging left for Gon.

"Suou, why don't you go to Gon and Killua for a bit?" I suggested. She happily left.

I quickly finished the tea from Suou's cup.

"Suou-chan is quite the bright girl." Mito-san commented.

"Yes, she is." I smiled. There was a comfortable silence in the room.

"Mito-san... If something... If something ever happens to me... Can you.." I whispered.

"What is it?"

"Can you keep in contact with Suou...?" I finally asked. I kept my gaze to the cup. There was a long pause.

"I hope that nothing bad ever happens to you, but I will always keep in contact with Suou-chan. I'm sure she would write more letters to me than Gon anyways. She is a delightful child to talk to. She even said that if she gets to travel by herself later, she would visit me. It makes me happy to know that someone else wants to visit my grandmother and myself. It makes me feel...very special in a way. So you don't need to worry. I will definitely keep in contact with Suou-chan. Plus, I think Gon likes Suou-chan very much. And if I could dare say, I think Suou-chan also likes Gon very much." She giggled at her discovery. I laughed alongside with her.

My heart was slowly unraveling its knots and ties.

Three people cleared. Alice with Yuu and her grandfather. Suou with Gon, Killua, and Mito-san. And... Midori with me.

Two more people left. Gon and Killua. Those two were the only ones left. But... I felt as if it was fine. I did not need to do anything else anymore, except for waiting for the time to arrive to die.

Like what Midori said before, I should just enjoy the remaining time I have left with them.

So...

Killua, thank you for the promises. Thank you for the words. Thank you for being with me.

But...somehow... I have a feeling that I probably cannot keep the promise entirely.

However, I'll try my best to fulfill the promise anyways. I will always try my best. Always.

So thank you, Killua.

Sadly, I will probably become selfish and continue to act selfishly, so I will not apologize for not telling you everything or for not keeping the promise completely because my feelings for you were always the same as yours. The same intensity. The same understanding. The same connection. Always desiring each other's presence.

I can't always be by your side to protect you. To support you.

I can't always be your twilight that guides you from behind or upfront.

After all, my mission takes first priority. And... My feelings and my desires are of third priority.

So... Let me protect you by not telling you my fears.

Let me support you as your twilight from afar.

And so, smile for me. My sky.

Because your smiles will become my only pillar of support in the near future.

After all...

No matter what happens, you will be my sky and I will be yours...

...Right?

* * *

**Please R&R! I'll be extremely overjoyed to see more reviews, favorites, or story alerts. Whatever floats your boat~~ :3 Preferably, I really really want to see more reviews though. I don't know how many times I have to emphasize on how much motivation and energy it gives me to write when I see and read a review for my story. I don't know if it's the same for other writers, but for me, several reviews give me the energy to write and edit around 60 pages, which is around 3 chapters, for several hours within a 2 day span no matter how tired I am. That's how much strength it actually gives me to write. ^^;**

**So what do you think of Chronos and of Kinra's inner conflict, regarding her new mission? Do you think Kinra is taking the right path? What do you think is going to happen in the future? Do you think she might actually end up dying from her new mission in the future because of the decisions she is taking now? I would love to hear your thoughts! **

**Also if you have any confusions, regarding her Nen ability, from the previous chapter, then please specify in the review so that I can clarify through messaging or through the author's notes to the best of my ability. :) **

**To thank my reviewer:**

**To TsukinoX: Thanks for the review! :D If you still don't understand something fully, I am happy to clarify anything specifically. I just need to know what exactly you are confused about or else it will be difficult for me to clear up any confusions...unless you are no longer confused about anything. Then that's fine too. Ahaha! Well, I hope you liked this chapter!**

**All of my readers, ****I ****will update soon so until then, I ****hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**He****y**** everyone! ****Here is chapter 18! It will show the first half of the York Shin Arc.**

**I'm so sorry! I didn't start writing chapter 19 at all these past two weeks. Preparing for sophomore year of university ended up taking most of my time. Hopefully, I'll be done adapting after next week. After that, I'm crossing my fingers that I will have the motivation and energy to write chapter 19. Admittedly, chapter 18 and 19 will be and are the longest chapters that I will probably ever write. Truthfully, I'm not sure if I'll even update after two weeks because of school. However, I probably will be able to write and edit chapter 19 after three to four weeks. I will not give a specific timeframe on when I will update chapter 19 though. Just know that I am not giving up on this story! It would also give me comfort if people reviewed to show me that they are still reading my story, but it's fine if you don't want to. :)) **

**Anyways, happy reading as always! :D**

**And once again, if my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way, TELL ME IMMEDIATELY!**

'' **- thoughts**

"" **- speech**

_italics_ **- memory**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HunterxHunter. I****f I did, I would keep Killua all to myself.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

* * *

"Stay safe, Gon!" Mito-san gave a tight hug to Gon as she closed her eyes to savor the warmth of the child who gave her light in her life.

After releasing her embrace, she turned towards us. "All of you! Send me lots of letters, okay? And please look after Gon for me."

"Yes ma'am!" We saluted as we smiled brightly towards her. She laughed and waved to us as we began to walk away.

"We should go look for a boat!" Gon suggested on our way to the port. Killua and I nodded in agreement, while Suou stayed silent. I stared at her questioningly at her strange behavior. It wasn't like her to be so quiet, especially when it came to Gon. She was usually the first to respond if Killua didn't respond fast enough.

"Suou? Are you okay?" I asked her quietly. She merely nodded and avoided eye contact with me. Somehow, that set a discord in my heart, but I ignored it and tried to convince myself that nothing was wrong with her. After all, she would tell me if something was wrong, right? I looked at her again before paying attention to the port and the boats around us.

"Everyone! I found a boat! Hurry up!" Gon yelled out to us with his big smile. Hurriedly, I took out my motion sickness medicine and swallowed a pill before grabbing Suou's hand stiffly as we jumped on board.

"I guess it's time to say goodbye to Whale Island for now." Killua murmured as he sat down next to me.

"You're right." I whispered out as I began to watch the sky and clouds again. I wondered when was the last time I had the leisure to cloud-watch. Now that I thought about it, the last time I did this was after the Hunter Exam when I was placed in the horrible wheelchair. After that, I was too distracted during our time at Killua's place and at Heaven's Arena. Wow... How sad. After meeting with Killua and the others, I had no time to relax. Jeez. Even when we were at Whale Island, I was too stressed to even try to relax...and then at the Clan Village, I almost died, so of course, I wouldn't be able to watch the clouds. I snorted to myself. How ironic. The days when I can relax are the days when I am counting down to the day when I will die and fade away from everyone's memories.

"Is something wrong, Kinra?" Killua suddenly asked me when he heard my snort.

"Huh? No. Nothing's wrong. Instead of me, I feel like Suou's acting strange. She's not talking a lot..." I watched over Suou from afar. Killua followed my gaze. He didn't notice anything in particular. To him, Suou seemed to, for the most part, act like herself. After all, she was chatting animatedly with Gon.

"Really? I think she's acting the same as before." He muttered.

"Hmm... Maybe I'm overthinking about it. You're right. She's probably just having her off-day or something." I sighed as I laid down comfortably. Killua joined me while using his hand to stop the sunlight from getting to his eyes.

"Just stop thinking about it for now. After all, you nearly died recently. If you're that worried about Suou, then I'll worry with you. That way, you'll have less things to think about." He beamed.

"..." I blinked a few times before answering. "Un! Thanks." A dimpled smile unfolded from my lips.

His cheeks flushed rose red with his eyes facing down, his smile all embarrassed and shy, while his hand lightly touched mine as if he was nervous about something. I continued to watch the clouds. After a few minutes, I decided to take the initiative to hold the hand that touched mine. From the corner of my eye, I caught him staring with his lips slightly parted. I then saw him smile wider with a warm twinkle glint in his blue eyes. I quickly turned my head in his direction. Startled, he immediately turned his gaze to face the sky.

"Killua... Is there something on my face?" I asked him.

"H-huh? Nothing! There is nothing on your face!"

"Then why were you staring at me just now..."

"I wasn't staring at you!" Adamant about his words, he slowly avoided eye contact with me. He then covered parts of his face with his hand. He was clearly embarrassed about how I caught him staring at me.

"Hmmm..." I looked at him suspiciously until I heard Gon and Suou talking excitedly about something.

"Look Suou-chan! That fish is the fish that I was talking about earlier! Isn't it pretty? Apparently, it's a rare find!" Gon's voice rose in volume, while Suou was yelling out how she could see it.

I turned my head to find a huge colorful fish jumping out of the water on my side of the boat. Suddenly, I felt like I understood everything.

"I GOT IT!" I yelled out. Killua questioningly looked at me.

"You were staring at the fish! I should have known. You could have just told me instead of pretending that you didn't stare at the fish. You must really like eating fish or something!" I laughed out loud.

"Eh?" He was dumbfounded at my words.

"Huh? That wasn't the reason?" I stopped laughing when I felt like maybe I was wrong about my assumption.

"Eh? Uh. Of course that was the reason! AHAHAHAHA..." He nervously laughed as he ruffled his hair with his hand. Now that he thought about it, no one ended up telling Kinra that he hated the eyes of a fish. Killua then sighed as he watched me laugh about him 'liking' fishes.

Finally, after a few days, we had arrived at York Shin.

At first we looked around the city with some awe, but when we spotted a PC room, Killua quickly entered the building. Afterwards, we then decided to initiate a game plan.

"So we have to increase our budget to make it at least 8.9 billion... That's a lot of money." I muttered with a sigh. "You guys can search on the internet to look for treasures to sell on the auction. Suou and I will head out to look for treasures outside at the flea market and auctions. We'll contact you when we make some money, so leave your cell phone on, Killua."

"Alright! Let's do this!" Killua hurriedly grabbed a computer and began to search with Gon.

"Let's go, Suou." We walked out to begin our own search for treasures.

* * *

The first week went fairly okay. We found one or two treasures, so I called Killua about it.

However, the second week had serious problems. I broke my phone before I had time to memorize Killua's number. Now, before anyone starts blaming me, the last thing on my mind at the time was memorizing phone numbers. After all, I was too focused on finding treasures and earning money. However, I seriously regretted not memorizing. I know that people will start hinting at me that Suou probably has a phone. Well, my stupidity begins to show itself tremendously because I never allowed Suou to get her own phone before. It was best for her to not get obsessed with technology instead of going out and meeting people when she was young. So during this week, I ended up purchasing a new phone that had no information in it, so I could not get in touch with anyone. Not to mention, even if I made Suou buy a phone for the first time, she never bothered to memorize anyone's number either.

After a few weeks, I knew that Leorio probably met up with Gon and Killua by now. Since York Shin was such a bit city, Suou and I had trouble knowing our way through the area. It was then when I realized how bad my sense of directions was along with Suou's. I kept sighing because I really wanted to see everyone again and began to dislike Suou's company a lot. It wasn't because I hated her. It was because she was becoming severely annoying by whining constantly in my ear.

"Can you be quiet for a bit, Suou?" I concentrated in counting the amount of money we saved up. Unfortunately, we only made few millions during these past few weeks by completing second-hand dealing. However, I knew that it wasn't enough to add up to 8.9 billion with everyone's estimated total amount of money. One can never be too sure.

"But I want to go see Gon and Killua again!" She complained once more.

"Then go find them yourself instead of yapping away and distracting me all the time!" I finally snapped at her. Sighing once more, I desperately tried to control my temper. This was not a time to be fighting with a child. My thoughts began to wander off with recollections of Suou's odd behavior after leaving Whale Island in the past few weeks. Was she in her rebellious stage? But I thought that would happen when she gets a little bit older! I cursed to myself silently in utter disgust and irritation. Maybe it would have been better if I left her with Gon and Killua. Somehow these thoughts reminded me of something from the past. Maybe the reason why my sister and I began to act distant with each other as we grew up is because of rifted differences and irritation. Utter irritation. I never doubted it. It seemed like the most plausible answer at this point in my life or lives.

I ruffled my hair in frustration. Separating from them was SERIOUSLY becoming a bad idea. I initially planned to meet up with them before they started their arm wrestling scheme or even before they end up at the flea market to find treasures to sell like us. But at this rate, I doubted that we would even find them in this stupid city before the Genei Ryodan make their appearance. But I guess it would be safer if we were anywhere away from the Genei Ryodan. That would definitely mean absolute protection for Suou, especially if she stayed with Leorio...but...

"How is it possible that we never ended up finding Gon and Killua coincidentally in this stupid big city?" I groaned. This time, Suou sighed.

"We both have bad sense of direction and we both suck at finding people." She answered nonchalantly. "Now let's go find a hotel to stay at. It's getting dark again."

"Fine." I mumbled as we signed in at the hotel desk.

I threw my bag inelegantly to my bed and entered the bathroom to take a quick shower. Afterwards, I found Suou sitting on top of her bed.

"You can go take a shower now, Suou." I yawned as I laid down.

"Onee-chan."

"Yeah?"

"I think something big is happening. I see mafia cars outside and everything. There seems to be a panic."

"Hm. Well, it's not our problem, Suou, so stop worrying about it. Now go take a shower before I make you go take one."

"Okay." Suou hesitated before entering the bathroom to take her shower.

I thought about what she said earlier. 'If the mafia was in an uproar, does that mean the Genei Ryodan made their move? That meant we missed the arm wrestling and that today was the day of the auction. That was... bad... or good... That meant that Gon, Killua, and Leorio were going to begin their search on the Genei Ryodan and start searching for treasures at the flea market. And that means only one thing...THAT WE CAN FIND THEM!' I smiled widely. Thank god. I soon hugged my bag protectively as I head off to dreamland.

* * *

It was September 3.

If I remembered correctly, today was the day when Gon, Killua, and Leorio officially begin their search. That meant one thing. I had to find them today.

I then yawned and stretched my arms and legs as my usual morning routine, when I found Suou all ready to go. She was strangely sitting at the edge of her bed all quiet. It was seriously unusual but I didn't question it, so I just hurriedly changed and got ready to go.

"Today, let's go find Gon and Killua. At this rate, we will never find them in this city and that's not a good thing." I called out to her. I looked around for my bag. That was strange. Where did it go?

"Suou, do you know where my bag went?" I asked. She paused before shaking her head. I stared at her before looking around the room. She was a bit too quiet for my tastes. I ended up finding the bag on the floor near Suou's bed. How...unusual...

"Let's check out and head out!" I cheered as I dragged her out. I did not understand what was the matter with Suou nowadays. She was quiet, only complained, was distracted most of the time, and had a small tone of bitterness in her words. That significantly slowed down our search for treasures because of her reluctance to work. I wondered if I had somehow affected her negatively unconsciously. Maybe I should have left her with Gon instead. At least, she would be happier if she was with Gon. Today, however, it was worse than before. I suddenly turned towards her.

"What's wrong." I finally asked her. "You're never this quiet. You might have complained sometimes before in the past, but now you complain every second, except today you seem to be too quiet. At least when you were complaining, I knew that you were somewhat okay. You're always distracted nowadays and you never pay attention or try to find treasures to sell for Gon. I thought you of all people would be happy to help him out. Was I wrong? For some reason, you're too reluctant to help out this time. Not to mention, you sound bitter, angry, and frustrated. If you're bitter, angry, or frustrated towards me, then direct it only to me. Don't let it affect your other relationships with other people. Because seriously, that is rude! I don't recall raising you to act like this."

She was silent. I waited.

She spoke with insecurity. "I... I want to know the truth."

"What truth?"

"What happened... What happened to us...?" She lowered her eyes.

I was so confused as to what she was talking about. "What do you mean...?"

"We were family...and still are...I hope. But after meeting Gon and Killua, you began to distant yourself from me. You still took care of me, but you ended up getting closer to Killua and...and you tell him everything! You trust him way more than me!"

"That's not-"

"What do you mean that's not true?! THEN WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME ANYTHING?! WHY DO YOU HIDE EVERYTHING FROM ME?"

"BECAUSE I WANT TO PROTECT YOU THE MOST! BECAUSE YOU'RE MY ONLY FAMILY IN THIS WORLD! BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU!" I screamed.

"THEN TELL ME EVERYTHING IF YOU REALLY WANT TO PROTECT ME!"

"I CAN'T DO THAT! IF I DO... If I do tell you..." I paused. 'You would end up hating me and I would disappear from you forever...even after the mission...because you would never forgive me if I tell you that I have to kill your parents.'

"If you do then what."

"...Then I'll have to disappear forever from you. Without choice."

"WHO DECIDED THAT?"

"EVERYONE FROM THE CLAN! So don't make me tell you, please. Suou..." I pleaded with her. I only had such little time left with everyone.

"I want to know. I WANT TO KNOW! I DIDN'T LEAVE WHEN YOU TOLD ME TO LEAVE TO GO HANG OUT WITH GON AND KILLUA! I HEARD EVERYTHING! SOMETHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO YOU, SO YOU WANTED MITO-SAN TO ALWAYS KEEP IN TOUCH WITH ME! WHY WOULDN'T I WANT TO KNOW?! SOMEONE PRECIOUS TO ME IS GOING TO BE IN DANGER!"

"JUST BECAUSE SOMETHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME, IT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I'M IN DANGER!"

"I KNOW THAT YOU'LL BE IN DANGER! IT'S MY CLAN! IT'S MY FAULT! AND MY INTUITION IS ALWAYS SPOT-ON! ALICE TOLD ME TO ALWAYS TRUST MY INTUITION BECAUSE THE HEIRESS AND THE CLAN LEADER'S INTUITION IS ALWAYS ACCURATE! AND RIGHT NOW, MY INTUITION IS TELLING ME THAT YOU'RE HIDING SOMETHING FROM EVERYONE AND THAT SOMETHING BAD WILL HAPPEN TO YOU! THAT YOU'LL SUFFER! THAT YOU MIGHT..." Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"That I might, what..?" I weakly asked.

"That you might die...and disappear from our lives forever..." She began to sob. "I know that I'm just a duty for you. To take care of me. To be my family. I know that. But to me, you're always my family. You're always important to me more than anyone else in this world."

"From the start, it was a duty to take care of you...but taking care of you doesn't mean I have to be your family." She flinched at my words. I continued. "So it was my choice to be your family to you. It was my choice. So you're always my family. You're also really important to me. And...Why do you think it's your fault, Suou...?"

"When I went through your bag, you had a bottle of my blood in it. Somehow, I knew that it had to do with me."

"Your absolute intuition again?"

"Yes. You might think it's stupid but I can't help but trust it. Not to mention, I knew from the moment you separated from Alice at Gon's place that something was wrong. That something happened. That something WILL happen."

'Have I neglected Suou? I am so selfish. So stupid. I only focused on my own happiness and didn't care about anything else. I only cared about following the plot and completing the mission without failing and without getting too hurt by everyone around me. I really am...an idiot.' I walked up to her. "Stop crying." I wiped her tears with my hand.

"I... It is true that something will happen to me. But that doesn't mean that I'll die. After all, everyone has a chance of dying in the future. Sometimes, it's earlier than others. However, that doesn't mean that I'll die soon. Most hunters live in the face of danger. I am a hunter, Suou. I will also live in the face of danger. So stop crying. If you believe in me and if you always keep me in your heart, then I will live no matter what. It's a relief though...to hear your thoughts. You will definitely become stronger, Suou." She sniffed as she watched me. I ruffled her hair and pat her head gently. 'Yes... If you believe in me and if you always keep me in your heart, then I will live on in your heart and in your memories even if I do end up dying.' I grimly thought to myself.

"Do you trust me, Suou?" I asked. She nodded slowly. "Then trust that I won't die that easily."

"Okay..."

"And one more thing. I really want to know this. I know that you like Gon, so I don't understand why you were reluctant to help out this time. You always tried to slow me down on purpose. I never understood that."

"I just felt like if we had hurried and made enough money, then you would..."

"Then I would... disappear? Your intuition again?"

"Yes. I thought you would disappear from me if we had hurried. That's what my intuition told me. So even if I wanted to help Gon out, I didn't want to lose you... To me, that was more important."

"Well, I'm not disappearing anytime soon, so no worries. Let's help Gon as much as we can, okay?" I smiled. She wiped her tears. 'At least, I don't hear the voice that was supposed to tell me how many days I have left yet...'

"I'm amazed you didn't deny the fact that you like Gon though." I murmured.

"Why would I deny that?" She asked.

"Nevermind." I whispered.

"Then what about you, Onee-chan?"

"Eh?"

"You like Killua as much as I like Gon, right?" I could not tell if she meant liking him as a friend or as a male, so I kept quiet.

"Why are we on this topic?" I tried to avoid answering. I felt as if I dreaded to answer that.

"Because you brought it up." She simply stated. I realized that as the days went by, she was acting more and more like me. That was bad.

"Suou... Kinra..?" My ears perked up immediately on the voice.

I quickly turned around with excitement. "LEORIO!" I cheered. And then I realized. How long were they there behind us? My smile immediately turned into a frown.

"How long were you guys standing there? How much did you hear?" I asked. It was great that we managed to find Leorio, Killua, and Gon...but it wasn't great if they heard our entire conversation.

"Um...the whole thing...?" Gon suggested. Killua hit him in the stomach, while whispering, "You idiot!" to him.

"I... I see..." I mumbled.

"Well that was some family drama... I never thought I would see you guys fight in such a... way... So Suou is jealous of Killua for being close to Kinra, huh... How do you feel about this, Killua?" Leorio nudged Killua, who glared at him. Suou looked thoroughly embarrassed.

"It's my choice to be close to her! Is that a problem?" Killua yelled out. Why was everyone trying to tease him about being close to her?! It was so annoying.

"Jeez. No need to get heated over it. It's fine to be close to her if you like her that much." Leorio commented as he stretched his arms.

"Eh?" Suddenly, Killua held a confused expression on his face. He never really thought about having those kinds of feelings for Kinra before. The feelings like love for a girl sounded almost foreign to him. He understood respect, trust, care, familial love, and friendship because of Gon and everyone else around him, but he never really thought about trying to understand and identify what deep and passionate love for another person was like. He was sure that he would never have the need to understand it, because he doubted someone would love him in that way. Of course, he had kissed Kinra on the forehead, touched her hands and face, slept with her, watched over her, wanted to know everything about her, and vowed to protect her before. But he never thought of that as the form of love that everyone seemed to interpret it as. He always thought their bond and deep feelings for each other were natural and that it was perfectly normal for the two of them to interact in that way. He just never interpreted it as the word, love. It was just something that molded and strengthened as time went by. And because of that strong emotional tie he had with Kinra, he wanted to always act upon it and protect it at all costs. He believed that their bond would be everlasting and eternal with no change as long as they stayed together like this.

At least, until now... Now that he thought about it...He had previously always wanted Kinra to respect, trust, and watch over him, so that she would not pay any attention to someone else. That's why...When they made the promise, he felt as if she would now only be his and no one else's. He felt like their feelings were now mutual and protected. However, could it be that he was so focused on bringing Kinra next to him to protect her that he never really took the time to identify what emotions he even had towards her? Was he just blindly following his feelings, expecting for it to be never questioned? Wouldn't that be unfair towards Kinra, if she really did end up liking him in that way? He suddenly felt guilt as he thought about whether or not he did like or even love her in the way that everyone interpreted it as.

He was extremely lost and confused. As he thought more about it, he realized that he did not know if Kinra likes him as a friend or as a male. After all, she never told him explicitly and clearly about her feelings towards him. Killua did not want to think about Kinra not liking him in that way though. Just the thought hurt and scared him.

He then feared that she only kept the promise with him because he was being so pushy about it. Not to mention, he was probably being selfish in only wanting her to see just him, even if he himself did not know if he liked her in that way. Just because they promised each other to be her sky and to be his twilight, he assumed that she did like him in that way, especially after hearing what Alice's words about her liking him and him being an important special person to her. The thought itself made him feel loved and warm inside.

However, he finally realized that it was as if he never acknowledged the existence of love previously. Until now... Now he suspected that perhaps he might actually be in love, as others put it, with Kinra. And if he was, was that feeling of love mutual between the two? Somehow, he now craved for a direct answer from her.

Before Killua could say anything, I spoke up.

"So we have a few millions from dealing with the flea market. What about you guys?" They quickly explained what happened during the last few weeks, before telling us about their plan. It was similar to what we did during the past weeks. I quickly put in their cell phone numbers into my phone along with Suou.

"Okay then. Operation Start! Go!" Everyone cheered. As they began to separate, Leorio went one way, Gon and Suou went together in another direction, and I joined Killua.

There was complete awkward silence as we looked for the treasures.

I glanced at him before deciding to break the silence. "Killua, don't mind what Leorio said."

"Eh?" Surprised, he panicked and wondered if I had somehow read his mind.

"We're friends and partners. Partners depend on each other and friends trust each other, right?" I pat his back lightly as I continued to walk.

"I...I guess." He mumbled to himself with a twinge of disappointment in the back of his mind.

"So there is no need to think too much about Leorio's words. You can stay as you are right now. After all, it might have been your choice to be close to me, but it's also my choice to let you be close to me." At my words, Killua's fears immediately dissipated and his previous thoughts were put to the back of his mind.

"Really?" Immediately, I saw his eyes brighten. Was he that concerned about liking me? I was strangely a bit hurt by this, but I quickly recovered. It was better if he never understood his feelings for me. After all, I was someone who was going to disappear in the future. I would rather never know and understand his feelings for me...because if I did... I think disappearing would be much more painful than it would be if I never find out. Not to mention, I wasn't sure myself of what my feelings for him were either. Never figuring out our feelings for each other was for the best I concluded.

"Yes. No matter what others say, you're my friend and my partner." I tried to smile as brightly as I could.

"Okay... A friend and a partner." He was sort of relieved. There was no need to think about his feelings towards Kinra too deeply. He could take his time to figure it out. After all, they had the time of the world, right?

"You're also my sky, so have confidence. I don't let just anyone to be my sky. Okay?" I reminded him of the promise. His eyes sparkled with happiness.

"I'm the sky...that you watch..." His heart quivered softly at my words with his lips widening into a grin. He grabbed my hand and began to dash through the market. "Okay! Let's hurry up and find more treasures!"

"Yeah!" I cheered.

* * *

We met up with Gon and Suou after discovering several items that had a trace of Nen on it with the same person's name of Zepile.

"You too?" Suou sighed. "This is ridiculous and too much of a coincidence."

Gon ended up calling Leorio and began to explain our situation to him. "Yeah. We've found four other objects, other than the Benz Knife, with aura this morning but.."

While Gon was talking to Leorio, I spotted a new book that was on sale. My eyes immediately perked up with interest as I hurriedly bought it. Perhaps, I could read this during my free time. It has been awhile since I last read something. If I remembered correctly, the last book I read was a textbook on the human body. That wasn't exactly considered to be fun reading though.

Gon continued with his call. "We won 3 to 1! There's only the pot that we didn't get. Yup. Now we only have to go and register in the auction!"

After he ended the call with Leorio, we ran to the auction.

We all sat down at a table with a middle-aged man. "I'm sorry. The catalogue containing the objects for sale edited by our society is finalized six months before the opening of the auction. We're already preparing next year's catalogue. Our reasoning is that we guarantee the authenticity of the objects, and take responsibility for giving certificates of authenticity. We need a minimum amount of time to respond to this, and to proceed with the necessary checking. It's strongly possible that it's the same for the other auctions houses. It's certainly too late for this year's auction."

"Ahh... We'd like to sell these objects during those five days." Killua said out loud.

"The most secure and quickest way is to go and see the antique dealers of the city." The man suggested.

"We have high quality objects..." Gon mentioned.

"Yes...In that case... It's difficult for me to advise you, but... There's a system consisting in exposing on the merchant market." He said. "As the name indicates, the merchant market is the place where lots of specialists, whose work it is to negotiate objects in auctions, meet. A license for authorized access is needed, but as it's simple to get one, in reality, everyone can join. In that market, the bids are on objects presented that day. That's why you can find identical objects, and counterfeits. It's up to the buyer to see if it's real or not. But, on that market, the prices of the fine quality objects sometimes drop down, and it's not rare for a counterfeit to get a lot of bids. Of course, it's a market for merchants only, so the prices are lower than a classic auction. Depending on the object, you might have better chances selling at a good price to an antique dealer you've just met."

We immediately perked at his words.

"But it's a place where you mix with the rats of the job. Consequently, even a high quality object won't inevitably be sold at a price as high as it should be. That's the risk of the market." We got up in excitement. He did not notice us standing up. "So, if you don't have a skilled merchant on your side..."

"Thanks mister!" Gon yelled out as we began to walk away. The older man just stared at us with silence.

"The merchant market...If a lot of professionals join, we have strong chances to sell our stuff at the highest prices. I'd have preferred the classical auction, but oh well..." Killua said.

"I want to know the estimate of the objects we bought." Gon held tight onto the objects.

"Yeah, so do I." Killua answered.

Ignoring everything around me, I ended up following everyone from behind. With a mischievous smile, I slowly took out my book and squealed with excitement. The smell, the texture, the paper pages. I loved it all. I examined it carefully before opening it up to the first page. However, it was then when Killua grabbed the new book out of my hands.

"Hey! I was reading that..." It was the perfect chance to read the book I bought for myself. After all, I doubted that I'll be able to read that on my mission. Might as well use this small time while walking to read it quickly. The beautiful habit of a reader. Read at any given moment.

"No reading. Concentrate on what we have to currently do." He huffed as he stuffed my small book inelegantly in his pants pocket.

I held out my hand to him. "Fine. Can I at least have my-"

"No." He shook his head.

"Meanie." I pouted.

"Heh." He just laughed at me. We finally reached the front of the antique dealer's shop.

"What about asking...?" Killua nervously suggested.

"We don't have to sell, right?" We nodded vigorously at Gon's words.

I opened the door first. "Welcome!" I saw a big-boned man with dark hair and mustache at the front desk. It was Killua's time to shine. I giggled at the thought.

"Oh! You had this at home?" The man asked.

"Yeah! In our abandoned attic." Killua continued with an innocent smile. "My parents told me that I can sell, depending on the price, so I brought it."

The man picked up the artwork. "Those objects are nice! This one, for example...It's a lithography by Muca Tolinni. The series is limited to 50 prints, plus, it's signed! This artist only signed the tables he really liked. And it's one of the first numbers."

He examined the work closely with his guide book. "I think the signature is authentic."

'Obviously! The aura comes from it.' We all thought at the same time.

"I would give you 150,000 Jenis for it!" We stared at him with amazement.

"Next..." He picked up the doll. "A wonderful, entirely handmade doll...It's in good shape, and the fact that the wrappings and contents are entirely intact gives it value. I offer 300,000 Jenis for it." We cheered.

He finally picked up the wooden sculpture thing. "As for this one..." He closely inspected it. "I'm sorry, but this one isn't worth that much." We looked at each other with slight disappointment.

"Well, it's obvious that the container and its contents are of two different origins. The container was made recently... The owner of the sculpture certainly thought it was a pity leaving it unwrapped, and so made one for it. The sculpture itself is raw in its confection, lack of seals, and above all, doesn't have a signature. It was probably sculpted hundreds of years ago." He explained.

"I'm willing to make an effort, and give you 1500 Jenis." He suggested.

"Really?" Suou asked.

"I'm talking of the price as a sculpture. The wood itself could interest experts. It's good old wood, a real treasure for a sculptor of today..." He further explained.

"Ah..." I responded.

"I personally know some people who would be willing to pay 100,000 Jenis for such old wood."

"REALLY?!" Gon excitedly yelled out.

"It's quite possible that only a few people know the real value of that wood. And even if they're aware of it, they would still need to find a sculptor willing to buy it. For most of them, it's only a mere trinket." He kindly told us.

"Ah..." This time, Killua mumbled that.

"I have an offer for you. If you will sell me the other two objects for 420,000 Jenis... I'll buy your wood for 80,000." The man suggested to us. We looked at each other with uncertainty.

"Take all the time you need." He commented. "I can bet no other antique dealer in town would give you 500,000 for the whole thing. Because over 450,000, there isn't any margin. Can I look a bit closer to the wood, to determine its age?"

We discussed amongst ourselves. "What should we do? For identical prices, we should sell here, so that we'll avoid the rates of the market." Gon whispered.

"Yeah. Let's try another store, and if we get the same answer, we'll come back?" Killua suggested.

All of a sudden, a new voice boomed out before the antique dealer moved with the wood. "DON'T MOVE! Leave that piece of wood where it is!"

A man with short light brown hair with long sideburns appeared behind us. It was Zepile. "Don't be tricked, kids! For the table and doll, the prices are honest, but...for the wood, he's cheating you."

"What are you doing here? I didn't lie to them." The big-boned man's voice was trembling ever so slightly as I noticed sweat dripping down from his face.

"How's that? I'm sure you don't know any sculptor willing to pay 80,000 Jenis for that wood." He faced the man with certainty. "What interests you...is what's inside the wooden sculpture!" The man froze as if he was caught.

'Bingo.' I smirked widely as I watched this interaction with amusement.

Zepile pointed at the wooden object with his hand. "It's a wooden chest, isn't it? About 300 years ago, this kind of chest was used by the rich to hide their treasure. Ironically, the ploy was so subtle that if the owner died, his family got rid of the object without knowing what it contained. There's a detail that only a trained eye can see. That point indicates the chest has never been opened after its sealing." He continued his attack relentlessly. "If it's an original, it must contain a huge quantity of precious objects. You wanted to pretend to check the age of the wood, and use that chance to empty the chest, right?"

The man panicked. "Er... I...!"

"Heh!" It was Zepile's win.

As we walked out, he introduced himself to us. "The name's Zepile. Nice to meet you guys."

"Thank you, Zepile-san! A little longer, and we'd have been tricked!" Gon thanked him.

"No need to thank me. It's nothing more than an exchange." Zepile coolly responded. He then put up a 'V' with his fingers.

"Huh?"

"20%. That'll be my part after you sell the wooden sculpture." He announced.

"What..." Suou gaped.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?!" Killua yelled out.

"You really don't know anything. There's a tariff for that kind of service." Zepile sighed at our ignorance.

"Okay. You ended up helping us a lot." Gon agreed.

Killua was against it. "Geez! You're so naive! Have you forgotten that we're here to earn money? We don't have any Jeni to spill! 20% isn't possible! If you want, we can offer you lunch..." He suggested with no expectations of Zepile agreeing to it.

"Okay. That's fine." Zepile responded. We blinked at his words. He really accepted the half-baked offer. "Shall we go?" He walked in front of us.

I blinked as I watched everyone devour the food. Feeling sick of watching them eat, I just drank my tea quietly.

"Say, Zepile-san. I've thought a bit and... I think inviting you to lunch isn't enough. I'd like to give you a commission." Gon once again suggested.

"This again?" Killua was awfully frustrated at Gon's stubbornness.

"Ah? No, don't worry. The meal is enough for me. LADY! MISO SOUP WITH TOFU PLEASE!" Zepile ordered more food.

"Yeah! Gon, see? He ate like 10! I'll take rice with crab!" Killua yelled out his order too.

"But... I..." Gon felt bad.

"I'm serious, it's okay! In exchange, you explain something to me." Zepile asked. "How did you size up those three objects?"

"Size up..." Gon repeated.

"What's that mean?" Killua wondered as he ate his bowl of rice and crabs.

"WHAT?! IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT 'SIZING UP' IS, HOW DID YOU CHOOSE THOSE THREE OBJECTS? Don't tell me it was pure coincidence?! How did you decide to buy those three objects out of the ones that were in the other shops?!" Zepile yelled as I covered my ears with my hands. He was so freakin loud.

I gazed at everyone uneasily. Gon finally whispered out, "Think we can tell him the truth?"

"Hm..." Suou hummed to herself.

"Bah! It's better than paying him, wouldn't it?"

"I guess..." I agreed after a moment of silence.

Killua then explained about Aura and Nen to Zepile. "After some training, we reached to see them."

"Yeah..." Gon agreed.

"Aura... Nen... I see, if that's true... that would explain why you chose the wooden sculpture, ignoring what it could contain. And also that you didn't have any interest in the other common objects with some value." Zepile murmured to himself.

"What? What were the other ones?" Gon inquired.

"Fashionable watches, products from brand names, old phone cards...simply, objects that weren't directly made with the hands. But their prices suffer such variations that even experts rarely risk them." He answered. "And why do you need money so much?" Zepile fidgeted with eagerness as he waited for an answer.

"I thought you only had one question?" Killua deadpanned.

"C'mon!" Zepile nudged.

"Let's make a deal. I'll answer you, but then it's our turn to ask you something." Killua suggested. Feeling a bit tired of hearing all of this, I scooted closer to Killua and rest my head against his shoulder. Noticing my somewhat sleepy condition, he immediately slipped his arm around my back and rest his hand on my arm to make me comfortable.

"...Alright." Zepile agreed after a moment of thinking.

"We want to bid on some auctions. For this, we need money." Killua explained.

"Oh... What kind of objects?" Zepile asked.

Ignoring his question, Killua went on. "Now, it's our turn. How much do you think you could get from that wooden sculpture?"

"Well... It depends on the content, but it won't be under 100 million..." He pointed out.

"100..." Suou murmured.

"And the thing you wanna buy, what is it?" Zepile asked again.

"A game called 'Greed Island.'" Killua answered.

"What...? That stupid expensive game? That won't be easy..." He looked slightly disappointed at our reason.

"How much will you get from the weird pot you bought?" Killua asked.

"Eh? That? It's only a trinket. It doesn't have any value." Zepile pat the pot with his hand as he stared at it meaningfully. "Why do you want to buy such an expensive game? It costs at least 6 billion, doesn't it?" I stopped listening to their conversation after this. It wasn't because I knew what they were going to talk about from the anime and manga. It was mostly because my mind slowly wandered off, which ended up making me stare out the window. Unfortunately, something immediately caught my attention.

"Concerning the commission, we'll see when the work's begun." Killua mentioned after everyone agreed to work with Zepile. I turned my attention on them for a moment before reverting my attention back to the window.

'Why...' I frowned before suddenly standing up out of Killua's grasp. Startled, everyone glanced at me.

"Kinra...?" Killua called out.

"Onee-chan, what's wrong?"

"I need to go somewhere. Sorry about this. I'll meet up with you guys in awhile." I knew that I could not deal with this any longer. I must deal with this NOW.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Killua asked as I quickly began to run towards the exit.

"Thanks for helping us, Zepile-san!" Ignoring his question, I yelled out to Zepile as I waved to them.

"Wait! Kinra!" Killua stood up and was about to chase after me before Suou stopped him.

Irritated, he glared at her with impatience. "Why are you stopping me, Suou? There better be a good reason!"

"It'll be fine. I don't know why Onee-chan ran out like that, but right now, let's focus on helping Gon earn the money for Greed Island. After all, we have Zepile-san to help us out now! Since I feel bad for not helping in the beginning... and only getting in the way... Now, I'll back up Zepile-san and try to earn as much money as possible! While you guys also try to find the Ryodan and stuff..." She murmured near the end. Smiling brightly, she thanked Zepile again as he rubbed the back of his head with an embarrassed smile. Killua quietly sat back down as he watched out from the window of my figure running off in the distance.

"It'll be okay, Killua! After all, Kinra isn't hurt anymore, remember?" Gon grinned encouragingly.

He weakly smiled back in return. "I guess." His face expression turned back into the mischievous, eager, and business-like expression with a small playful smirk plastered on his face. "Now... Shall we get down to business?"

* * *

The something that I saw from the window was actually a someone. It was a someone who I knew well. I dashed towards that person faster. The surrounding buildings looked familiar but I could not recall where I have seen the specific building that I was now standing in front of.

"Wait!" I called out to that person. They stopped running from me. "Why are you running from me..?"

They stayed silent.

"Yuu! Stop fooling around! Why are you here?" I inquired from him. He finally turned around to face me.

"Well... I wanted to talk to you. I found out that Alice and her grandfather were actually still alive... and since you no longer have the cloak on, I could easily find you with the tracing." Yuu trailed off.

"And...? There was no need to run off like that..."

"I... I didn't want to be seen by Suou-sama and her friends."

"_Our_ friends." I corrected him. "And...? What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I saw Alice before I came here through her portal." My eyes hardened at his words.

"So?" I muttered.

"Well, she seemed really down when I mentioned you... Did something happen?" He asked.

"Why would anything happen?" I said coldly. At first, he was silent, but he spoke once more.

"I think I know why you suddenly changed your attitude towards Alice and her grandfather." I inwardly flinched at his words.

"O-Oh..? What could you be possibly talking about..?" I stuttered, hoping that he did not find out about what I had to do for my mission and told Alice about it.

"Kinra. You can't hide anything from me. Not to mention, you're not the only one who her grandfather told everything to." I visibly flinched and tensed up.

"What do you want from me..." I whispered to him tiredly.

He continued. "Kinra, leave them now. It will make things less painful for your sake and their sake if you leave them now. You know why I'm telling you this-"

"Less painful...? That won't make any difference to me... Hah... For whose sake are you actually telling me this...? Isn't it for yourself? Every single one of you... Selfish... You guys don't actually give a shit if I am happy or not... After all, it's all for that mission. As long as it will make the successful rate of me completing the mission higher, you will do anything to achieve that, right?! Less painful? AS IF IT WOULD MAKE A DIFFERENCE! YOU GUYS ARE MAKING ME GIVE AWAY MY LIFE...FOR YOURSELVES! And then you tell me to leave them now? What right do you have to dare order me around? As if I have no choice in the matter? What do you want me to do now? I can't even hate you guys... I can't... I... I don't even know how I should be feeling right now." I felt warm tears gather at the corner of my eyes. "You once told me that you guys were the ones who made me suffer more... that you guys took everything from me... Do you remember what I said?"

He stayed silent with an apparent frown. "..."

"I said that because I had Suou, Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio with me, I wasn't alone anymore...that I was okay... That if it just takes completing the mission to save everyone, then I would do it. But you know...? Because of this mission... I have to lose my life and I have zero choice in this matter. I'll end up being stranded and alone from the current reality. Because... you know why...The people around me will no longer be around me in the future...and yet... you dare have the nerve to tell me to leave them now because that's better for me? What bullshit! And yet...I guess you might be right. If I get any closer to them anymore, I will probably end up hurting myself a lot." I paused.

"However... Yuu. Someone once told me... that I should enjoy my time with them right now. That way, when I...when I disappear, I would only remember their smiles... That's why I want to live in the present. I still have time before I have to die. That's why...before I disappear, I want to imprint everyone in my mind... That's another reason why...I did not tell anyone about this and why I will never tell them if it means I can see them happy for a longer amount of time. So... Please let me be happy even for a moment, Yuu. Please... I don't care if I regret not leaving them earlier in the future... I just want to be happy and follow my heart right now." I pleaded with him.

"Fine." He finally responded stiffly. "However, realize that you're going to be alone in whatever path you choose. No one will save you. No one will help you. And they will all disappear in the end."

'That's not true. I still have Midori. I might not be expecting people to save me, but I know that Midori will help me. I trust her. I believe in her. Because she is my friend... She will not leave me behind and disappear in the end.' I narrowed my eyes as I began to wipe my tears with my hand.

"Not to mention, I know why you acted like that with Alice. You would rather have her hate you, so that she will not get in the way of the mission. Even though you talk about how it's because of the mission and because of us that you have to suffer, didn't you say that it was of your own will to complete the mission? Since it's your own will, your suffering is your own fault. All of your choices and everything is for the success of the mission. In the end, you are nothing but a tool. A weapon." I felt my heart become hollow and empty at his words. I had never said that it was of my own will to complete the mission. I had said that I would pretend it is of my own will. Why was he lying... What is the purpose. His words implied that I was a robot that has no soul. That I was a robot that lived for the purpose of only completing the mission.

He continued with an undertone of bitterness. "Since you're telling me that you're suffering so much right now and that you'll suffer more later in the future, might as well die after the mission then. What is the point of living if you're just going to be in pain?" My throat became dry. I could not believe what I was hearing from Yuu. Was this Yuu telling me to die? I did not know how to react. Yuu did not care if I lived or not. I guess it's because he won't remember me after I die for the time travel. Even so, it hurt a lot to hear that directly from him. I was shocked and speechless. Whatever remains of my heart began to shatter and fade away into dust.

After a moment of silence, he began to talk again with a hysterical gleam in his eyes. "Become beautiful. In the heart. And most of all, in your soul. There is no happiness in becoming selfish. It will just take you further into the darkness that you dived into. Those are the chains that forbid you from attaining your own happiness and will taint the purity of your own soul into becoming so ugly that you end up seeing the fault of others. Even if you wish for happiness and freedom, it will only come to those that know how to forgive and understand. To forgive is the greatest gift we were given since birth. So use it. You said that you want happiness, then stop blaming us for your suffering. If you think we wronged you, then forgive us. To bring down others and to avenge yourself might feel good for awhile, but you know that you will feel guilt in the end. So, the best revenge if you really need to think of it that way is to forgive them, understand their reasoning, and then live in happiness. You will know that spreading positive energy will bring you presents that you could have never imagined when you were in the darkness. So free yourself by forgiving yourself and the people around you. Only then will you fly higher into the bright sky and only then will you end up in pure bliss. The Clan has done nothing wrong to you. You are the one with the twisted view and disability to understand us. However, there is nothing wrong with that. After all, you are just a tool, a weapon, and a puppet. There is no way for you to understand people. So I guess we shall forgive you for your mistakes in place of trying to make you forgive us. Now make your choice. Are you going to go further into the dark like a pitiful damsel in distress who is shameful in the name of human race, or will you strive to be better and happier and go towards the light while completing the mission of her own will like a free independent powerful woman who fights elegantly and wisely like a knight? The choice is yours to take and that choice will create a new future for you."

"What bullshit. Why are you telling me all this. You're not God. You know nothing. I also don't see how your words pertains to me." Could he be right? Is my heart so ugly that I want to blame everyone around me for my suffering? Should I blame myself for my own suffering instead? Will I have happiness when I listen to only the Clan and live for the Clan? Did the Clan really do nothing wrong to me? Do I really have a twisted view? Am I that flawed and disabled to understand those around me? Was I in the darkness in the first place? Was I acting like those characters that I hate who are pitiful and end up always as the damsel in distress?

NO!

He was not right. My heart was not ugly. I blamed the mission for my suffering, but I never blamed those around me for it. I might have been bitter about them not caring if I died, but I never thought they were the ones causing me to suffer. It was all because of the mission that everyone was acting this way. It was all because of the mission that I had to suffer like this.

I shouldn't blame myself for my own suffering. I did nothing to cause any suffering. I still had everyone around me, so it was okay right now. Even in the future, I am going to have Midori with me, so it was going to be okay. I can have happiness without having to listen to only the Clan and without living for the Clan. After all, I enjoyed hanging out with Kurapika, Leorio, Gon, and especially Killua. That meant that I can live with happiness that would have had nothing to do with the Clan. That also meant that after the mission, there was a strong possibility that I could live a new life and become happy.

The Clan has done many wrong things to me. They took me away from my original world. They forced me to become their weapon. They heartlessly told me to go die for them when I had no previous loyalty for them. The only reason why I followed them was because of the effects of the summoning and because of Suou, who I considered to be a part of my family, and now also Midori, my new friend from the Clan. Perhaps even Alice as well. However, at this point, considering Yuu and Alice's grandfather, I wasn't too sure about who was being honest towards me or not in that Clan anymore.

I might have a twisted view, but it wasn't twisted to the point that I did not have any common sense or could not understand what I was seeing or hearing. I am not flawed in the way that he implied. I was not disabled of my feelings and thoughts. I understand those around me perfectly well. That is how I was able to connect with everyone around me in the first place. That is how I was even able to befriend everyone.

I am a balancer.

I am not a 'Grey.'

No one is fully in the darkness.

We might tip the balance a little bit in either the light or the darkness, but that is what it should always be like for everyone. Because that is what I considered normality to be.

Therefore.

I was normal.

I was right in the center. I was right in between light and darkness.

Therefore, he was wrong in assuming that I was in the darkness in the first place.

And lastly. I was not a damsel in distress!

I FOUGHT MY OWN BATTLES AND WON! I NEVER EXPECTED OR RELIED ON ANYONE ELSE TO SAVE ME ALL THE TIME! I USED MY OWN STRENGTH TO OVERCOME MY OBSTACLES! I ONLY ACCEPTED HELP WHEN I REALLY NEEDED IT. AFTER ALL, ASKING FOR HELP WHEN NECESSARY WAS NOT A SHAMEFUL ACT! IT WAS JUST ME BEING WISE IN REGARDS TO MY FUTURE!

I am not a person who desires or wants to be pitied. I was just me. And no one else can determine my own value, except for myself.

Yuu interrupted my thought process. "That's where you're wrong. It pertains to you right now and will definitely pertain to you in the future. In a way, this is to scold the part of you that is weak, timid, sensitive, and pitiful. It is to remind you of who you should want to be and become. It is to encourage strength in the darker and weaker side that developed and hid deep within your mind."

"I am not pitiful!" I responded with anger.

He shook his head. "You're weak and you know that. You're clinging to Suou-sama and her friends for support, so that you won't fall deeper into the darkness."

"They are also MY friends! STOP ACTING AS IF THEY AREN'T MY FRIENDS!" My fists tightened.

"They won't be your friends in the future. You are slowly becoming cynical, stupid, prideful, bitter, and you probably now expect something in return for your fights. But you should know that no one noticed your pain or really cared to try to help." Yuu acted as if his words were the absolute truth.

I quickly retaliated. "THAT'S NOT TRUE! I'M NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Even if they noticed, they didn't know what to do, so they backed off and ran away from you. You then kept running away yourself and never tried to face your own fears and fights, because you believed that was the only best option left to survive in this reality. When you got nothing in return, you ended up weak and broken as you are now." He sighed with a small hollow laugh.

I glared fiercely towards him. "You're wrong. I may have had deep regrets, but I was never abandoned by anyone. Midori... Killua... They protected me and wanted to help me. They listened. They cared. I am not alone, Yuu! Even Suou worries about me! Whatever you might say, it will never break my current resolve to stay with them right now!"

"You do not deny that you are weak then?" Yuu asked.

"I know that I am weak. I know that I am prideful. I know that I am bitter, cynical, and stupid. But you know... I am me with all those flaws and imperfections. No one else can be like me or be me! Even if I get nothing in return for my fights, I needed to remember that I was the one who actually started the fights without expecting anything in return! I never wanted or expected anything from the Clan after I finish the mission. Because I initially decided that, I should not be greedy in wanting something in return." I admitted to him.

I then explained my reasoning to him. "You act as if I am doing this mission for something in return from the Clan. Love? Acceptance? Family? Money? I want none of that from you guys. Once I finish this mission, I will be free. I will be free from your grasp and anyone else's. If you really want an explanation of what I truly want, it is freedom. Once this is over, I will listen to no one. Yuu, I will not blame the Clan for they are trying to live the rest of their lives with happiness like how I am trying to do that for myself. I will not blame the people around me for they are living a story in their own world. After all, they can be a support character, an antagonist, and a protagonist in anyone's world. So they have no time to always look at me or anyone else for that matter."

He just huffed to himself and disregarded my words. "How ridiculous. The Clan lives for the Clan Leader. Nothing else. You want freedom? You can get that by killing yourself after the mission. Everyone lives for the Clan Leader! EVERYONE WILL REALIZE THIS WHEN THEY FACE DEATH!"

"Have you gone mad? Everyone's world is not revolved around one person. They desire to strive higher and learn from the experiences from those around them. Because that will give you what you need in the future. UNDERSTAND THAT! REALIZE THAT! You've become crazier than when you were manipulated by the enemy. Leave... GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, YOU FOUL IDIOT! If this is your true self, then it's absolutely disgusting and pathetic. I don't want my presence to be tainted any longer by yours." I yelled out to him as I turned my back on him. I felt him leave while complete silence took over the area.

Out of nowhere, I heard a familiar voice call out my name. "Kinra? What are you doing over here?" I quickly turned towards the voice.

"Le-Leorio... What are you doing here?" I panicked with a look of surprise plastered on my face.

"This is where the hotel room we are staying at." Leorio pointed at the building that he came out of. It was also the building that looked familiar to me. Now I knew why it looked familiar. I had seen an image of it once in the manga before.

"Ah... I see..." I finally replied.

He rubbed the back of his head. "So who was that guy who walked away from you...? I think you called him Yuu?"

"He's just someone I know... Um... Leorio...?" I quietly called out to him.

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear... everything...?" I watched for his reaction. If he heard something from our conversation, then that would be bad. I really needed to be more cautious in the future.

"Huh? Hear what?" Not understanding what I was asking him, he seemed confused.

"If you didn't hear anything, then it's nothing." I swiftly ended the topic.

"Well, I'm going to go meet up with Killua and Gon in a bit. Are you going to come with?" Leorio grinned as he asked. I then shook my head.

"I'll come back to this hotel later... I just need to recollect my thoughts first... Is Suou going to be there too?"

"Nah. Apparently, she's going to help get more money with a guy called Zepile."

"Ah. I see. Well... I'll see you later, Leorio." I waved at him before turning my back on him.

"Alright!" When I turned around, Leorio's smile immediately disappeared. It was replaced with a look of suspicion, worry, and sadness.

He actually heard everything in the conversation. Most of what we talked about did not make sense to him, but he did understand this. Kinra was going to die. And judging from her words, it was going to happen soon. Not to mention, she had some mission that she needed to complete at all costs, according to the Yuu guy. He did not like this at all. He knew that Kinra was going to do everything in her power to keep this information from Killua, Gon, and possibly Suou. And it was all to see them smile in the end. Leorio sighed as he rubbed the back of his head in frustration. He did not understand why Kinra had to die and why this mission was more important than her own happiness. He also did not understand why the Yuu guy talked about forgiveness to her. He felt it had no purpose. Was the Yuu guy saying that trying to get revenge against whoever Kinra was following orders from was useless if she wanted happiness in her life? That was pretty stupid in his opinion. Not to mention, it took a lot of his will power to not beat the shit out of the Yuu guy when he acted as if Kinra was a puppet, who had no feelings or friends or purpose of life other than the mission, and especially when he acted as if everyone's world should revolve around this Clan Leader person. It was like a bad aftertaste of a religious cult that twisted people's morals and values from the norm. He disliked this a lot. But now that he knows all of this, what action should he take that would be for the best for everyone?

"Leorio, are you listening?" Killua asked with annoyance.

"Huh? Yeah. Keep talking." He waved with his hand lazily as he turned his attention towards them again.

* * *

_"Become beautiful. In the heart. And most of all, in your soul."_

"What a load of BS." I grumbled to myself as I sat down angrily on a bench in the park that was near a small manmade pond. "I am plenty beautiful in the heart and in my soul. If I wasn't, then I doubt Killua would even let me become friends with him. Not to mention, no one really hates me, so I at least know that I'm not ugly in my heart and soul."

_"There is no happiness in becoming selfish."_

"He acted as if I was being selfish this entire time! What the hell?! If I was being selfish, then I would have never even thought about completing the mission for Suou and I just would have hung out with Suou, Gon, and Killua for the rest of my life! I would have never hide my feelings or deceived myself for anyone for the matter! I would have gone out with a boy and did all the things I couldn't do before because I considered the people around me! Like... Hugging...or holding hands with a boy." I suddenly paused. Why did this strangely sound familiar?

"...Wait. Oh right. I already held Killua's hand before. Okay. I already hugged Killua too. I also slept with him before. And he kissed me on the forehead. Does that count as a kiss? This is ridiculous. Why did I never really think about this before? It's not normal to do that kind of stuff with a boy, who I considered as a friend! Maybe that's why Chronos thought I was weird." Speaking of Chronos, I remembered how he always talked about changing my body into the same age as my soul.

"OH MY GOD! I can't believe I just realized...and I mean actually realized that I'm actually older than the body I'm in right now...does that mean...that...I'm a cougar?!" I trembled from the horrible realization of my stupidity. I shut my mouth when I realized the people around me were whispering to each other as they stared at me. I should just not think about it anymore. Yup. Good decision.

_"So free yourself by forgiving yourself and the people around you. Only then will you fly higher into the bright sky and only then will you end up in pure bliss_."

"I did nothing wrong dammit! What is there to forgive anyways? I never really blamed anyone around me, so there really is nothing to forgive about." I pouted to myself with annoyance. "Fly higher into the bright sky and end up in pure bliss?! Well I don't need to fly higher, because my sky is right next to me! Killua is my sky! I don't need to go look for more skies if there are any. And I'll be in pure bliss if I'm surrounded by all of my favorite books and people. No need to want more! Jeez! Why is this so annoying?! IF I KNEW YUU WAS SUCH AN ANGSTY, SELF-CENTERED, PHILOSOPHICAL, BRATTY DOUCHE, THEN I WOULD HAVE NEVER SAVED SUCH A BASTARD!" Standing up abruptly, I yelled out in frustration.

"Mommy, what is a bastard?" A young girl asked her mother.

"Oops." I hit my mouth with my hand lightly. "Bad mouth..."

"It's a word that you should never use. Do not take after that young girl over there. Understand?" She scolded her daughter. I winced inwardly. I should really learn to shut up already. After all, I could hear everything she was telling to her five year old daughter. Sometimes, aka most of the time, I forget about how young I was in age. I think I was thirteen years old by now. My birthday was in June, so yeah, I guess I am definitely thirteen.

_"After all, you are just a tool, a weapon, and a puppet. There is no way for you to understand people. So I guess we shall forgive you for your mistakes in place of trying to make you forgive us." _

"I'm not a tool. I'm not a weapon. I'm most definitely not a puppet. I am someone who has the strength of a weapon. I am also not a maid or a slave. Because I am a person, I can understand people just as well as other people can. Because I have feelings too... The way he worded that sounded as if I was a lower being or someone without a freakin brain! Or maybe he thought I was a class lower than him. Or perhaps he was trying to put me in my 'place'! Well, that's definitely not going to work because I am an equal to him!" I nodded to myself in acknowledgement of my awesomeness. I guess all I really wanted at the moment was to just raise my self-esteem that was critically injured by the insults that Yuu threw at me.

_"The choice is yours to take and that choice will create a new future for you."_

"To stay with everyone for now. That is the choice I will take." I finally stood up with determination and newly found energy. I looked up at the skies and clouds. It really has been awhile since I last saw the sky and clouds by myself like this, minus the time on the boat because at that time, I was with Killua. So when was the last time I took the time to relax and watch the sky leisurely by myself again? Was it really after the Hunter Exams? I couldn't clearly remember. I then wondered why I kept trying to recall when the last time I relaxed by myself was.

It was finally near dark. I stretched my arms before deciding to head back to where Leorio and the others were at. Something was supposed to happen, but I couldn't recall what it was supposed to be. It was probably something important to the storyline, but it's not like there were any big changes to it, so I didn't really need to remember. Not to mention, I would probably know what happened by the end of today.

* * *

"Leorio!" I called out happily as I opened the door. "Oh?"

"Onee-chan!" Suou stood up as she ran over to hug me.

"Hey, Suou! What are Leorio and Zepile-san doing...?" I raised my eyebrow at them. Zepile was smoking as they both drank alcohol.

"Partying?" Suou suggested. I sighed. I quickly directed and fanned the cigarette smell away from where Suou and I sat down. She then handed me a bag of chips.

"Thanks." I munched on them as we waited for Gon and Killua to come back. Now I remembered. They were probably caught by the Genei Ryodan by now. Well, I was sure that they would be okay, so I guess I shouldn't worry too much. I then picked up a can. I stared at it.

"Is there a water bottle around here?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"Leorio said that there were soda cans around here. You can probably drink that...?" Suou suggested to me. Unfortunately for me, I couldn't drink soda or alcohol for that matter.

"OR! You guys can try some alcohol!" He placed a can in our hands. "After all, I started at twelve years old!"

"I don't know if you should be proud of that or not." I placed the cans down. "Suou, it's time for me to teach you about the handling and dangers of alcohol." It was better than giving her THE talk. It was easier too. I then realized that I might not have to give her the birds and bees talk in the future. Somehow, I had a sense of relief in regards to that. How would I explain that to her anyways...? That was a big plus in my book.

Speaking of books, I had a huge craving to read the book I had bought before. I sighed again with utter disappointment when I realized that Killua probably still had it in his pocket. I really wanted my book back from him. With slight anxiety, I determined that I could probably ask him about it once he returns. Lazily, I then laid down on the couch with my bag of chips as I waited. Suou joined me at the couch to cuddle with me. Soon, she fell into a deep sleep. I continued to eat my chips over her anyways.

* * *

After I finished my last chip, Killua and Gon entered the room.

"Welcome back you two. Are you guys okay?" I greeted them. Killua walked up to me.

"Ah.. We're fine..." He then turned towards Leorio and Zepile. "So, you partied while we were busy being captured? Pff! It stinks of alcohol and cigarettes in here!"

"Ah! You're back! _Hic!_ Say...do you know what time it is? Should I serve you up, brat?" Leorio was clearly drunk and hyper. Are some drunks usually hyper? I wouldn't know.

"Leorio...didn't you say that you were underage?" Killua pointed out.

"In my country, we can drink when we're 16! I started at 12, but oh well!" He answered.

"Killua." I called out to him as Gon attempted to wake Suou up.

"Yeah?"

"Where's my book?" There was a sudden tense silence after that.

"..." He slowly looked away from me with cold sweat trickling down his cheek. I stared at him suspiciously.

"My book, Killua. My new book that I was looking forward to reading. My new book that I just bought today. The book that you stuffed in your pocket. Where is it?" I finally sat up as I held out my hand.

"A book? OH YEAH! I think it was ripped into shreds when we were captured!" Gon said out loud innocently.

"GON! YOU IDIOT!" Killua punched him on the head. He then turned towards me. "I... I CAN EXPLAIN!" I began to walk towards him with a fierce inquiring stare. He gulped.

Everyone continued to watch on with an amused expression. Striding with a flare of suspicion in my eyes, I finally stood in front of him. Looking down, I quickly examined a few injuries near his feet.

I then looked directly at him.

"Killua." My voice was extremely serious.

He answered nervously. "Y-yeah..?"

"You lied." I deadpanned.

"Eh?" He obviously expected a loud outburst of anger or something else, because his posture shifted into obvious surprise with his eyes widening, not understanding what I was talking about. After all, my book really did shred into pieces because of the Genei Ryodan.

Watching his reaction with amusement, I continued. "You're not fine. What are these injuries...?" I forced him to sit down as I tended to the wounds that I spotted. He just blatantly stared at me with intensity and confusion.

"What...what about the book?"

"What about it." I finally finished the treatment and gave it a slight pat before determining that I treated it well.

"Aren't you mad at me for letting it get shredded?" He asked me quietly with sudden insecurity.

"As if that's more important than you-!" I trailed off before correcting myself immediately. "I mean more important than someone's life! Yeah... Someone's life..." I murmured as I felt my cheeks warm up. What was wrong with me? I have to act natural here! ACT NATURAL! I shouldn't think about how I did stuff with Killua that usually couples did together. BUT! We aren't a couple. We're just friends and partners. That's all we are. Stop panicking! That's not going to help you in this situation! Breathe in and out. Whew.

"Are you okay, Kinra?" Killua placed his forehead on mine as I felt my skin burn all over. My eyes widened immensely with panic.

"I'M OKAY!" I accidentally pushed Killua away. Embarrassed at my own actions, I tried to cool down my cheeks with the back of my hands.

"Wha-... O-okay..." He was suspicious of me. Who wouldn't be suspicious of me?! After I calmed myself down, I looked up to find everyone, except Killua, grinning and laughing mischievously towards my direction. My eye twitched with annoyance.

"STOP LAUGHING!" I yelled at them. "Killua, tell us what happened when you guys were captured!" I decided to change the topic immediately.

"Okay, but... Are you sure you're oka-" He was about to ask again.

"YES! I'm definitely okay. See?" I grabbed both of his hands and placed them on my cheeks as I put my forehead against his. "I'm not burning, right? So I'm definitely okay! A hundred percent okay!"

"G-got it." Killua blushed a scarlet red as our eyes met. I openly stared at him intensely to give him confirmation that I was totally fine. His lack of response and seeing him blush caused me to also blush and back off.

"D-don't just stop talking and start blushing! I don't know what I should do then!" I whispered to him frantically as I sat down next to him.

"A-ah... Sorry." He ruffled his hair as he hesitated to grab my hand for a second. Finally, after realizing that I was not pushing him away, he confidently squeezed his grip on my hand and quickly intertwined my fingers with his, while I stroked my thumb in small circles on the back of his hand with my free hand.

'Should I let him keep doing this? But if I suddenly make him stop doing this, then wouldn't that seem unnatural?' I kept arguing with myself. Killua is my sky and I'm his twilight, so we promised to support each other...and since this is comforting for us both, it's okay for now, right? But I'm older than my body's age, so wouldn't that technically make me some kind of cougar? I shook my head in utter confusion. What should I do?!

"Kinra." I paused at the fervent sound of Killua's voice. He continued to murmur my name quietly and repeatedly as he moved a piece of my hair out of my face and caressed my cheek softly. My heart warmed when I realized that Killua was worried about me. I knew that he knew that something was wrong. He felt it. I was worrying him. I didn't want that. I wanted to see him smile instead. So I smiled at him as if to tell him that I was alright. That everything was fine. That I was going to be strong. That Yuu wouldn't be able to bring me down that easily and separate me from everyone!

I gently placed his head against the crane of my neck comfortably and then leaned against him with my hand intertwined with his. He caressed my hand with his thumb and gave a satisfied quiet sigh as his arm snaked around my waist to bring me closer to him. My heart trembled at his actions with my thoughts and logic nearly melting away. He then made me lean against him instead as I looked at him questioningly. Those questions soon disappeared when I found him gazing softly at me with great intensity. It made me speechless. I almost thought for a moment that he was way older than his actual age. Killua was probably one of the few to make me this speechless though. I watched him smile warmly while he pressed his lips against my forehead. This was the second time he kissed me like this. Except this time, it practically burned when I felt his touch. He seemed to lean towards me as I snuggled closer and gave a content sigh. My eyes closed as we finally relished in each other's warmth.

"Woah... Do they always do this to each other?" Zepile quietly asked Suou. She merely shrugged to herself.

"Maybe? I don't know." She began to eat some cookies and handed some to Gon to eat.

"How do you not know, Suou? Gon?" Leorio whispered. "I mean the last time I saw the two together, they were pretty close friends already after we rescued him from his family, but... I never knew they were close enough to touch each other like that."

"Are you jealous?" Suou smirked.

"Hah?! Of course...I'm not... Okay. So I guess I am a tad bit jealous right now! After all! How could the brat who is way younger than me already get a girl?!" Leorio slammed his fist onto the floor. He then grabbed Gon. "You're not going to abandon me and get together with Suou, right?" At his words, Suou immediately spat out her drink.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING RIGHT NOW, LEORIO?!" She screamed at him.

"I... I'm just joking..." He rubbed the back of his head. She sighed before sitting back down.

"Oi, Killua." Leorio called out.

"What." He mumbled sleepily.

"Do you always touch Kinra like this?"

"Hah? What are you talking about?" Killua narrowed his eyes at Leorio.

"After all, she is a female. A girl. Different from you, a male. A boy. You do realize that, right?" He suggested.

"Leorio. It's fine." I immediately put an end to this discussion. The last thing I needed was me panicking, when I had calmed down for the most part and finally emptied her own mind due to Killua's actions just now, and a confused Killua, who did not understand his own feelings and who would stop smiling around me because of the said confusion.

Noticing the way I ended it with a firm tone, Killua looked up at me again with concern and slight curiosity. Leorio also stared at me with concern but for a different reason.

"Anyways, Killua. Explain what happened when you were captured." I encouraged him.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "I'll explain what happened now."

* * *

"Tomorrow, at the crack of dawn, we start the auction again? I'll obviously go, but what about you guys?" Leorio asked after our talk.

"Hmmm..." Gon wondered. "We'd really like to go, but..."

"We have to see Kurapika, so that he can teach us some things about Nen." Killua completed his sentence.

"Kurapika?" I automatically smiled at the mention of his name. Noticing this, Killua's eyes slightly narrowed with annoyance and displeasure.

"I want to see him again!" Suou yelled out with excitement. I agreed wholeheartedly.

"You managed to contact him?" Leorio asked.

"Yeah. He said that he'd call us back." Gon mentioned.

"You want him to teach you about Nen?" Leorio asked again.

"Yeah..."

"I don't understand! He just learned it recently himself, didn't he?" Leorio complained.

"Yes, but..." Killua muttered.

"Despite that, he managed to kill one of the members of the Ryodan." Gon said.

"Seriously...?" Leorio couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"It seems there is a secret in the Nen. A force independent of the experience and the power." Killua explained.

After this conversation, I slowly walked over to the couch sleepily. Yawning, I laid down, facing in the direction of where everyone sat, with the intention to sleep, but Killua ended up jumping over me and laid down right behind me. He let me use one arm as a pillow and used his other arm to wrap around my waist and to pull me closer to him. I happily obliged as I turned my body to face him and used my arm to hold him closer. Our legs tangled with each other as he made sure that I would not fall off the couch as we slept.

Now that I inspected him closer than usual, I noticed how he grew taller and how much older he looked than when I first met him. Shaking off those thoughts, I finally leaned my head against his chest. He was so warm. I decided that I don't even need a blanket to stay warm if I hugged him all the time. I soon fell asleep with no worries, because I knew that he would take care of me well.

However, my trip to dreamland ended shortly when I heard Gon's cell phone ring out loud. Unhappy, I quickly woke up in a dazed state. Killua woke up as well and stabilized my woozy condition by massaging my head gently, while letting me lay down next to him comfortably.

"Who is calling you at this time of night, Gon?" I managed to ask with slight bitterness and frustration. I was just so darn tired! I don't like waking up in the middle of my sleep!

"It's Kurapika!" Gon immediately answered his phone.

Killua closely watched me after Gon told us who it was. To him, I made no significant or slight changes in my grumpy expression because all I wanted obviously was some sleep. He secretly beamed in the satisfaction that I didn't react happily or ecstatically when Gon told us that it was Kurapika. He wasn't sure why he was so happy about it though. All he knew was that it made his heart squirm with pleasure and contentment with the knowledge that I didn't treat Kurapika as an important special person like him. Finally, I almost growled with annoyance because lack of sleep ended up making me one of the grumpiest people on Earth, but Killua stroked my hair, which began to calm me down for the most part. He really had his way with me. I nearly lose all control over myself when it came to him and his touches. I seriously should be horrified or scared of this fact, but I didn't really care at this point. He would never let me get hurt anyways, so what was the point in getting scared in the first place. I decided that I would let him have his way with me for now, but I also convinced myself that I could control myself whenever I wanted to.

Soon after, my thoughts were interrupted when the phone call ended. Gon announced to us the somewhat shocking news that the Genei Ryodan no longer existed, which meant that they had all died. After a few minutes of silence, I really wanted to go back to sleep.

"Well, as much as I would love to think more about the demise of the Genei Ryodan and about Kurapika, I'm really tired to the point that I can't think right now, so I'm going back to sleep. Good night, everyone." No longer thinking about what to care about and what not to care about, I nuzzled my face against Killua's chest as I pulled him closer to me. He unknowingly gave a very pleased smirk before letting me curl up next to him. The last thing I remembered seeing before passing out again on the couch was Killua's strong arms wrapping around me protectively and his eyes dancing with affection and joy. It made me wonder one last time as to why he was so confused about what his feelings for me were in the first place if he could look at me like that. But what could I possibly be saying? How could I be right? After all, I was probably delusional from lack of sleep anyways.

* * *

**Please R&R! I'll be extremely overjoyed to see more reviews, favorites, or story alerts. Whatever floats your boat~~ :3 **

**Wow. So this chapter is officially the longest chapter I have written thus far! I would love to hear your thoughts on the recent development between Kinra and Killua or on the storyline itself! Truthfully, I was a bit unsure if I made Killua a bit OOC when I revealed parts of his thoughts. Anyways, I know that I'm a bit slow on the romance part, but I felt like it was appropriate for it to be that way. Yay or nay? Either way, I really wanted to explore the friendship/relationship between the two in great detail. Not sure if I achieved that though. Ahahaha! Although I feel solid about Kinra's character, I am a bit confused as to where I am going with for Suou. Sometimes, I feel like she is a pain to write, but at the same time, I feel like she is important for Kinra to be with. Seriously, I confuse myself too much. And now I'm talking too much. Last note, I don't know when I will update chapter 19 exactly, whether it will be after two weeks or four weeks, but I hope that I will update soon for you guys. All I know is that once I get settled down at my new apartment and get used to going to my classes and working my jobs for the next few weeks, I will start writing again and hopefully update quicker. I swear that I did not give up on writing this story! I just am not enjoying writing this arc as much as I should be. Hopefully, I'll get out of this rift as soon as possible for your sakes.**

**To thank my reviewers:**

**To jonica77: Thank you for the review! I'm glad that you really liked the previous chapter! I hope this chapter is as good as the previous! And yeah, I always thought about how Killua was poetic when he thought about the light and darkness in regards to himself and Gon in the Chimera Ants Arc. And that's okay! I always enjoy reading your review, so thank you~~! It's nice to know who continues to read my story and whatnot! Reviews are just a good way for me to take note. I'll do my best to update soon! :))**

**To Hime (Guest): Thank you for the review! Sadly, Kinra doesn't have another choice, but no worries, it will be a happy ending...most likely... Still thinking about it though. I have strange tendencies to want my stories to end tragic, but usually, I don't give into those tendencies... most of the time... Hopefully, I won't give in and make it end tragically this time. Anyways, despite my ramblings, I am super happy that you like Kinra and Killua together! :3 Thank you thank you~~ I shall update as soon as possible! **

**All of my readers, ****I ****will update soon so until then, I ****hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**He****y**** everyone! ****Here is chapter 19! It will show the second half of the York Shin Arc.**

**So I know that I took a long time to update...but getting used to school took longer than I expected. Don't expect fast updates from me anytime soon though. I will continue to update, but it will be at irregular times just like for this chapter. The chapter also might not be as good as I wanted it to be, but it will do for now. I edited it as much as I could, so hopefully, you guys will enjoy reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it. I actually started writing chapter 20, so hopefully, I will update faster than this time.**

**Anyways, happy reading as always! :D**

**And once again, if my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way, TELL ME IMMEDIATELY!**

'' **- thoughts**

"" **- speech**

_italics_ **- memory**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HunterxHunter. I wish I did..****. Because... Alluka is so adorable! I just want to hug her all day long! :3**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

* * *

It was September 4.

Gon had sent a text to Kurapika. It said, "We're waiting for you in the D-Road Garden!"

We all sat down on the picnic blanket as everyone began to eat, while waiting for Kurapika to arrive. I watched Gon and Killua devour the food, hoping for some kind of amusement. Unfortunately, it wasn't that funny to watch them eat the food in seconds. I then turned my head in the direction that Kurapika could arrive at.

"I wonder when he's going to come." I murmured to myself.

"More than that... I wonder how he's taking the news." Suou answered.

"You're right." I suddenly felt a cold wind touch my skin. Shivering, I turned around to see no one suspicious around us.

'What was that.' I shook the thoughts away when I saw Kurapika's figure from afar.

"Kurapika!" I called out with a smile as I waved enthusiastically towards him.

Gon ran so fast that he accidentally spilled some food onto Killua. I sighed as I took out a handkerchief to get ready to clean both of their faces once they were done with their food fight. Somehow, I managed to find a beautiful looking sandwich in the basket.

"You want the sandwich, Suou?" I asked as she shook her head.

"I feel full just watching them." She sighed.

"I'm in agreement." Leorio laughed as he stood up and met with Kurapika with a casual greeting.

I soon walked over to Killua with Suou behind me. She ended up wiping the food off of Gon's face with a wet towel that she had discovered miraculously in the basket. I poured some water over my handkerchief before examining Killua's food-stained face with slight amusement. For some reason, he was silent even as he walked closer to me.

"Come over here. You have food all over your face. I'll wipe it off for you." I said with my eyes softening when I saw how his cheeks were tinted with innocent pink as if he was shy about this entire situation. I briefly smiled at the way he was currently acting around me. It was...cute. He was cute. I like cute. I inwardly laughed at how amusing this situation was. Why was he so adorable at times? It gave me so much contentment in the inside.

I finally concentrated on wiping the food off of his face. For some reason, his cheeks were now as red as apples. I concluded that it was most likely because I was rubbing his skin as I was wiping the food off of his face and that it was a momentary thing. As I made sure there were no more food sticking to his face, I remembered once again how beautiful his blue eyes were when I glanced over them. I briefly felt my cheeks heat up before realizing that Killua was now embracing me.

"Let's go sit." He whispered in my ear as he pulled me closer to him. "And I don't have food on my clothes, so don't worry. It was just on my face."

"You know me too well." I commented. He laughed softly before pulling me down to the picnic blanket to sit next to him. I immediately leaned towards him. He was so warm...just as warm as the sun that was shining down on us. His arm wrapped around me securely, which let me comfortably lean against him with his hand in my hands. Since he was taller than before, I realized that I could only reach up to his chin when I sat down with him like this. At first, I wasn't sure if I should be frustrated about how short I was or if I should be happier that I was shorter than him. However, after a few minutes of pleasant silence, I did not care about it at all. In the end, it was so peaceful to the point that I became quite sleepy.

"Am I that comfortable, Kinra?" Killua asked me with amused eyes.

I lightly laughed before responding. "Yes. You're warm." I wanted it to always stay this happy and warm when I was with him. In fact, I wished that I could stay like this with him forever, while pushing the thoughts of reality to the back of my mind.

"Let's head back to the hotel, everyone!" Leorio called out. Everyone said their goodbyes to Kurapika, who left before us. I then stood up from Killua's embrace and stretched my arms. The sun was going down. Instantly, Killua was by my side with his hand intertwined with mine.

"I got the basket." He said.

"Okay! Then let's go, Killua!" I smiled brightly as I tugged at his hand. I saw his eyes twinkle with endearment with his lips widening into a blissful grin. My ears began to heat up when I felt how intense his gaze was towards me. I wondered once again why he would be so confused about his feelings towards me when he looked at me in such a strong way. I shook my thoughts away as I realized that once again, it would be better if I never found out what his feelings were anyways, because then it would be less painful when I have to disappear.

* * *

After Leorio, Suou, and Zepile sold off the wooden treasure for 355 million Jenis, we all met up at the hotel with Kurapika.

"After a long separation, the team is once more complete!" Gon yelled out with happiness. "What about Zepile?"

"He went to validate the check and then find some new objects to sell." Leorio answered. "But say..." He looked at Kurapika. "I think you're radiating something...self-assurance."

"Oh?" Kurapika turned towards him. "On the other hand, I don't get the impression that you changed a lot, Leorio."

"Can't you see that I'm more upset than before?" Leorio glared at him. I laughed.

"Hey, don't laugh at me, Kinra!" He messed with my hair before turning back to Kurapika. "I've also been told that you fought a member of the Ryodan and defeated him."

"..." He kept quiet.

"But you just learned about Nen, didn't you? How did you manage it?"

"If the only reason you're asking me is because you want to catch the rest of the Genei Ryodan, then I won't answer. What I say won't help." Kurapika muttered.

"That's not the only thing." Gon interrupted. "We want to increase our Nen. Of course, we want to capture the rest of the Ryodan too. I think that now, above all, mastering Nen is our top priority."

"That's what I thought... Forget it." Kurapika said.

"But why?" Killua asked.

"Because I can't use Nen as I want. It's only effective against the Ryodan." He answered clearly. Everyone gaped at him with shock.

We entered a room, where I sat on a huge couch with Killua next to me.

"The condition and the pledge." I repeated.

"Yes." He responded as he pulled out his chains from his hand. "Nen is a force very influenced by the psyche. The weight of the determination increases the power, but it also includes a high risk. I promised to use my Nen almost entirely against the Genei Ryodan. With that aim, I had to have guidelines. If I confront someone who isn't related to the Ryodan with my chain...I lose my life. I have a Nen blade permanently pointed at my heart. You understand...? My Nen is produced from my hatred. My force only has an effect on the Ryodan. The only reason why I can talk about it is because it's you guys, but it shouldn't leave the room." We all stared at him uneasily.

"Why..." Killua broke the silence. "Why did you tell us? Something that important?!"

"Killua..." Gon called out to him.

"Hmm... That's true.. Why did I tell you...? Maybe because their Danchou is no longer alive...I felt reassured." Kurapika looked down at the floor with a thoughtful expression.

"This sucks!" Killua interrupted. "There are some left! One of them is able to read people's minds! She only needs to touch her target to get the information she wants. Even if we refuse to talk...it won't stop her from discovering what she wants to know. If she were to discover your secret...you wouldn't stand a chance of winning anymore!"

"You're talking about that girl?" Gon asked.

"Yes."

"But she didn't discover anything when we met her." He responded.

"That's because we didn't know the chain guy was Kurapika...but that's no longer the case!"

"Well we just need to avoid her." Leorio spoke with certainty. "She already checked you once and didn't find anything. It's okay."

"She's not the only one. There's the one called Nobunaga. He's searching for Kurapika and is definitely still after us." Killua was clearly frustrated. Why couldn't these people understand that there were great dangers?!

"But he also ignores the fact that you may be related to Kurapika, doesn't he?" Leorio asked.

"I'm in contact with Hisoka." Kurapika finally admitted. "He knows that I'm the chain guy. We came to an agreement, but...now that his target is dead, I don't know what attitude he'll have." There was a brief tense silence.

"We'd better search for them... We know Kurapika's secret...so it's dangerous to wait for them to find us." Killua suggested. "If Nobunaga catches Gon and I again, we won't be able to escape a second time. But now, Kurapika is here. Before they gather their forces and come out of the shadows...let's make the first move. Plus, we know where their lair is. Of course, they may have left already. The more time passes, the more the probability of that happening increases. If we move, it needs to be now." When I saw Killua smiling briefly, I realized that he was thinking about capturing the Ryodan and reaping the bounty rewards in order to earn "easy" money.

"So what are we doing?" I asked them. Kurapika was still deep in his thoughts.

"If we move, it has to be now! We don't have time to think!" Killua said with frustration and unease.

"True... That girl is a threat to me. As Gon said, even if the Ryodan has lost her mind, I won't stop before I have acquired the eyes of my brothers." Kurapika whispered out. Suddenly, we heard a ring from his phone. When he read the message he received, his eyes suddenly darkened.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"The corpses.." He responded.

"What about the corpses?" Suou asked with impatience.

"They were fake." He finally answered.

"Did Hisoka tell you?" I asked.

"Yes. One of them must have the ability to do that."

"Oh yeah! Like that guy we met in Celestial Tower!" Killua yelled out.

"Kastro! He was able to create a double of himself!" Gon expanded on his words.

'Kastro... The guy who died after a fight with Hisoka, but was also the one who helped me find my real Nen ability indirectly, thanks to dying to Hisoka.' I almost laughed hollowly but held it in.

"What are we doing then?" Suou wondered as I watched her shoulders become stiff.

"The situation completely changed." Killua commented.

"Yes... I don't like it at all..." Kurapika tightened his fists. "There's a strong possibility that one of them uses Materialization Nen. Damn... Why didn't I think of this sooner?!"

"So? You know we're prepared to do anything." Killua voiced out. Suddenly, Kurapika's phone rang again. He stood up and walked near the entrance of the room before answering.

"Hello?" He looked over to us before facing the door. "Senritsu? What's the matter?" After a few minutes, he ended the call and sat down on the sofa once more.

"Hisoka?" Killua asked. He shook his head.

"No. It was one of my work partners. The community has stopped the pursuit." He answered.

"WHAT?!"

"They've also cancelled the rewards for them."

"EH?! But why?!" Killua looked dumbfounded as he took in this information. Well, so much for the "easy" money...

"The City of the Shooting Star?" Gon asked.

"That's the title of the city of the ones who do not exist for society. It's hard to explain." Leorio answered. "In the beginning, there was an act made by a dictator to isolate some human species."

"But today, the place is said to be the most populated place in the world. However, after numerous changes, it has finally became a place political power has no hold over. I've heard that more than ten million people live there, thanks to the waste that is abandoned and then recycled. Our trash is another's treasure: some may provide them with heavy weapons or precious metals." Kurapika added. "That help would come from the Mafia Community."

"I don't understand... Does that mean that the Ryodan belongs to the Community...?" Gon asked.

"The Mafia recruits useful people there. Who better than someone who doesn't exist to commit a crime? The relations between the City of the Shooting Star and the Community would have gotten better. However, the Ryodan, native of this town, managed to tilt the balance... The city of the different people... The Ryodan are probably a union of people even more different than the others." Leorio replied. After a moment of silence, Gon and Killua left the room to have a conversation of their own. Kurapika also stood up and walked out of the room. I ended up sitting next to Leorio and Suou as we waited for them to come back.

Meanwhile, Killua yelled out. "No!"

"Ehh? Why? You liked the idea earlier!" Gon complained.

"Yeah...but now, catching them is meaningless." He responded.

"You think so..?" Gon looked thoroughly disappointed.

"Yeah, since the rewards for their capture was cancelled." Killua whispered fiercely.

"Maybe, but...that doesn't make their capture pointless!"

"You mean, you haven't changed your plans? Have you forgotten our primary objective?"

"Greed Island." Gon mumbled.

Killua ruffled his hair as he spoke. "EXACTLY! The Southern Peace Auctions begin the day after tomorrow. Don't you think we should be busy finding money?"

"...About the game...I have a secret plan." Gon smiled uneasily.

"What's your secret plan?" Killua obviously did not believe him.

"It's a secret."

"DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME!" He put Gon in an arm lock.

"Argh! But I'm telling you it's safe!" After Killua let him go, he continued. "Just trust me about the game and let's follow the Ryodan for a little longer. Plus, I'm pretty sure Kinra would want to help out Kurapika as well."

"Gah! Why are you suddenly bringing up Kinra's name?!"

"Uh well... That's because..."

Killua interrupted. "Are you sure you really have a plan?!"

"Yep. I don't know if it'll succeed...but..."

"How likely do you think it is to succeed?"

"Huh?"

"What percent is there that it'll work. Approximately."

"Hmm... I would say 70%..."

"70?!" Killua gaped at Gon with disbelief.

"Er, no-probably 60%..."

"..." He stayed silent before talking again. "Okay. I'll let you take care of the game. But you know that with only the two of us against the Ryodan, we won't be able to do much... We have to have Kurapika's help."

"Yeah!" Gon cheered as they both began to walk back to the room again. Meanwhile, Kurapika entered the room as Leorio looked up.

"So?" He asked.

"I couldn't get anything. I tried to get more information on today's auction, but the community hasn't made any advertisements yet." Kurapika was disappointed.

"What if you tell them that they were fooled, and all of the members of the Ryodan are actually alive? They might change their point of view if they heard that, right?"

"I doubt it." I spoke up.

"I agree with Kinra. Now that they know where they come from... They'll do all they can to avoid a confrontation. But that's not what I want to know. Will the auction really go on? That's what I'm interested in finding out." Kurapika whispered to himself.

"Don't tell me...You want to go and face them?" Leorio stared at him with disbelief.

When he didn't respond, Leorio went on. "You're insane! You wanna fight them without the help of the Mafia?"

"You misunderstood something, Leorio." Kurapika's Nen momentarily spiked up, indicating how he is recalling his memory of his fight against Uvo. "I never received any help from the Mafia."

Suddenly, we heard the door open, revealing Gon and Killua. "Kurapika! We wanna help you too!" Gon announced. "Tell us what to do and we'll do it."

"You do know that there's no longer a reward involved." Kurapika reminded him.

"Yes. I still wanna stop them though and that hasn't changed!" Gon's resolve flared in his eyes.

"We might die." At that statement, the temperature dropped by a few levels. Even so, Gon nodded.

Kurapika sighed before speaking. "Let's finalize our strategy."

"YEAH!" Gon cheered as he finally sat down again.

I immediately became extremely nervous. I knew that I sincerely wanted to help Kurapika, but at the same time, I could not expose Suou to any danger. Not to mention, if Pakunoda had a hold of me, then who knows what kind of information she would get. After all, out of everyone in this group, I would be the most dangerous, concerning the knowledge I keep of the present and future of everyone here.

"First, we need someone to keep an eye on their hideout and to keep us informed." Kurapika suggested.

"I'll take care of that." Killua answered.

"Our objective is Pakunoda, and only Pakunoda. We're not interested in the others." Kurapika once more repeated to us.

"Got it." Killua nodded.

"You'll have to be extremely prudent."

At those words, Killua smiled. "Don't worry, I won't take unnecessary risks." Instinctively, I grabbed onto his hand with the knowledge that he will be one of the people who will get captured. Startled, he looked at me with concern. I caught his eye and shyly looked down at the floor with slight shame. I could not help but worry about him, even if I knew that he was going to be okay.

"Kinra...?" He whispered in my ear. I finally faced him.

"I'm worried... I'm sorry...I shouldn't worry too much." I murmured as he shook his head.

"It's okay to be worried." He gave me a warm gentle embrace before turning back to the others.

"I hope so..." My eyes darkened again with doubt growing in the back of my mind.

"Next, I need a driver. Leorio? Could you do that?" Kurapika asked him.

"What? Um... Yeah..." He nodded flimsily.

"Don't worry, with Kurapika at your side, you don't have to be afraid." Killua snorted.

"Hey! Killua! Are you implying that I'm afraid?!" He yelled out.

"Kinra." I waited for Kurapika to inform me of my role.

But just as he was about to say more, Leorio suddenly interrupted. "Wait. Let Kinra stay with me." I looked up at him with confusion. Why did he say that?

"Then Suou is to stay with me." I said out loud. Suou was about to complain, but I gave her sharp look, which caused her to clam her mouth shut.

"Alright." Kurapika said.

"And me?" Gon asked.

"You'll be in charge of keeping them distracted. That's the role of the troublemaker. At first, I wanted both you and Kinra to do this as the chances of succeeding would be much higher, but I guess that's fine."

"Wait a minute! That's a really dangerous mission! That means he'll have to confront them again!" Killua interrupted.

"That depends on the means he uses."

"I don't fully understand."

"It's very simple. We'll take advantage of the moment our enemies turn their attention to Gon to kidnap Pakunoda and flee. There are too many unstable factors for me to create a better plan. I trust Gon about how he'll handle it." Kurapika sighed. "I need you to get their attention. In the worst-case scenario, half a second. One second would be perfect."

"One second..." Gon repeated.

"Yes. Gon... You are the key to the plan. Can you handle that?"

"I don't know... I'll have to think about it."

"Six hours left. If the auction continues as planned, the Ryodan should make their move. Of course... It's possible they've already moved."

"By the way, why is it that you've suddenly decided to accept our help?" Killua asked curiously.

"The first reason is that the threat to me has increased again. We have to settle Pakunoda's case as soon as possible. Even if it requires a sacrifice." The tension once again increased in the room as everyone felt his sheer will and determination to succeed.

"Kurapika. Point a Nen Blade at me as well." Gon pointed to his heart.

"A Nen Blade...?" Killua murmured.

"Gon! Were you listening at all?! Kurapika will die the moment he attacks someone outside of the Ryodan!" Leorio almost ripped some of his hair off his head from frustration.

"Not so loud." Kurapika whispered harshly.

"Yes, but... I don't understand why Kurapika placed a Nen Blade aimed at his heart." We then stared at Kurapika for an explanation.

"What I'm going to explain now will place me in even more danger." He commented.

"Okay. Hey, Killua." Leorio stood up as he looked at him. Killua stared at Gon and realized that he was going to be too stubborn to move. He then faced Suou and I. Suou slowly stood up uneasily as she walked over to Leorio. Killua finally stared at me expectedly. Honestly, I wanted to walk away with them, but I felt a need to remain in this room.

"I want to stay..." I whispered as Killua whipped his head towards me with a look of surprise and shock. I did not smile or make any move to open my mouth to change my words.

"Tch. Fine." He angrily walked off out of the room with Leorio and Suou.

Once I heard the door slam shut, I turned towards Kurapika.

"I'll start answering your questions. What you ask of me is possible. Each of my chains has a different skill. Two of them are for only attacking the Ryodan. 'Chain Jail.' I use it to control the one I capture, surrounding him with Zetsu. That's a technique used to capture the Ryodan. Consequently, I always start my offensive with the chain, and control my opponent with it.

Next, there is 'Judgment Chain.' If aimed at my opponent's heart, I may invent a law that he must respect. 'If you don't respect the rule, you die.' The same kind of chain, with the same principles, is pointed at my heart. In the beginning, the rule was simple: 'If you attack someone outside of the Ryodan with a chain, you die.' Then I thought of something. Could this rule also apply to those who want to attack me...?

As I decided the rule to apply after attacking, it might have an exception... I wasn't sure if it was possible at 100%. From that moment on, I defined the limits of my rules. 'Ever attack with the Chain Jail must be directed only at members of the Ryodan.' So... I can use the Judgment Chain even if they do not belong to the Ryodan. but...there's a condition required for this chain. I can only use it when my pupils become scarlet red." He continued.

As he explained, I inwardly grimaced at the pain he was expressing, despite the solid resolve reflected in his tired eyes. I desperately fought the urge to hug him as I knew that nothing I could do at the moment would actually reach him in the deepest part of the darkness that he had plunged himself in. The cage and prison that he built around him. I knew what it was like to a certain extent. Hard to breathe. Hard to move. Hard to see the colors of life. Unable to break free from the restraints that I had placed on myself and from the chains that the people around me had enforced upon me. When it came to the deepest and darkest parts of the abyss that suffocated and drowned me, there was no way to get out and free yourself. As if trudging through a blizzard, once hit, it was impossible to escape and live through it. Like an avalanche, it was a cold and bitter overflowing force. So many thoughts of so many worries. Wanting to rip it all out and hoping that it would lessen the pressure and torture my mind was put through. Even if I scream, all hope was lost. Nothing would calm and save my weak heart. As it thud with every beat, all my heart did was give a shivering vibration of horror and sheer terror. Asking the gods and anything to just save me with hopes of one night of being freed from the nightmares that haunt me, I end up crying silently to myself. The darkness surrounded me, even as I tried to run towards the light. Suddenly, I began to doubt who I was as a person and the people around me. Who were the ones who really care about me? Who were the ones who were just using me and the kindness I gave them? What if no one really cared about me? Why am I even living? Would anyone cry for me if I died? Or...Would they just sigh with relief after I died? I wondered about how if I stabbed and pulled out my heart if I would be freed from the restraints and pain that my heart kept experiencing as I lived in that world. Every night, as I cried myself to sleep, I would plead in my mind. Someone, please save me! Please! I won't ask for anything else, so please...if someone can notice, please save me.

My eyes emptied slowly and darkened as my old thoughts overflowed in my mind. "In short, that means you can aim a Nen Blade at me? Okay. Trust me with that rule." Gon announced. I snapped out of it with my eyes glistening with life again.

"Do the same for me." I responded with quiet determination. I inwardly sighed to myself when I realized that I almost drowned in my old thoughts again. Seriously, I no longer should have those thoughts...or at least that was what I assumed. After all, that was my past life and right now, this was my current life. I now have Killua and Suou, who care more about me than I do for myself. Midori, Leorio, Gon, and Kurapika also care about me too. I breathed in and out as I managed to calm my anxious heart. I really should do my best to avoid thinking negatively.

Kurapika stared at the two of us before pulling out his hand that was covered with the chains. "You both gave me the proof...of your determination."

"Can you make three more?" Killua cut through the tension as he, Leorio, and Suou appeared behind the couch that Kurapika was on. I smiled at their antics.

"There's nothing to stop us from erasing the contract when the mission is over, right?" Leorio shrugged with a smile. "We talked it over and in the end, if we collaborate..."

"Let's go all the way." Suou said with a grin.

"Killua, Suou-chan, Leorio..." Gon spoke with a smile.

"Your answer?" They asked.

"It's possible...for the three of you guys... However...there's something you don't understand. I can aim a Nen Blade at you...but I never had any intention of doing so."

"But what if I was captured by Pakunoda!" Gon worriedly asked.

"I know. They would discover who I am and what my techniques are... You're thinking of a contract to protect my secret? 'Don't let ourselves be touched by Pakunoda,' for example? But there's a side effect... that would deprive you from counterattacking. Plus, even if Pakunoda touches you, it's not definite that she would read your memory. And even if she were to do so, it's possible to eliminate her before she passes the information on. Suppose she touches you and you die because of the contract... It doesn't reduce the probability to zero." He explained.

"That's true..." Suou murmured to herself.

"But then... Why did you explain all of that to me, if it only increased your risks..." Gon looked slightly distressed.

"Gon. It's to thank you, all of you, for the determination you've shown me. And even if you were to reveal my secret...I would never regret having told you." The tired soul that reflected in his eyes momentarily lifted and revealed the precious him that valued friendship and life. I merely smiled at this change. If only, he could be free like this all the time.

"You're exaggerating, Kurapika. Saying stuff like that puts even more pressure on us...more than a risk of death." Gon sweated as he tried to give a carefree smile.

"Heh." Kurapika laughed as he spoke. "That's precisely what I wanted."

"Oh? Really?" They both laughed out loud.

As they laughed, Killua sat next to me as he pulled on my arm sleeve gently to get my attention.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you." He mouthed to me as he looked down at the floor guiltily. I smiled widely as I caressed his cheeks with my small hands. I then leaned my forehead against his with my eyes closed.

"I'm sorry for making you mad." I answered. "And thank you for coming back." I then opened my eyes and laughed lightly. He watched me intently before laughing with me.

Kurapika finally glanced at Killua. He stood up from his seat. "Fine... I'm going. Time is precious."

"Be careful, Killua!" Leorio warned him.

"Count on me." He pulled out his phone when he began to walk away.

I then noticed that the rain was pouring heavily. Quickly standing up and walking after him, I arrived at the entrance of the hotel with a bag.

"Here's your parka." I handed him the bag as he grabbed the piece of clothing. As he put on the clothing, I secretly examined to see if he was in top condition to run away if something bad were to occur before noticing how nice his parka looked. It made me want to take it away and keep it for myself, but I threw away those thoughts when I watched him walk away. My forehead tightened with anxiety before sighing deeply to myself. I really have to do something about my anxiety problems. Messing with my hair with one hand and looking down at the floor, I did not notice Killua walking towards me. When he finally stood in front of me, I looked up.

"Killua...?" I mumbled questioningly.

"I'll be okay. I promise that I'll return." He grabbed my hand and brought the back of it to his lips as he kept his eyes on me. "Believe me?"

I felt my heart flutter a little bit before nodding. At that moment, I instantly forgot about all the frustration, stress, and worries I had before. He smiled beautifully and innocently before letting go of my hand.

"I'll be back." He waited for me to respond with those glistening sky blue eyes as if he was excited.

Without stopping myself, I gave him a brief tight hug before letting him go and smiling brightly while speaking softly so that only he could hear. "I'll be waiting, my sky."

He finally turned and walked out of the building. Once I saw him disappear from afar, I met up with Leorio and the others. As he drove, Kurapika began talking to Killua on the phone.

"It's probably a technique belonging to a Materialization Nen user." Kurapika replied to Killua.

"Those guys are really incredible. One of them is able to make buildings...Pff." Leorio snorted as he continued to drive.

"Obviously, this wasn't done without a reason." He continued to speak in the phone. "And moving aimlessly, hoping to stumble upon them, is too risky."

"Their voices?" Kurapika suddenly was deep in thought. "No, it's nothing... That's fine. Return to your first observation point. I'll call you in five minutes." He ended the call with Killua and began to call a different person.

"Senritsu? How goes it on your side?" After explaining a few things to her, he finally ended the call.

As I waited for everything to unfold as it should, I watched Leorio with curiosity as I now wanted to know why he wanted me to stay at his side.

* * *

Killua called Gon this time.

"Killua?" Gon answered before gulping at a certain piece of information about a bearded man.

"What does he look like?" He asked.

Kurapika finally reached out his hand. "Give it to me." Once Gon handed it over, he quickly asked Killua. "Where are you right now?"

After pulling out a map, he spoke with great concentration. "There's a station. Can you get on the same train as them? Leorio, head south."

"Okay." Suddenly, the car did a dramatic U-turn in which I grabbed Suou and the seat for security.

"They caught the same train." Kurapika murmured to himself as he pointed at the destination on the map.

"When we were captured, they were in a car." Gon pointed out.

"Probably don't want to get caught in the traffic jams downtown." Leorio suggested.

"Kastour Station... They're heading downtown." Kurapika silently whispered.

"The auction's on that side..." Gon murmured.

"It's the same direction as our hotel." Kurapika commented. "I don't like this. That's where our hotel is..." He began a new call. Afterwards, he ended it swiftly and turned to face Gon.

"Don't you think we should wait a bit more?" Gon asked.

"Not at all. They may detect our hostile presence. Gon...from here to the station...that's the limit of my perimeter. From this point, I can attack them without them noticing my presence. From here, I can reach them in half a second. With their skills, that's the most time we'll probably get, unless they're distracted." Kurapika stated.

If I squinted my eyes long enough, I would be able to see the Ryodan standing around. However, they began to run. "They're heading to the hotel! They're fast!" Kurapika suddenly yelled out.

"Hey, can you pass them with the car?" Gon asked with urgency.

"It's rush hour. They're faster running than we are with a car..." Leorio answered. When Kurapika ran out of the car, he called out to him. Soon, Gon ran out as well.

"Leorio! Wait here until I call you!" Kurapika yelled to Leorio.

"Oi! Gon! Kurapika!" He sighed with frustration. I was tempted to ask Leorio right then about why he wanted me to be by his side, but I stopped myself due to Suou's presence in the car.

"I'm surprised that you didn't dash out like Gon." I stated.

"I'm not stupid enough to go out when two people are enough. If I went out, I would be more of a burden than of a support. Plus, I know where I stand." I knew when she spoke about where she stood that she was referring to her position as the only heiress to the Clan.

"I'm glad you understand that." I mumbled before watching the rain fall onto the pavement.

"Onee-chan... I'm scared. I don't want Gon and Killua to get hurt." Suou quietly admitted to me.

I chose my words carefully before speaking. "What does your intuition tell you? Is it telling you that they'll die?"

"No... It doesn't tell me anything... I feel like they will be fine, but knowing that they will be near those dangerous people doesn't really help me feel any better."

"Well... For now, let's wait in the car with Leorio, okay?" I grabbed her hand to give her some comfort.

"Okay." She sat down with her eyes closed. I winced as I felt Suou's grip on my hand tighten. Instantly, my heart was hit with uncertainty and unknown longing. At first, I did not understand what was the matter, but after thinking for a bit, I knew that it was because I really missed Killua. That was why my heart shook with apprehension when I thought about him.

My thoughts soon disappeared when Suou's grip was about to crush my hand. I immediately understood how stressed she was with this current situation, so at that single moment, in order to spare her the uncertainty her mind was going through, I swiftly knocked her out. As I laid her down gently, I repeated to myself that everything was going to be okay and that Killua and Gon were going to stay safe. After all, that's what happened in the manga and the anime. I closed my eyes tightly with the back of my mind whispering to me that perhaps there might be a small chance that in the future, it might not follow the plot perfectly because of the existence of Suou and I in Gon and Killua's lives.

After a few minutes, I watched Kurapika and Senritsu enter the car. Seeing how the two were alone without Gon and Killua, I knew that it was going exactly like the plotline. Anyhow, it was now time to head back to the hotel.

* * *

Killua hoped that they had successfully distracted the Genei Ryodan. He knew that it was the only way for everyone to survive if Kurapika was the one to live. He thought endlessly of ways to better the situation. However, it was absolutely useless. They would need to first somehow communicate with Kurapika, in order to make the mission even somewhat of a success. After all, even if he knew where they were going, thanks to Senritsu's amazing hearing ability, Kurapika would need to create a new plan and somehow inform them about it.

Seriously! There must be a way to distract their attention at the hotel.

He knew that even if Kurapika set everything up for the capture, the problem was knowing when it would happen. They just had no way of communicating with each other in order to work together. It was utterly impossible. He knew that he would not last more than a fraction of a second and if he hesitated, they were going to be finished in tenth of a second. He also understood that there was no second chance because of the huge mess they were currently in.

At this point, he determined that communication was their top priority and taking action was their second.

As they walked in the rain, he began to wonder about how Kinra would scold him and then take care of him carefully like always if he managed to survive from this situation. He finally imagined what she would do if he saw her again.

She would first look at him with those small light chocolate brown eyes with an intensity that always matched his; it was as if she could understand everything with just one glance. To him, that one look always made him feel utterly speechless and he ended up not knowing what to say to her. He definitely did not want to sound stupid or embarrass himself in front of her and yet he knew that carefully chosen or smooth words would not impress her as much as action would. She would eventually say something with her smooth melodic voice with her eyes softening as they watched over him. Whenever he noticed her doing that, a strong urge to whisper something sweet in her ear and softly call out her name over and over again until she knew just how much he cared about her would slowly seize his mind. Afterwards, her pink lips would usually curl into a fleeting small smile before reverting back to its original state, while her eyes glittered with amusement and pleasure. Whenever she touched him, she unknowingly sent him that warm smile that caused him to flush with eager and joy. Not only that, whenever she gave him that adorable eye smile of hers, he felt tempted to press his lips against them.

He admitted to himself a long time ago that he enjoyed watching her cheeks turn into an apple red color because he knew that she was flustered at his touch, which made him wish he could kiss and caress her cheeks forever. Those were one of the main reasons why he kept touching her. Whenever he whispered near her ear as they rest together, she would always softly laugh at the base of his neck, which would tickle his skin like a feather. Sometimes when he touched her, he sincerely felt as if he would melt with her because of how content and peaceful he was around her. It was to the point that he would time after time pinch himself on the arm to make sure that he was still himself.

Whenever they separated, he discovered that the warmth from her that he treasured immediately disappeared, making him cold and almost empty. Because of that, he always grabbed her hand or would stand near her, just to keep the warmth around him. Whenever he could not see her, his eyes would instantly dart everywhere in hopes of getting a single glimpse of her figure. Whenever he could not find her, he would become extremely disappointed and somewhat lonely. Whenever he heard a voice that was similar to hers, his ears would immediately seek it out and would cause him to look around to see if it was her. Whenever she did call out his name, his heart would quiver with delight and would squeeze with emotions that burned passionately, gave him comfort with a welcoming warmth, and tasted sugary sweet as the candy he ate

He wanted to somehow enrapture her heart with the overflowing intensity of his own emotions, regardless of whatever she felt for him. But... He did not want to get a straight out rejection from Kinra. That would hurt...a lot.

Not to mention, whenever Leorio or someone else brought up the subject of him liking her, she would stop them from going any further and then would reassure him that he should not think too much about it and that they were always trusted partners or friends. He hoped that maybe she was doing that to stop them from teasing him or that she was scared of knowing what his feelings were for her (not that he knew himself what they were exactly) and therefore tried to avoid it as much as possible, despite having feelings for him that were beyond the friend level.

He really hoped it was just that.

After all, he could not imagine her really thinking of him as just a friend or a partner with the way she looked at him all the time, unless it was just his wishful thinking and hallucination. All he knew at the moment was that he wanted to be Kinra's special important person, her best friend, her family, her trusted partner, and maybe...maybe if she would let him...He wanted to be the person she loved too.

Now...Why on earth was he thinking about all of this when he should be thinking about ways to somehow communicate with Kurapika?

He inwardly laughed to himself before sighing because he had previously disregarded these thoughts and admitted to nothing or just admitted it as a mere like and thought about how he could think more in depth regarding their feelings for each other later in the future when it was less hectic. And yet, he ended up thinking about these feelings again when it was the most unfavorable situation ever.

Sadly, this was not a time for thinking about how she acted around him and what exactly his feelings were for her. He, after all, will have plenty of time to think more about it in the future.

Killua quickly cleared up his thoughts as they entered the hotel building. It was time.

* * *

"We're going." Kurapika informed me as I nodded and watched them enter the building to initiate the plan. I stayed in the car with Suou as I carefully moved the hair out of her face. Guilt and apprehension soon ate at my heart.

_Kinra._

I looked up. I heard a person's voice. It was fuzzy and hard to hear but I was sure that they had said my name. It was like a soft whisper in my ear.

_Kinra. Soon._

I looked at the people walking around me, but they were nowhere near my ear or the car. My anxiety grew.

_Kinra. You are reaching the endpoint soon._

I froze. It was the voice. It was the voice that was telling me when I will have to time travel.

_Kinra. The endpoint._

"When is the endpoint..." I whispered with confusion.

_Kinra. The endpoint is soon._

"That's why I'm asking you when the endpoint is!" I growled with frustration before realizing that I had yelled that out. I checked to see if Suou was awake. She was still sleeping. I sighed with relief before focusing my attention to the voice, but the voice never echoed in my ear after that.

I gritted my teeth. 'Why... Why is it telling me at a time like this...' I rubbed my forehead as I thought about the deadline that was apparently coming up soon. How soon. How long. How many days do I have left with them. So many questions. So little answers. It was driving me practically insane.

After awhile, I spotted the Genei Ryodan with Gon and Killua as they entered the building. I finally mentally began to count down to seven o'clock. Breathing silently, I woke Suou and briefed her the plan when it was only two minutes before seven. She was about to open her mouth to complain to me about how I knocked her out, but once she saw Kurapika and Senritsu with Leorio and the captured leader, she kept quiet. We sat next to the captured leader on one end with Kurapika at the other end. I looked behind us in hopes that I could get a single glimpse of Killua, but to no avail, we were now too far away from the building to see anyone in that building.

Leorio nervously looked at the mirror to see if anyone was chasing after them.

"Don't worry about it. Some of them are injured. They won't move until reinforcement arrives." I saw the Danchou of the Ryodan stare at Kurapika with curiosity.

"What're you looking at?" Without turning his head towards him, Kurapika coldly asked.

"Nothing. I just hadn't thought that the one we were searching for was a woman." Danchou was thoroughly amused.

"I don't remember telling you I was female. Don't rely on appearances." Kurapika growled with anger as he pulled off the wig. "Pay more attention to what you're saying. They could be your last words."

"You won't kill me, because you want to get your friends back, right?"

"Don't provoke me...I'm not in any position to stay calm!"

"Kurapika! Calm down..!" Leorio shouted.

"In the prediction of the girl...none of this was mentioned." Danchou murmured to himself. "Which means I wasn't needed to be warned. In other words, what you're doing now is insignificant."

"What...!" I felt Kurapika's Nen spike up for a moment due to his anger.

"Kurapika!" Senritsu and Suou called out to him.

"If you kill him, you'll have me to deal with...!" Leorio warned him.

"You sure like to talk." I muttered as I watched the Danchou. He turned towards me as if acknowledging my existence for the first time.

"..." He seemed to only stare at me as I heard Kurapika call the Genei Ryodan.

"Is something the matter?" I asked.

"You have strange eyes." He murmured before looking away.

"Then you have strange tastes in fashion." I remarked with a bit of annoyance.

He turned to face me once more. "With your eyes...I wonder what you can see?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You should join the Genei Ryodan." He said it so casually as if he was taking a walk at a park.

"Excuse me? And why would I do that?"

"Your eyes are special. We could help develop the powers you have. Don't you want to be free? We are the Spiders and as a Spider...you will be free from restraints. Free from rules. Free from society." He watched me with consideration.

"I disagree with your words. Even though I desire freedom, it is not the freedom you guys consider as freedom. So I will gladly refuse your offer. There is no way I would hang out with your lot anytime soon." I growled with frustration. What was wrong with him? There was no way he would know that I know one path of the future and have a power to curse people to a certain extent and have the capability to break most curses if it fell under my jurisdiction, which would be considered to be a huge value to the Hunter Community as only a few have the Nen ability to break curses. Another unique set of aspects of my Nen ability were killing the dead, reversing one's fate of death once, and the nullification quality. I supposed that my ability was quite a handful and would be desired amongst the strong and the weak. Either way, there was no way I would join the Genei Ryodan.

"Hm.. What a shame." He said before facing forward once more. Suou glared at him as she took my hand. He spoke once more. "As I am right now, it's simply like I'm taking a break. There's no difference to me." Suddenly, the chains around him tightened as I felt Kurapika's anger once more.

"BASTARD!"

"I'll say it once more. As I am right now...it's simply like I'm taking a break. There's no difference to me." The moment the last word flew out of his mouth, Kurapika slammed his fist against Danchou's face.

"Kurapika!" Leorio yelled out with frustration. "Get a hold of yourself! This isn't like you! We're even with them! Acting like this won't do anything!"

"Even? It seems that you too are greatly mistaken. You've made a mistake since the beginning. As a hostage, I have no value." Danchou replied nonchalantly. Speaking of which, I could not remember his name. I knew his name a while back, but now because of the intensity of the situation, I had forgotten it momentarily.

"If you say one more pointless comment...I'll promise you'll regret it." Kurapika growled.

"He's not lying. Everything he's said is true." Senritsu interrupted.

"It's true. In this, you're the ones who are deadlocked." Danchou repeated.

"I don't understand...what does that mean?" Kurapika looked at Senritsu for answers.

"The melody of his heartbeat is normal. I can't detect the least bit of nervousness within him. I don't hear any abnormalities indicating fear or uneasiness towards death. It's as if the idea of staying alive hasn't even crossed his mind...! That melody... It's the melody of someone who has already accepted death...!" Senritsu explained. "Someone who lives day by day, always with death at his side...but it's a happy melody... ENOUGH! I don't want to hear anymore! That guy's melody or yours for that matter!" She pulled down her hat as she tried to cover her ears.

"Senritsu...!" Kurapika called out.

"That man thinks he has no value as a hostage. But the fact that he's their boss is true as well!" She finally responded.

"You...or rather, 'all of you'...Who the hell are you?!" Kurapika demanded for an answer.

"The Spider." Danchou answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Five years ago, when you exterminated the scarlet-pupiled Kurata Clan...were you already the boss of the Ryodan?" He pulled out his chains menacingly. "ANSWER!"

He finally turned towards him with interest in his weapons. "That's... the chain that beat Uvo? Before dying...what did he say to you?"

"I don't remember. ANSWER ME!" I felt his urgency and desperation.

"You're lying. He's lying, isn't he?" I suddenly wanted to punch the shit out of this guy. "I understand perfectly what he felt. I feel the same thing. I don't have anything to say."

"Kurapika! He's provoking you! Don't respond!" Senritsu warned him. Silence overtook the car. He then put away his chains as he glared out the car window. I watched everyone's reactions carefully before thinking to myself.

If by any chance, this arc does not go as planned. I will...do anything...to make sure this man, this Danchou, does not get his freedom. If by any chance, Killua and Gon get hurt or anyone else that I care about for that matter... I will... I will kill all of them before I go back in time. And if killing them is deemed as impossible, I will set them up for failure and death for their future. Destroying the entire Genei Ryodan will be my goal if that ever happens. My eyes darkened while my Nen spiked with the tension, creating a cold wind within the car.

"Onee-chan...?" Suou shivered as she pulled me closer.

"Oh. Sorry." I immediately controlled myself and smiled warmly at her as I pat her on the head and hugged her for comfort.

* * *

I watched from afar with Suou and Leorio as the transaction conditions were taking place between Pakunoda and Kurapika at the airport. Once Pakunoda left, Senritsu informed us of what had occurred. Now all I had to do at this point was wait in the dirigible airship.

After a few hours, I finally felt Pakunoda's presence near the dirigible airship.

"Three people as agreed." Senritsu commented as we all looked outside.

"Until they've taken off, we can't be sure. Keep an eye on the surroundings." Kurapika ordered.

"Someone's coming!" Leorio squinted his eyes.

"It may be bait. Senritsu, keep watch!" He commanded before taking a phone call.

"But...! Hisoka!?" Leorio yelled out with surprise. I watched Kurapika interact with Hisoka on the phone. Finally, they all entered the dirigible airship.

After a long ride, we got off of the airships. As Danchou, Kurapika, and Leorio along with everyone else faced Pakunoda, Killua, and Gon, Kurapika called Killua's phone.

"Put the cellphone to your chest." He told him. Once Killua did that, Senritsu gave him the okay that he was not manipulated in any way.

"Alright. Begin the exchange!" Kurapika yelled out. As the Danchou walked towards Pakunoda, Killua and Gon began to walk towards us. When I saw them from afar, my heart pounded with relief to the point I ended up running towards Killua and immediately checked for any new injuries. Afterwards, I hugged him tightly.

"Welcome back, you two. Welcome back... I'm so glad..." I whispered softly.

"I'm back.. I'm back, just like I said I would be." Killua rubbed my back with his hand and touched my hair gently.

"I waited...just like I said I would." I responded without looking at him and instead rubbed my face against his shirt. I did not want to let him go again. Even though I knew about the plot, it was not like the past when I did not care at all about the dangers around the people around me, except for Suou, due to the knowledge I had of the show, like when we went to Killua's house. Now, I just wanted everyone to stay safe and to be happy instead. I did not want to put them in unnecessary danger. However, I could not carelessly change the plot because I wanted to keep them safe. It might make the future worse, which was why I just prayed for their safety and hoped for the best. Killua held my hand with his and used his arm to wrap around me as he leaned against me from behind when we walked towards the airship.

As we looked out of the window from the airship, we saw Hisoka leaving without fighting Danchou.

"Hisoka left without fighting." Leorio commented.

"When he understood that Hisoka didn't belong to the Ryodan, Kuroro may have explained to him about the Chain." Oh. That was his name. Kuroro Lucifer. I guess it did not matter anymore...There was no point in remembering his name. I watched as his figure from afar become tiny. "I don't doubt that Hisoka lost his combative appetite, learning his opponent could no longer use Nen."

"WHAT?! You mean he didn't belong to the Ryodan?!" Leorio gaped with amazement and disbelief.

"Of course."

"Kurapika." Gon called out to him.

"I'm sorry to have placed you in such a dangerous situation." Kurapika apologized.

"Don't worry about it. You put a chain on the boss of the Ryodan?" Gon asked.

"Yes. But despite that, everything is still far from over." He murmured to himself. It was silent once more.

We eventually sat in our respective seats. "Kinra..." Killua whispered in my ear.

"What's wrong? Are you tired? I'll get you a blanket." I murmured with the intent to stand up from the seat. He pulled me down to my seat.

"We have a blanket in the pockets of the seating. You don't need to get another one."

"Oh okay... Then what's wrong?" I wondered out loud.

"I just..." He looked so serious with his hands cupping my cheeks. "I just missed you."

Surprised, I stared at him blankly. "O-oh..."

"Let me look at you like this for a bit, okay?" I felt my cheeks and ears flush.

"O-okay..." I was a little embarrassed. It's not like I was a beauty or anything special like that. After all, I had some blemishes on my skin, which were not flattering. Not only that, I had small eyes and a small nose, which made me look even more like a kid. Sadly, my round face shape also created an illusion that I was fat when I actually was not. Somehow, I began to wish that I at least worked on my skincare in order to look nice for him. Too late for that.

"Kinra."

"Yes?" I waited for him to speak.

"I think you look beautiful." He smiled shyly as he said that.

"Eh?" I felt my cheeks burn more fiercely than ever. What on earth was he saying at a time like this?!

"You were doubting yourself earlier, weren't you? I'm pretty sure that you were thinking about how normal or average you looked." He was dead-on.

"You know me too well." I commented again. "I know that I'm not that pretty nor am I that ugly, so don't worry too much. After all, I'm not that vain. Anyways, I heard from a lot of people that I was cute and adorable, but never beautiful. I guess there is a first for everything." I snorted with amusement. He smiled again but this time with admiration and pride.

"Kinra." He paused before continuing. "I really missed you." To the point that all I wanted to do at every moment was just to think about you, instead of trying to figure out ways to get out of the horrible situation I was in... was what he wanted to say, but he held it in as those words might scare her if he were to actually say it to her.

"Killua." I also paused before continuing. "I really missed you too." To the point that all I wanted to do at every moment was just to run towards you and stay by your side to make sure that you were safe, instead of thinking about the mission or about Suou's safety... was what I wanted to say, but I held it in as those words might scare him if I were to actually say it to him.

Killua lifted the arm rest in between us and scooted me closer to him. "Let's share the blanket." He whispered in my ear as he clasped his hand with mine. I nodded and spread the blanket out for the two of us. His arms quickly wrapped around me as I leaned against him. I grasped onto his arm and shirt for security as I smiled with contentment. I soon felt Killua's lips graze against my cheek, my temple, and then my forehead. As his lips touched my skin, he saw how it would lightly flush like a blooming red flower.

My heart fluttered with excitement and glee as I used one hand to lead him to face me. I then used the other to touch his cheek before moving closer to him. I finally placed a lasting kiss on his cheek near his lips. As I did that, I wondered to myself about what kind of face expression he would have. I was not disappointed. When I backed away, I smirked inwardly when I saw a stunned expression on his blushing face. Even if I was sure that he did not really know much about how he felt for me, teasing him like this was kind of fun. I watched his cheeks burn a fierce red as his lips were in a straight tight line as if he wasn't sure how he should react or wasn't sure on what he should do next. I held in my laughter as I snuggled with him and began to doze off. He was still stiff from shock.

"Killua. Are you alive?" I finally asked him as he nodded slowly before staring at me with red cheeks. I began to wonder what he was thinking about, but the weariness from today drained my energy away. "Killua, I'm going to sleep now."

"Ah..." He whispered.

"Good night." I embraced him as I fell into a deep sleep.

"Good night." He spoke softly before moving the hair out of Kinra's face as he watched her sleep. He quickly looked around to realize that most were sleeping or were distracted. Looking back at her, he wondered to himself. 'Can I kiss her? Would she hate me if I did that? She just kissed me on the cheek though. It was near my lips. I really want to kiss her... Just this once... No one will know, except for me, right...?'

He checked one last time that no one was watching them. Once he confirmed that, he gulped and licked his lips when he moved closer to her. He felt his heart thumping so hard that he was afraid that someone might hear him. Finally, he touched her cheek softly with his hand as Kinra slowly turned her face towards his. Before leaning in, he looked at her one last time. He hesitated for a second because he briefly wondered about how Kinra might end up not liking him if she found out that he kissed her in her sleep, but he realized that he wanted to worry about that later for once in his life. Because...This time, he wanted to take the chance that was in front of him while his feelings for her were overflowing in his heart right now. He bit his bottom lip before finally leaning forward with his lips capturing hers.

I felt something soft and warm touching my lips. The warmth quickly spread from my lips to all over my body. It made me feel secure and nostalgic in a sense. If only I could stay this way with these feelings forever, then I might live as the happiest person in this world. I soon felt it move as if savoring and lasting the feeling I had within me. However, when the softness and warmth that touched my lips disappeared, I experienced a loneliness and an emptiness that contained an undertone of sadness. That vanished as soon as I felt Killua's body touch mine. The warmth of his body surrounded me with an overwhelming pleasant force. I knew that I was secure and safe within his arms. I smiled when I had a lingering thought about how whatever was touching my lips that was soft and warm could have been Killua's lips if he had kissed me while I was sleeping, but there was no way that could have happened. So those thoughts soon trickled away from my dream.

He shivered when he kissed her on the lips. At first, he felt some kind of connection that was unlike he had ever experienced. Electricity? No. It was more pleasant than painful. It was euphoric. In his opinion, her lips were small, but they fit right with his. He thought about how they were delicately soft like the rest of her body and how they were smooth like the reflection of her soul. But more than that, the warmth from her lips spread to his, which caused him to shiver in the first place. It was a warmth that was akin to the way she acted around him. He loved it. It was all that he ever wanted. If only they could stay this way forever, then he would be the happiest person in the world. He wanted to savor and taste more of the warmth that she was giving him. He soon began to move his lips slightly to get into a more comfortable position as he kissed her. However when he noticed her stirring from her sleep, he quickly pulled away only to feel cold and oddly empty in the inside with dissatisfaction growling at the back of his mind. He really wanted to kiss her again, but he knew that wouldn't be right or forgivable to do.

In the end, he ended up satisfying himself by snuggling with her as she tightened her grip on his shirt. He finally thought to himself about how he would kiss her when she was awake the next time when he had the chance or when the chance presented itself to him. If he found out that she doesn't like him in the way that he wanted her to, then he would just have to do his best to make her fall for him. It was as simple as that, or so he hoped. He smiled at his thoughts as he concluded that he had no more regrets at this point in life before going to sleep.

* * *

**Please R&R! I'll be extremely overjoyed to see more reviews, favorites, or story alerts. Whatever floats your boat~~ :3 **

**So I hope you enjoyed reading the second half of the York Shin Arc. I actually put this off for awhile, which was a great idea on my part, because when I wrote this all out, I really loved writing it. It ended up being a very good outlet to write out emotional scenes and lots of fluff in order to relieve my stress and frustration. Anyways, I would love to hear your thoughts about the relationships between everyone thus far and the subtle changes found in everyone as the story progresses. Once again, I showed Killua's thoughts in this chapter, but I wonder if I made him a bit OOC. Either way, I don't regret anything! Ahahaha! Even though there was more progress on the romance for this chapter, the next chapter will be harsher and even though it will have its moments with the romance, it will be emotionally draining for the most part, due to the matters with Leorio. That's just a small revealing on what chapter 20 will be like. **

**To thank my reviewers:**

**To Helen Teng: Thank you for the review! Glad you liked all the fluff. Sometimes, I don't know if I have enough fluffy scenes between the two. Ahahaha! And here's another long chapter for you to pass time! :D Kinra is very strong-willed, but unfortunately, she has her breaking points that make her a weak person as she is strong. I'm glad that you admire her as a strong-willed character though. :) And yeah... Yuu is quite the douche. We shall see what exactly happened to him in later chapters that caused him to be this way. :3 I really liked his character too, so it's a shame to see him change like that. (even though I'm the one who is writing the story. ahaha...) And thank you! I hope this chapter meets up to your expectations! 3**

**To AnimeLover3232: Thank you for the review! Killua and Gon are really cute, almost like long-lost brothers~~ I sometimes wonder if I'm capturing their beautiful friendship well enough in my story. Ahaha! And now you know what happened with the Genei Ryodan. Pretty safe. Kinra doesn't take any risky actions when it comes to possibly hurting the actual plot of the story. After all, she knows about the dangers if she did. Ahaha so many people dislike Yuu now. It's quite hilarious. It almost makes me hate the character I made myself. And thanks! I've been thinking about changing the summary many times, so when I finally did, I felt so much better. The old summary didn't give the very essence of my story in my opinion. And it's okay! Everyone has things to do! And we shall see about the future~~ :P She could lose her memories or she could keep her memories. Who knows? :D Anyhow, I fixed the POV issue near the end of this chapter. Thanks for letting me know!**

**To Hime (Guest): Thank you for the review! Ahaha glad you liked the fluffy scenes in chapter 18. :3 Everyone hates Yuu now. I guess I can't help that. I will always love my characters no matter how evil they are. Maybe. Ahahah! The matters with Leorio will be discussed rigorously in the next chapter. So look forward to that. And don't worry. I decided that it will definitely have a happy ending. The journey to the happy ending, however, will be very painful. :)**

**To jonica77: Thank you for the review! I'm glad that you liked all the fluffy scenes! Ahaha! I give you more fluff! Muhahahaha! :D And I'm so happy to finally make them realize their feelings for each other. It was so hard to stop myself from wanting to just make them confess to each other and get it over with, but I am glad that I did stop myself from doing that. Ahaha! Anyways, happy reading!**

**All of my readers, ****I ****will update soon so until then, I ****hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! :D**


End file.
